Adoptando a Harry: Ojoloco y el hombrelobo
by fadamaja
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Remus Lupin saca a Harry de San Mungos después del ataque en el Valle de Godrics. Alastor Moody encuentra al hombrelobo y se une a él para criar a Harry. ¿Como funcionara esto?.
1. Un huérfano y una adopción

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

_**Adoptando a Harry: Ojo Loco y el Hombre Lobo**_

_**.**_

_Después del ataque en Godric Hollow y la muerte de James y Lily Potter, el Mundo Mágico celebra la "muerte" de Voldemort. Mientras, Harry Potter es atendido en San Mungo. Testigos ven a Sirius Black confrontar a Peter Pettigrew; cuando el polvo se aclara, Peter y Sirius son declarados presumiblemente muertos. ¿Entonces dónde entra en todo esto un viejo y malhumorado Auror con sólo una pierna? Lee para enterarte…_

**Capítulo Uno. Un Huérfano y una Adopción.**

Remus Lupin entró en San Mungo y se dirigió al área dónde el pequeño era atendido. No podía permitir que el niño fuera donde los muggles, sabía que Dumbledore pretendía aquello, pero no lo permitiría. Él era todo lo que el niño tenía y, aunque fuera un licántropo, amaba al niño como si fuera suyo y no lo dejaría ir. Sirius los había traicionado a todos. James y Lily estaban muertos por su culpa, y Peter, el pobre y valiente Peter también, pero al menos había destruido a Sirius antes de morir. Harry no perdería a nadie más, no cuando Remus Lupin estaba aquí. Harry se iría con él y esa era la decisión final.

Entró a la guardería y encontró al pequeño dormido en una cuna. Se acercó, envolvió al niño y lo tomó en brazos. Se giró y se encontró de frente con una enojada sanadora.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?— preguntó ella.

—Él se va conmigo. Como último guardián del niño, ahora es mi responsabilidad— contestó Remus sacando su varita—. Me iré ahora, con Harry.

—Señor, espere, el director…

—Oh. Dígale al director que se vaya a la mierda, el niño se va conmigo— dijo Remus con firmeza.

Envolvió a Harry de forma segura y salió del hospital. Nadie lo detuvo al salir a las calles de Londres. No tenía idea de a dónde ir con el bebé, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: el niño no iría con esos muggles. No es que a él no le gustaran los muggles, le gustaban, pero no los tíos de Harry. Eran personas egoístas y horribles y su Harry no iría con ellos.

Se sentó en la banca de un parque y afirmó al bebé con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras lloraba silenciosamente al darse cuenta que todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo era Harry, y en realidad no tenía forma de mantenerlo. Sin embargo, trabajaría duro para proveer a su Harry, su bebé, todo lo que le quedaba de sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí llorando o vas a hacerte cargo del chico?— dijo la voz ronca de Alastor Moody. Su horrible rostro cubierto de cicatrices, que era tapada por una larga capa.

—No lo perderé, jamás lo entregaré— respondió Remus sin dejar de llorar—. ¡Él es todo lo que tengo!

—Ven conmigo, chico. Tengo una casa, no es mucho, pero puedes quedarte allí con Harry.

— ¿Y qué sucederá con Du-Dumbledore?

— ¿Qué importa? Si quieres hacerte cargo del niño me aseguraré de que puedas— dijo Moody, su normalmente duro corazón se había ablandado con el llanto del hombre lobo, y ahora los chillidos del hambriento bebé—. Vamos, chico, no queremos que el pequeñín se resfríe.

Remus se puso de pie y acercó a Harry a su cuerpo, luego dejó que Moody lo tomara de un brazo para Aparecerse en su casa.

Remus vio una casa de piedra de dos pisos con un garaje en la puerta trasera de la propiedad. Una cerca de madera rodeaba el patio trasero, el jardín de al lado corría a lo largo de la calzada, terminando en una gran puerta. Había una cerca blanca en el patio delantero, y no era lo que Remus esperaba de la casa en la que Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody vivía. Aunque en realidad él no conocía mucho a Moody, lo había visto unas cuantas veces en las reuniones, pero jamás había pensado que era tan preocupado, como se veía ahora.

—Vamos, hablaremos adentro— dijo Moody.

— ¿Usted vive aquí?— preguntó Remus asombrado.

—Si, entra chico— contestó el otro moviendo su varita para que Remus pudiera entrar.

Remus se percató enseguida de que la casa estaba bien protegida, no podría aparecerse en la casa o en el jardín, y más aún, a menos que Moody anunciara que vivía ahí (como a él), cualquier persona con magia pensaría que era una casa muggle. Estaba protegida contra hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones. Y si alguien que tuviera magia llegaba a poner los pies en la acera de entrada, no podría llegar más lejos. Sólo aquellos con magia, invitados por Moody, podrían entrar. Era casi tan segura como Hogwarts.

—La casa tiene cuatro dormitorios, dos baños (uno arriba y otro abajo). Cocina, sala de estar, un comedor y una sala familiar; también tengo un sótano y puedo conseguir cadenas para cuando te transformes— le dijo Moody—. Sé que eres un licántropo, y no me molesta. No es tu culpa.

—Es muy amable, señor— respondió Remus. Entonces se dio cuenta—. Espere, usted dijo que conseguiría cadenas para cuando me transforme… ¿Quiere que me quede aquí con Harry?

—Si. El chico necesita un lugar seguro. Y te necesita a ti.

—Dumbledore dirá que necesita estar con sus parientes— dijo Remus y sucumbió de nuevo a las lágrimas—. Se lo llevará.

—Eso no será necesario. El niño estará seguro aquí, no permitiré que se lo lleven— habló Moody con firmeza—. Y lo que es más importante: le enseñaré cómo defenderse. Voldemort volverá, no está muerto.

—Lo sé. Gracias, señor— dijo Remus secándose los ojos—. Es usted un buen hombre.

Siguió a Moody a través de su impecable casa hasta el lugar dónde dormiría. Estaría en la habitación al lado de Harry, y antes de entrar a esa habitación transformó la cama en una cuna y acostó al niño. Lanzó un hechizo que advertiría si Harry tenía pesadillas, luego colapsó en su cama y se durmió de inmediato.

Durmió bien pese a todo lo sucedido y despertó temprano. Fue directo a la habitación de Harry, que ya estaba despierto y de pie en la cuna. El pequeño levantó sus pequeñas manos hacía Remus, y éste lo tomó en brazos. Le dio un baño, lo cambió y vistió con la única prenda que tenía para el niño. Luego bajó con él a desayunar.

—Buenos días, señor— saludó Remus mientras transfiguraba una silla para sentar a Harry en ella.

—Buenos días, Remus— devolvió el Auror el saludo—. ¿Harry durmió bien?

—Si. No tuvo pesadillas, el hechizo no me indicó nada.

—Iremos a comprar cosas para él hoy— indicó Moody—. Necesita varias cosas.

—Si, señor…

Remus dejó de hablar cuando una pequeña elfina doméstica entró a la habitación, y el misterio de la impecable casa quedó resuelto. La elfina vestía con una correcta funda de almohada, y después de hablar con Moody un momento, se dirigió a la cocina y enseguida regresó con el desayuno para Harry. Remus ayudó al pequeño con su desayuno y cuando el bebé terminó, él comenzó con el suyo. Estaba impresionado ante la cantidad de café que bebió Moody, y se preguntó si acaso eso contribuía a la personalidad nerviosa del Auror. Cuando terminó el deayuno y Harry fue cambiado nuevamente, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Sólo una persona mágica podría pasar las defensas y Remus palideció al saber quién estaría allí. Lo sabía, sabía que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

—¡Oh, no!— gruñó.

—Quédate aquí, chico— le ordenó Moody.

Remus tomó con fuerza a Harry y Moody fue a abrir la puerta. La elfina se quedó en la sala con Remus y Harry, y al primero le agradó la pequeña elfina de inmediato. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella, porque en ese momento entró el director a la sala. Remus dejó escapar un gemido perruno y aferró a Harry, pensando que no dejaría que Dumbledore se lo llevara. Moody no tomó asiento, sino que se paró a lado de Remus, mientras que el director se sentó enfrente de él. Harry miraba con interés a Dumbledore. Remus nuevamente lloraba en silencio, y se veía tan miserable. No podía evitar llorar, como tampoco podría evitar pensar que se llevarían a Harry.

—Remus, él estará más seguro con sus parientes— comenzó Dumbledore.

—No, director. Se quedará conmigo— rogó Remus— ¡Es todo lo que tengo!

—Estoy de acuerdo con el chico, Albus— dijo Moody—. Se puede quedar aquí con Harry, lo ayudaré a criarlo.

—Hay mortífagos por ahí, Alastor. Mortífagos que quieren lastimar a Harry— argumentó el director—. Necesita las protecciones de sangre para estar seguro.

—No con ellos, sería terrible para todos— dijo Remus afirmando aún más a Harry, protegiéndolo—. Por favor, déjeme conservarlo. No sobreviviré si no puedo hacerme cargo de él.

—Podemos poner la casa bajo un Fidelius— secundó Moody—. Podemos usar a mi elfina como guardián secreto, confió en ella completamente.

—Nunca antes había escuchado el utilizar a un elfo— agregó Dumbledore pensativo.

Miró al joven hombre que sostenía al bebé de ojos verdes y al viejo Auror. Remus Lupin eran un joven delgado pero fuerte, vestía una sencilla túnica marrón. Su cabello castaño estaba un poco largo y desordenado, y sus ojos color miel brillaban por las lágrimas; le había comenzado a crecer un pequeño bigote que hacía que ya no luciera como un chiquillo.

Moody era el vestigio terrible de un ser humano. No era su culpa, era el mejor en su trabajo y siempre se ofrecía ir primero a enfrentarse a algún mago o bruja oscuros. Su rostro estaba marcado salvajemente y apenas parecía un rostro humano. Su largo cabello gris caía sobre ese rostro, el rostro que tenía un ojo pequeño y brillante, y uno mágico color azul intenso. Dumbledore se preguntó si sería prudente permitir que este par criara a Harry, pero sabía que ambos tenían corazones de oro y harían lo mejor para el niño.

—Bueno, pues lo haré, ahora— dijo Moody—. Mantener alejados a los visitantes no deseados. Debí hacer esto desde hace años.

—Por supuesto, puedo ver por qué los visitantes no deseados podrían ser una molestia para ti, Alastor— dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes— Alerta permanente, como tú dices. Muy bien, haz el encantamiento, mantén seguro al niño. Remus, tú serás su tutor y eso significa que estarás a cargo de su dinero hasta que él crezca.

—¿Seré qué?— inquirió Remus mirando a Dumbledore en estado de shock.

—Bueno, si deseas hacerte cargo del niño deberás hacerte cargo del dinero y las inversiones que sus padres y abuelos hicieron. Deberá ser sencillo para ti, después de todo, eres el mago más inteligente de tu generación— respondió Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces… ¿es todo? ¿Harry es mío?— preguntó Remus con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Si. Cuida muy bien de él. Te necesita.

—Si, señor. Lo haré, señor— sonrió Remus mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a Harry— ¿Escuchaste, Harry? ¡Vivirás con el tío Lunático!

Dumbledore se marchó y Moody realizó el encantamiento Fidelio con su elfina ese mismo día. Después de eso, Remus, Harry y Moody fueron al Callejón Diagon para comprar ropas y reemplazar las cosas que se habían perdido en… No, mejor no pensar en eso, si no Remus lloraría otra vez. Le compraron todo lo necesario, escoba incluida, juguetes (algunos mágicos y otros muggles, porque Lily y James deseaban que Harry pudiera desenvolverse en ambos mundos con facilidad). También compraron libros y, con los bolsillos llenos, volvieron a casa de Moody.

Encontró al viejo Auror en el piso jugando con el niño. Si, el viejo Auror jugaba con el pequeño niño y Harry se divertía. A él no le importaba lo viejo que el Auror se veía, o las cicatrices que tenía, o el hecho de que había reemplazado su ojo perdido con uno azul mágico. Remus sabía que Moody realmente lo había hecho él mismo, había tomado un ojo artificial normal y lo había hechizado no sólo para ver con él, sino para ser capaz de ver a través de las cosas.

Dejó a un lado las compras y miró fascinado cómo un guerrero tan duro jugaba con un niño pequeño.

—Veo que ya te atrapó— comentó Remus sonriendo.

—Es un chiquillo lindo— respondió Moody mientras Harry gateaba alrededor de una silla, riendo de alegría.

—Si, lo es. Se parece mucho a sus padres, espero que herede la inteligencia de su madre, porque por lo que veo, ya vuela como su padre.

—Umh, ¿de verdad?— inquirió Moody mirando a Remus con su ojo mágico.

—Bueno, más o menos, míralo.

Remus fue a buscar la escoba de juguete del niño.

—¿Lo hiciste volar en la casa?— gruñó Moody.

—No puede ir rápido o muy alto— contestó Remus ayudando a Harry a sentarse en la escobita— ¿Lo ves?

—Míralo, ¡y a su edad!— exclamó Moody mirando al niño volar lentamente en la sala—. Eso me recuerda… ¿Hay algún problema si le traigo una mascota? ¿Un gato o algo como eso?

—Un gato estaría bien, me gustan los gatos. No para comerlos, no creo haberme comido nunca un gato. Los gatos y los hombres lobo se llevan bien, más o menos.

—Bien. Le traeré un gato a Harry, y las cadenas para ti, chico. Sé que las necesitarás.

—Si. No quiero que haya ninguna manera en que pueda latimarte a ti o a Harry.

—Bueno, ya tuve un encontronazo con Grayback, así que no creo que me dejaras más feo— concluyó Moody intentando hacer una broma.

Remus sonrió y se giró a ver a Harry, que estaba insistentemente persiguiendo a Abby, la elfina, sobre su escoba. Ella miró a su amo y Moody asintió, así que la elfina sonrió y dejó que Harry la siguiera persiguiendo. A ella le gustó el juego y Harry reía al seguirla por la casa. Moody sonrió y su endurecido corazón comenzó a derretirse después de tantos años. Harry Potter estaba ayudando a más de una persona a olvidar el dolor y sentirse más vivo, era un niño maravilloso…


	2. La poción y los Dursley

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a ****LatexoHPo**** por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo 2. La Poción y los Dursley.**

**Cinco años después:**

La vieja señora Black había muerto y eso significaba que Harry Potter, siendo el ahijado de Sirius Black, había heredado Grimmauld Place al no haber otro varón Black con vida. Tomó mucho tiempo dejar la casa limpia de objetos oscuros y conseguir que el elfo, Kreacher, escuchara a su nuevo amo. Ese fue trabajo para Ojo Loco Moody. Había ido a la casa y básicamente había sobornado al elfo; tomó fotos familiares, las organizó, las colocó en un álbum y se lo dio al elfo. Kreacher parecía muy interesado en mantener un guardapelo antiguo con una "S" al frente, y Moody lo dejó, cada vez que intentaba quitárselo, el elfo lloraba, así que el hombre le permitió quedárselo haciendo a la criatura más tolerante para trabajar. Las únicas cosas que no se eliminaron fueron el retrato de la señora Black (porque tenía un hechizo de permanencia), los retratos familiares y el árbol genealógico.

Ahora, en un cálido día de verano, Harry leía en la biblioteca. Tenía un par de anteojos redondos, ya que su visión era muy mala, y tenía puestos unos jeans, una camiseta y una sudadera con capucha. Leía un libro de historia cuando escuchó a alguien llegar por flú a la sala y corrió para ver quién era. Se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad y miró cómo un hombre alto, delgado y pálido, vestido con una sombría túnica negra, con el cabello hasta los hombros, entraba al lugar. Sus negros ojos observaron la habitación; su rostro era dominado por esos ojos y su prominente nariz. Harry sabía que era el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, jefe de la Casa Sltytherin en Hogwarts. El niño se sacó la capa y dio un paso adelante, sobresaltando al hombre.

—Hola, profesor Snape— saludó educadamente— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien, señor Potter. ¿Dónde está el lobo?— gruñó Snape en respuesta.

—¿El tío Lunático? Creo que está comiendo en la cocina, desayunamos hace poco, pero él siempre tiene mucha hambre cerca del cambio. Quizás tendremos que ir de compras, aunque fuímos ayer.

—Muy gracioso, Harry. Hola, Severus— saludó Remus entrando a la sala y alborotando el cabello de Harry—. Entonces, ¿la tienes?

—La tengo. Sin duda deseas enjaular al monstruo— contestó Snape con los labios fruncidos de disgusto.

—¿Esa es? ¿Es esa la poción que ayudará al tío Lunático?— preguntó Harry con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿Es la poción Matalobos?

—Si, es esta— dijo Snape pasádole una copa que botaba mucho vapor a Remus—. Bébela toda, cada gota. Por el aroma supongo que debe saber terrible.

—No importa, estoy complacido. Gracias, Severus.

—¡Usted la hizo para él!— exclamó Harry sonriendo— ¡Usted me gusta, señor!

—Umh— murmuró Snape mirando fijamente al pequeño.

—Él tiene más que los ojos de Lily, Severus. Es inteligente, igual que ella, y tiene su personalidad. Aunque vuela excelente, y comenzó muy pequeño— intervino Moody mientras entraba a la sala cojeando.

—¿Te integrarás al Quidditch en el colegio?— le preguntó Snape a Harry, mirándolo con una expresión que el niño no pudo descifrar.

—Si, señor. Lo haré. Estaré en Gryffindor, aunque no odio a Slytherin. El tío Al es un Slytherin y un tipo decente. Él me ha enseñado mucho y yo, en realidad, quiero estar en Gryffindor. Así que eso quiere decir que usted no será mi Jefe de Casa.

—Y yo que esperaba tanto eso— dijo Snape sarcásticamente, con su suerte el chico sería tan malo como su padre en la escuela.

—Espero que me vaya muy bien en pociones, señor. Estoy practicando con muchas ganas en mis ratos libres de la escuela muggle a la que voy, señor— dijo Harry—. Quiero ser como mi madre. El tío Lunático dijo que ella era muy buena, aunque no tan buena como usted.

—Oh. ¿Qué dice tu tío Lunático sobre mí?— preguntó Snape mirando al hombre lobo que trataba de tomarse la poción—. Dime.

—Uh… Dice que usted es muy inteligente y que se convirtió en Maestro de Pociones seis meses después de graduarse. Que a usted le gusta ayudar a las personas y que si necesito a alguien a mi lado, usted sería el indicado. Aunque dice también que usted tiene un problema, señor.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué problema es ese?— inquirió Snape fulminando con la mirada a Remus, que parecía que iba a vomitar.

—Que usted es demasiado serio— respondió Harry.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Eso es todo, señor Potter?

—Si, señor.

—¡Ese es nuestro muchacho!— exclamó riéndo Moody desde la puerta— Inteligente, en eso salió a su madre.

—Uhm— dijo Snape mirando al pequeño.

Remus logró tomarse toda la poción y le devolvió la copa a Snape, que seguía mirando al niño profundamente; finalmente se dirigió a la chimenea para marcharse. Harry era un niño muy extraño para él, claro que tenía dos guardianes muy extraños. Un licántropo Gryffindor y un viejo y dañado Auror de Slytherin. También tenía a los Weasley y, además, Harry iba a la misma escuela muggle que su primo. No es como que quisiera saber todo esto, pero a Minerva McGonagall le gustaba contarle todo lo que hacía su futuro Gryffindor. ¡Oh! Si Harry terminara en su Casa, toda la presunción se iría de la cabeza de la vieja Gryffindor.

Al final del verano anterior Harry fue a la misma escuela primaria muggle a la que asistía Dudley. Habían comenzado el año en malos términos. Dudley había intentado intimidarlo y Harry lo había derrotado. Moody había comenzado a enseñarle a Harry todo sobre defensa, mayormente al estilo muggle, ya que Harry no podía controlar su magia a esta edad. Así que cuando Dudley fue tras su primo, cayó con sólo dos golpes. Harry pidió entonces ir a la casa de sus tíos y, para asombro de todos, se había disculpado con Dudley y le había dado una barra de chocolate Hershey. Después de eso se volvieron amigos.

Harry nunca hablaba de magia alrededor de los Dursley; hablaba de la escuela, sobre su amistad con Dudley y sobre lo inteligente y atlético que era. En eso era bastante caritativo por decir lo menos. Dudley era gordo, no había otra forma de decirlo. Sin embargo, al ver lo bueno que era Harry con los deportes, Dudley al menos lo intentaba. Ahora era el primer día de escuela y Harry tomó la red flú con Remus hasta la casa de la señora Figg, y de ahí partió hacía los Dursley. Harry se quedó en shock al ver a Dudley. ¡Su primo había perdido peso y se veía saludable y bronceado! Se acercó y sonrió a Dudley.

—¡Ey, te ves genial!— exclamó.

—Mamá y papá me anotaron en clases de natación y artes marciales, ¡porque yo quise!— dijo Dudley sonriendo— ¡Quiero ser boxeador cuando crezca!

—¡Eso es genial, amigo!— dijo Harry sonriendo— Y estoy seguro de que serás el mejor.

Aunque la señora Dursley no siempre aprobaba a Harry, veía que trataba a Dudley muy bien, de hecho era su amigo. Ella creía que Harry estaba volviendo a su hijo demasiado aficionado a los libros, pero a Dudley le gustaba nadar, caminar, andar en bicicleta y jugar afuera o con sus juegos de video. Era una madre felicitada por estar criando a un perfecto jovencito en Dudley, y eso contaba para algo. La mujer miró a los dos niños bien vestidos caminar hacía la escuela acompañados de otros chicos. Lo que ella no sabía era que uno de los amigos mágicos de Harry, a insistencia de Moody, iba a la misma escuela. Así que a una cuadra de los Dursley, Ron Weasley se les unió, después de haber llegado por flú a la casa de unos amigos de sus padres para ir a la escuela.

—¿Cómo tomó tu mamá que vinieras a la escuela aquí?— le preguntó Harry.

—No tan mal. No lloró mucho. Creo que está tentada a enviar a Fred y George, si es que no causaran problemas— contestó Ron— ¡Pero ellos son problemas!

—Al menos vendrás con nosotros a la escuela hasta que vayas a la antigua escuela de tu padre— dijo Dudley, sin saber nada sobre Hogwarts, ya que Harry no le había dicho nada como se había prometido—. Creo que es genial que tus padres te dejen hacer eso.

—Si, es una gran cosa en realidad. Nunca te habría conocido si no fuera por esto— contestó Ron sabiendo que los Dursley odiaban la magia. Creía que eso era extraño, pero era muy educado para hacerle algún comentario a Harry—. Así que tú irás a Smeltings, la antigua escuela de tu padre…

Los chicos hablaron y rieron hasta llegar a la escuela, muy lejos de cómo habrían sido las cosas si Harry hubiese sido criado por los Dursley. Había otra cosa buena este año, "Ojo Loco" Moody había sido considerado "demasiado paranoico" para continuar como Auror, así que le habían dado una jubilación anticipada. Tomó un trabajo de aseador en la escuela primaria a la que Harry asistía, para poder protegerlo. Aunque tenía una presencia atemorizante, un parche en un ojo, un rostro horripilante, una pierna de palo que terminaba en una garra, era muy querido por los estudiantes y maestros.

Harry se sentía seguro y protegido en su escuela muggle, no tenía que preocuparse por nadie mirando su cicatriz o tratándolo como un héroe. Él no había hecho nada más que vivir. ¿Por qué vivir lo hacía un héroe? Aquí tenía amigos y disfrutaba los años de aprendizaje, creciedo y siendo más amigo de Dudley y Ron…


	3. Un punto de inflexion

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de RebeccaRoy_**.

******Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Tres. Un punto de inflexión.**

Era un brillante verano cuando Harry cumplió ocho años. Había pasado muchos de sus días en la Madriguera; era amigo de todos los de la familia, incluso de Ginny, aunque a veces la encontraba molesta, pero estaba bien para ser una chica. Sabía que no tenía que molestarla demasiado porque ella tenía un temperamento que rivalizaba con el de su madre.

Harry amaba volar, y en la Madriguera podía hacerlo. Se estaba poniendo más grande y de más edad para volar en su casa, así que el patio de los Weasley era el lugar perfecto para aprender lo básico sobre vuelo. Moody pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín pensando cómo fortalecer las protecciones en la Madriguera o mirando cómo Harry volaba con sus amigos.

Ya había pasado el cumpleaños de Harry y esa noche sería luna llena, así que Severus Snape había aparecido en la Madriguera para darle a cierto hombre lobo su poción para hacerlo un "lobito bueno".

A Snape no le molestaba ir a la Madriguera, los Weasley eran amables con él, aunque se había preocupado cuando conoció a los gemelos Fred y George la primera vez. Esos niños le habían mirado fijamente, sonriendo de forma idéntica y decidieron que estaba bien y que no le harían bromas. De todas formas con su madre plantada allí mirándolos no se atreverían, porque apreciaban sus traseros.

Snape salió de la casa y caminó al jardín trasero, encontró a Remus exactamente donde la señora Weasley había dicho que lo encontraría. El pocionista esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa cuando vio al licántropo durmiendo profundamente, sería muy divertido cuando despertara. Se posó sobre Remus, se colocó la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza y miró hacía abajo, directo al rostro del otro hombre.

— ¡Remus Lupin!— exclamó con su voz más terrorífica— ¡Despierta licántropo!

Remus despertó de un salto y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué?…Severus, me asustaste.

—Esa era la intención— contestó el Snape satisfecho— ¡Bébela toda, lobo miserable!

—Por supuesto— respondió Remus—. Parece que le hiciste algo a la poción anterior, casi no sentí el cambio.

—Dudo mucho que el chico quiera escuchar tus gritos.

—Su nombre es Harry.

—Sé perfectamente cuál es su nombre, lobo— dijo Snape con firmeza—. Temo por Hogwarts cuando sea momento de que vaya.

—Oh, Harry será bueno… o será un problema. Hemos intentado no malcriarlo demasiado.

Snape bufó en respuesta.

Remus comenzó a beber la horrible poción, había aprendido que beberla lo más rápido posible ayudaba mucho. Estaba de buen humor, había comenzado con una medicación muggle que Nicolas Flamel había experimentado anteriormente con algunos hombres lobo y estaba funcionando muy bien con él, Remus. Era la última cosa que el gran alquimista haría (o eso decía). Su colección de ranas de chocolate estaba completa y había construido un santuario donde por un bajo precio (el dinero iba al orfanato mágico que el sabio había presionado para que se construyera) uno podía ver la colección completa. Había rumores que decían que el alquimista se dejaría morir, pero esos rumores ya tenían como doscientos años.

Remus se sentía un poco travieso y, después de beber toda la poción, convocó un frasco de la casa. Se lo pasó a Snape tratando de parecer inocente.

—Tengo algo para ti, Severus— le dijo pasándole el frasco—. Es bloqueador solar muggle.

— ¿Por qué razón?— inquirió el otro hombre, luciendo lo más siniestro posible parado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Un vampiro como tú lo necesita si va a estar bajo el sol por un rato…

— ¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN! ¡NO MOLESTES ASÍ A SEVERUS!— gritó una enojada Molly Weasley justo tras él. Había estado en el jardín y escuchado a Remus molestar a Snape.

— ¡Pero, Molly! ¡De verdad parece un vampiro!— le dijo Remus con una sonrisa ganadora.

Del otro lado del patio, Fred, George, Ron y Harry miraron para ver a quién regañaba la señora Weasley. Vieron a Moody cojeando lo más rápido posible hacía algún lugar donde estuviera a salvo de la ira de la mujer. Harry negó con la cabeza, era claro que Remus no sabía lo que tenía qué hacer para evitar un enojo mayor de la madre de sus amigos. La táctica era disculparse primero, verse arrepentido después y esperar por lo mejor. Remus no había hecho nada de eso y estaba recibiendo el regaño del siglo.

— ¿Por qué le está gritando a Remus?— preguntó Charlie.

—Llamó al profesor Snape "vampiro"— dijo Ron—. Mamá no lo encontró gracioso.

—No sé por qué ella defiende a ese idiota— comentó Charlie.

— ¡Él es genial!— dijo Fred.

— ¡Es el mejor maestro de Pociones que hay!— añadió George.

—Hace la poción Matalobos para Remus…

—Aunque hay otros que podrían…

—Pero a él le cae bien nuestro hombre lobo…

— ¡No la haría si no fuera así!— concluyeron ambos.

—Si, pero odia a los Gryffindor— contestó Charlie.

—Tal vez sea porque los Gryffindor odian a los Slytherin— dijo Fred pensativo.

—Debe ser eso… ¡Necesita que lo animen!— añadió George sonriendo travieso.

— ¡No! Ustedes hacen eso y mamá los matará antes de que entren a Hogwarts— les advirtió su hermano mayor.

Harry sabía que eso era cierto, la señora Weasley se pondría sin dudar de parte del maestro de Pociones. Se preguntó si Hogwarts todavía estaría en pie cuando él fuera al colegio. Por supuesto, había escuchado las historias sobre su padre que le había contado Remus, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Fred y George causarían estragos en el colegio. Harry espera con ansias el día que comenzaría en Hogwarts. En tres años más aprendería todo sobre la magia. Había mostrado ya tener fuertes habilidades mágicas, así que era seguro que ingresaría a Hogwarts.

La señora Weasley terminó de regañar a Remus; Snape caminó por donde estaban los chicos con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Harry sonrió, Snape le miró y levantó una ceja. Se fue con un movimiento de su túnica negra y Harry no esperaba verlo de nuevo hasta el próximo mes. Así que se sorprendió cuando vio de nuevo al hombre en la Madriguera dos días después, venía con Madame Promfrey. La señora Weasley les pidió a todos que entraran a la casa, Harry estaba comprensiblemente nervioso, ¿por qué estaban Snape y la tía Poppy aquí?

—Como ustedes saben, no hay cura para la mordida de un hombre lobo— comenzó Snape—. Sin embargo, los norteamericanos han creado una vacuna que funciona muy bien. Una vez que se ha recibido, la mordedura de un hombre lobo no será infecciosa.

— ¡Esplendido!— exclamó Remus sonriendo—. Me hace menos peligroso, aunque todavía sea un monstruo. Esto alivia mi corazón. ¿Todos los niños la recibirán?

—Si, y cualquier adulto que lo deseé también— respondió Poppy.

— ¿Cómo se aplica?— preguntó Ron, aunque tenía una leve idea— No es una inyección, ¿cierto?

—Si, Ron, es una inyección— dijo Poopy.

— ¡No! ¡No una inyección!— casi gritó Ron.

—Para ser un niño eres un cobarde— dijo Ginny avanzando y subiéndose la manga, haciendo que Snape levantara una ceja—. Yo lo haré primero, les mostraré que las niñas somos más valientes que los niños.

Ginny estaba asustada, aunque no lo demostró y ni siquiera lloró cuando le aplicaron la inyección. Ron fue el siguiente gracias a sus atentos hermanos; estaba pálido y tembloroso, pero no se atrevió a llorar. Fue entonces el turno de Harry, después los gemelos, Percy y Charlie, y finalmente Bill. Cuando terminaron todos los brazos de los chicos les dolían, pero ahora estaban protegidos contra la mordedura de Hombre Lobo.

Poppy les obsequió una barra de chocolate a cada uno, y a Remus un gran trozo, que él agredació mucho. Severus miró comer al lobo y con una fría sonrisa extrajo una bolsa de galletas para perro muggle. Intentaba insultar a Remus frente a todos. Remus olfateó y se giró mirando la bolsa con los ojos iluminados.

—Severus, no era necesario. Ya haces la poción Matalobos para mí— exclamó Remus muy contento.

—Toma, son para ti— dijo Severus—. Un lobo como tú necesita algo para masticar.

—Si, lo necesita. Pero no mastica los muebles— dijo Harry mirando la bolsa que Snape le había dado a Remus— ¿Dónde encontró eso, señor?

—En una tienda de mascotas muggle— contestó Severus mirando al licántropo sonreír al inhalar la esencia de las galletas.

—Son perfectas, Severus. De verdad eres un mago muy considerado— le dijo Remus sonriéndole.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Severus— agregó la señora Weasley.

— ¡Ven! ¡Les dije que era bueno!— dijo Fred fulminando con la mirada a Charlie.

— ¡Si! ¡El profesor Snape hizo algo bueno por Remus!— secundó George y miró a Snape haciendo una reverencia— ¡No se preocupe, Noble Señor, su secreto estará a salvo con nosotros!

Snape se dio cuenta de que su insulto había resultado al revés. Genial, ahora el hombre lobo lo apreciaba más. No quería caerle bien al lobo, no quería tener nada que ver con él. No, no era cierto, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. A él le gustaba ayudar a Remus. Desde lo sucedido al día siguiente del incidente en la Casa de los Gritos. El completo horror en los ojos de Remus cuando se enteró, el cómo Remus había llorado y gemido, el cómo le había rogado de rodillas a él, Snape, para que lo matara porque era su derecho. Había visto cómo Remus odiaba lo que era. Nunca más querría verlo así. Era por eso que lo ayudaba. ¡Pero jamás permitiría que el lobo se enterara que le preocupaba!

Severus Snape dejó la casa y se dirigió a sus oscuras y frías mazmorras a seguir elaborando sus pociones tranquilamente.

Gracias a Hatake Nabiki - HallowDraconis - lady - Flor-LupinSparrow - - Gipsy16 -Alba04 - Loquin - Principessa Lu - piroemil - Insane Potter Killjoy Way Tao -VeroSev y a kisa kuchiky por sus comentarios, también, en respuesta a tu pregunta, hasta lo que yo he leído no ha salido nada de yaoi y mi hija que leyó la historia completa dice que no hay nada , pero si encuentro algo no te preocupes porque pondré una adevertencia de imediato, como lo hice en una de las otras historias traducidas. gracias a todos por sus comentarios , así dan ganas de traducir mas


	4. Cumpleaños y la carta

**Capítulo Cuatro. Cumpleaños y una carta.**

Harry, que ya tenía diez años, bostezó y se estiró despertando completamente. Miró alrededor de su gran y confortable habitación y tiró hacía atrás el cobertor azul, finalmente se levantó. Rápidamente hizo su cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha; se vistió para comenzar el día y después de darle los buenos días al vacío retrato del director Black, bajó saltando las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Era el cumpleaños número once de Dudley, y Harry le había conseguido algo que le gustaría: el libro "Historia de Smeltings", ya que Dudley asistiría a la misma escuela a la que había ido su padre. Harry incluso lo había envuelto en los colores favoritos de Dudley: verde y dorado. Su primo y amigo era un poco malcriado, pero porque era hijo único (al igual que él, Harry), pero tenía a sus padres y por eso tenía mucha, mucha suerte.

Harry vio a Moody sentando a la mesa disfrutando su cuarta taza de café, Remus bebía la primera y ambos leían el periódico.

—Buenos días, Harry— le saludó Remus sin dejar de mirar el diario— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Si, tío Lunático— respondió Harry mirando a Moody, que se veía demasiado inocente para su gusto— ¿Estás bien, tío Al? ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo, Harry?— dijo Moody en tono inocente.

—Estás demasiado tranquilo…—. Harry se agachó por instinto y con increíbles reflejos cerró su mano sobre una pequeña bola— ¿Está perdiendo su toque, señor?

— ¿Eh?—. Moddy miró a Harry con los dos ojos— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Puedo leerte como un libro, y sé cuando estás tramando algo— respondió el niño.

—Bueno, debes estar preparado. Alerta Permanente— dijo Moody sonriendo un poco.

—Si, lo sé. Y también "inocente hasta que sea probado culpable", "no mates a menos que sea necesario", "la tortura es mala" y "el veritaserum es tu mejor amigo en una interrogación" ¡Oh! Y "cuando las probabilidades están en tu contra, reza por caer luchando, porque podrías ganar"

—Esa última no es mía, chico.

—No, señor. Es mía.

—Eres un muchacho muy inteligente— le sonrió Moody.

Harry se sentó con una sonrisa y comenzó a comer con ánimo su desayuno, avena con crema y azúcar, tostadas y jugo de naranja. Después de comer hasta que estuvo satisfecho fue a buscar a Kreacher para hablar con él sobre la familia a la que había servido. Harry adoraba escuchar al viejo elfo sobre las generaciones a las que había servido y quiénes habían sido sus mejores amos. A Kreacher le gustaba Harry porque era un amo justo y bueno, él no le permitía castigarse a sí mismo, en vez de ello, tenía que ir con él, Harry, o con Remus o Moody si sentía que había hecho algo malo. La mayoría de las veces no era nada que Harry o los otros dos hombres vieran necesidad de castigar, y después podía volver al trabajo.

Otra razón por la que Kreacher era feliz, era porque Abby, que después de que Moody vendió su casa (para ayudar con su retiro porque había perdido dinero en algunos tratos) había venido a vivir aquí. Abby y Kreacher habían tenido dos pequeños elfos, y Harry sabía que pasarían por lo menos diez años antes de que pudiera verlos, porque los elfos pequeños tenían que ser instruidos por sus padres en la magia que necesitarían toda su vida. Era una cosa muy privada y personal, y tomaba años enseñarla. A Harry no le molestaba porque sabía que los elfos serían muy buenos trabajadores cuando crecieran.

Kreacher estaba sumido en una historia sobre Sirius cuando Remus entró a la habitación para buscar a Harry. El chiquillo levantó la mirada y se puso de pie al darse cuenta de que era hora de irse.

— ¿Podemos terminar la historia después, Kreacher?— le preguntó al elfo.

—Si, amo. Será un honor— contestó la criatura haciendo una profunda reverencia.

— ¿Tienes todo, Harry?— inquirió Remus.

—Si, ¿el tío Al viene?

—Sólo estará mirando, es el cumpleaños de tu primo— contestó Remus sonriendo—. Creo que tus tíos tendrán suficientes problemas conmigo allí, ya que soy un mago adulto.

—¡Imagina si supieran que eres un hombre lobo!— exclamó Harry riendo.

—Creo que tú tía tendría un ataque al corazón— comentó Remus mientras se dirigían a la chimenea— ¿Listo?

—Si… ¡Casa de la señora Figg!— gritó Harry.

Arrojó el polvo flú al fuego y entró a la chimenea con Remus. Después de unos minutos dando vueltas por ahí, Harry tropezó al salir de la chimenea y se encontró en la casa de la señora Figg, una mujer mayor que vivía en zapatillas de dormir y un viejo vestido gris (bien planchado); su suelto cabello gris estaba cubierto por un pañuelo floreado y tenía en los brazos a uno de sus gatos. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y le cerró un ojo a Remus mientras caminaban a la salida de la casa. Los dos magos acortaron la distancia hacía el número cuatro de Privet Drive e hicieron sonar el timbre. Abrió la puerta el señor Dursley, y le dijo a Harry que pasara.

—Venga a recogerlo como a las cinco— le dijo a Remus.

—Aquí estaré. Nos vemos, Harry. Diviértete.

— ¡Está bien, tío Lunático!— dijo Harry entrando a la casa—. Gracias por invitarme, tío Vernon.

—Si, bueno… Dudley quería a sus amigos y eso te incluye a ti, chico.

—Hola, Harry— le saludó la señora Dursley mientras entraba al pasillo.

—Hola, tía Petunia.

—Dudley está en la sala.

Harry fue directo ahí y encontró a Dudlye con dos de sus amigos de la escuela muggle: Jack Fenny y Thomas Martin hablaban y le hicieron señas para que se les uniera. Pronto fue tiempo para que Dudley abriera los regalos de sus amigos (había abierto los regalos de su familia en la mañana), así que lo hizo. Recibió un nuevo juego de video para su play station de parte de Jack, Thomas le obsequió una película que realmente quería ver. Desenvolvió el obsequio de Harry y sonrió, ese libro era exactamente lo que quería.

—Ahora sabrás todo sobre Smeltings— dijo Jack.

—Si, cuando supe que iría a la antigua escuela de su papá pensé que le gustaría el libro— comentó Harry.

—Me encanta, gracias Harry.

— ¿A qué escuela irás tú, Harry?— preguntó inocentemente Thomas.

—La Academia San Andrew, mi papá fue allí— contestó Harry—. Está en Escocia.

— ¿Es una buena escuela?— preguntó Jack.

—Si, debe serlo. Claro, no tan buena como Smeltings, ¡escuché que está a lado de un río!— exclamó Harry volviendo la conversación hacía Dudley.

Fuera de la habitación, el señor y la señora Dursley suspiraron mentalmente de alivio. Hasta el momento habían tenido que lidiar con Harry hablando de magia alrededor de ellos y era bastante respetuoso. ¡Se esforzaba por hacer que su pequeño se sintiera especial como era en realidad! De todas formas, sabían que algún día tendrían que ponerse firmes con él y no dejar que Harry viniera más a la casa. El único aspecto negativo del día fue la visita de la tía Marge.

La tía Marge era la hermana del señor Dursley y se parecía mucho a él. Criaba perros en el campo y no era la mejor mujer. Harry estaba feliz de no tener que quedarse, pero sintió pena por Dudley que sí tenía que hacerlo. Con todo, Harry fue muy educado con ella y se fue exactamente a las cinco, como había prometido.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— le preguntó Remus mientras volvían a casa de la señora Figg.

—No estuvo mal. Fue muy bueno que me llevaras a la escuela de Dudley, tío Lunático— contestó Harry pensativo—. Quiero decir, él pudo haber sido peor, sólo necesitaba un amigo.

—Tú has sido eso para él. Tenía que cumplir esa promesa a tus padres: conocerías tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico.

—Si, y ahora recibiré mi carta

—Lo harás.

Cuatro semanas después, Harry recibió su carta y estaba extremadamente emocionado por decir poco. Moody y Remus lo llevaron a comprar sus cosas al Callejón Diagon, y el niño estaba plétorico cuando consiguió los libros y su varita, al final dejaron las túnicas. Se encontró de pie junto a un pálido niño rubio que lucía tan malcriado como no creía posible. Harry sabía quién era por lo que Moody le había contado sobre el padre del chico, ese era Draco Malfoy, el hijo único de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

—Espero que me pongan en Slytherin, Padre dice que es la mejor casa y Madre dice que todos los sangre pura van allí— dijo Draco.

—Eso suena interesante— comentó Harry intentando con fuerza ser educado.

—Odiaría ser un nacido muggle. Imagina no saber nada hasta que recibas tu carta…

Harry iba a responder que su madre era hija de muggles, pero las túnicas de ambos estuvieron listas y Harry pagó por las suyas. Se encontró a Remus afuera de la tienda. Lunático miró al malcriado chico Malfoy pasar a un lado y luego a Harry, que parecía decaído. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero justo en ese momento llegó Moody con una gran jaula y dentro de ella una gran lechuza blanca. Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y tomó la jaula. Miró a la hermosa ave y luego a Moody. Ese era el mejor regalo que había recibido. ¡Tenía ya un gato y ahora una lechuza!

—Para las cartas y esas cosas— explicó Moody—. La necesitarás.

— ¡Gracias, señor!— exclamó Harry sonriendo— ¡Es genial! ¿Tiene nombre?

—En la tienda la llamaban Hedwig.

—Entonces así la llamaré. ¡Muchas gracias!

Moody adoraba darle regalos a Harry, y Harry amaba cada regalo que recibía y lo disfrutaba mucho. No era malcriado, la mayoría de regalos eran prácticos y servían para ayudarlo, como Hedwig, y Harry lo agradecía. También amaba compartir, cuando recibía una caja de dulces o chocolates, los compartía con sus amigos. Era más feliz cuando compartía y sus amigos eran felices. Era igual que sus padres, más como su madre, y eso era lo mejor que ellos podían esperar.

Remus veía a la madre de Harry en él, más y más y a veces le apenaba ver que Harry se veía, caminaba y hablaba como su padre, pero actuaba como su mamá, y tenía esa inteligencia, la de Lily. Moody le sonrió contento al chico y se percató de que él y Remus habían logrado criar a un niño bueno y reflexivo.

En el cumpleaños de Harry hubo una celebración con sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Neville era un niño tímido, cuyos padres habían sido torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange. Moody y Remus tenía el presentimiento de que había sido testigo de aquello y lo había marcado, quizá esa era la razón para que el niño fuera tan temeroso y nervioso. Aún así, y alrededor de Harry y Ron era más valiente y querido, porque en los mejores amigos.

Harry tuvo pastel de cumpleaños y regalos. Recibió una mochila con un hechizo extensible para sus libros de parte de Moody. Remus le dio una gran caja de chocolates y un set para cuidados de lechuzas. Neville le dio un libro de Quadpot, y Dudley le mandó un juego de video. Harry no podía haber estado más emocionado por sus regalos y estaba cada día más excitado por el momento en que podría ir a Hogwarts. Crecía cada día más.

Moody y Remus iban a extrañar a su niño cuando se fuera al colegio…


	5. Sorteo y comienzo de clases

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Cinco. Sorteo y comienzo de clases.**

Harry apenas podía contener la emoción el primero de septiembre, para la diversión de los dos hombres que lo veían terminar de empacar. Dejó la capa de invisibilidad en la mochila, tal y como le había instruido Moody, y se aseguró de tener todo lo que necesitaría en el tren. Colocó cuidadosamente a Hedwig en su jaula, se puso la chaqueta y esperó en la puerta de entrada a Remus y Moody.

La señora Black le miraba, nunca le gritaba porque le caía bien el educado niño. Quizá sería un Gryffindor y su casa se había convertido en el hogar de un viejo auror y un hombre lobo, pero realmente le agradaba el niño. Se llevaba bastante bien con Moody porque él era un Slytherin y por eso lo había aceptado. Ahora miraba al niño esperar para dirigirse a Howgarts por primera vez.

— ¿Estás listo, Harry?— le preguntó Remus mientras caminaba hacía él.

—Si… ¿tú estarás bien? ¿Estarás bien sin mí aquí?

—Creo que podré arreglármelas. Está Moody y visitaré a los Weasley y a la señora Longbottom. Creo que me dedicaré a mi libro— respondió Remus, refiriéndose al libro para niños que estaba escribiendo.

—Parece que todo está listo— dijo Moody.

—Si, tío Al.

—Entonces vamos.

Remus sacó el baúl de Harry y éste caminó lo más calmadamente posible hasta la estación de tren. Sabía que habrían peligros en la escuela y que él era visto como El-Niño-Que-Vivió por lo sucedido con sus padres. Había sido criado para ser un niño amable y preocupado, sabía cómo cuidar de sí mismo, y no era vano u orgulloso. Le iría bien en la escuela y sus dos guardianes lo extrañarían.

Demasiado pronto llegaron a la estación y, después de echar una mirada rápida alrededor, Moody llevó a Harry a través de la barrera hacía la plataforma 9 ¾. Remus entró enseguida y le dio a Harry un rápido abrazo mientras Moddy le apretaba el hombro.

—Ahora, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado— le dijo Moody.

—Si, señor. Lo haré— prometió Harry.

—Diviértete, no pelees y sé bueno— le recordó Remus—. Nos veremos en Navidad.

—Está bien. ¡Hasta Navidad!

Los gemelos Fred y George lo ayudaron a subir el baúl al tren y luego hasta el compartimiento. Harry se sentó a lado de Ron y Neville. Ron sonreía y Neville se mostraba nervioso. Finalmente se escuchó el silbido del tren, y con una sacudida partieron. Pronto dejaron atrás la ciudad y comenzaron a pasar a través del campo inglés. A medio día pasó el carrito de comida y Harry y Neville compraron un poco de todo y lo compartieron con Ron. Comieron empanadas de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate e incluso Grajeas de todos los sabores Bertie Botts.

—Me pregunto a qué casa iremos— dijo de pronto Harry.

— ¡Gryffindor!— exclamó Ron— Al igual que mis hermanos. No será gran asunto ya que todos han ido antes de mí.

—Será un gran asunto para nosotros— intervino Neville—. Apuesto que iré a Hufflepuff.

—El tío Al dice que no hay nada malo con Hufflepuff, él tiene montones de amigos allí. Muchos aurores vienen de Hufflepuff.

—Mientras no sea Slytherin— dijo Ron—. Demasiados magos oscuros vienen de allí.

—El tío Al es Slytherin— contestó Harry.

—A mí no me gustaría estar en Slytherin— comentó Neville—. Escuché que el Jefe de Casa es un vampiro.

Mientras hablaban y comían los dulces y pasteles, la rata de Ron salió de su bolsillo olfateando la comida. Ron actuaba como si no le gustara su rata, pero quedaba claro que si cuando le dio trocitos de comida. De hecho la rata era gorda y aunque le faltaba un dedo en una pata era un bonito ejemplar. Scabbers la rata miró a Harry y a Ron, chilló y siguió comiendo.

—Rata estúpida. Todo lo que hace es comer y dormir— se quejó Ron—. Está demasiado gorda.

—Es porque tú sigues alimentándola bien— le dijo Harry divertido.

—Si, yo tengo a Trevor… ¿Han visto a Trevor?— preguntó Neville mirando alrededor buscando a su sapo.

—Toma, estaba aquí escondido—. Harry le devolvió al sapo—. Mételo en tu chaqueta, debe quedarse allí.

—Gracias, Harry.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Harry levantó la vista para ver al mimado heredero Malfoy parado allí. Era alto para su edad, aunque no tan alto como Ron, que era tan alto pero no tan fornido como los dos chicos que flanqueaban a Draco. Eran chicos feos, parecidos a un troll. Ellos y Draco ya estaban vestidos con sus túnicas. Harry conocía sobre la familia Malfoy por lo que le había contado Moody. El padre, Lucius, daba dinero a San Mungo todos los años, pero era bien sabido que había sido seguidor de Voldemort. Ahora su hijo estaba ahí, de pie y frente a Harry.

Harry no estaba impresionado, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para ser educado.

—Así que es cierto. Tú eres Harry Potter— habló el rubio—. Yo soy Draco Malfoy.

—Lo sé, mi tío me contó sobre tu padre— contestó Harry y vio a Draco sonrojarse levemente ante esas palabras—. Parece que tu padre hace muchas cosas buenas… ahora.

—Ya veo. Necesitas escoger a tus amigos con cuidado— dijo Draco mirando a Ron y Neville fríamente—. No te gustaría escoger a aquellos que son inferiores.

—Gracias por el consejo, Malfoy, pero aquí estoy con buenos amigos.

—Muy bien— habló Draco sabiendo muy bien que no era prudente atacar a un chico criado por Alastor Moody, así que se alejó del compartimiento.

—Lo odio— dijo Ron—. Es igual que su padre, ¡piensa que porque tiene dinero es mejor que los demás!

—Si, tiene dinero, pero no es rico— le dijo Harry recordando algo que le había enseñado Remus—. Amigo, tú tienes una gran familia, mucho amor, y eso te hace más rico de lo que él nunca será. Realmente siento lástima por él.

Ron se quedó pensativo y se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Se sintió feliz, incluso cuando una chica con una gran cantidad de pelo castaño y voz mandona les dijo que tenían que alistarse porque el tren estaba por llegar a la estación y bajarían pronto. Su nombre era Hermione Granger, y era, al igual que ellos, de primer año. Harry se percató de que la chica era nacida muggle, ya que nunca la había visto u oído sobre ella.

Entre Neville y Harry envolvieron a Trevor y lo colocaron en la canasta del primero, luego se pusieron las capas y bajaron del tren. Enseguida vieron el reconfortante cuerpo de Hagrid elevándose sobre ellos.

— ¡Primer año por aquí!— gritó el hombre balanceando su linterna— ¡Por aquí los de primer año!

— ¡Genial!— exclamó Ron al ver los botes.

— ¿Tú has estado aquí antes, Harry?— preguntó Neville.

—Si, pero no lo recuerdo. Era un bebé.

Llegaron al colegio en los botes y subieron las escalinatas de acceso hasta las puertas. Entraron y Harry sonrió al ver a la profesora McGonagall. Era una mujer estricta y chapada a la antigua, pero con un corazón de oro. También era la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor, además de subdirectora, así que era su trabajo recibir a los niños de nuevo ingreso. Traía una túnica verde acorde a su edad, su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un firme moño y tenía anteojos cuadrados sobre la nariz.

La bruja les guió hasta una habitación donde debían esperar. Finalmente llegó el momento de ser sorteados y todos los niños temblaban de la emoción. Cuando llegó el turno a Harry, éste se sentó en el taburete, el sobrero cayó sobre su rostro.

—Veo grandeza en ti, joven Potter— escuchó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza— ¿Dónde ponerte?

—En Slytherin no. Es una gran casa y todo eso, pero estaría mejor en Hufflepuff— le dijo Harry con desfachatez.

—Bueno, aunque te iría muy bien en Hufflepuff, esa no es la casa para ti.

—Entonces Ravenclaw. Soy muy inteligente ¿sabe?

—Estás delirando, muchacho.

— ¿Entonces dónde pondrías a alguien cómo yo?— inquirió Harry divirtiéndose con el sombrero.

—Eres un descarado, ¿verdad? Bien, espero que te vaya bien en... ¡GRYFFINDOR!— gritó el sombrero el nombre de la casa.

Harry se sacó el sombrero y se unió a Ron, Neville y la chica de cabellos alborotados, Hermione Granger, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Fue recibido con tantos saludos alegres como había sido recibido Draco en la mesa de Slytherin.

Ahora estaba hambriento y una vez terminó el discurso del director y apareció la comida, Harry se dedicó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Miró a la mesa de los profesores y vio a Snape, quien lo miró brevemente. Durante los últimos seis años había visto a Severus Snape cuando iba a darle a Remus la poción Matalobos. Raramente hablaba con él porque sabía que el hombre era muy celoso de su privacidad.

Fue cuando estaba mirando al profesor Quirrel, que daba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que le dolió la cicatriz.

— ¡Ay!— exclamó frotándose la frente.

— ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó Ron.

—Nada, estoy bien— mintió Harry.

Al terminar el banquete de bienvenida, Harry se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cansado y feliz por haber hecho dos amigos más esa noche: Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan. Sacó su pijama del baúl, se lo puso, se acostó en su suave cama adoselada y se durmió de inmediato…


	6. Clases nuevas, aventuras y amigos

Capitulo seis: Clases Nuevas, Aventuras y Amigos

Harry despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y tomo un gran desayuno en el gran comedor luego se dirigió a sus clases y las disfruto todas. La última del día fue pociones con Snape y quería hacerlo muy bien porque sabía que Snape no era un profesor que quisiera decepcionar. Al menos eso era lo que Remus le había dicho hasta el cansancio, se bueno con Snape, trátalo con respecto y Remus le había advertido lo que Snape haría en la primera clase con el. Slytherin y Gryffindor tenían clases juntos y Harry estaba muy contento de que Snape no mezclara las dos casas, los Slytherin estaban en un lado de la habitación, y los Gryffindor en el otro. Él entro y le dio su discurso que tenia reservado a todos los primeros años luego miro a Harry y se acerco al chico.

"Ah Sr. Potter nuestra nueva celebridad" dijo tratando de sacar de quicio a Harry algo que Harry sabia que haría. "¿Dígame Sr. Potter que obtendría si añado raíz de asfódelo en polvo a una infusión de ajenjo?" Hermione levanto la mano pero Snape la ignoro.

"Um, una poción para dormir señor, El Filtro de Muertos en Vida, Cómo el usado en la bella durmiente" Harry dijo inocentemente.

"Ya veo, parece que comencé demasiado fácil, dime cual es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?"

"Son la misma planta señor, y otro nombres es, um" Harry vio que Hermione prácticamente se paraba del asiento levantando su mano.  
"Estoy esperado Sr. Potter ¿cual es el otro nombre?"

"Nápelo señor." Harry dijo suavemente.

"Sr. Weasley veamos si tiene la inteligencia de alguno de sus hermanos." Snape dijo ignorando completamente a Hermione y dirigiéndose hacia Ron. "¿Dime que harías si te pido un bezoar?"

"Iría ah a buscar la piedra dentro del estomago de una cabra y um es usada para antídotos para venenos señor" Ron dijo feliz de que Remus le hubiera dicho que esperar con Snape.

"Ya veo, ¿así que ustedes creen que por leer un par de libros podrán pasar por mi clase sin problemas?" Snape dijo fríamente. "Veamos como hacen preparando una simple poción para eliminar furúnculos."

Desafortunadamente aunque Neville era bueno con plantas no tenía ni la menor posibilidad de hacer esta poción correcta. El pobre chico logro derretir el caldero de Seamus y se vacío encima toda la poción. Snape estaba tan enojado que le quito cinco puntos a Gryffindor y envió a Neville a la enfermería en lágrimas. Harry ayudo a limpiar el desastre y recibió otra Mirada extraña de Snape que en vez de tener otra razón para comenzar a gritarle a Harry miro cuidadosamente como limpiaba. Snape hizo un movimiento con su varita y Harry lo miro asombrado al ver como el desastre desaparecía.

"No querríamos que el chico dorado tenga furúnculos en las manos ¿no es así?" bufo Snape.

"Lo siento señor." Harry dijo sabiendo que no era buena idea responderle a este temperamental mago.

"En efecto." Dijo Snape.

Ahora Snape estaba encontrando que Harry Potter era un niño muy difícil de descifrar. Él se veía igual a su padre pero no actuaba como el, era tan igual a su madre que lo apenaba. El estaba sentando en la sala de profesores tomando te una tarde al finalizar la semana cuando McGonagall entro luciendo petulante, oh que alegría ella había encontrado un buscador. Ella tomo asiento al frente de el, el dejo a una lado su taza de te y la miro levantando una ceja. Ellos eran amigos pero también eran Jefes de Casas rivales y les encantaba molestarse mutuamente. McGonagall se preocupada profundamente por Snape y trataba de hacerse cargo de el cuando él lo necesitaba, eso y le gustaba burlarse de el y molestarlo porque era entretenido. Él también se lo hacia a ella y ahora las noticias que ella tenia iban a hacer que le diera un ataque.

"Encontré a un buscador." McGonagall dijo remilgadamente.

"Oh que alegría." Gruño Snape. "¿A quien encontraste?"

"Harry Potter." Dijo McGonagall.

"¿Que?" dijo Snape sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa. "Pero el es de primer año, no lo aceptare, él es demasiado famoso, ¡Voy a matarme!"

"Alastor traerá su escoba." Dijo McGonagall. "Él tiene sentimientos encontrados, él esta feliz de que su chico este jugando pero por otro lado…"

"Odiare ver perder a Slytherin." Vino la voz de Moody desde la puerta. "Hola Severus, te ves como si necesitaras una cerveza."

"O cuatro." Snape gruño sobándose el puente de la nariz porque estaba comenzándole una jaqueca. "ese chico es igual que su padre, arrogante rudo….."

"¿Estas diciendo que no críe bien a mi muchacho?" Moody le gruño a Snape. "Porque mi chico no tiene permitido ser un mocoso malcriado. Y yo tengo la ultima palabra de si él entra al equipo." Dijo Moody.

"¿Y lo harás?" dijo Snape.

"Si lo haré." Dijo Moody, "él ayudara a acabar a Slytherin y me rompe el corazón saber eso pero él estará feliz y eso me hace feliz."

"Traidor." Snape dijo con una sonrisa y viendo la expresión de Moody salio corriendo.

Después del primer juego Snape deseo matarse, Harry había atrapado la snitch, oh pero no en forma normal, oh no él había imitado a una rana y la había atrapado ¡con la boca! Esto después que Snape estuviera seguro que Quirell hubiera tratado de matar al chico. Él no tenia pruebas pero estaba seguro de eso y McGonagall no podía dejar de hablar de ¡Harry atrapando la snitch! El año escolar continuo, Harry era tolerable en pociones, por lo menos no derretía calderos como lo hacia Neville, por lo menos no en ese sentido. De seguro no era como su madre pero por lo menos se esforzaba y trataba la materia con seriedad

También estaba Draco tratando de meter a Harry en problemas, él había dicho que había visto a Potter en la Torre de Astronomía una noche de primavera. Sin embargo no había señales del niño saliendo de su sala común pero Snape había visto algo interesante, ¡varios magos en escobas con una jaula entre ellos que echaba humo! Él no había estado feliz cuando McGonagall le había traído al chico y en ese momento Snape estuvo encantado de ser cercano con el padre del chico y que lo hubiera nombrado su padrino. Cuando Snape había terminado con Draco Malfoy el chico encontró que era difícil sentarse por una semana.

Snape recordó el troll y como Hermione Granger les había mentido sobre como Harry y Ron habían ido a rescatarla. Él lo había dejado pasar pero oh él estaba pasando un tiempo difícil con Harry, él sentía como si estuviera siendo dejado de lado por Dumbledore ya que Harry ahora era el nuevo proyecto de Dumbledore. Sorprendía al pobre maestro de pociones y no podía evitarlo, él debería ser la primera preocupación del Viejo director y sabia que estaba siendo infantil pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Él sabía que cuando llegara el día de que Harry viniera a Hogwarts el seria llamado a cumplir con su deber, mantener al chico a salvo.

Y esa fue la razón por la que casi sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando Harry y sus amigos fueron a la Cámara donde se encontraba la Piedra Filosofal. Usaron su cerebro y pasaron a través de las pruebas, Snape había pensado que la prueba que el eligió mantendría alejado a Quirell porque el sospechaba de Quirell sin importar lo que dijera el director. El Viejo director podría ser, bueno, ¡demasiado confiado! Después de todo dejo que un hombrelobo criara a Harry Potter con un loco Auror. Sin importar nada cuando Harry derroto a Quirell y Voldemort huyo, Snape había visitado al chico en la enfermería después de lanzarse un Hechizo de Desilusión. Moody claro esta lo vio pero no dijo ninguna palabra porque sabía que solo causaría una pelea.

"Nos diste un susto bastante grande Harry." Moody le dijo a Harry.

"¿Esta enojado conmigo señor?" Harry le pregunto a Moody.

"Un poco muchacho, pero mas que nada estaba preocupado." Moody dijo seriamente.

"Los dos lo estábamos Harry, ¿Por qué fuiste allí?" Remus pregunto tomando asiento a su lado.

"Yo-yo sentí, quiero decir se sentía como si fuera llamado señor." Dijo Harry.

"Hmm, debe ser la cicatriz." Moody dijo mirándolo intensamente. "Investigare sobre esto, para ver que podemos hacer al respecto."

"Okay, ¿podrían hacer que lo sucedido no se sepa en la escuela?" Harry pregunto luciendo preocupado.

"Okay Harry hablare con el director." Dijo Remus. "¿Pero porque?"

"Yo no siento, quiero decir, fue algo tonto señor." Harry dijo posando la mirada en la manta que lo cubría.

Snape casi tuvo que recoger su quijada del piso, ¿Un Potter rehusando gloria y fama? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo? Él no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre eso ya que el Banquete de Despedida llego demasiado rápido y se encontró por primera vez en siete años sentado mientras otra casa ganaba la copa. No fue Gryffindor, tampoco fue Slytherin, de hecho Gryffindor y Slytherin empataron en segundo lugar y Hufflepuff salio primero con diez puntos más que las casa rivales. Snape no estaba infeliz con este resultado pero cierto Slytherin de primer año no estaba contento porque sentía que seria culpado. Al día siguiente los estudiantes abordaron el tren y se dirigieron de vuelta a Londres por el verano y Harry estaba ansioso porque le permitieran pasar parte de las vacaciones con los Weasley.


	7. Conociendo a ricitos de oro

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Siete. Conociendo a "Ricitos de Oro" **

Harry estaba disfrutando mucho su verano. Tenía permitido volar con los Weasley casi todos los días, y se encontró con que Ginny disfrutaba jugando Quidditch tanto como él y los otros chicos. Al principio los chicos no querían que Ginny jugara, pero cuando Cedric Diggory, el buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff llegó para jugar con ellos, se alió a Ginny. Los demás, de mala gana, aceptaron que ella jugara y no lo hizo tan mal.

Además de distraerse, Harry trabajó en sus deberes, los de la escuela y los del trabajo defensivo que Moody le había encargado por la falta de verdaderas clases de Defensa en el colegio. A Harry no le importaba porque eso le ayudaba a defenderse mejor.

Pronto llegó el día de ir a comprar los libros para el nuevo año escolar. Se dirigió al Callejón Diagon con los Weasley y se sintió mal cuando entró con ellos a su bóveda en Gringotts. Vio cómo la señora Weasley recogió todo lo que había en su bóveda y se apresuró a salir; Harry deseó que los Weasley tuvieran más dinero porque lo merecían. Él compró más ingredientes para pociones y luego se dirigió a Flourish y Botts para comprar sus libros. Se fijó en un grupo de brujas de mediana edad que estaban en fila, y enseguida vio el porqué: era la firma de libros de Gilderoy Lockhart, y Harry esperaba entrar y salir lo más rápido posible, ya que encontraba aquello bastante tonto. Desafortunadamente fue empujado y tironeando, y se encontró al frente de la fila cuando Lockhart lo vio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Vine a firmar copias de mi libro _Mi yo Mágico_, y no espera ver al famoso Harry Potter!— exclamó Lockhart agarrando a Harry de la mano y tirando del niño hacía sí— ¡Ahora puedo decir que conocí al famoso Harry Potter!

Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra, odiaba la fama. Después de todo, ¿quién quería ser famoso por sobrevivir a la maldición asesina? Sus padres habían muerto y él no quería esa fama, porque ellos no habían sobrevivido.

Harry se encontró con ejemplares de todos los libros de Lockhart, libros que puso en el caldero de Ginny, él podía comprarse los suyos. Desafortunadamente, Draco Malfoy había visto eso y se apresuró a molestarlo.

—Apuesto a que eso te gustó, Potter— gruñó el rubio—. "El famoso Harry Potter…"

— ¡Déjalo tranquilo!— intervino Hermione en defensa de su amigo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?— la retó Draco.

—Draco, pórtate bien—. Un hombre alto con cabello rubio claro, ojos grises y rostro limpio y correctamente afeitado habló mientras entraba a la tienda. Estaba vestido, al igual que Draco, con costosas túnicas, y tenía un bastón con la cabeza de una serpiente en la parte superior. Extendió su mano hacía Harry, y éste reluctantemente la aceptó porque era muy educado—. Lucius Malfoy. Y esta… es la famosa cicatriz— continuó Malfoy y usó su bastón para despejar el pelo de Harry y mirar más de cerca—. Tu cicatriz es legendaria, al igual que el mago que te la dio.

—Voldemort no es más que un asesino, él mató a mis padres— respondió Harry.

Malfoy soltó su mano y dio un paso atrás, asombrado.

—Tan valiente para mencionar su nombre, ¿o tan tonto?

—El miedo a un nombre sólo aumenta el miedo al hombre— replicó Hermione saliendo en defensa de Harry otra vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, chica— dijo Moody apareciendo de repente— ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Si, tío Al, estoy bien. El señor Malfoy sólo hablaba conmigo— contestó Harry viendo cómo todo el color dejaba la ya pálida cara de Malfoy.

—Umh, ¿A usted le va bien, señor Malfoy?— espetó Moody.

—Muy bien. Vamos, Draco, hay otras tiendas a las que debemos ir— concluyó Lucius guiando a su hijo afuera.

Moody sonrió sombríamente, adoraba asustar a los mortífagos como Malfoy. ¡Oh! El viejo Malfoy no había matado ni hecho daño en años, pero si que lo había hecho antes bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, y lo volvería a hacer si éste regresaba.

Harry tomó sus compras y se dirigieron a casa para comenzar a empacar. Mientras guardaba lo necesario escuchó el "crack" de un elfo apareciéndose en su habitación; se giró esperando ver a Kreacher o Abby allí. En lugar de ello, vio a un extraño elfo vestido con una sucia funda de almohada. Claramente no estaba bien cuidado y era demasiado delgado, además se veía agotado; era como si su familia hiciera trabajar al pobrecito mucho más de lo debido. Harry creía que los elfos debían ser tratados con respeto y dignidad, no hacer que trabajaran hasta morir, despreciados y tratados de mala manera.

— ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?— le preguntó al pequeño elfo.

—Dobby… Dobby sabe todo sobre Harry Potter, señor— respondió la creatura.

—Está bien, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Harry de nuevo.

—Harry Potter está en un gran peligro y no debe volver a Hogwarts— contestó Dobby mirando temeroso a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué es eso?— inquirió Harry. El elfo se veía aún más temeroso y no respondió—. ¡Iré a buscar a mis guardianes si no me lo dices!

— ¡El amo es un malvado mago oscuro!— exclamó Dobby, y Harry lo detuvo antes de que pudiera castigarse—. Gracias, señor.

—Debes decirme— insistió Harry—. ¡Si sabes algo debes decirme!

De pronto se encontró hablando con el aire. Maldijo frustrado y se dirigió de inmediato donde Moody estaba leyendo un libro muggle sobre automóviles. El hombre levantó la mirada cuando Harry entró luciendo nervioso y preocupado. Dejó el libro a un lado justo cuando Remus llegó riendo junto a Fred y George Weasley debido a una broma que Remus les estaba contando. Los gemelos adoraban ir a ver al tío Lunático y se preguntaban si él había sido un merodeador, pero todavía no se lo habían preguntado. Pronto vieron a un preocupado Harry y quisieron saber qué sucedía.

—Un elfo acaba de entrar en mi habitación— dijo Harry al fin—. No uno de los nuestros, señor.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre?— inquirió Moody pensativo.

—Dobby, dijo que se llamaba Dobby— respondió Harry justo cuando Kreacher entraba a la sala y se quedaba helado al escuchar el nombre.

— ¿Sabes algo, Kreacher?— le preguntó Moody.

—Si, señor. Dobby es un elfo Malfoy, señor. Si Dobby estuvo aquí, amo Harry, ¿puedo ir a enseñarle una lección para que se mantenga alejado del amo Harry?

—No, si es un elfo Malfoy eso podría matarlo. Aunque eso podría ser justo lo que el señor Malfoy quiere— comentó Harry.

—¿A qué vino?— intervino Remus.

—Dijo que yo estaba en peligro, y que no debería ir a Hogwarts. Apuesto a que Draco lo envió para tratar de asustarme— se encogió de hombros—. Suena como algo que él haría.

—Mmh, no me gusta cómo suena esto— gruñó Moody.

Una semana después, Harry volvió a la Madriguera y pasó la noche ahí, al día siguiente tomarían el tren. Estaba feliz de volver a la escuela y amaba la grande, confortable y destartalada casa de los Weasley. Era un hogar asombroso y lleno de caos familiar, buena comida, amor y en el centro de la familia estaba la gordita y bajita pelirroja señora Weasley.

Al fin el día llegó, y después de que el automóvil estuviera cargado de baúles, lechuzas y familia, partieron a King Cross guiados por el señor Weasley. Moody había estado enfermo, tanto que había sido admitido en San Mungo, así que no estaba allí para despedirlos. Pero Remus sí, y eso era una gran ayuda.

—Este deberá ser un buen año— le dijo Harry a Ron esperando para entrar a la plataforma 9 ¾—. Me pregunto quién será el profesor de Defensa éste año.

—No puede ser tan malo como el idiota del año pasado— dijo Ron.

—Si, lo sé. Era patético. En realidad tuve que estudiar extra este verano porque tío Al dijo que no aprendí suficiente defensa.

—Claro. Él debería venir a enseñar, todos nos volveríamos geniales.

—Es nuestro turno— se apresuró Harry mirando la hora.

Tenían que pasar en ese momento, no había más tiempo qué perder. Corrieron hacía la barrera. Harry golpeó la pared asombrado y miró alrededor parpadeando. Los viajantes se rieron al ver a los dos chicos. Harry decidió entonces que tendrían que ir a un lugar seguro para pensar qué podrían hacer. ¡No pudieron atravesar la barrera! Miró asombrado cuando dieron las once, y supo que el tren se había marchado. Tendrían que llegar al colegio de alguna manera, y de repente una idea se le ocurrió: ¡Podrían ocupar el auto!…


	8. Llegando a la escuela y el nuevo maestro

**Capítulo Ocho. Llegada al Colegio y el Nuevo Profesor de DCAO.**

Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacía el automóvil con intención de llevárselo cuando Moody apareció. El hombre se percató de la situación y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber escapado de San Mungo antes. Ahora tendría que llevar a los crios hasta Hogwarts, pero antes tendría que escribir una carta explicando que estaban con él. Los guió a lo que parecía ser un armario, pero una vez entraron se encontraron en una espaciosa habitación con grandes ventanas. Moody tomó prestada a Hedwig y envió una carta al colegio; se giró hacía los dos chicos que se preguntaron si estarían en problemas. Remus, Arthur y Molly pronto se les unieron, aliviados de verlos con Moody.

—Intenté escaparme de esos malditos sanadores pero no pude— exclamó Moody—. Lo siento Arthur, Molly, por haberlos incomodado.

—¿Estamos en problemas?— dejó escapar Ron.

—Si se hubieran llevado el automóvil lo habrían estado— respondió Arthur—. Pero ahora sólo tenemos que ver cómo los llevaremos al colegio.

—No podemos ponerlos en el tren, está protegido contra apariciones— terció Remus.

—Podemos llevarlos por flú hasta Hogsmeade, y nos encontraremos con Minerva allí. Serán los primeros en llegar, pero creo que no puede evitarse— dijo Moody—. Le envié una carta a Minerva, nos esperará en Las Tres Escobas.

—Bien, yo también iré— dijo Remus.

—Me quedaré con ellos hasta que entren al colegio— declaró Moody tosiendo de nuevo—. No dejaré que mi chico pierda la escuela.

—Harry es tan mío como tuyo, viejo— replicó Remus.

—¿Podrían evitar pelear por mí?— intervino Harry rodando los ojos—. Es vergonzoso.

—Entonces vamos— dijo Moody mientras lanzaba polvos flú al fuego y decía su destino.

Harry hizo lo mismo llevando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Entró a una estancia donde vio a la profesora McGonagall esperando por ellos con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro. Sólo había ocurrido esto un par de veces mientras ella había sido profesora, y ambas ocasiones había sido porque los estudiantes habían llegado demasiado atrasados. ¡Jamás había sucedido porque alguien hubiera impedido que un estudiante fuera a Hogwarts! Minerva les dijo a los niños que se pusieran las túnicas del colegio, y envió los baúles al castillo. Finalmente se dirigieron al pub para almorzar con su Jefa de Casa.

—Siento mucho la molestia— se disculpó Harry una vez que tomaron asiento.

—No te preocupes, Harry. No pudiste evitar lo sucedido— respondió McGonagall—. Sea quién sea el que está tras de ti no tuvo éxito; estás aquí después de todo.

—Sí, señora.

—Esperen a que le cuente a Fred y George, ¡estarán tan celosos!— exclamó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Señor Weasley, no los anime, ¡el próximo año querrán tomar un auto para ir a la escuela!— le dijo McGonagall.

—Lo dudo, profesora— terció Remus sonriendo—. Molly los mataría, los aulladores no tienen efecto en esos chicos, ya se lo he dicho a ella.

—¡Qué bien que se lo dijeras! ¡Pusieron polvos pica pica en mi cama este verano!— se quejó Ron y luego volvió a sonreír—. Aunque le conté a Bill y Charlie y ellos se encargaron de los gemelos.

—Tuvieron el cabello verde durante una semana, profesora— explicó Harry riendo—. Creo que tengo fotografías en alguna parte.

McGonagall tuvo dificultades para no reírse de aquello. Después del almuerzo se llevó a los chicos hasta el colegio y los dejó en la sala común de Gryffindor. Los chicos tuvieron una tarde muy relajada, comieron cuantos dulces quisieron, jugaron ajedrez mágico y snap explosivo, y Ron puso un hechizo en la silla favorita de Percy, sabiendo que lo pillaría durante la noche o temprano en la mañana. Los gemelos no eran los únicos con un travieso sentido del humor. Bajaron justo a tiempo y esperaron a que llegaran los demás estudiantes para entrar al Gran Comedor. Tomaron asiento a lado de Hermione, Fred y George estaban frente a ellos.

—Pensé que no lo lograrían— dijo Fred.

—Si, te buscamos por todas partes. Percy estaba frenético hasta que recibió la carta de mamá— dijo George.

—Si hubieran sido ustedes habrían tomado el auto— les dijo Ron.

—Por supuesto. Imagina estacionarlo en el Gran Comedor— respondió Fred con una sonrisa boba.

—Y a nuestra querida Jefa de Casa dándole un aneurisma y haciendo que el director se largara a reír— secundó George.

El sombrero seleccionaron cantó y luego comenzó el sorteo. Los cuatro hermanos Weasley observaban a su hermana mientras ella caminaba y se ponía el viejo sombrero en la cabeza. La rajada se abrió para gritar "¡Gryffindor!", ella se puso de pie, se sacó el sombrero y caminó primorosa hacía la mesa Gryffindor, sólo para ser tomada en brazos por Fred, que la giró alrededor y quedó sentada entre él y George. Harry rió y miró a la mesa de los profesores para ver a Snape, que lo miraba fijamente, y a su lado estaba…

—Oh, no— gruñó—. No, no Gilderoy Lockhart.

—¿Dónde?— preguntó Ron, luego miró hacía la mesa alta—. Oh, será él quien nos enseñe Defensa.

—Espero que sepa cómo enseñar— volvió a gruñir Harry.

—He leído sus libros, ¡todo lo que ha hecho es increíble!— dijo Hermione.

Harry no estaba seguro de disfrutar sus clases de Defensa, no con Lockhart. Al menos en sus otras clases era tratado con normalidad y las disfrutaba, incluso pociones. Sabía por qué Snape actuaba en la forma en que lo hacía, Remus se lo había explicado, y Harry realmente quería hacerlo bien en la clase para no decepcionar al hombre. El pobre Neville seguía tan deprimente como siempre, y Snape ya no sabía qué hacer con un chico que sólo sabía derretir calderos.

La primera clase de Defensa de Harry fue horrible, el chico no tenía respeto por Lockhart, porque podía verlo como realmente era.

Aún así no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que dedicó todo su tiempo a practicar Quidditch. El primer juego contra Slytherin salió bastante bien excepto por una cosa: alguien había manipulado la bludger y quería tratar de matarlo. Eso y el hecho de que Draco Malfoy era un buen volador, lo mantuvieron con las manos llenas. Harry logró atrapar la snitch antes que Draco, y se estrelló contra el suelo por culpa de la bludger. Alguien logró hacerse con la loca bola y luego Lockhart estaba sobre él.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Usted no!— exclamó Harry sin querer a ese hombre cerca de su brazo roto.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, es fácil de arreglar— le dijo Lockhart mientras apuntaba su varita, luego exclamó un hechizo… que removió todos los huesos del brazo de Harry—. Eh… a veces eso sucede.

Harry no escuchó lo último, perdió el conocimiento. Despertó para encontrarse en una cama en la enfermería. Se sentó y vio su inútil brazo sin huesos y casi se desmaya otra vez. Madame Pomfrey llegó pronto, alejando al equipo de Gryffindor para que le dieran espacio. La enfermera traía consigo una botella con una etiqueta que decía "Crecehuesos", y Harry supo que esto no le gustaría nada. Casi escupió la poción al probarla, pero logró tragarla completamente. Sabía que sufriría una noche de dolor cuando la poción comenzó a hacer efecto, casi de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Severus Snape estaba más que furioso. McGonagall le había quitado la varita y lo había encerrado en la sala de profesores para evitar que matara a alguien. ¡Primero Harry había sido perseguido por una bludger loca, y luego Lockhart le había quitado todos los huesos del brazo al pobre niño! McGonagall había visto a Snape enojado anteriormente, y sabía que su temperamento era algo serio. Después de calmarlo un poco entraron a la habitación el director y los dos guardianes de Harry.

—Director, mataré a cualquiera que sea responsable de esto— sentenció Snape con los ojos brillantes— ¡A cualquiera que intentara matar a ese niño!

—Te importa porque es el hijo de Lily— le dijo Remus.

—Estaría igual de molesto si hubiera sido cualquier otro niño— gruñó Snape.

—¡Venga ya, chico!— terció Moody—. Todos sabemos que te cae bien, ¿y a quién no? Es igual a su madre, vuela como su padre, pero es amable como ella.

—Voto porque le enseñemos a Lockhart una lección— intervino Remus casi sonriendo—. Algo para que aprenda a dejar a Poppy hacer su trabajo, o si no pasará lo que queda del año dando clases como un roedor.

—¡Remus! ¡No te atrevas!— exclamó McGonagall.

—¿No se da cuenta de que es peligroso? Hace parecer a los hombres lobo como criaturas cómicas, y no lo somos. Somos monstruos que si no fuera por la medicación podemos matar y destruir.

—Tú no lo harías— dijo Snape—. Porque si lo hicieras, Lupin, tendría un tapete de lobo en mi pared.

—Nos volvemos humanos cuando nos matan— respondió Remus.

—Soy un mago muy poderoso, lobo, podría hacer que sucediera— contraatacó Snape con la voz fría como la muerte.

—Yo también. Una vez convertí una piscina llena de agua en una piscina llena de budín de chocolate. Claro, tuve que invocar el azúcar, el chocolate y la leche en polvo, pero parecía como si hubiera creado la piscina de budín de chocolate— dijo Remus. Moody se le quedó mirando—. ¿Qué? ¡Tenía hambre!

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Remus— bufó Moody, luego miró a Snape—. Pero es verdad. Ese maldito casi se quedó sin trasero después de que se encontró con mi cinturón, ya que metió a Harry en medio de esa piscina.

—¿Qué tan grande era la piscina?— preguntó Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes.

—Era una de esas piscinas inflables, no tan grande, pero tuve a Harry cubierto de chocolate corriendo por toda la casa. Casi tuve una alfombra de piel de lobo— gruñó Moody.

—¿Ahora ve, director, por qué me preocupo por el chico?— inquirió Snape fulminando con la mirada a Remus.

Remus le sonrió de medio lado, y Severus le respondió aliviando su gesto. Las bromas ligeras eran necesarias, todos estaban demasiado estresados por el asunto del heredero de Slytherin y los ataques en el colegio.

En la enfermería, Harry había estado durmiendo, pero se despertó al sentir un peso extra sobre su pecho. Tomó sus anteojos y al ponérselos vio la pequeña y vendada figura de Dobby. Se sentó preguntándose qué quería ese problemático elfo.

—Dobby le advirtió a Harry Potter que no viniera a Hogwarts este año— murmuró Dobby.

—¡Fuiste tú!— exclamó Harry con fuerza, el elfo tembló— ¡Lo de la estación y la bludger!

—¡Usted corre grave peligro aquí!— chilló el elfo.

—¡Dime por qué o le diré a mi elfo lo que estás haciendo!— le advirtió Harry.

—¡La Cámara está abierta!— dijo Dobby finalmente e intentó alejarse de la cama para castigarse, pero Harry lo detuvo por la parte trasera de su funda—. Gracias, señor. Dobby le advirtió. Dobby sólo quiere que Harry Potter siga con vida. Harry Potter es un héroe entre los elfos domésticos, él guiará a los elfos domésticos a una vida mejor.

—Dobby, hazme un favor.

—Cualquier cosa por Harry Potter.

—No intentes salvar mi vida de nuevo.

Con un "crack" Dobby desapareció y Harry se acostó pensando. Al poco escuchó voces, o más bien una voz que provenía de arriba. Era baja y siseante, y supo que era la lengua Pársel. La primera vez que habló pársel Remus se había asustado, pero Moody dijo que la madre Eva lo hablaba y era por eso que la serpiente la había engañado. Así supo lo que era pársel y, aunque sabía que no era malo, no era un don que quisiera que fuera públicamente conocido. Sabía que esa voz era de una serpiente y tendría que avisarle a alguien. Remus entró justo en ese momento y vio la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry?— preguntó el hombre acercándose.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, tío Lunático?

—Escuché que te atacó una bludger loca, y mataré a quien lo hizo.

—Fue Dobby. Sólo lo hizo para tratar de salvarme, dijo que quería asustarme para que me fuera del colegio, ¡por favor no lo mates!

—Está bien, Harry, no lo haré.

—Quédate comigo esta noche— rogó Harry—. No quiero estar solo.

—Muy bien.

Remus abrazó a su chico y dejó que pusiera la cabeza en su hombro. Hablaría con Dumbledore al otro día sobre esto.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente para ver a Poppy revisando el brazo de Harry. El chico se movió y despertó, miró a Remus y sonrió. La noche anterior había sido agotadora, pero estaba feliz de tener a sus tíos.

Una vez que Harry salió de la enfermería se dirigieron a la oficina del director preguntándose qué sucedería ahora…


	9. La serpiente y el diario

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Nueve: La Serpiente y el Diario**.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio del director sin atreverse a mecer las piernas. El director se veía muy preocupado, al igual que McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick y Sprout. Moody estaba de pie a su lado, Remus del otro; ¡la historia que les contó debió ser muy grave para que se encontraran allí todos los Jefes de Casa! Esperaba no estar en problemas, después de todo hablar pársel no era algo malo, ¡solo diferente! Seguro ellos no creían que era el heredero de Slytherin ¿o sí? Pero él había sido sorteado en Gryffindor _porque pidió estar allí_. ¿Tal vez era el heredero y no lo sabía?

— ¿Hace cuánto has estado escuchado a la serpiente?— preguntó Snape.

—Uh… La primera vez fue anoche— contestó Harry—. Sé que era pársel porque tío Moody me enseñó a ver la diferencia que había.

—Es fue muy inteligente, muy bien— dijo Dumbledore—. Eso significa que sabemos lo que el monstruo es; me temo que es un basilisco, y que el heredero de Slytherin ha regresado.

—Yo… yo soy el heredero, ¿verdad?— preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—No, no lo eres. Sin embargo creo que hay una persona, o fantasma quiero decir, que acaso puede ayudarnos.

—Cuando alguien intenta hablarle, ella se limita a llorar— dijo Snape.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?— inquirió McGonagall, y Snape murmuró algo que sonó como "merodeadores"—. El punto es cómo saber si ella sabe algo.

—Harry podría pedirle a la señorita Granger que intente hablar con Myrtle para que le cuenta algo.

—Si, señor— dijo Harry mirando perplejo al director— ¿Señor?

— ¿Si, Harry?

—Eh… ¿Cómo puede ayudar ella?

—Bueno, todo comenzó hace cincuenta años, cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta por primera vez. Una estudiante murió, y fue Myrtle. Los ataques pararon y no han vuelto hasta ahora. Primero la señora Norris y recién enviamos al pequeño Collin Creevy a la enfermería petrificado.

— ¡Entonces debemos encontrar la Cámara y matar a la serpiente!— exclamó Harry.

—Desearía que fuera tan fácil— dijo pesadamente Dumbledore—. Por desgracia no es así. Todavía debemos encontrar al culpable de abrir la Cámara.

—No, señor Potter, no es el señor Malfoy. Él es inteligente, pero no tan inteligente— dijo Snape y Harry supo que había usado la Legeremacia en él—. No todos los magos malos vienen de Slytherin.

—Lo sé, señor. El tío Al es un Slytherin y es un buen hombre.

—Bueno, Harry, lograste hacer lo que esperaba nunca hicieras— dijo Remus intentando sonar serio, pero fallando—: Reunir a todos los Jefes de Casa para que hablaran de ti.

—Al menos no fue por algo malo, como lo que tú hacías en la escuela, ¿acaso no tuvieron detención como seis meses por lo que tú, mi papá, Sirius y Peter le hicieron al Gran Comedor?— respondió Harry con inocencia— ¿Las serpentinas y la crema multicolor?

— ¡Nunca te conté sobre eso!— exclamó Remus consternado.

—No, el tío Al lo hizo. Yo jamás haría algo tan malo. No es correcto hacer trabajar extra a los elfos domésticos.

Snape se quedó mirando a Harry. Ese niño tenía un corazón bondadoso, ¿no quería hacer bromas extravagantes, las que hacía su padre, porque no deseaba causar más trabajo para los elfos domésticos? Oh, él sabía que Harry hacía una que otra broma, pero nada malo y nadie lo había pillado todavía. Se parecía cada vez más a su madre, y le apenaba y le alegraba al mismo tiempo. Harry era bajito para su edad, su padre había sido más alto, seguramente se debía a los genes maternos. Parecía que comía todo lo que le ponían delante, pero no crecía mucho. Era un chico realmente dulce, y Severus Snape jamás lo diría, ni siquiera bajo amenaza de muerte.

Después de que Harry hablara con el director las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad al menos por una semana. Y entonces hubo otro ataque, esta vez todos los gallos de Hagrid murieron, confirmando que en realidad se trataba de un basilisco. El clima empeoró al llegar el invierno y el castillo estaba tan helado que los estudiantes y los profesores se acurrucaban cerca de las chimeneas para hacer tareas o corregir ensayos. Los alumnos no podían andar solos y los prefectos estaban muy ocupados haciendo que las reglas se cumplieran. Draco Malfoy actuaba como si fuera dueño de la escuela y un día Harry tuvo suficiente. Draco estaba hablando con sus amigos, o mejor dicho, les presumía sobre cómo todos los sangresucia estarían forzados a abandonar el colegio. Harry iba de camino a clases con Ron cuando lo encontraron. Pero no iba a pegarle o maldecirlo, era demasiado inteligente para eso.

—Oye, Draco— le dijo Harry— ¿Te gustaría que fuera alguno de tus amigos el que estuviera muriendo en la enfermería?

—Bueno, no lo estarán— respondió Draco con aire de suficiencia—. Todos mis amigos son sangrepura.

— ¿Y si el monstruo fuera tras los sangrepura? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?— contraatacó Harry mirando al rubio fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— habló Snape tras Harry.

—Sólo estaba hablando con Malfoy, señor.

—Vayan a clases, todos.

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, no quería perder puntos. Miró a Draco al pasar a su lado para dirigirse al salón. No supo que sus palabras habían remecido al heredero Malfoy, porque éste no se atrevió a demostrarlo. Él, Draco, era un noble sangrepura y como tal no demostraba ese tipo de emociones.

Todos en el colegio estaban ansiosos y Lockhart no era de ninguna ayuda. Harry sólo lo toleraba porque era un profesor, sabía que era un fraude y no aguantaba sus clases. No se atrevía a decir nada y se portaba como debía en el salón, sólo sacaba su frustración con Ron en la sala común. Allí les habló a Ron, Hermione y Neville sobre el basilisco.

— ¿Encontraste algo en la biblioteca?— le preguntó a Hermione.

—Bueno, lo único que teme un basilisco es el canto del gallo, un fénix y, por alguna extraña razón, el acero hecho por duendes. Sólo puede ser controlado por alguien que hable pársel— dijo ella.

—Entonces debe haber otro en la escuela— intervino Neville—. Quiero decir que durante los ataques Harry siempre ha estado con alguno de nosotros, y no ha hablado en ningún otro lenguaje.

—Lo sabemos. Harry no es, y aunque Malfoy es un idiota tampoco es el heredero— concluyó Ron.

—Entonces, ¿quién podría ser?— inquirió Hermione perpleja.

No vieron el pálido rostro de Ginny cuando dejó caer lo que sostenía. Harry volvió a su ensayo para clase de Pociones. Era más fácil que el año anterior, la escuela ahora utilizaba máquinas de escribir mágicas que tenían corrector ortográfico, de gramática y hechizos silenciadores para que no metieran bulla en las habitaciones dónde eran ocupadas. En lugar de pergaminos utilizaban sencillas hojas de papel blanco, y en vez de pulgadas, les asignaban páginas. Harry tenía que hacer dos páginas para Snape, y comenzó su trabajo deseando poder relajarse en lugar de hacer esos deberes. Al fin terminó y colocó su ensayo en una carpeta que después metió en su mochila.

Faltaba una semana para que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad cuando una estudiante fue llevada a la Cámara. Ron se enteró de quién se trataba cuando iban en camino a la sala común. Se giró hacía Harry, que estaba con él y al parecer sabía qué hacer. Vieron a Lockhart y simplemente supo que él podía llevarlos a la Cámara. Hermione había hablado con Myrtle y se enteró de que la entrada estaba en el baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Harry estaba consciente de que Lockhart era un hombre simple y vano, así que utilizó todas sus habilidades de persuasión para convencer al nefasto profesor para que los llevara al baño. Entraron y Harry se dirigió al segundo lavabo, dónde había visto una serpiente labrada en el grifo.

—_Ábrete_— dijo Harry en pársel, y el lavabo se movió para revelar un viscoso y oscuro túnel. Enseguida apuntó su varita a Lockhart—. Después de usted, señor.

— ¿Por qué yo?— protestó Lockhart— ¡No voy a bajar ahí!

— ¡O baja o le digo a toda la escuela que es un fraude y que todas las cosas que salen en sus libros las hicieron otras personas, a las que usted alteró la memoria!

—Sí, y eso no es bueno. Usted consiguió fama y fortuna y ellos nada— secundó Ron.

—¡Chicos, chicos por favor!

—Está bien, puede quedarse aquí. Apuesto a que al director le encantará saber toda la verdad— le amenazó Harry.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

—Primero deme su varita, no quiero que vaya a intentar algo— le ordenó el chico tomando la varita y guardándola en su mochila—. Ahora vamos.

Lockhart se deslizó al túnel, seguido de Ron y por último Harry. Caían por lo que parecía un tobogán. Harry podía ver las otras cañerías saliendo a uno u otro lado a intervalos, hasta que al fin aterrizaron en una pila de huesos antiguos. Se levantó cuidadosamente y se sacudió la túnica antes de ver a Lockhart parado a lado de la muralla, luciendo totalmente confundido. Harry vio a Ron a un lado, esperándolo y en su mano tenía su varita rota.

—¿Qué sucedió?— inquirió Harry.

—Cuando aterrizamos caí sobre mi varita— respondió Ron—. Se rompió y él me la quito. Trató de hacerme un hechizo desmemorizante, y como que le salió al revés.

— ¿Está muy mal?

—No recuerda nada. Mejor adelántate, yo me quedaré a cuidar de este idiota para que no se vaya a lastimar a sí mismo.

Harry comenzó a caminar por el túnel esperando que lo llevara hasta la Cámara. Se detuvo un momento cuando vio lo que parecía una serpiente, pero era sólo la piel; medía casi cuarenta pies de largo. Supo entonces que iba por el camino correcto, vio esqueletos de animales mientras continuaba. Finalmente llegó hasta un gran sello circular y leyó lo ahí escrito en voz alta. Alistó su varita cuando el sello comenzó a abrirse y entró a lo que supuso era la Cámara. Era casi tan grande como el Gran Comedor y tenía una estatua de Salazar de veinte pies de alto. A sus pies encontró a Ginny, y parado a su lado había un chico que Harry concluyó que tenía que ver con esto. Se acercó a Ginny y revisó que todavía estuviera respirando, luego miró al muchacho.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— le preguntó.

—Mi nombre es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle— respondió el joven moreno y bien parecido—. Tú eres Harry Potter.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Ginny te contó sobre mí?— dijo Harry mientras veía un libro que estaba a lado de Ginny. Lo recogió.

—Has llegado demasiado tarde— susurró Tom rodeando a los dos niños.

—_Eso lo dudo mucho, Tom Ryddle_— dijo Harry en pársel.

—_Un Gryffindor que habla la lengua de las serpientes. Impresionante. Hay mucho en ti, joven Potter. Debes ser muy poderoso para haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort_— contestó Tom mirándolo fijamente—. _Basilisco, ven, necesito tu ayuda._

—Eres un fraude— dijo Harry todavía sosteniendo el diario— ¡Tú eres Lord Voldemort!

—Oh, eres un chico muy inteligente— observó Tom con un brillo en sus ojos—. Es una pena que deba matarte.

—No, el único que se va hoy eres tú.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. La pobre y pequeña Ginny puso mucho de ella en mí, compartió conmigo sus deseos más profundos— dijo Tom mientras Harry sentía que algo se deslizaba tras él—. ¡Ah! Mi mascota ha llegado.

Harry sabía que no debía girarse y mirar porque moriría. Escuchó entonces una dulce melodía que sonaba con fuerza, miró a Fawkes volando en la habitación con un fardo en el pico que dejó caer a sus pies, enseguida el ave voló hasta el basilisco y le sacó los ojos. Tom gritó furioso, y Harry tomó el sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso. De inmediato sintió algo duro golpearle la cabeza y se sacó el sombrero para descubrir una espada con mago de oro y rubíes. Saltó con increíbles reflejos fuera del camino de la serpiente que intentó morderlo, saltó de nuevo y le enterró la espada en el paladar. La serpiente se estremeció en agonía y cayó muerta al suelo. Harry se giró, la sangrante espada en una mano y la varita en la otra. Fulminó con la mirada a Tom Ryddle, alias Voldemort, o el fraude.

— ¿Sabes? Podría decir que fue un placer conocerte, pero estaría mintiendo— le dijo—. Tendré que matarte o, mejor dicho, destruirte porque ya no estás con vida.

— ¡No puedes, mocoso insolente!— gruñó Tom.

— ¡Oh, cállate!— exclamó Harry y enterró con fuerza la espada en el diario.

De inmediato Tom gritó y comenzó a desaparecer mientras el diario botaba tinta. Finalmente Ryddle desapareció y Ginny despertó. La niña vio a Harry y se soltó a llorar. Harry la abrazó e intentó calmarla, era su deber como hermano mayor que sentía que era. Tomó el sombrero y siguió a Fawkes fuera de la Cámara para encontrar a Ron y Lockhart esperándolo. Una cosa buena sobre los fénix era que eran aves muy fuertes, y de esa manera pudo llevar a los cuatro por el túnel de vuelta al baño. Harry y Ron llevaron a Ginny hasta la oficina del director, con Lockhart siguiéndolos como una cachorrito. Entraron a la oficina y el señor y la señora Weasley corrieron enseguida hacía Ginny.

—Escuchamos lo que sucedió— dijo Molly Weasley abrazando a su hija—. Te llevaron a la Cámara.

—F-fue Tom Ryddle— contestó Ginny llorando, algo raro en ella—. É-él m-me atrapó.

—Él estaba usándola a través de esto— intervino Harry mostrando el diario—. No es su culpa, ella no sabía que Tom Ryddle es Voldemort.

— ¡Ginny! ¿No te lo he dicho?— dijo consternado el señor Weasley— ¡No confíes en nada que no tiene cerebro!

—Lo siento, papá. ¿Seré expulsada?— preguntó la menor de los Weasley al director.

—No. Magos y brujas mucho más poderosos que tú han sido engañados por menos.

Más tarde, la señora Weasley estaba de vuelta en casa descansando cuando Moody tocó la puerta. Al abrirla y dejarlo entrar ella notó que él venía con un pequeño elfo vestido con una desgastada funda de almohada. Moody le explicó que Harry había engañado a Lucius Malfoy para que liberara a su elfo, metiendo el diario en un calcetín, el rubio lo había sacado y se lo había arrogado a Dobby. Eso lo liberó y, como Harry tenía dos elfos, concluyeron que Dobby podría ser de utilidad para los Weasley.

— ¡No podemos! Quiero decir… ¡esto es demasiado!

—Bueno, él dijo que dirías eso, pero también dijo que ustedes han hecho mucho por él y esta era una manera de pagarles— argumentó Moody.

—Dobby es libre— dijo el elfo— ¡Pero Dobby trabajará duro para los amigos de Harry Potter!

—Harry es un buen chico— intervino el señor Weasley, que había captado la última parte de la conversación—. Es seguro, ¿verdad?

— ¡El señor Moody le dio a Dobby suero de la verdad, y sabe que Dobby es un buen elfo!

—Muy bien. Puedes trabajar aquí— sonrió la señora Weasley y luego añadió mirando a Moody—. ¿Ginny estará bien? Quiero decir, después de lo que sucedió…

—Ella estará bien. Es una chica fuerte y saldrá adelante. Tiene a sus hermanos, a ustedes y a sus amigos para ayudarla.

—Eso espero— suspiró el señor Weasley—. Me gustaría que pudiéramos culpar a Lucius Malfoy por lo del diario.

— ¡Oh! Tengo planeado tener una buena conversación con el señor Malfoy, y creo que iré ahora mismo— dijo Moody con una sonrisa sombría— ¡Ah! Tus gnomos dicen palabrotas, pensé que deberías saberlo.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza, se envolvió en su capa y salió de la casa. Al borde las protecciones desapareció para aparecer de nuevo en la entrada del Cabeza de Puerco. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy estaría allí porque tendría demasiado miedo de enfrentar a su esposa. Narcissa tenía un fiero temperamento, al fin y al cabo era una Black, y bueno, Lucius sería hombre muerto una vez llegara a su casa. A Moody no le importó y entró al pub, encontró a su objetivo sentado en la barra pidiendo un trago. Se acercó al rubio y puso su varita en el cuello del hombre.

—Vamos. Ahora— le ordenó.

—Tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí.

—Bueno, ya que mi varita está en tu cuello, yo diría que sí. Ahora muévete, chico.

Lucius lanzó unas monedas a la barra y se puso de pie. Se terminó su trago de golpe y salió con Moody. Se subió la capucha de su túnica, ya que el clima se había puesto helado. Moody lo guió por el pueblo hasta llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, lugar al que había tenido acceso después de hacerse cargo de Remus Lupin para ayudarlo. Empujó a Lucius dentro, éste se rehusó a entrar, pero Moody cerró la puerta arrastrando al cautivo hasta una habitación. Le sacó la capa y la túnica exterior a la fuerza, arrojándolas junto a su bastón hacía un destartalado sillón. Encendió el fuego de la chimenea con su varita y convocó una silla; rápidamente puso a Malfoy sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto!— exclamó Lucius dándose cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? Que tu padre te malcrió demasiado. Tal vez fue porque tu madre murió cuando naciste, pero voy a enseñarte que no es nada bueno poner objetos oscuros al alcance de niñas pequeñas— dijo Moody sacando una regla.

—Pruébalo— siseó Lucius. Enseguida exclamó dolorosamente al recibir el primer golpe— ¡Pagarás por esto!

— ¿Eso crees?— dijo Moody soltando otro golpe—. Sé lo que hiciste y no dejaré que te vayas sin castigo, chico. ¿Y si hubiera sido tu hijo el que casi murió? ¿Pensaste en eso, chico?

Moody continuó golpeando el trasero de Lucius Malfoy. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajo, había tenido que aplicarlo en Harry y Remus algunas veces. En Harry porque era un niño que estaba creciendo y por ende se metía en problemas, y en Remus porque sus padres lo habían malcriado mucho y a menudo propasaba los límites del viejo auror. Finalmente, cuando Moody supo que Lucius había recibido más que suficiente lo dejó ir. Se puso de pie y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Has sido cruel y malvado, Malfoy. Aún puedes cambiar para mejorar, si quieres, aunque se necesita coraje para hacerlo y no estoy seguro de que lo tengas.

— ¿Puedo irme ya?— gruñó Lucius en respuesta.

—Sí. Esto queda entre tú y yo, pero sólo por esta vez. Tengo mi ojo puesto en ti, así que si haces algo como esto de nuevo, te azotaré hasta cansarme.

Lucius se acomodó su ropa y tomó su bastón. Todavía tenía que enfrentarse a su esposa. ¿Acaso el día podría empeorar aún más? Sabía que tendría que comportase o le iría mucho peor, realmente pensó en lo que había hecho y no quería terminar en Azkaban. Todavía le dolía el trasero y odió a Moody por tal ultraje, aunque tuviera razón y debiera estar agradecido de que el castigo no hubiera sido mucho peor…


	10. Trabajo nuevo y sirvientes

_**Disculpen la demora pero por toda la locura de fin de año casi no tengo tiempo para traducir, así que tendrán que tener paciencia con todas las historias. Que lo pasen muy bien en estas fiestas.**_

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Diez. Nuevo Trabajo y Sirvientes.**

La señora Weasley levantó la mirada de su libro para ver a Severus Snape parado frente a ella. Era verano nuevamente y él estaba de vuelta en la Madriguera buscando a Remus, ella estaba segura de que era para la poción. El año escolar después de la muerte del basilisco y la exoneración de Hagrid por abrir la Cámara había ido bastante bien. Remus había tomado el puesto de profesor de DCAO, y fue un éxito inmediato entre los estudiantes. Incluso Severus Snape estaba impresionado del gusto de los estudiantes por el licántropo. Pero antes muerto que decirlo.

— ¿Qué tal la posición de editora en el _Quisquilloso_, Molly?— preguntó el hombre.

—Muy bien. Xenophilius ama mi trabajo y las sugerencias que le doy para mejorar la revista— contestó ella—. Las subscripciones han aumentado y ahora ingresa más dinero.

—Me alegra. Eres talentosa.

—Gracias, Severus— sonrió Molly al joven maestro de pociones. Él jamás daba cumplidos a la ligera.

—Digo la verdad. ¡Oh! Miren quién llegó— añadió Snape mirando entrar a Remus que traía un pastelillo y se dejó caer en una silla—. El hombre lobo favorito de los estudiantes. Me percaté de que las chicas se derretían por ti.

—No tanto como lo hacen por ti— dijo Remus intentando alcanzar la poción, y haciendo una mueca cuando Snape la alejó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó el pocionista fríamente.

— ¡Oh, vamos! El oscuro y peligroso maestro de pociones. Las chicas se derriten por ti— respondió Remus estirando una mano para recibir la poción— ¿Me la puedes dar ahora por favor?

—Umh. Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es agradecer a los cielos por las protecciones— dijo Snape recordando de repente— ¿Quién aprendió más sobre ellas en la escuela?

—Sirius. Intentó tener algunas relaciones… a falta de una mejor palabra. Poppy no estuvo para nada contenta de tener que llamar a un sanador para que se hiciera cargo de los hechizos de escozor en su virilidad— contestó Remus tomando la poción—. James lo molestó por eso durante semanas.

—Claro. Todos supimos lo que sucedió al ver la forma en que caminó durante una semana— sonrió Severus.

—Sería bueno que pudiéramos compartir esos hechizos y protecciones con los muggles— intervino la señora Weasley mirando un artículo sobre el profesor de la semana en Hogwarts—. Mantendría a los chicos seguros.

—Y a los profesores. Imagina en cuántos problemas se habría metido "Ricitos de Oro"— dijo Snape—. Aunque pudo haber terminado muerto por mis manos al estilo muggle. Nadie tiene derecho a aprovecharse de un estudiante.

—Estoy de acuerdo— comentó Remus mientras terminaba la poción.

En ese momento entró Harry a la habitación, Snape lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron por el shock. Harry ya no usaba anteojos, Moody había leído un artículo que hablaba sobre un tratamiento muggle con láser para corregir la vista y, por supuesto, él y Remus habían logrado que Harry tuviera la cirugía. Y eso no era todo, Harry había crecido unas cuantas pulgadas y sus ojos sin anteojos se notaban de un increíble verde, iguales a los de su madre.

Harry sonrió al ver la reacción de Snape. El hombre miró a la señora Weasley que reía.

—Harry, ¿por qué no traes anteojos?— le preguntó Snape al chico.

—Oh, es gracias a una cirugía muggle con láser que corrige la mala visión— respondió Harry con sus iluminados ojos verdes.

— ¿De verdad, Harry?

—Si, señor. Y me ha llamado Harry dos veces. Es genial.

—Los halagos, señor Potter, no lo llevarán a ninguna parte— dijo Snape recuperando su frialdad.

— ¿Y serviría el soborno, señor?— inquirió Harry sonriendo.

—Harry, respeta a tu profesor— le advirtió la señora Weasley.

—Si, tía Molly. Lo siento, señor. Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Agradece que no estamos en la escuela o Gryffindor habría perdido puntos— puntualizó Snape.

—Si, señor. Lo sé— sonrió Harry.

— ¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?— preguntó Snape.

—En realidad usted me cae bien, señor. Es el mejor Maestro de Pociones que existe.

Harry tomó un panecillo y salió por la puerta antes de que Snape pudiera responder. Era seguro que Harry era un chico interesante. Podía torcer las reglas justo un poco para no meterse en líos, ya que le gustaba ayudar a los gemelos Weasley con alguna que otra broma. Pero aún así era un chico preocupado y amable, y era claro que su magia era poderosa. Había sido una buena elección que Moody y Remus le hubieran criado sacando sus más fuertes habilidades mágicas. El año anterior le había tomado menos de quince minutos destruir el Horrocrux de Voldemort. Snape estaba seguro ahora de que había sido un Horrocrux.

Una semana después la Orden fue llamada porque alguien había visto a Sirius Black al este de Inglaterra, y era claro que Voldemort estaba usando Horrocruxes para poder regresar. Moody había tirado una bolsa en la mesa de la recién unida Orden como bienvenida. Había estudiado sobre horrocruxes y se había dado cuenta de que sólo algunas cosas podían destruirlos: veneno de un basilisco, un ave Fénix y acero fabricado por duendes. Por eso había investigado y no sólo descubrió que Voldemort había logrado casi la imposible tarea de crear horrocrux, sino que había hecho más de uno. La mayoría de los magos y brujas que habían intentado hacer más de uno habían terminado muertos o locos.

— ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?— preguntó Remus mientras comía un poco de cecina—. No es comida, huele como a metal.

—Porque eso es lo que es— contestó Moody sacando unos objetos— ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un horrocrux, aparte de Remus, Severus y el director?

—Ah, es un objeto oscuro donde un mago malvado guarda una parte de su alma— dijo la señora Weasley—. Se tiene que asesinar y hacer unos encantamientos para eso. No sé el encantamiento y no quiero saberlo.

—Bien. El diario era uno— dijo Moody—. Es por eso que la joven Ginny fue presa fácil.

— ¿Encontraste más?— inquirió Dumbledore muy impresionado— ¿Tú solo?

—Estaba aburrido— sonrió Moody—. Sin Harry no tengo que preocuparme de que destruya la casa.

—Él no es tan malo. Es muy respetuoso y un gran muchacho, ¡y lo sabes!— protestó Remus.

—Me arroja cosas— respondió Moody.

—Porque tú comenzaste con todas esas pruebas de alerta permanente.

—Entonces supongo que tú destruiste estos— intervino antes de que Moody respondiera un hombre negro, calvo y con un arete de oro en la oreja, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Sí, lo hice— dijo Moody sosteniendo un cuchillo hecho por duendes—. Y me divertí haciéndolo.

— ¿Cuántos hay?— inquirió Dumbledore.

—Bueno, estaba el diario, éste guardapelo que devolveré a Kreacher, un cáliz, un anillo que usted puede conservar, director; y es todo lo que encontré, dudo que sea todo, tengo la impresión de que hizo seis o siete.

— ¡Esa es demasiada maldad!— exclamó la señora Weasley— ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡La mayoría termina muerto simplemente tratando de hacer uno!

—Cierto. Sin embargo estamos muy por delante de él— gruñó Moody—. Podrá volver, pero no se quedará mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y Sirius Black?— preguntó Arthur— ¿Él ayudará a traerlo de vuelta?

—No, ya lo habría hecho si quisiera. Él se dirige a Hogwarts— respondió Moody.

— ¿Y sabes el por qué?— inquirió Remus.

—No tengo idea, pero con los dementores protegiendo la escuela cualquiera que tenga niños ahí y quiera que estén bien protegidos, Remus y yo le podremos enseñar el encantamiento Patronus.

—Hablaré con mis hijos— dijo Molly.

Unos días después Moody comenzó a enseñar en serio a todos los que quisieran aprender el encantamiento Patronus. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Percy se tomaron las lecciones muy seriamente. Aún así sólo Harry logró uno en su primer intento. Miró alrededor avergonzado al notar que había mostrado más habilidad incluso que Hermione. Su Patronus se volvió más y más fuerte durante las semanas siguientes, y ayudó a sus amigos a mejorar. Era considerada magia altamente avanzada, de hecho era de nivel EXTASIS. El Patronus de Harry era un ciervo, el de Ron un león, los de Hermione y Neville eran nutrias, Fred y George tenían zorros, y Percy una lechuza.

La última semana del verano los adolescentes se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus libros y útiles escolares. Ron fue capaz de conseguir una nueva varita, ya que Molly ganaba buen dinero en su trabajo. Se compraron también túnicas nuevas para Ron y Ginny, además de una lechuza para Ginny porque ella realmente quería una. La chica estaba muy feliz con su regalo. Hermione había entrado con su amiga a la tienda de mascotas para comprarse también una lechuza, pero no salió con un ave, en su lugar se llevó un enorme gato naranja de cara aplastada, del que le habían dicho se llamaba Crookshanks. Ron no estaba contento; estaba seguro de que el gato iría tras su mascota, Scabbers, que había tomado la costumbre de esconderse lo más posible durante las últimas semanas.

—Nadie quería comprarlo, pero es tan dulce— dijo Hermione acariciando a su gato.

— ¡Sólo mantenlo alejado de mi rata!— exigió Ron.

—Pero Scabbers no está ahora contigo, ¿cierto?— respondió Hermione molesta.

—Está en casa, durmiendo en alguna parte— contestó Ron justo cuando Remus apareció.

— ¿Sabes? Yo nunca he visto a Scabbers— comentó el hombre—. Parece que sólo le gusta esconderse y dormir.

—Si, así es él— dijo Ron—. Estúpida rata floja.

—Si, pero te preocupas por él— le señaló Harry.

Remus les compró helado a todos en Fortescue y tomaron asiento bajo el cálido sol veraniego, disfrutando del clima. Cuando el día terminó se dirigieron nuevamente a la Madriguera para empacar y alistar su regreso al colegio. Harry había esperado con ansias este nuevo año escolar, Remus seguiría enseñando Defensa. Y lo que era mejor, Moody enseñaría Historia de la Magia, ya que Binns finalmente había cruzado al otro lado. Harry sabía que éste curso iba a ser genial.


	11. Dementores y nuevas actitudes

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de RebeccaRoy_**.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo once. Dementores y Nuevas Actitudes**

El primero de septiembre llegó frío y lluvioso, pero pese a mojarse hasta los huesos y entumirse, Harry estaba contento de volver al colegio. Amaba Hogwarts, los antiguos pasillos y las almenas, las crujientes armaduras, los retratos y los fantasmas y, por supuesto, a los profesores. Ayudó a Fred y George a subir los baúles, el suyo incluido, y luego esperó con Arhur que veía que todo estuviera listo para partir a Londres. Una vez que llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross todos se dirigieron a la plataforma 9 ¾. Harry encontró un compartimento que podía compartir con Ron, Hermione y Neville. El señor Weasley sacó a Scabbers del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó a Ron, quien no estaba muy contento de que su rata se escondiera de él. Pero en lugar de enojarse con la rata le dio nuevamente del tónico que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon, le dio también trocitos de tocino, migajas de tostadas y algo de queso.

— ¿La vez algo mejor?— le preguntó a Harry sosteniendo a la rata para que su amigo la viera mejor.

—Un poco— contestó Harry, y era cierto. Scabbers había recuperado algo del peso que había perdido, pero a su pelaje todavía le faltaba mejorar—. Al menos está comiendo.

—Voy a dejar salir a Crookshanks para ver cómo se lleva ahora con Scabbers— dijo Hermione.

— ¡No!— exclamó Ron— ¡Scabbers no necesita esa clase de stress!

—Crookshanks se lleva bien con todos los animales— objetó Hermione—, Trevor lo adora.

—Si, pero Scabbers es una rata, los gatos comen ratas.

—Ron tiene un buen punto— intervino Harry al ver la mirada de Hermione—. Bueno, es un gato, si yo fuera un gato de seguro encontraría que Scabbers es una comida tentadora.

—Está bien. Lo dejaré en su canasta— bufó Hermione—. Aunque estoy segura de que no le gustará.

—No te preocupes, traje comida para él— sonrió Harry—. No, no es comida para gatos. Es lo mismo que le daba a Gabby antes de que la atropellaran.

—Ella era una gata genial— dijo Ron y Crookshanks siseó— ¡Oye, eso no fue correcto!

—Es un gato— dijo Neville—; los gatos son así.

Harry sonrió y, para evitar que Ron y Hermione entraran en una discusión sacó un mazo de snap explosivo. El resto del viaje lo pasaron jugando, comiendo golosinas del carrito y cuando Fred y George los visitaron planearon travesuras con las que Hermione no estuvo de acuerdo. Finalmente comenzó a oscurecer y Harry supo que estaban por llegar al colegio, así que los chicos usaron el compartimiento para ponerse las túnicas mientras Hermione fue a cambiarse con las chicas. Volvió cuando Ron terminaba de acomodarse su nueva túnica y Harry ayudaba a Neville a meter a Trevor en su nueva jaula. Neville levantó la mirada cuando el tren se detuvo repentinamente y miró a Harry, aún no llegaban ¿o sí?

—Saquen las varitas— pidió Harry mientras sacaba la suya junto a un gran trozo de chocolate—. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—Jamás debimos ver Star Wars este verano, amigo— le dijo Neville.

—Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento— terció Hermione— ¿No creerás que los dementores se atrevan a subir al tren?

—Sí— dijo Ron cuando las luces se apagaron—. Claro que lo harían. Hay alguien afuera.

Era cierto. Había alguien fuera del compartimiento; sólo los adolescentes sabían que no era otro estudiante, y que tampoco era humano. Los chicos se acercaron unos a otros mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Harry se metió un trozo de chocolate a la boca y los demás lo imitaron. Alguien encendió su varita y con la luz Harry vio por primera vez a un dementor, o mejor dicho, su túnica andrajosa y en descomposición. Tenía la capucha subida y olfateó la habitación, comenzando a succionar aire. Harry pudo sentir el frío apoderarse de él y escuchó gritos; con un gran esfuerzo apuntó la varita hacía el dementor y lanzó su Patronus. El ciervo salió hacía el dementor y éste se alejó de ellos. Las luces volvieron a prenderse y él se sentó de inmediato y comió otro trozo de chocolate, se sentía un poco agotado pero contento, había lanzando su primer Patronus hacía un dementor y eso lo había hecho feliz, por el momento.

—Harry, eso fue genial— le dijo Ron en voz baja—. Lo hiciste, de verdad lo hiciste

—No habría podido hacerlo de no ser por el tío Al y el tío Lunático— respondió Harry—. Escuché gritos y supe que era mi mamá… ¡Ese demonio me estaba obligando a revivir la muerte de mis padres!

—Harry, ya no está— dijo una temerosa Hermione al ver el rencor en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Si?, ¿Quién demonios se cree Fudge como para tener una cosa maligna alrededor de estudiantes? Si no hubiera hecho lo que aprendimos, ¿qué hubiera sucedido? ¿Nos habría besado?

—Harry, no digas ese tipo de cosas, por favor— suplicó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hermione, lo siento— exclamó Harry al darse cuenta de que la había asustado—. Lo siento, es sólo que los odio, son tan horribles como Voldemort. Toma, ¿quieres el resto de mi chocolate?

—Está bien, Harry. Estoy bien— sonrió ella permitiendo que Ron la consolara.

—Estuviste genial con tu Patronus— dijo Neville.

Harry tomó asiento y se sintió mal por perder el temperamento. Él raramente lo hacía y cuando le sucedía era un enojo justificado, como ahora. Sabía que era poderoso, sabía que tenía que mantener el control de sus emociones y recordar por qué estaba luchando. Sabía que muchos señores oscuros se habían vuelto así porque no habían podido controlar su poder y habían escogido exceder el poder sobre lo que era correcto. Harry sonrió al ver a Scabbers sacar la cabeza del bolsillo de Ron. Convenció a la rata para que se le acercara y le rascó la cabeza ya que a la gorda rata le gustaba aquello. El viaje hasta la estación fue de sólo unos minutos después de la aparición del dementor, la lluvia caía con más fuerza.

Harry se colocó la capucha en la cabeza y caminó hacía uno de los carruajes sin caballo y se subió con Ron, Hermione y Neville. Los ánimos se aligeraron mientras se acercaban al colegio y Neville hizo que todos rieran con un chiste que había aprendido en el verano. Todos reían cuando salieron del carruaje y sobresaltaron a algunas personas. Draco Malfoy estaba de pie junto a sus amigos, y se dio la vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a Harry. Era claro que la historia de lo sucedido había recorrido el tren, ya que muchos le miraban asombrados.

— ¿Es verdad que puedes hacer un encantamiento Patronus?— le preguntó Draco.

—Sí, mis tíos me lo enseñaron, dijeron que debía estar preparado para defenderme— contestó Harry.

—Así que el famoso Harry Potter es capaz de hacer un Patronus, ¿no es así?— se escuchó la voz de Snape a sus espaldas, Harry se giró.

—Si, señor. Al igual que Ron, Hermione y Nevile. Sólo que hice el mío primero, señor.

—En realidad, espero que lo haga tan bien en pociones éste año— habló Snape con frialdad—. Tienes que estar a la altura de las expectativas de tu madre, después de todo.

—Si, señor. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Harry se dirigió al Gran Comedor sabiéndose observado por Snape, tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos. Snape estaba orgulloso de Harry, casi sonrió, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Harry era capaz de lanzar un Patronus y alivió a Snape el hecho de que el chico pudiera defenderse de esa manera.

El Gran Comedor estaba hirviendo con los comentarios sobre lo que Harry Potter había hecho, y éste no estaba complacido. Había sido el primero en lanzar el Patronus, ¿cuál era el gran asunto? Había estudiado con ganas y eso le había dado resultado.

La primera semana de clases había resultado genial, el clima estaba perfecto, ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado frío. Los días eran soleados. Harry esperaba con ansias su primera clase con Hagrid como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Había averiguado ya cómo abrir su ejemplar de _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_, haciéndole un mimo en el lomo, y les había dicho a los demás. Se encontraron con los Slytherin y Harry no estaba contento con ello, estaba seguro de que Draco haría algo para sabotear a Hagrid.

Siguieron al semigigante a un prado donde un hipogrifo pateaba el suelo con su garra frontal. Harry lo miró asombrado, había leído sobre ellos, pero nunca había visto uno porque eran muy raros.

— ¿Alguien sabe lo que es?— preguntó Hagrid.

—Un hipogrifo— respondió Neville.

—Correcto. Son mitad águila y mitad caballo. Son criaturas nobles y orgullosas, y la única forma de tocarlos es acercárseles y hacerles una reverencia. No deben parpadear o romper el contacto visual, si ellos les devuelven la reverencia, entonces pueden acercarse.

—Suena sencillo— dijo Draco arrogantemente—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces?— le retó Harry esperando ver al heredero Malfoy caerse de nalgas—. Apuesto a que no puedes acercarte sin que trate de comerte o lastimarte.

—Apuesto a que sí puedo. Diez galeones si logro acercarme a él.

—Veinte si no puedes— respondió Harry.

—A ver, ¿quién quiere acercarse a Buckbeak— preguntó Hagrid.

—Yo lo haré— se acercó Draco—. Quiero acariciarlo.

Hagrid le dio a Draco sugerencias de último minuto. Estaba conciente de la actitud de Draco, se parecía mucho a su padre cuando estaba en el colegio. Le dijo a Draco que debía tratar a Buckbeak como le gustaba ser tratado. Draco era un noble, así Buckbeak era un animal noble y debía ser tratado con respeto. Draco se paró ante el hipogrifo e hizo una reverencia sin parpadear, paso un minuto y entonces Buckbeak le devolvió la reverencia. Dejó que Draco se le acercara y el rubio acarició a la criatura con cuidado, encontrando que de verdad le gustaba el animal, aunque se repetía a sí mismo que lo hacía por la apuesta con Harry.

—Creo que ahora dejará que montes en él— dijo Hagrid.

— ¿Qué?— exclamó Draco cuando lo levantaron y lo pusieron sobre el hipogrifo—¿Quieres que haga qué?

— ¡Ya está listo!

Harry miró despegar al hipogrifo y volar sobre el prado con Draco. Sabía que el rubio volaba muy bien así que no estaba preocupado, sin embargo ahora había perdido veinte galeones. Buckbeak aterrizó y Draco caminó hacía Harry, éste le pagó la apuesta.

Harry fue el siguiente en pararse frente a la criatura, le hizo una reverencia y cuando Buckbeak respondió le acarició el cuello, aunque no voló en él, sabía que el animal se pondría demasiado nervioso y trataría de arrancarse. Todos tuvieron la oportunidad con el hipogrifo y la clase fue un gran éxito. Draco estaría insoportable los siguientes días, pero al menos Hagrid había tenido una maravillosa primera lección. Harry esperaba sus siguientes clases.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo?— preguntó Remus a Harry mientras tomaban el té esa tarde.

— ¡Genial! Los hipogrifos son asombrosos— respondió Harry untando mermelada en su tostada.

—Yo nunca he estado cerca de uno.

— ¿Por qué, señor?— preguntó Ron.

—Bueno, soy un licántropo y a algunos animales no les gusto. Realmente no me gustaría ser usado como poste de rasguños por uno, y estoy seguro de que Hagrid no estaría muy contento si yo molestara a alguna de sus mascotas.

— ¿No se supone que Hermione se reuniría con nosotros?— inquirió Neville mirando alrededor.

—Tiene la agenda llena— dijo Remus—. Tal vez esté trabajando, pero entiendo que ustedes tienen las mismas clases, ¿no?

—El tío Moody quería que tomara Aritmancia junto a las demás clases, y escogí Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, así que no hay problema— respondió Harry—. Aritmancia es muy difícil.

— ¡A mí me encanta!— exclamó Neville y recibió una mirada de Ron y Harry— ¡Es divertida! La entiendo a diferencia de Pociones, desearía poder dejarla y tomar doble de Herbología. El profesor Snape me odia.

—Él no te odia— le dijo Remus—. Sólo se preocupa de que vayas a volar el salón con él adentro.

— ¡Intento no hacerlo!— protestó Neville—. Quiero decir, hago bien los ensayos pero cuando tengo que hacer las pociones algo sale mal, creo que simplemente no tengo talento para eso.

—No todos lo tienen. Yo tampoco— sonrió Remus recordando—. Si mal no recuerdo, de no ser por la madre de Harry, James, Peter y yo habríamos destruido las mazmorras, aunque me iba excelente en todas las demás clases. No todos podemos ser un Maestro de Pociones como Severus Snape, y hablando de grandes maestros de Pociones, aquí está el profesor Snape.

En ese instante entró Snape a la oficina con un cáliz humeante en las manos.

—Hola, profesor Snape— saludaron a coro los tres chicos.

—Buenas tardes. Toma, lobo. Bébela toda, tengo más por si la necesitas— le dijo Snape a Remus mientras éste se tomaba la poción— ¿Tenemos una fiesta de té?— inquirió ahora mirando a los chicos.

—Sí, ¿te nos unes?— le invitó Remus al terminar la poción.

—Tengo pociones que preparar. Estoy demasiado ocupado.

—Al menos llévate algunos panecillos— dijo Remus devolviendo el cáliz, y pasándole un plato con panecillos y una taza de té—. Toma. Tú haces tanto por mí, déjame pagarte de esta manera.

—Umh— gruñó Snape en respuesta.

Dejó la habitación con su túnica ondeando tras él, y con el té y los pastelillos regresó a sus aposentos. Una vez allí añadió lo que necesitaba a su caldero y comenzó a comerse los pastelillos. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Remus podía ser un lincántropo, pero intentaba ser su amigo. Lo trataba con respeto y lo había ayudado a convencer a los niños de primer año de que él, Severus, era en realidad un vampiro. Remus Lupin tenía un buen sentido del humor y sus bromas eran muy graciosas y no dejaba que los estudiantes se dieran cuenta de ello. Snape odiaba admitir que le comenzaba a caer bien el hombre lobo y que éste se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo. ¡Aunque en público primero muerto antes de decir o demostrar aquello!


	12. Clases de historia y quidditch

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de RebeccaRoy_**.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Doce. Clases de Historia y Quidditch.**

Aunque las clases eran más difíciles para los de tercero, Harry estaba pasando un buen tiempo. Amaba sus clases y, por lo que Hermione había dicho sobre Adivinación, estaba contento de haber tomado Aritmancia. Hermione se veía cansada y estresada todo el tiempo, y con razón, su horario estaba abarrotado; los chicos se preguntaban cómo podía ir a todas sus clases ya que algunas eran a la misma hora. La única manera que Harry conocía para explicarlo era el uso de un giratiempo, pero esos artefactos mágicos estaban protegidos y no todas las personas tenían la habilidad de manejar uno adecuadamente. Harry se dirigía a su segunda clase de Historia de la Magia y podía jurar que Hermione venía tras ellos, pero su amiga no llegó al salón. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello cuando tomó asiento junto a Ron y Neville.

Una vez más, al igual que sucedía con la mayoría de sus clases, compartían con Slytherin. Draco no estaba muy complacido de que Moody fuera su maestro ya que éste no tenía ningún reparo en ponerlo en su lugar. Le quitaría puntos y Harry sabía que luego le diría a Snape el por qué, ya que al Slyhterin le caían bien Snape y Draco. Aunque Moody se rehusaba a tener favoritos y quitaba puntos a cualquier estudiante que iba contra las reglas, aunque fuera un Slytherin. Este día estaba escribiendo sobre la pizarra "El encanto del mal", y Harry supo que tendrían una buena clase. Moddy se giró y escaneó la sala con su ojo mágico. Para entonces los alumnos ya sabían que el profesor no les aguantaría ni una en clase, ya todos estaban al tanto de su ojo y de que no podrían salirse con la suya.

—Entonces, hoy tenemos un tema muy importante— comenzó Moody—. Como ustedes saben ya que leyeron los capítulos que les asigné, hoy hablaremos sobre el Encanto del Mal y Voldemort. Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme por qué un mago o una bruja buenos se cambiarían al lado malo? ¿Sí, señorita Brown?

— ¿Por qué un Señor o una Dama Oscuros hacen promesas y eso?— contestó Lavender.

—Esa es una razón. Señor Malfoy, ¿podría decirnos otra?

—Bueno, si el Señor Oscuro promete a los sangrepura supremacía sobre todos los demás, entonces sería muy tentador, señor— respondió Draco.

—Correcto. Señor Longbottom, ¿tiene algo más que añadir?

—El poder para gobernar el mundo para que haya paz suficiente para todos— dijo Neville pensativo—. El Señor Oscuro ofrece poder para hacer el bien, algunos deberán morir por el bien común y además los muggles estarán mejor si son gobernados por los que tenemos magia, ya que sólo viven en guerras. Aunque la verdad es que no funciona de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué no?— inquirió Moody.

— ¿Qué se hace con aquellos que quieren libertad?— respondió Neville—Tendrían que ser asesinados o mutilados por el bien común claro está, pero en realidad todo es por el poder.

—Correcto. Creo que comprendo a Voldemort, que ofrecía y prometía el poder a todos sus seguidores— dijo Moody—. Míreme, yo no terminé así sentándome en casa, terminé así protegiendo a todas aquellas personas que Voldemort vio que estaban en su camino o simplemente le molestaban. Tuve que enfrentarme a muchos magos y brujas que lo seguían porque era mi deber. Yo les enseño sobre Voldemort de esta manera porque deben saber el por qué hay gente que se le unió y cómo alguien puede volverse como él, simplemente perdiendo el foco de lo que es correcto y lo que no. El poder no siempre es positivo. Ahora, con eso en mente, aprendamos algo sobre Voldemort y qué causó que se convirtiera en lo que terminó siendo.

El resto de la clase la pasaron aprendiendo sobre Voldemort, cómo había nacido como Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y había usado variadas y oscuras transformaciones para convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Aprendiendo cómo había engañado a muchos magos y brujas buenos para que se le unieran, y cómo mató a otros tantos que se le opusieron, como los padres de Harry, los hermanos de Molly Weasley, la familia Bones y muchos más. Muchos niños aquí habían perdido a alguien, padres, hermanos mayores, tíos, primos, o amigos de la familia en aquella guerra. Tantos muertos, tantas familias despedazadas cuando hermanos pelearon contra hermanos o padres contra hijos.

Cuando la clase terminó Draco Malfoy tuvo mucho en qué pensar. Estaba consciente de lo que su padre quería que hiciera, pero sabía que no era correcto, así como que Voldemort volvería. Amaba mucho a su padre, pero sabía que estaba equivocado y le dolía mucho el pensar que tendría que desafiarlo y no unirse al Señor Oscuro. No quería lastimar a su padre, pero no podría unirse a alguien que destrozaría al mundo mágico una vez más.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en ello, ya que el primer partido de Quidditch se acercaba: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Ambos equipos estaban igualados en fuerza y habilidad y necesitarían aprovecharlo en el juego. Era un día frío y lluvioso con mucho viento, pero eso no quería decir que el partido se cancelaría, de hecho haría las cosas más interesantes. Los equipos quedaron empapados apenas salieron de los vestidores; Harry se estremeció al montar en su escoba. Madame Hooch sopló su silbato y despegaron. Harry encontró que era un desafío volar con ese clima, pero lo amaba igual. Sentía como si hubiera estado volando durante horas y ya estaba congelado cuando sintió el frío característico de un Dementor. Maldijo y miró hacía abajo, vio entonces unos cuantos a unos pies de distancia.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— le preguntó Cedric Diggory, el buscador del equipo contrario. La snitch estaba olvidada por el momento.

—Sí, un poco de ayuda estaría bien.

— ¡A las tres!

Ambos chicos lanzaron sus Patronus y el ciervo de Harry junto al perro de Cedric salieron de las varitas alejando a los Dementores. Los destellos de luces le indicaron a Harry que más habían sido lanzados mientras volvía su atención al juego. Vio la snitch al mismo tiempo que Cedric y estaban cuello contra cuello; Harry obligó a su escoba a moverse más rápido, estiró su mano y atrapó la snitch. Aterrizó en el suelo sonriendo mientras Wood y el resto del equipo lo acorralaban, él sostenía la snitch en alto. Se liberó de sus compañeros y se acercó a Cedric para agradecerle su ayuda.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No es nada. Se supone que no tendrían que entrar a los terrenos del colegio, sólo se apostaban en las puertas— respondió Cedric—. No sé lo que está planeando Fudge al dejarlos aquí.

—Podríamos alejarlos completamente— dijo Fred acercándose para ver qué sucedía.

—Si, les demostraríamos que los Dementores no son una buena medida para la escuela— añadió George.

—Tenemos nuestras escobas.

— ¡Entonces echémoslos!

Antes de que alguno de los profesores pudiera detener a los adolescentes, éstos ya estaban sobre sus escobas y en persecución de los Dementores. McGonagall se veía bastante molesta y tomó una de las escobas de un miembro del equipo que no sabía lanzar un Patronus y se disparó tras los engreídos adolescentes. ¿Qué es lo que se creían? ¡Les diría un par de cosas por salir tras Dementores! Llegó a ellos justo cuando habían logrado echar a todos los Dementores de los terrenos de la escuela e iban a seguir persiguiéndolos. Se detuvieron al verla, sabían que estaban en grandes problemas.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?— les gritó ella.

— ¿Deshaciéndonos de unas criaturas oscuras, profesora?— respondió Fred dándole una sonrisa triunfal.

—Si. Quiero decir, cualquier persona que lance un Patronus puede hacer lo que hicimos, ¿y dónde queda la protección para el colegio?— secundó George.

—No deberían existir— dijo Cedric.

— ¿Dónde está Harry?— preguntó McGonagall buscando con la mirada al más pequeño de los adolescentes.

—Oh, no. Probablemente fue al Bosque Prohibido— dijo Fred.

—Iremos a buscarlo— ofreció George—. Es decir, _en teoría_, conocemos el bosque muy bien.

—Si, estaremos bien.

—Lo traeremos de vuelta sano y salvo— concluyó George.

—No sé por qué les permito hacer esto, si no han vuelto en media hora enviaré a su madre tras ustedes.

Media hora después Fred y George volaban lentamente hacía la escuela seguidos de Harry. Con Harry venía un feroz y salvaje centauro con cabello y pelaje negros y piel humana negra como el ébano. Estaba vestido para la guerra con un gran arco en sus manos, su negra barba cubría parte de su poderoso pecho y sus poderosas piernas terminaban en igualmente poderosos cascos. Hablaba con Harry, quien le mostraba mucho respeto al centauro que desde el año anterior se había hecho cargo de la manada cuando Morgan había muerto peleando contra Aragog. Harry se bajó de su escoba y guió al centauro hacía el castillo donde se encontraron con un asombrado Ministro que recién había terminado una reunión con Dumbledore sobre la seguridad de la escuela.

—Señor ministro, Lord Bane quisiera ofrecer el servicio de su manada al colegio— le dijo Harry a Fudge.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio?— dijo Fugde mirando al fiero centauro—. Los Dementores hacen su trabajo muy bien.

—Señor, cualquiera que pueda lanzar un Patronus puede también entrar a la escuela— objetó Harry—. Si Lord Bane y sus guerreros tienen permitido protegernos estaremos más seguros, conocen los terrenos mejor que cualquier humano.

—Veo las señales en las estrellas. Una gran guerra viene a menos que la casa humana y la casa centauro se unan y trabajen juntas— dijo Bane—. Hablé con mi gente, protegeremos la escuela.

—Bueno, eso no haría daño, ministro— intervino McGonagall—. Después de todo, los centauros conocen el lugar mejor que nadie.

—Muy bien, pero si Black llega a pasar…

—Me preocuparía más en atraparlo con vida, señor— dijo Harry con firmeza—, porque si lo atrapo primero lo mataré.

—Ya veo. Bien, debo irme— se despidió Fudge.

Salió del colegio y Bane esperó para hablar con Dumbledore, éste bajó rápidamente. Moody tomó a Harry de un brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras. Harry tenía el claro presentimiento de que no se sentaría muy bien en un par de días. Habían pasado varios años desde que había sido golpeado por última vez, pero estaba seguro ahora de que Moody le daría una buena paliza por desaparecer como lo había hecho. Debió haberlo pensado mejor y ahora estaba en grandes problemas. Se encontró de pronto en la oficina de Remus, con Remus esperándolo. ¡Oh, oh! Estaba en muchos problemas. Debió haber esperado para ir al bosque, debió hacerlo, ¿pero acaso no trajo a los centauros?

— ¿Qué estabas pensando, Harry?— le preguntó Remus con seriedad.

—No lo estaba haciendo, señor— respondió Harry mirando sus zapatos.

—Claro que no— gruñó Moody— ¡Fuiste al bosque solo rompiendo las reglas!

— ¡Los centauros protegerán ahora la escuela!— exclamó Harry defendiendo sus acciones— ¡Traje a Lord Bane y Fudge accedió!

—Eso pudiste hacerlo en la mañana; de cualquier modo ya estaba planeado hacer eso— dijo Remus—. He estado hablando con ellos, igual se habrían reunido con el ministro.

—Oh, lo siento— se disculpó Harry—. Sólo trataba de ayudar.

—Fuiste al bosque— habló Remus seriamente—¡Jamás debes hacerlo sin nuestro permiso!

—Nos desobedeciste— intervino Moody con firmeza—. Conoces las consecuencias, chico.

—Si, señor— dijo Harry en voz baja sabiendo lo que venía.

—Trece por cada año que tienes. Ven acá, chico— ordenó Moody firmemente.

Harry se encontró sobre las rodillas de Moody y sabía que su tutor no usaría su mano o un cinturón como cuando era pequeño. Usaría una regla y Harry se preparó para el primer golpe. A Moody no le gustaba castigar a Harry de esa manera, pero el chico se había puesto en peligro, y a Fred y a George al ir a buscarlo. Harry pensaba mucho mientras su trasero cada vez se ponía más adolorido. Finalmente, después del golpe número trece le permitieron ponerse en pie y le dieron algo de tiempo para recuperar la compostura antes de volver a la sala común. Un fuerte estruendo lo recibió al entrar a territorio Gryffindor, y todos sus amigos lo rodearon.

— ¡Pensé que Moody iba a matarte!— exclamó Fred.

—Si, amigo. ¿Fue muy malo?— preguntó George.

—Bueno, no perdí puntos. Pero desearía no pasar por eso de nuevo— se lamentó Harry.

—Toma. Trata con esto. Ayuda— le dijo Fred pasándole un pequeño contenedor.

—Servirá. Mamá también nos agarra a veces— secundó George.

— ¡Pero no al pequeñín de Ronikis!— dijo Fred viendo que Ron se acercaba.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!— reprochó Ron lanzándole un hechizo que volvió el rojo cabello de Fred en azul.

— ¡Oye, eso no fue gracioso!— respondió George lanzando de vuelta un hechizo que Ron bloqueó, ahora George tenía el cabello rosa.

— ¡Muy bien, Ron!— rió Harry olvidando su dolor por un momento.

Las siguientes semanas fueron bastante interesantes. Hermione salió furiosa de su clase de Adivinación y se rehúso a volver; Fred y George lograron encantar las velas para que cantaran en la cena y Harry derrotó a su primer Boggart. Un frío día de invierno Harry, Ron y Neville habían prácticamente arrastrado a Hermione fuera del colegio para ver a Hagrid porque uno de sus hipogrifos estaba enfermo, y ella claramente estaba a punto del colapso. Tomaron té, conversaron con Hagrid y pasaron una buena tarde. Iban de vuelta al colegio cuando vieron a Draco, que justo tuvo que ser desagradable con Hermione en ese momento.

—Bien, está aquí la carne de cañón— dijo el rubio orgulloso de saber la frase muggle—. Los Gryffindor apenas sobreviven las guerras, ¿sabías?

—Oh, cállate— dijo Ron con fuerza.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Acusarme con tus hermanos? Llamaría a mi padre.

—No es mejor que la madre de Ron— dijo Harry fulminando con la mirada a Draco.

—Vámonos. Él no lo vale— terció Hermione.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sangresucia?— habló Draco firmemente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?— exclamó Hermione sacando su varita tan rápido que Draco ni siquiera alcanzó a pestañear— ¡MALDITA Y MALVADA CUCARACHA! ¡SON LOS DE TU CLASE LOS QUE CONSIGUEN QUE MUERA TANTA GENTE!

—Hermione, quizá esto no…

— ¡Cállate, Ron!— gritó Hermione furiosa. Tenía la varita en la garganta de Draco pero no lo hechizó. Optó por darle un puñetazo en la nariz— ¡Me dices eso nuevamente y te lastimaré tanto que ni tu madre te reconocerá!

Hermione se marchó y los tres chicos Gryffindor miraron a Draco que gemía de dolor aferrando su sangrante nariz. Se alejaron y no vieron a Snape, que lo había observado todo. El profesor caminó hacía Draco, lo puso de pie y lo llevó a la enfermería. Un punto para Hermione Granger ya que Draco se merecía lo que había recibido, y Snape se lo dijo. Draco tendría que aprender que este era un mundo nuevo, y sus antiguos prejuicios no tenían cabida en él.


	13. El hipogrifo, la rata y el perro

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Trece. El Hipogrifo, la Rata y el Perro.**

Harry estaba emocionado porque iba a presenciar el nacimiento de un hipogrifo. Era un acontecimiento raro de ver y Hagrid había acomodado un lugar cerca de su cabaña para que la criatura pusiera el huevo. Mirarían desde la cabaña porque ella no aceptaría que alguien estuviera cerca en esos momentos. Hacía aproximadamente veinticuatro horas que el animal había puesto el huevo y ahora lo miraba atentamente. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la cabaña sin Neville, ya que éste, junto a Fred y George, tenían detención con Snape. Neville había estado ayudando a los gemelos con una broma y tenían un mapa de la escuela cuando fueron atrapados por el profesor de Pociones. Les había quitado el mapa y le había preguntado a Neville qué estaban haciendo con bombas fétidas en los bolsillos. Neville no había dicho ni una palabra, pero Snape de alguna manera supo quiénes estaban involucrados y les había dado detención a los gemelos y a Neville.

—Me pregunto si Snape sabe que era un mapa lo que tenía Neville— le comentó Harry a Ron.

—No estoy seguro, pero lo dudo. Le dijo a Remus que fuera a su habitación porque creía que era un objeto oscuro— respondió Ron—. Escuché que lo insultó o algo así.

—Espero que se entere— terció Hermione.

— ¿Por qué?— inquirió Ron pensativamente.

—Podría ser usado para defender el colegio.

—Oh, no se me había ocurrido eso.

—Se está contagiando con Moody— sonrió Harry.

—Hoy es luna llena— escucharon la voz de Hagrid—. Es el mejor tiempo para que nazca un hipogrifo.

—Gracias por dejarnos venir, Hagrid— dijo Hermione.

Hagrid preparaba té y de pronto sacó a Scabbers de una jarra vacía.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

— ¡Scabbers! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— exclamó Ron mientras tomaba su rata y la metía en un bolsillo de su túnica—. Rata loca. Bueno, quizá es porque Crookshanks ha tratado de comérselo.

—Ron, es una rata. Los gatos comen ratas, no a las mágicas— dijo Harry—. Scabbers es una gran mascota, pero no es una rata mágica.

Los adolescentes se acercaron a la ventana y a la luz de sol miraron cómo el huevo se rompía con un poco de ayuda de su madre. La pequeña criaturita se puso de pie en unos minutos, asistida por su madre que le secó rápidamente. La madre abrió el pico y el bebé metió la cabeza dentro para alimentarse por primera vez. Ron no soportó mucho esa parte y alejó la vista. Finalmente la madre guió a su cría hacía el bosque y los chicos quedaron maravillados con lo que habían visto. Agradecieron a Hagrid y salieron de la cabaña para regresar al castillo. De repente un gran perro negro atacó a Ron y Scabbers escapó de su bolsillo chillando aterrorizada. Ron corrió tras su mascota y Harry y Hermione tras él.

— ¡Déjalo!— gritó Harry al perro.

— ¡Regresa, Harry!— gritó Hermione.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!— gritó Ron.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, el perro agarró a Ron y lo arrastró bajo el sauce boxeador, hacía un túnel que Harry sabía que estaba allí pero al que nunca había entrado. Sabía que había un nudo que, al apretarlo, lograba que el árbol se paralizara, así que levito un madero para golpear el nudo. Cubrió a Hermione y a sí mismo con su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigieron al oscuro túnel. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos. Subieron por unas escaleras hasta una habitación donde escucharon ruidos. Harry se sacó la capa y la guardó en su mochila antes de hacerle un gesto a Hermione para que se parara en el otro extremo de la puerta. Contó en voz baja y luego entró de golpe a la habitación, asustando al hombre que estaba cerca de Ron.

— _¡Expelliarmus!— _gritó Harry logrando que la varita que sostenía aquél hombre saliera volando de su mano— ¡No te atrevas a moverte!

— ¿Harry?— dijo con voz ronca el hombre alto y dolorosamente delgado mirando al chico— ¿Harry Potter?

—No, soy el príncipe de Gales— contestó Harry enojado—. Soy Harry Potter y tú eres Sirius Black. Tengo una pregunta para ti, Black…

— ¿Por qué traicionó a tus padres?— inquirió una voz a sus espaldas. Era Snape.

Harry no se movió, seguía apuntando la varita hacía el esquelético hombre. El cabello de Sirius Black le pasaba de los hombros y lucía como si no hubiera comido bien por mucho tiempo. Traía puesta una andrajosa túnica que alguna vez había sido fina, pero ahora estaba desgastada y sucia. Estaba descalzo y tenía una mirada demente; le gruñó a Snape que también tenía la varita fríamente apuntada hacía él. Remus entró en la habitación con su varita en la mano, pero no miró ni a Sirius ni a Harry, miró a Ron que estaba gimiendo de dolor, Harry se percató de que su amigo tenía la pierna rota. Miró al bulto que era Scabbers en el bolsillo de Ron.

—Muéstranos a la rata— le dijo Remus a Ron.

— ¡Déjame matarlo ahora!— gruñó Snape mirando molesto mientras avanzaba hacía Sirius— ¡Sufrirá como lo hemos hecho nosotros!

—Severus, tienes derecho a estar molesto, pero debemos saber la verdad— le detuvo Remus—. Además, Harry debe decidir.

— ¿Yo?— inquirió Harry sin mover la varita apuntada a Black— ¡Lo quiero muerto!

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi rata con todo esto?— preguntó Ron haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Veámoslo— dijo Snape—. Vi a Peter Pettigrew con mis propios ojos en el mapa.

—¿Compartiste el mapa con él?— casi gritó Black— Remus, ¿cómo…?

—Cállate, no estás en condiciones de hablar de lealtades— contestó Lupin—. Todavía no. Ron, por favor dame a Scabbers.

Lentamente Ron sacó la rata de su bolsillo y la entregó. Remus gruñó al mirar al animal y supo de inmediato que era Peter. La colocó en el piso y junto a Snape le apuntó con su varita. Una luz azul envolvió al animal y pronto se convirtió en un hombre bajo y regordete, medio calvo y con una túnica gris bastante gastada. Parecía un roedor por la forma en que retorcía sus manos, atemorizado. Harry no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, sabía que había cosas que Remus no había sido capaz de decir, y esta era una de ellas, era un juramento que impedía que Remus pudiera decir que sus amigos eran animagos y comprendió. Si Peter era una rata, eso convertía a su padre en un venado o un ciervo, y Sirius, el perro, de acuerdo con los sobrenombres que usaban.

—Los llevaremos al castillo— dijo entonces—. Dejaremos que Moody use _veritaserum_ en ellos.

—Estoy dispuesto— dijo Sirius levantando las manos—. Yo no los traicioné.

—Haces algún movimiento equivocado como transformarte y te mataré— le advirtió Snape.

—Amárralos a ambos— pidió Remus.

— ¿Y Ron?— inquirió Hermione—. No puede caminar con la pierna rota.

—Puedo sanarlo— dijo Snape acercándose al pelirrojo y revisando su pierna—. Pero de todas maneras tendrá que ir a la enfermería.

—No fue nuestra intención venir a aquí— dijo Harry mirando a los dos profesores—, ¡pero Black atacó a Ron cuando veníamos de la cabaña de Hagrid!

—Comprendo— le tranquilizó Remus— ¿Volvemos al castillo?

—Si, tienen suerte de seguir todos con vida. Sin embargo, por venir aquí…

—Severus, no les quites puntos. Sólo trataban de salvar a su amigo.

—Fue peligroso. Diez puntos menos a Potter y Granger por dejar los terrenos de la escuela.

—Ya, está bien. Cinco puntos para Harry y Hermione por desarmar a Sirius, y cinco para Ron por entregar a Colagusano. Eso debería ser lo justo.

—Sí, lo es— dijo Severus solemnemente.

— ¡No puedo creer que trabajes con él!— gruñó Sirius.

—Cállate, Sirius, todavía tienes mucho que explicar.

— ¡Me cambiaron por Peter! ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Tengo que estar seguro. Tú harías lo mismo, o al menos eso espero. ¿Vamos?

Peter y Sirius fueron revisados y sus manos atadas tras ellos. Snape los hizo marchar a través del túnel de vuelta a los terrenos del colegio. Harry se rehúso a bajar la varita mientras se dirigían al castillo, odiando a los dos hombres en ese momento. Estaba confundido, molesto y dolido al mismo tiempo, y sabía que no pensaba claro en esos momentos. Sintiendo sus sentimientos, Remus le obligó a ir con Hermione y Ron a la enfermería. Ron necesitaba atención por su pierna rota, y Hermione por una clavícula fracturada. Harry esperó a que sus amigos fueran sanados sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una cama vacía.

Durante toda su vida había creído que durante un acto de locura Sirius Black había entregado a sus padres a Voldemort, luego había muerto en un duelo con Peter Pettigrew. Ahora resultaba que ambos magos estaban vivos, ¡y uno de ellos había estado escondiéndose como la rata de Ron por doce años! Harry estaba comprensiblemente molesto, y quería saber qué estaba pasando. Se preguntó si Sirius no había traicionado a sus padres y en su lugar fue Peter. Pero Peter no habría hecho eso, él había ayudado mucho a sus amigos, a él se le ocurrió la idea de convertirse en Animagos para acompañar a Remus. Él había ayudado a sus amigos siempre, ¿cómo él, entre los merodeadores, podía ser el traidor?

En la oficina de Flitwick, Fudge estaba escuchando el relato de Snape sobre cómo habían encontrado a Black en la Casa de los Gritos con Harry y Hermione apuntándolo con sus varitas. Remus añadió que él había llegado un par de minutos después de Snape y había ayudado a convertir a la rata en Peter Pettigrew. Fudge estaba impresionado con el relato de Snape y escuchó cómo éste le sugería veritaserum para los dos hombres. El ministro miró a Dumbledore y accedió, y entonces Moody trajó el suero de la verdad y se lo administró a los dos presos. Luego Dumbledore los interrogó y todos quedaron asombrados al saber que había sido Peter el Guardían Secreto y no Sirius.

En la enfermería, Harry estaba cada vez más preocupado porque había pasado más de una hora y no había noticias.

— ¿Harry?— le llamó Remus desde la puerta. Harry se giró para verlo, junto a él estaba Sirius Black—. Parece que estuvimos enfocados en la persona equivocada. Fue Peter Pettigrew el que traicionó a tus padres.

—Peter y yo cambiamos lugares. Él era el Guardián Secreto— dijo Sirius incapaz de mirar a Harry—. Lo siento tanto, Harry. Es mi culpa, confié en él.

—Así que fue Peter, ¿pero por qué?— preguntó Harry— ¿Por qué haría eso? Él siempre ayudaba a los demás, ¿por qué?

—Creo que el poder era para él más importante que la amistad— dijo Remus enojado, volviendo sus ojos salvajes por un momento—. Ahora que lo pienso bien él provocó un distanciamiento entre Sirius y yo causando que dudaramos de nosotros.

—Maldito estúpido— murmuró Ron desde su cama.

—Tú eres el hijo de Arthur Weasley, Ron, ¿cierto?— dijo Sirius girándose al chico—. Siento mucho lo de tu pierna, estaba tratando de atrapar a la rata.

—Está bien. Es sólo una pierna rota. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—En Nurmengard. Logré escapar de la pelea pero estaba herido, debo haberme desmayado, cuado desperté estaba en Nurmengard.

— ¿Cómo terminaste allí?— inquirió Remus— ¿Quién te puso allí?

—No lo sé, pero cuando lo averigüe no seré amable.

—Debe haber sido terrible estar allí— intervino Hermione.

—No realmente, usan globins y son buenos carceleros; alimentan bien a los prisioneros y les dejan tener libros y cosas, sin embargo son muy listos, no son fácilmente engañados como lo sería un dementor.

—¿Entonces cómo escapaste?— le preguntó Harry.

—Aprendí la prisión, yo no había sido acusado de ningún delito, alguien pagaba para mantenerme allí, era un buen prisionero. Aprendí todo sobre el lugar y encontré una vía de escape con mi forma animaga,

—Lo siento, Harry. No podía decir nada sobre eso— dijo Remus—. Todos hicimos un juramento, pero se rompió cuando viste a Peter transformarse.

—Harry— dijo Sirius—. Si tú quieres, me gustaría ser parte de tu vida.

—Suficiente conversación— exclamó Poppy entrando—. ¡Usted, señor Black, venga aquí! Un baño y luego veré cómo se encuentra… ¡Y se quedará aquí esta noche!

Sirius obedeció por una vez mansamente, y Harry estuvo extremadamente feliz de que él no hubiera traicionado a sus padres, aunque seguía molesto porque Peter sí lo había hecho. Su padrino era inocente y lo que era más, con Peter arrestado y con el juicio, Sirius Black sería un hombre libre. Era apropiado que las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaran, ¿Qué sería un mejor regalo de Navidad que saber que su padrino era inocente? Sonrió y se quedó en la enfermería toda la noche, incapaz de dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Sirius tuvo que irse con los Aurores. En las semanas siguientes se desarrolló el espectacular juicio contra Peter Pettigrew. Al final, Harry se rehúso a permitir el Beso de Dementor para Peter. No estaba siendo bueno, de hecho pidió que Peter fuera colgado por sus crímenes, con su forma de pensar, la rata tendría que enfrentar al Poder Supremo por lo que había hecho. Harry esperaba con ansias que Sirius estuviera con él durante la Navidad, y estaba muy contento con este cambio en su vida…


	14. Calzando con la familia

**Disculpen el atraso pero me tome unos días de vacaciones, solo mi marido, yo y la playa, ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad**

** Capítulo Catorce. Calzando en la Familia.**

Sirius tenía mucho de qué ponerse al día debido a su tiempo encerrado. Primero tuvo que arreglar sus asuntos de dinero, esa parte no fue tan difícil ya que Remus nunca había mezclado las cuentas de los Black y los Potter. Habría sido doloroso el siquiera pensar hacer eso, así que decidió mantener las cuentas separadas hasta que Harry fuera mayor de edad y decidiera qué hacer con ellas. Pero Remus sí había invertido cuidadosamente el dinero de ambas bóvedas con la consecuencia de que había más dinero que antes. La primera vez que Sirius fue a Grimmauld Place en casi dos décadas estaba nervioso porque no sabía que esperar. Entró a la casa y miró alrededor, asombrado de ver el renovado lugar. Era una casa alegre y brillante, nada como el lugar en el que había crecido. Remus lo guió hasta la sala donde Harry estaba ocupado haciendo tareas y Moody esperaba para hablar con él. Sirius se sentó a lado de la chimenea sin saber dónde calzaba en todo esto.

—Estoy seguro de que te preguntas dónde calzas en todo esto— le dijo Remus.

—Yo…, quiero decir, has hecho un gran trabajo con Harry— contestó Sirius mirando fijamente a su ahijado—. Eso es todo lo que había esperado, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, fue Remus el que tomó la iniciativa— dijo Moody mientras Harry dejaba su pluma y cerraba sus libros—. Fue él quien acudió al área pediátrica de San Mungo y sacó a Harry cuando escuchó el rumor de que el niño viviría donde sus tíos.

—Valiente nuestro hombre lobo— dijo Sirius sonriendo—. Supongo que Dumbledore no estaba muy contento al principio.

—No, pero cambió de idea cuando intervine— respondió Moody—. Los tíos de Harry son gente decente, pero odian la magia. Mejor dicho, le temen, y ese no es un buen lugar para poner a un niño mágico.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Así que dónde criaron a Harry antes de traerlo aquí?— preguntó Sirius.

—En la casa del tío Al— intervino Harry—. Era un lugar genial, pero el tío Al dice que aquí es más seguro.

—Bueno, mi padre se aseguró de eso— asintió Sirius— ¿Cómo reaccionó Kreacker con su estadía aquí?

—Él es genial— rió Harry—. Trabaja muy duro y de verdad le agradamos.

—Es tu elfo, te responderá a ti— le dijo Remus.

— ¡Kreacher!— exclamó Sirius y enseguida el pequeño elfo apareció con un "pop".

—¿ El amo Sirius llamó?— dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí, lo hice. Te ves bien Kreacher. Hiciste un buen trabajo aquí.

—Gracias, amo. Kreacher hace lo mejor posible para que la vida del amo Harry sea buena.

—Estoy agradecido por eso.

Sirius permitió que el elfo se retirara y sintió una profunda tristeza. Remus y Moody estaban preocupados. Sirius había pasado por mucho y sabían que seguía preguntándose cómo encajaba en la familia. Más tarde en la noche, mientras Sirius yacía pensando en su dormitorio (redecorado en los colores Gryffindor), Remus y Moody fueron a hablar con él aprovechando que Harry estudiaba. Sirius se veía tan triste, era obvio que necesitaba que le aseguraran que era necesario. Estaba acurrucado en su cama con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Remus se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a su viejo amigo, turbado. La traición de Peter los había sacudido a ambos, ¿pero había sido peor para Sirius? Por doce largos años había sido prisionero pensando en lo que Peter había hecho, y cuando logra salir se entera que todo el mundo mágico piensa que él fue el culpable de la traición de sus amigos. Eso debía doler demasiado y ahora su corazón estaba herido.

—Canuto, ¿sabes que te queremos aquí, verdad?— le dijo Remus en voz baja—. Harry está muy contento de tenerte de vuelta.

—Lo sé— murmuró Sirius—. Sin embargo ustedes han hecho un trabajo asombroso criando a Harry. ¿Qué hago ahora yo?

—Bueno, no lo hicimos solos— terció Moody—. Tuvimos mucha ayuda: Molly Weasley, Minerva y la señora Longbottom. Harry tuvo muchos tíos y tías que ayudaron a criarlo. Mientras más mejor, en realidad.

—No quiero ser una carga o hacer algo incorrecto— suspiró Sirius—. Miren lo que pasó por confiar en Peter. James y Lily murieron por mi culpa.

Remus colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—No, eso no es cierto. Peter nos engañó a todos. Durante cuánto tiempo planeó traicionarnos, no lo sé. Era inteligente, y nunca nos dimos cuenta, nos hizo creer que era nuestro amigo.

—Su talento era aliarse con los más poderosos— dijo Moody—. Usaba sólo lo suficiente para que lo encontraran útil, cuando Voldemort fue hacía él, vio la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

—Me alegra que esté muerto— exclamó Sirius— ¿Eso me hace malo?

Moody negó.

—No, chico. No te hace malo. Ahora necesitas descansar, hay tiempo para que conozcas bien a Harry y para que recuperes tu vida.

— ¿Crees que es muy tarde para que empiece mi propia banda?— preguntó Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, podríamos hacerlo— dijo Remus—. Los gemelos Weasley son buenos con la guitarra, Harry también. Claro, me dejas la batería mientras tú le cantas a todas las bellas damas.

— ¡Ah! Las mujeres, las extraño— suspiró Sirius melancólico— ¿Todavía eres virgen, Lunático?

—Lo soy. Creo que nunca encontraré una mujer con la cual casarme y asentarme.

—Lo harás, chico. Y la amarás con todo tu corazón— dijo Moody—. Confía en mí, lo sé. Mi amada Chloe era mi mundo, cuando ella murió no fui un muy buen padre. Pero con Harry lo estoy compensando.

Sirius se sintió mejor después de hablar con ellos y pensó que tenía mucho que aprender. Era querido en ese lugar y esperaba con ansias conocer bien a Harry. Por primera vez en años no tuvo pesadillas y durmió toda la noche. Aprendió que había reglas en la casa, porque aunque era su casa Moody era el que estaba a cargo y por eso debía seguir las mismas reglas que los demás. Como un adulto (algo que vehemente trataba de negar), tenía que ser un ejemplo para Harry. Una cosa a la que no se podía acostumbrar y que no le gustaba era que todos se llevaban bien con su antiguo rival del colegio, Severus Snape. Sirius Black apenas podía tolerar al hombre, la única razón por lo que lo hacía, aunque de mala gana, era porque preparaba voluntariamente la poción Matalobos para Remus. Se percató de que Snape pudo haberlo matado en la Casa de los Grtos y salirse con la suya, pero cuando Harry y Remus le habían pedido que no lo hiciera, había permitido que él, Sirius, fuera llevado al castillo para ser interrogado.

Sirius pasó lo que quedó del año escolar entre Grimmauld Place, la Madriguera y Hogsmeade, visitando a los Weasley y a Harry tan seguido como podía. Recuperó su salud y su fortaleza ya que Moody se dedicó a entrenarlo para dejarlo en forma, al estilo mágico y al muggle, aunque mayormente mágico. Sirius no tenía tiempo para aburrirse y aunque no le gustaba ver el retrato de su madre al menos ella no le gritaba. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, llegó el verano. ¡Harry estaba fuera del colegio! Sirius estaba emocionado y feliz de poder cambiar con Lunático en la casa durante la luna llena.

Estaba sentando en la mesa de la cocina conversando sobre una broma que había hecho con James y Remus en la escuela cuando Snape entró en la habitación.

—Qué encantador, los dos animales juntos— dijo el pocionista pasándole el cáliz a Remus.

—Gracias, Severus— sonrió Remus recibiendo la poción, enseguida sacó de su túnica un frasco y se lo dio a Snape—. Aquí tienes más del protector solar que te gusta.

—Y yo tengo un bozal— contestó Snape mirando fríamente a Sirius—. Debería caber en tu bocota.

— ¡Idiota!— exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Intentó tomar su varita pero no estaba, Severus fue a tomar la suya pero tampoco la encontró.

— ¡Sin peleas!— les regañó Moody guardándose las varitas en su bolsillo—. No permitiré ninguna, de ninguno de los dos.

—No lo lastimaré— dijo Snape sin problemas—. No molestaría al señor Potter de esa manera, pero podría volver su cabello verde.

—Me gusta el verde— intervino Remus terminando la poción y devolviéndole a Severus el cáliz—. Oh, hablando de Harry, la poción restaurativa no está funcionando muy bien, me preocupa porque no se había enfermado así desde que era un bebé.

—Entonces le traeré algo más potente— respondió Severus y luego se dirigió a Moody—. Señor, ¿podría tener mi varita de vuelta?

—Toma, ¡y no te atrevas a usarla en Sirius!— le advirtió Moody entregándosela, también le devolvió la suya a Sirius—. Eso va para ti también, chico. ¡No contra Severus!

Snape regresó al colegio para preparar algo que ayudara a Harry. Y ya que era una poción relativamente fácil (para él) estuvo lista en una hora y regresó a Grimmauld una vez se enfrió y estuvo embotellada. Se la entregó a Molly Weasley que había ido a ayudar a hacerse cargo de Harry. Ella se la daría junto a su propio remedio herbal que potenciaba la poción. Moody hizo que Snape le acompañara a la sala y el pocionista lo hizo sabiendo que Moody lo apreciaba a su manera. Después de todo, años atrás había salvado su pellejo a petición del director y después de usar Veritaserum en él, Moody había averiguado en qué bando se encontraba el joven. Moody se había convertido en una especie de brusco mentor desde entonces, manteniéndolo en línea lo más posible.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó el viejo ex auror— Te ves estresado.

—Lo estoy. Y mi stress se llama Sirius Black. No tienes idea de la clase de horrible hombre que es.

—Bueno, fue horrible en la escuela, no negaré eso. Ni voy a darte excusas por él, pero fue terriblemente abusado de niño. Protegió a su hermano de eso y llevó la peor parte.

—Eso no es excusa para ser tan diabólico— objetó Snape y sonrió con tristeza—. Tal vez fui un niño bastante escuálido en el colegio, pero podía defenderme. Siempre y cuando no fueran tres contra uno.

— ¿Cuántas veces sucedió eso?

—Un par de veces. La mayor parte del tiempo los Gryffindor eran demasiado nobles y se enfrentaban a mí uno a uno. Aunque yo les daba más de lo que recibía, y al menos los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw estaban de mi lado, y sabemos que las casas más inteligentes son Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

—En eso tienes razón. Slytherin es una gran casa, seguro.

—Poco después perdí la amistad de Lily Evans al llamarla "sangresucia". Estaba enojado cuando el padre de Harry y sus amigos me atacaron y me desquité con ella. Ellos nunca me atacaron así de nuevo, bueno, Black lo hizo cuando trató de matarme.

—Lo hizo. Casi mató a Remus también, y ahora que lo pienso, Peter uso eso para separar a Remus y Sirius. Maldito, me pregunto si él incitó a Sirius para que tratara de matarte.

—Nunca lo sabremos.

Severus se acomodó en la silla y bebió el vino que Moody le había ofrecido. Levantó la mirada cuando Molly entró a la habitación y se sentó a lado del fuego. Esperaba una llamada vía flú de su prole mientras se encargaba de Harry. Snape le iba a preguntar cómo estaba el chico cuando se escuchó un fuerte alboroto y miró sobresaltado. Había ladridos, gruñidos, y fuertes golpes cada vez más cercanos. Snape supo de inmediato lo que sucedía, Remus y Sirius jugueteando. A Snape ya no le molestaba Remus en forma de lobo, lo había visto en varias ocasiones durante el año anterior en el colegio, primero con McGonagall, que estaba allí mientras él superaba su miedo a los licántropos, tanto que su boggart cambió. Ahora podía estar alrededor del hombre lobo porque sabía que Remus jamás lo lastimaría, se rehusaba a estar sin la poción Matalobos.

Entraron a la sala la gran y peluda figura de Canuto/Sirius y Lunático/Remus. Comenzaron a revolcarse en la habitación y Molly se puso de pie de un salto gritándoles. Moody y Snape se cubrieron los oídos.

— ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! NO IRRITES A REMUS DE ESA MANERA. HARRY ESTÁ ENFERMO Y SI SIGUEN CORRIENDO ASÍ LO DESPERTARÁN. ¡Y VUELVETE HUMANO CUANDO TE HABLO!

— ¡Pero, Molly! ¡Es divertido jugar con él!— protestó Sirius volviéndose humano y sonriendo. Al ver a Snape gruñó— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Snape?

—Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que Harry esté bien— contestó Severus en voz baja—. Después de todo, como el más grande Pocionista de éste tiempo, puedo darle las pociones necesarias para que mejore.

—Oh, claro. Tienes que presumir que ahora eres un hombre respetable, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. No sólo yo soy respetado, Remus también lo es.

—Tendremos que encontrarte un trabajo para mantenerte alejado de problemas— dijo Moody—. Ya eres un adulto, Sirius.

—Lo dudo altamente— dijo Snape rascándole distraídamente la cabeza a Remus—. Sirius Black no es más que un perro callejero y…

— ¡Un insulto más de cualquiera de los dos y los pondré a trabajar hasta que ninguno pueda levantar una varita!— les advirtió Molly con su voz al límite del rango normal.

—Me comportaré, Molly— le aseguró Snape.

—Sirius— le dijo Moody al alocado animago con voz amenazante.

—Bien, también me comportaré. Pero sólo porque tú lo deseas, Molly.

Snape y Sirius se fulminaron con la mirada, su odio se había enfriado un momento debido a la amenaza de Molly Weasley. Después de un tiempo, Molly dejó la habitación para ir a revisar a Harry, y volvió con buenas noticias, estaba durmiendo bien y ya no tenía fiebre. Snape le dio a Sirius una última mirada de odio y salió de la casa para dirigirse a Hogwarts y dormir. Una vez en su habitación, se duchó y se puso uno de sus camisones grises para dormir, cuando sintió un dolor apagado en su brazo izquierdo. Se levantó la manga y miró con horror la marca de esclavitud en su antebrazo. Había pasado de gris a negra, pero no a la roja de los llamados y no se estaba moviendo. Sin embargo sabía lo que significaba, así que se puso la túnica y se dirigió a la oficina del director, dio la contraseña, subió y golpeó la puerta. Fue admitió y Dumbledore se puso de pie al ver su expresión.

—Mi marca se puso negra por un momento— se apresuró a decir sin saludar—. Significa sólo una cosa.

—Lo temía— dijo Dumbledore—. No has sido llamado, ¿verdad?

—No, no se volvió roja. Pero sé lo que significa al igual que tú. El Señor Oscuro se está levantando. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.


	15. El Señor Oscuro se levanta

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Quince. El Señor Oscuro se Levanta.**

La vieja mansión había estado vacía durante muchos años, incluso el viejo cuidador había muerto y la mansión quedó completamente sola. La única gente que iba eran los jardineros una vez al mes para recortar los setos, cortar el césped y pintar la fachada si era necesario. Continuaron haciéndolo porque los rumores decían que había un nuevo dueño, aunque nadie le había visto salir o entrar a la casa. La mayoría de las personas preferían mantenerse alejadas de la mansión embrujada; se decía que estaba embrujada por la familia que había muerto allí muchos años atrás. Probablemente por eso nadie vio el fuego de la chimenea de una habitación superior, o se fijó en la figura con capa que entraba en la mansión. La figura entró a la casa en silencio y subió las escaleras donde estaba seguro que lo esperaba su amo.

El hombre se retiró la capucha de la capa y el largo cabello rubio platinado del Jefe de la familia Malfoy fue revelado. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre inteligente, sabía que Voldemort estaba de vuelta al dolerle y oscurecerse la marca. Sabía también que su Lord estaba débil y necesitaría ayuda, ya que la marca no se había vuelto roja, como cuando los llamaba. Se preguntó cuántos más vendrían ya que la casa estaba bastante silenciosa y no parecía que hubiera nadie más. Vio una gran serpiente deslizarse a través del piso justo a su lado en su camino a la habitación frente a él. Los sonidos de alguien hablando pársel llegaron a él y comprendió unas cuantas palabras de lo que estaban diciendo. Supo entonces que Voldermort sabía de su presencia, pero dudó, el miedo lo paralizó.

—Pasa, Lucius— dijo la voz de Voldermort. Lucius entró a la habitación y cayó de rodillas ante la figura encapuchada de su amo—. Te ha tomado bastante tiempo venir a mí.

—Amo…, me desesperaba que usted estuviera perdido— susurró el rubio.

—No lo estaba— dijo una voz que Lucius no conocía.

Un joven vestido con una túnica negra se asomó a la luz. Era delgado, bastante pálido, con cabello corto color pajizo y pálidos ojos azules. Lucius no lo conocía muy bien, lo había visto una o dos veces, pero claramente se trataba de Barty Crouch Jr. El hijo del encargado de las Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio. O lo había sido hasta la semana pasada, cuando Crouch fue encontrado muerto en su hogar debido a un ataque cardiaco. Lucius se preguntó si acaso ahora él moriría mientras permanecía de rodillas frente a Voldemort, quien, desconocido para el patriarca de los Malfoy, estaba bajo un hechizo desilusionador. No quería que su siervo viera su debilidad; podía confiar en Barty porque éste le servía por verdadero amor y devoción.

—Aún así aquí estoy, Lucius— le dijo la fría voz de Voldemort— ¿Y el diario que te encargué que cuidaras?

—Lo metí a Hogwarts como usted lo pidió, amo— respondió Lucius sintiendo más miedo que antes.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Amo, jamás creí que el mocoso que vivió lo destruiría— susurró Lucius mirando al piso.

— ¿Es por eso que te desesperaba mi regreso, Lucius?

—Sí, amo— respondió el rubio sintiendo el enojo de Voldemort.

—Barty, muéstrale nuestro descontento.

Barty dio un paso adelante y apuntó su varita hacía Lucius. Malfoy se preparó para morir. Sin embargo fue golpeado con un experto _Crucio_ y no pudo evitar retorcerse y gritar en el piso. Pasó tanto tiempo que pensó que perdería la cordura, pero no rogaría por piedad, un Malfoy no hacía eso jamás. Incluso si fuera el tipo de hombre que haría eso, había visto suficientes castigos de Voldermort para saber que sólo lo enojaría más y el castigo duraría, por ende, mucho más. Finalmente terminó y Lucius yació en el suelo jadeando de dolor y preguntándose qué le sucedería a continuación.

—No sé si puedo confiarte nada importante, Lucius—le dijo Voldemort con frialdad.

—Amo…, por favor, sólo deseaba que usted regresara— respondió entrecortadamente—. Estaba desesperado. Confieso que estaba perdido, sé que soy débil pero le ofrezco mis servicios una vez más, amo.

—Si, hablas con la verdad, Lucius. Eres débil pero leal, eres el único que vino. No le dirás a nadie que he regresado, ¿está claro?

—Si, mi señor.

—Bien, ahora vete. Te contactaré a través de esto—. Barty le pasó a Lucius algo que parecía un medallón—. Mantenlo cerca, y en secreto.

—Si, amo— respondió Lucius levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Salió de la mansión y una vez fuera de las protecciones anti-aparición se dirigió a su propia mansión. Caminó por el sendero de grava entre los altos setos y levantó su bastón hacía la puerta haciéndola sonar. Se abrió y entró a la casa sacándose la capa y colgándola, luego subió las escaleras. Quería contarle a su esposa pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, aún no. Se dirigió a sus habitaciones, donde ella lo esperaba. La vio sentada a lado del fuego vestida con una camisola de satín azul cielo que llegaba hasta el piso, y con el largo cabello rubio enmarcando su noble y suave rostro. Ella se puso de pie y ayudó a su marido con la túnica exterior y lo guió a la cama.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó Narcissa.

—En El Cabeza de Puerco, hubo una reunión— contestó él mientras ella comenzó a sacarle la túnica interior.

—Te ves estresado. ¿Fue una reunión difícil?

—No tan difícil, unos temperamentos elevados pero nada serio— dijo Lucius casi sin aliento cuando Narcissa pasó sus dedos por su fuerte torso desnudo.

—Podemos hacer del resto de la noche algo mucho mejor— dijo ella besándolo desde el pecho hasta la quijada.

—Bien dicho.

Narcissa terminó de desvestir a su marido y entró a la cama con él. Hicieron el amor bajo las sábanas la mayor parte de la noche y Lucius se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía al tener una mujer tan bella, talentosa y con gran voluntad como su esposa. Tenía a la mujer perfecta en Narcissa Black Malfoy, y reconocía lo suertudo que era. Casi la había perdido cuando Draco nació; los sanadores de San Mungo habían hecho todo lo posible por salvar su vida y él les debía mucho. Sabía que no habría podido vivir si ella hubiera muerto, porque la amaba demasiado. Se quedó dormido con ella en sus brazos y despertó solo en cama al día siguiente. Se sobresaltó por un momento, entonces ella entró a la habitación ya vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo y con su cabello rubio recogido.

—Buenos días, Lucius— le saludó ella caminando hacía él para besarlo.

—Buenos días. Luces preciosa esta mañana.

—Podría decir lo mismo de mi hermoso hombre— sonrió ella pasando sus dedos por el pecho de su marido.

—Esta la forma en que todo hombre debe despertar en la mañana— le dijo él tomándole la mano gentilmente y llevándola hasta sus labios para besarla—. Con una esposa perfecta.

—Deberías vestirte. Draco se preguntará qué estamos haciendo.

—Mejor dicho qué es lo que yo estoy haciendo— dijo Lucius sarcástico.

— ¡Lucius! ¡Asustarás a tu hijo si le hablas así!

—Bueno, está en la edad en la que debemos estar más pendientes, por las hormonas y todo eso.

—Espero que Severus no haya tenido que fortalecer las protecciones debido a nuestro hijo.

—Hablando de eso, él vendrá hoy— le informó Lucius.

—Me parece bien, necesito ver a alguien de mi nivel intelectual— respondió ella dándole una sonrisa burlona.

—Ustedes los Black son tan arrogantes— dijo Lucius levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

—Gracias, amor.

Severus ya había llegado cuando los Malfoy bajaron a desayunar. Estaba hablando con su ahijado Draco que estaba más relajado porque se encontraba en su propio hogar. Severus levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Narcissa bajar las escaleras, ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre y era una excelente amiga para él, igual que Lucius. Siguió a los Malfoy hasta el pequeño comedor de uso diario y se sentó a la mesa. La comida apareció, al igual que en Hogwarts, en finos platos; avena, huevos, tocino, salchichas, jamón, patatas, tomates, tostadas, jugo de naranja y para los adultos un exquisito café.

—Escuché que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se realizará en Hogwarts— habló Lucius.

—Sí. Los directores de las tres escuelas por fin se decidieron por Hogwarts— respondió Severus.

—No se ha hecho en más de cien años— terció Draco.

—Así es. Será bueno verlo— añadió Narcissa.

—Lo será— agregó Lucius—. He escuchado el rumor de que habrá seguridad extra. No sólo los centauros sino que magos y brujas trabajaran con ello también. Y uno de esos magos será Sirius Black.

—Desgraciadamente es cierto. Sirius Black ha sido contratado para el siguiente año escolar como parte de la seguridad del colegio— dijo Severus.

—Él es peligroso y está loco, ¿el director sabe eso?— inquirió Narcissa.

—Si. Sin embargo, es leal al colegio y eso ayudará a tenerlo donde podamos verlo.

—Desearía que Draco no tuviera que ser expuesto a ese traidor a la sangre— dijo fríamente Narcissa—. No tiene respeto por la familia, incluso si hubiera terminado en Hufflepuff no habría sido tan malo como a dónde escogió ir.

—E hizo tu vida un infierno en la escuela— agregó Lucius mirando a Severus—. Podrías devolverle el favor ya que en parte serás su superior.

—He pensando en ello— aceptó Severus—, aunque él no es tan fácil de controlar como Remus Lupin.

—El lobo no depende de ti para vivir— contestó Lucius—. Confieso que cuando me enteré de que él ensañaría en el colegio estaba preocupado, pero mientras tú lo controles es mejor tener a un monstruo como él donde puedas vigilarlo que libre para hacer lo que se le antoje.

—Claro que la preocupación principal es Alastor Moody— intervino Narcissa—. Él te torturó, ¿no es así?

—Si.

Snape odiaba mentirles a sus queridos amigos, pero ya no creía en mucho de lo que ellos proclamaban. Nunca había sido torturado por Moody, disciplinado sí, torturado no. Había marcado su propia espalda con un látigo cuando Lily y James habían sido asesinado y había sido Moody quien lo había detenido de hacerse algo peor. Snape deseaba poder confiar en sus viejos amigos que seguían con vida, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. A él le gustaba su refinada compañía porque estaban casi en el mismo nivel intelectual que él. Las únicas personas a su nivel eran McGonagall y Flitwick; Dumbledore estaba en una liga propia muy superior a la suya en habilidad y poder.

Pese al hecho de que Voldemort estaba recobrando su poder, Severus Snape realmente esperaba con ganas el año escolar. Esperaba que Hogwarts estuviera representado por el mejor que la escuela pudiera ofrecer. Sabía que los mejores estudiantes estaban en su Casa, Slytherin, y en Ravenclaw, y repasó cuáles alumnos podrían hacerlo mejor. Terminó de desayunar y con permiso de Lucius emboscó a Draco cuando no estaba esperándolo. Draco lo hizo sentir orgulloso al mantener la cama y responder el ataque. Snape no cedió porque eso sólo lastimaría el orgullo de su ahijado. Draco sería un gran mago porque ya era poderoso y provenía de dos poderosas familias. Quizás, sólo quizás al joven Draco le permitirían poner su nombre y clamar el trofeo. Después de todo era astuto, poderoso y brillante para ser un competidor en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.


	16. La Copa Mundial y La Marca Tenebrosa

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de RebeccaRoy_.**

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Dieciseis. La Copa Mundial y La Marca Tenebrosa.**

Era un brillante día de verano, totalmente perfecto, y Harry estaba sentado fuera de la carpa de los chicos en el Mundial de Quidditch mientras disfrutaba de un gran cono de helado de chocolate. Sirius Black estaba a su lado, vestido como su ahijado: jeans y polera, aunque Harry traía zapatos y Sirius descansaba sobre el cálido pasto descalzo. También disfrutaba de un cono de helado, chocolate y coco. Remus había terminado el suyo y había ido por otro donde Florean Fostescue, que estaba haciendo mucho dinero aprovechando la Copa Mundial. Percy estaba hablando con el Jefe de Relaciones Mágicas Internaciones, Rufus Scrimgeor (quien había sido Jefe del Dpto. de Aurores y quiso un cambio, por lo que había aceptado el antiguo trabajo de Barty Crouch). Era un hombre agradable con cabello aleonado largo y canoso, además de unos ojos amarillos tras unas gafas pequeñas.

Harry nunca había visto tantos magos y brujas en un mismo lugar antes. Agradecía que estuvieran en lo profundo de un área montañosa del Parque Nacional Cairngorms, ya que no había muggles en millas a la redonda. El profundo valle estaba a salvo de indiscretas miradas muggles y Harry amaba las escarpadas montañas boscosas que rodeaban a otro tipo de bosque, el bosque de tiendas hasta donde se perdía la vista. La mayoría era bastante normal, sencillas tiendas estilo militar muggle, del tipo que se podía encontrar en cualquier campamento de la primera guerra mundial. Muchos no habían tenido cuidado y habían agregado una chimenea o veletas en los techos. Había algunas que eran tan obviamente mágicas que Harry sólo sonreía al verlas. Amaba estar en ese lugar con los Weasley y sus tíos y padrino; los Weasley habían conseguido asientos en la parte más alta del estadio, en la cabina más alta. Bill llegó caminando de vuelta después de ir por su propio helado, su largo cabello rojo estaba atado en una coleta y aparte de sus botas de piel de dragón, sus ropas no habrían desentonado en un concierto de rock.

— ¿Qué sabor escogiste?— le preguntó Harry.

—Vainilla con canela.

—Suena rico, creo que iré por otro más— dijo Remus.

—No, no lo harás. No te quiero híper hoy, Remus— le advirtió Moody.

— ¡Hola, tío Al!— saludó Fred apareciendo junto a George, ambos sonreían.

— ¿Has pasado un buen verano?— inquirió George.

— ¿Qué hicieron, chicos?— les preguntó Moody.

—Hermano, ¿por qué piensa que hicimos algo?— habló Fred.

— ¡Es decir, siempre somos los mejores!— añadió George.

— ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Esperen a que los atrape!— gritó Hermione saliendo de la tienda de las chicas con un brillante cabello verde.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo hicieron!— casi lloró Remus de lo fuerte que reía.

—No era para ti, Hermione— se disculpó Fred alejándose de la enojada bruja.

— ¡Si! ¡Era para Percy y no sé cómo llegó a tus cosas!— agregó George.

— ¡Chicos, esto no es nada amable!— les reclamó Moody levantando su varita y volviendo el cabello de Hermione a la normalidad— Deberían tener cuidado con ese tipo de bromas.

—Si, asegúrense de usarla en Snape— sonrió Sirius.

—No, en él no, amigo— respondió Fred.

—Nos cae bien, además explotaría de rabia si le hiciéramos algo así— secundó George.

—Y entonces nosotros explotaríamos por la rabia de mamá.

—Y nos gusta seguir viviendo, por si acaso— finalizó George.

Harry rió y se percató de que tenía suerte de tener a los gemelos Weasley como amigos. Ahora, por supuesto, ellos sabían quiénes eran los Merodeadores, y admiraban por sobre todo a Remus, que era el mejor (y en realidad el único) hombre lobo que conocían. Esos habilidosos pero traviesos chicos tenían un secreto que sólo Harry, Hermione, Los Weasley y por supuesto Sirius y Remus sabían: eran animagos, zorros por supuesto. Les gustaba acompañar a Remus una vez al mes en su cambio y ahora que Sirius estaba libre podían ir a dar vueltas por el bosque con autorización de McGonagall. No hicieron más bromas ese día y el tiempo pasó bastante agradable, desapareciendo en un profundo crepúsculo púrpura antes de que el gong sonara y avisara a todos que era hora de dirigirse al estadio.

Harry siguió a unos faroles que flotaban a unos cuantos pies sobre él, iluminando el camino, junto a los demás magos y brujas. Llegó a un largo túnel que era uno de los tres que llevaban hacía la larga cueva donde había sido construido el estadio. Era grande y parecido, notó Harry, a un estadio de soccer muggle que había visto cuando iba a la primaria, sólo que éste era mucho, mucho más grande. Caminó hasta una escalera mecánica (operada mágicamente) que lo llevó hasta los asientos de en medio, luego mostró su ticket y tomó una nueva escalera mecánica que lo llevó hasta los niveles superiores, justo bajo sus asientos. Se detuvo en un punto de ventas donde compró una pierna de pavo asada, una mazorca de maíz y una gran coca-cola, bebida que les gustaba mucho a los magos, al igual que los muggles. Ron y Hermione compraron casi lo mismo que Harry; Fred y George optaron por pescado y papas, Sirius una hamburguesa; Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Percy compraron berberechos, Ginny era osada y compró los nachos con jalapeños. Fred y George la molestaron hasta que ella tomó asiento y comenzó a comerlos como si no picaran nada. Le ofreció uno a Fred y éste casi se muere por lo picante.

—Eso no fue amable— le dijo Remus sonriendo.

—Él lo pidió— acudió Harry en ayuda de Ginny.

— ¿Quieres uno, Harry?— ofreció ella.

—No, no quiero morir. Gracias.

—No están tan picantes— dijo Fred.

— ¿Es por eso que ordenaste otra coca-cola?— bromeó su gemelo.

—Si, ¿un pequeño jalapeño te atrapó, hermanito?— molestó Bill a Fred, y habría sido golpeado por algo si no hubiera sido porque su padre los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido—. Iré a comprar una cerveza.

—Mejor que sea un whisky de fuego— le dijo Charlie.

— ¡Santo cielo, Arthur! ¿Qué tuviste que vender para conseguir estos asientos?— se escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se giró y vio a Malfoy parado allí con su esposa, Narcissa Malfoy, y por supuesto, Draco. Narcissa Malfoy se veía impresionante en una túnica verde oscuro que complementaba muy bien con la túnica azul oscuro que usaba su marido. Draco llevaba ropa muggle y se veía tan arrogante como siempre. Sirius vio a su prima y de inmediato se dirigió hacía ella. Harry temió lo que sucedería, pero Sirius gentilmente le tomó la mano y la besó como si ella fuera una reina y él un cortesano.

—Mi querida prima, tu belleza ha crecido con los años— le dijo Sirius y enseguida miró a Lucius—. Señor, tiene suerte de tener una mujer tan hermosa y encantadora como esposa.

—Si, me tocó lo mejor de la línea Black— respondió Lucius con frialdad.

—Estoy de acuerdo— asintió Sirius y fue el turno de mirar a Draco—. Ah, Draco, escuché que eres un gran buscador. Claro que no tan bueno como Harry, aunque soy parcial ya que soy su padrino.

—Lo sé— fulminó Draco con la mirada a su pariente— ¡Pero yo soy más guapo que todos, incluso que usted!

—Te mataron, Sirius— dijo Remus sonriéndole a su viejo amigo.

— ¿De qué lado estás, Lunático?

—Draco es uno de mis estudiantes más inteligentes, naturalmente estoy de lado del cerebro.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?— inquirió Sirius alejándose de los Malfoy— Remus, ¿qué quisiste decir?

Harry rió. Su padrino, pese a ser un fuerte y capaz mago, a veces no era muy brillante. Aún así era familia y amado por todos. Harry tomó asiento y el partido comenzó. Fue más emocionante que cualquier otro partido de Quidditch que hubiera visto. Todos los jugadores volaban en la nueva Saeta de Fuego y el jugador favorito de Harry fue de lejos Viktor Krum. Krum sobrepasaba a la buscadora de Irlanda, y era el mejor jugador de los dos equipos. Fue golpeado en la cara con una bludger, pero valientemente rehúso la atención del sanador. Volvió al juego y Harry vio, con su omniculares, la snitch al mismo tiempo que Krum. Éste se tiró en picada y en forma espectacular atrapó la pequeña bola alada a sólo una cuantas pulgadas de estrellarse en el suelo. Harry se levantó y aplaudió con el resto de la multitud ante la espectacular atrapada, pese a que los búlgaros perdieron 160-170 frente a Irlanda.

Harry caminó de vuelta a la tienda de los chicos feliz y eufórico por el partido. Creyó que no podría dormir esa noche, pero se durmió y lo hizo bien. Despertó con el sonido de gritos y voces elevadas, se levantó rápidamente para ver a Remus poniéndose la capa y doblándose las mangas. Harry fue conducido por Moody afuera junto con Ron, los gemelos y las chicas, lejos del campamento. No había tiempo para discutir y Harry sabía que algo malo iba a suceder. Fueron guiados al bosque, Moody se quedó con ellos, aunque Harry sabía que el hombre prefería estar en la pelea. Su amor por Harry lo mantuvo vigilando a los adolescentes. Hubo un destello de luz roja y Harry gritó en advertencia pero fue demasiado tarde, Moody cayó y no volvió a moverse.

—Esto no es bueno— tartamudeó Ron—. No es nada bueno.

— ¡Todos saquen las varitas!— exclamó Hermione.

—Una buena idea, niñita— dijo una voz apagada—. Pero no les servirá de nada, puedo matarlos con facilidad.

—Muéstrate— ordenó Harry con la varita en la mano— ¿O eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo?

—Tranquilo, chico. Ven conmigo y los otros vivirán— el dueño de la voz salió de entre las sombras. Era alto, delgado y vestido con una túnica negra, con la capucha negra y una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro—. Sólo te quiero a ti, Harry Potter.

— ¡Basura mortífaga!— gritó Ginny— ¡Vuelve al infierno de donde saliste!

Antes de que Harry pudiera moverse un centímetro alguien lo agarró y lo apareció lejos de los demás. Cuando pudo respirar nuevamente se giró hacía su secuestrador y lo atacó golpeándolo con sus puños, tratando se soltarse del fuerte agarre del hombre. Escuchó una risa y se dio cuenta de que estaba golpeando a su padrino, Sirius. Harry se detuvo y se percató de que no estaban solos, alguien había aparecido con ellos y se giró para ver a Snape agachado sobre Moody. Harry jadeó cuando vio la horrible herida del viejo Auror. Snape apuntaba la herida y lentamente dejó de sangrar. El profesor fue capaz de despertar al Auror.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Moody.

—Fuímos emboscados— respondió Harry—. Mientras nos cuidabas un mortífago se coló por detrás.

— ¿Mortífago?— gruñó Moody—. No esperaba eso realmente, debo estar poniéndome viejo.

—No, tenías mucho de qué preocuparte— le dijo Snape—. Harry era tu preocupación principal, al igual que los otros chicos. Ayudaste a retrasar el ataque lo suficiente hasta que llegáramos.

—No es mi forma habitual de retrasar a nadie, chico— comentó Moddy mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, Snape es bueno para algo— dijo Sirius—. Me alegro de que estuvieras allí… ¿y por qué estabas allí?

—Tenía un ticket para la copa mundial. Y gracias a un poco de suerte también hice algo de dinero.

—Apuesto a que lo hiciste con una poción— murmuró el animago.

—La Suerte Líquida está prohibida en los juegos y cualquier evento deportivo, deberías saberlo— respondió Snape—. Los globins tienen formas de detectar ese tipo de cosas y nadie sobrevive si es pillado. Es una de las pocas veces que un asesinato de un goblin a un humano es pasado por alto.

—Severus tiene razón— dijo Moody mirando a su alrededor—. Estamos fuera de Hogwarts. Poppy no estará contenta de verme.

—Mientras entres ahora ella no se molestará— le dijo Snape—. Pero si la sigues haciendo esperar estará muy molesta.

—Mejor me llevó a Harry de vuelta al campamento— dijo Sirius.

—Iré con Alastor al castillo, tengo trabajo que hacer— habló Snape.

Moody gruñó, sabía que Snape sólo iba para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no lo diría, tenía una reputación que mantener. Harry miró a Moddy y a Snape dirigirse al castillo y luego tomó el brazo de Sirius, finalmente aparecieron de vuelta en el campamento. Fue recibido por una preocupada familia Weasley y Hermione en la carpa. Estuvieron aliviados de saber que estaban bien, pero cuando Sirius contó sobre el ataque mortífago, Arthur empacó e hizo que todos lo ayudaran a aparecer a los menores en casa. Contó a Molly lo sucedido y luego se marchó con Sirius, Remus, Charlie y Bill de vuelta al campamento para restaurar el orden. El señor Diggory y Cedric llegaron para ayudar a proteger la casa y los chicos se quedaron todos reunidos en la sala.

— ¿El tío Al estará bien?— le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

—El profesor Snape detuvo el sangrado. Caminó al colegio sin ayuda.

—Me pregunto por qué los mortífagos estaban en la copa mundial— dijo Ron.

—Probablemente para causar problemas— contestó Fred.

—Si, pero uno de ellos intentó atrapar a Harry— secundó George.

—Pero no lo logró— dijo Ginny.

—Gracias a Merlín por eso— intervino Molly mirando a Harry—. Agradezco que estés bien.

Los adolescentes fueron a acostarse, despertaron a la mañana siguiente y marcharon de inmediato a la cocina para encontrar a Arthur, Remus, Billy Sirius sentados a la mesa. Bill tenía un ojo negro, Charlie cuidaba su muñeca recién reparada, Sirius lucía como si hubiera estado en una tremenda pelea, y Remus no parecía tener consecuencias de nada, pero Harry sabía que probablemente él había sido quien más luchó. Harry se sentó a lado de Remus y comenzó a comer esperando que alguien comenzara con las noticias. Hermione entró, vio a todos y se sentó a lado de Ginny, que parecía no haber dormido bien.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó finalmente Hermione.

—Algunos mortífagos habían apresado a unos cuantos muggles para torturarlos— dijo Arthur con cansancio.

—No era más que una distracción para atraparte— dijo Remus mirando a Harry—. No hay forma de que haya sido una coincidencia. Alguien quiere atraparte.

—Voldemort— dijo Harry firmemente—. Ha vuelto.

—Aún no sabemos eso— refutó Sirius.

—Tuve un sueño. Lo vi en él— respondió Harry—. Bueno, no lo vi. Escuché su voz, estaba hablando con un joven de cabello rubio, no rubio como Malfoy, sino más oscuro. Era bastante pálido y había una serpiente y Voldemort hablaba con ella. Dijo que esperaba que se alimentara conmigo.

—Voy a decirle al director— dijo Remus—. Aunque creo que él sospechaba esto.

— ¿Él quiere que su serpiente te coma?— inquirió Ron.

— ¡Eso es horrible!— exclamó Ginny.

—En realidad no, porque yo quiero que Norbert se la coma— dijo Harry comiendo más tostadas.

—Eso no sería muy amable— le objetó Sirius—. Le daría a ese pobre dragón una gran indigestión.

Harry sonrió y supo que aunque Voldemort estuviera de vuelta (y estaba seguro de que era así) la vida aún era buena. En verdad tenía muchos desafíos, sus padres habían sido asesinados, era famoso por sobrevivir y si Voldemort intentaba matarlo nuevamente, Hary sabía que no estaba solo y pasaría por esto junto a su gran familia. No había de qué preocuparse. Además esperaba con ansias su cuarto año, porque sabía lo que venía: El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sería un gran año escolar…


	17. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de RebeccaRoy_.**

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Diecisiete. El Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

Una vez más un nuevo año escolar comenzó y con él más seguridad en el colegio que nunca antes. Era por eso que además de los armados centauros había magos y brujas ayudando a proteger la escuela. Entre los guardias se encontraba Sirius Black, y Harry sabía por lo que le había contado Remus que Snape y Sirius no se llevaban nada bien. De hecho Harry esperaba ver un duelo entre ellos en cualquier momento.

El sorteo había sido divertido y Harry había disfrutado la pasmada mirada en el rostro de varios estudiantes cuando se enteraron que el Torneo de los Tres Magos sería realizado en Hogwarts este año. En un mes más Durmstrang y Beauxbatons vendrían a Hogwarts y todos lo esperaban con ansias.

El día señalado Harry estaba de pie junto a los miembros de su casa esperando que llegaran los invitados. Luna Lovegood señaló hacía el cielo y todos miraron una docena de enormes caballos tirando de un coche del tamaño de una casa. Aterrizaron con gracia en los terrenos y la puerta del carruaje se abrió, de ella salió un chico con una túnica de lana azul. Una mujer casi tan alta como Hagrid salió también. Vestía una elegante túnica negra; caminó elegantemente con veinte alumnos tras ella. Era muy bonita aunque bastante alta. Miró a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y sonrió gentilmente.

—Me encuentro muy honrada de estar aquí, Dumbledore— dijo con un ligero acento.

—Es un honor tenerla aquí, Madame Maxime— respondió Dumbledore.

— ¡Miren al lago!— gritó Neville señalando hacía allí.

Todos miraron y la punta de un mástil pudo verse emergiendo del agua. En menos de tres minutos un barco con tres mástiles y velas salió del lago. Navegó hasta la orilla, cayó el ancla y se apoyó la tabla. Los alumnos salieron del barco y Harry pensó por un momento que todos tenían la contextura de Crabble y Goyle. Al acercase vio que todos vestían con capas de pieles; caminando frente a ellos, vestido con una túnica de piel plateada, estaba un hombre alto de cabello corto gris y barba de chivo. A Harry no le agradó porque sentía en él algo malvado. El hombre caminó hacía Dumbledore y rígidamente inclinó la cabeza.

—Es un placer volver a verle, Dumbledore— saludó el hombre, Karkaroff.

—Es bueno verte, Igor. Entremos para comenzar el banquete.

— ¡Mira! ¡Es Krum!— exclamó Ron cuando Viktor Krum pasó a su lado.

—¡Genial! No sabía que todavía estaba en la escuela— sonrió Harry.

Caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor. Los de Beauxbatons se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff y los de Dumstrang en la de los Slytherin; una vez todos estuvieron sentados el festín apareció. Harry vio la bouillabaisse casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione y la dejó servirse primero. Él había probado ese platillo cuando vistió Francia hacía unos veranos, y le había gustado; la encontró tan rica ahora como aquella vez. Una vez el festín terminó y los platos brillaban de limpios, Dumbledore se puso de pie para dirigirse a todos.

—Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados que han venido de muy lejos para estar con nosotros. En un minuto el cáliz de fuego será traído, sin embargo, para mantener este torneo seguro, sólo los mayores de edad tendrán permitido poner sus nombres.

— ¡Pero tendremos diecisiete en abril!— protestó Fred.

—Si, ¿por qué no podemos entrar?— secundó George.

—Una línea de edad será puesta alrededor del cáliz— añadió Dumbledore—. Los candidatos mayores de edad pondrán sus nombres. ¡Qué gané el mejor!

—Una poción de edad podría funcionar, sólo necesitamos ser unos meses mayores— murmuró Fred.

— ¡Qué tengan buenas noches!— concluyó Dumbledore.

Para Harry entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos no era un asunto importante, él ya tenía fama suficiente y sólo deseaba ver a los campeones competir. Se fue a costar junto a los miembros de su casa y despertó temprano. Bajó las escaleras y vio a Fred y George dirigirse hacía el Cáliz, supo entonces que habían tomado la poción. Observó conteniendo el aliento mientras los gemelos pasaban la línea de edad, por un momento pareció funcionar. En un segundo, con un chirrido, fueron arrojados fuera del círculo y arrojados el piso. En ese momento a ambos les salieron idénticas barbas blancas. Se miraron mutuamente y se largaron a reír, el flash de una cámara se disparó. Harry se giró para ver a Sirius allí sonriéndoles a los dos chicos.

—El señor Jordan está en la enfermería para que le retiren su barba— dijo Dumbledore acercándose— ¡Pero diré que sus barbas son más bonitas!

—Voy a rebelar esto— dijo Sirius mientras Dumbledore se alejaba—. La pondré en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Me darás una copia— le dijo Remus acercándose—. No necesito más que eso, Severus necesita reírse.

—Él es demasiado malo para tener sentido del humor— replicó Sirius sin notar que Snape estaba justo tras él.

—Ten cuidado, Black— dijo Snape suavemente, haciendo que Sirius se diera la vuelta con rapidez—. Podría volver tu cabello verde.

— ¡El director no te lo permitiría!

—Claro… sería un accidente. Además, ¿a quién crees que le creerá el director? ¿Al respetado Jefe de la Casa Slytherin o a ti, Black?

Harry observó cómo Snape se alejó con su túnica flotando tras él. Sirius odiaba a Snape, pero sabía que si peleaba con él se metería en problemas y no quería eso. Vio el miedo y el asombro que los estudiantes sentían por Snape. Había leído las estadísticas increíbles del hombre. Snape tenía más estudiantes de EXTASIS que ningún otro maestro de Pociones. Era estricto pero esperaba lo mejor de sus alumnos y ellos cumplían. Snape era aún más duro consigo mismo, y eso Sirius lo sabía muy bien. En el colegio el pocionista había sido pequeño, pero un gran duelista y adversario, y Sirius pronto descubrió que Snape podía defenderse solo bastante bien. Él, Sirius, había terminado golpeado varias veces, pero nunca habían culpado a Snape.

—De verdad no me gusta ese hombre— le dijo a Harry.

—No es tan malo— replicó el chico.

—Ese hombre prepara mi poción— intervino Remus—. Es un hombre muy privado, como un soldado.

—Yo creía que era un vampiro— dijo Neville acercándose a ellos—. De verdad, quiero decir, parece uno.

—Bueno, pero es genial en pociones— dijo Hermione.

—Él te llama "insufrible sabelotodo"— se unió Ron al grupo.

—Pues lo soy. Me siento orgullosa de ser inteligente, Ron.

Harry sabía que era mejor no reír, si lo hacía era probable que Hermione lo hechizara. En lugar de ello se dirigió a desayunar y luego a las clases del día. Estaba cansado para tener mucha atención y el día parecía pasar en cámara lenta mientras esperaba la elección de los campeones, cosa que sucedería por la noche. Finalmente llegó la hora de la cena y Harry deseó, por primera vez, que terminara rápido. Estaba ansioso por saber quién sería elegido por Hogwarts. Al fin desapareció el último plato y el comedor se quedó en silencio cuando llevaron el Cáliz. Hubo un flash y un trozo de pergamino salió del artefacto mágico, Dumbledore lo tomó y lo leyó.

—Por Dumstrang… ¡Viktor Krum!

Krum se levantó, caminó hacía la mesa de los profesores y se dirigió hacía una puerta que estaba atrás.

— ¡Genial! Lo hará muy bien como campeón— le dijo Fred (ya sin barba) a Ron.

— ¡Miren! Otro pergamino— exclamó Neville cuando el segundo pergamino salió y Dumbledore lo atrapó.

—Por Beauxbatons… ¡Fleur Delacour!— dijo Dumbledore y la chica, que parecía una Veela, se levantó y siguió a Krum.

— ¡Oh! Miren, sus compañeros no están felices— dijo Hermione. Y era verdad, varios estaban llorando.

—Nuestro turno— dijo George y tenía razón. El último nombre salió y el Cáliz se oscureció.

—Por Hogwarts— comenzó Dumbledore—… ¡Cedrid Diggory!

Se oyó un aplauso proveniente de todas las casas cuando Cedric Diggory se levantó de la mesa Hufflepuff y se dirigió hacía la otra sala. Harry sonreía; se preguntó qué tareas tendrían que enfrentar los campeones y las esperaba con ganas. Hufflepuff merecía esta gloria y Harry no podía haber estado más contento con el campeón de Hogwarts. Se fue a costar muy feliz sabiendo que éste sería un gran año.

Unos días después se dirigía a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando vio a Sirius bajar las escaleras, parecía relajado. Llegó al último escalón justo cuando Snape iba pasando por el balcón encima de ellos, entre dos alas del castillo. Sirius le hizo un rudo gesto con la mano y Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Cómo Sirius le hacía algo así a Snape? La respuesta de Snape no fue completamente inesperada. El pocionista se detuvo en la baranda del balcón, movió su varita y saltó. La quijada de Harry llegó hasta el piso cuando Snape flotó hacía ellos con facilidad y se paró frente a Sirius, que estaba sin palabras. El animago se preguntó si lo harían volar en mil pedazos con una horrible maldición.

—Buu— dijo Snape suavemente y pasó a lado de Sirius. Miró a Harry allí parado, con la boca abierta— ¿Qué sucede, señor Potter?

—Señor, eso es lo más asombroso que he visto nunca— balbuceó Harry.

—Si está esperando que le dé puntos, señor Potter, estará decepcionado.

—No, señor, no espero puntos. Usted es genial.

—Entonces vaya a clase.

—Si, señor— sonrió Harry se marchó.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— le preguntó Sirius a Severus—. Nadie puede hacer eso.

—Entonces yo soy Nadie— sonrió Snape sarcásticamente, conciente de los estudiantes que estaban mirando— ¡Si los encuentro fuera de clases en los próximos cinco minutos les quitaré diez puntos a cada uno!

—Wow— exclamó Sirius mientras los alumnos salían corriendo—. Disfrutas el poder, ¿cierto?

—Me lo he ganado— respondió Snape fríamente—. Ahora, tengo estudiantes a cuáles enseñar, y tú un colegio que proteger.

—Claro.

Ambos hombres se alejaron y Snape sonrió sabiendo que era mejor mago que Black, y que éste lo sabía. ¿Qué de bueno tenía que Sirius Black fuera un sangrepura? Snape sabía que era superior a él en poder y que no podría superarlo en cerebro y en nada, excepto en apariencia. ¿Pero de qué le servía a Sirius la apariencia? Severus caminó hacía su clase sabiendo que su pequeña "acrobacia" sería comentada. Un punto más para el serio profesor de Pociones, sería más respetado y temido una vez terminara el día…


	18. La Primera Prueba

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Dieciocho. La Primera Prueba.**

Harry no podía haber estado más contento luego de la primera prueba ya que nunca antes había visto dragones de cerca. Claro que había visto al más pequeño y gentil pariente del dragón, el drake, pero ver a un verdadero dragón fue algo asombroso. Los muggles exageraban sobre su tamaño, haciéndolos ver más grandes de lo que eran en realidad. El dragón promedio media entre diez y doce pies de largo desde el hocico hasta la cola. Los dragones que habían traído a Hogwarts eran hermosos, y Harry envidió a Charlie su trabajo con ellos. Eran tres, todas hembras; el común Galés Verde, con su dura y nudosa piel verde; el Bola de Fuego Chino, una explosión de rojos y amarillos; y por último, el favorito de Harry: el Colacuerno Húngaro, con su piel casi negra. Cedric había demostrado bastante habilidad convocando su escoba y consiguiendo su Huevo en el menor tiempo, dándole la primera posición.

Eso, por supuesto, no fue todo. Ron había adquirido nueva fama como hermano del cuidador de dragones. Y eso no era todo, Charlie se había asegurado de que la mayor gente posible viera a Ron de cerca acariciando los dragones. No muchas personas habían acariciando a un dragón y habían vivido para contarlo aparte de los cuidadores y las raras personas que ellos permitían estuvieran cerca de las criaturas. Harry sabía el secreto del cuidador de dragón porque Charlie le había dicho que los dragones hablaban pársel, y que un cuidador necesitaba aprender ese casi imposible lenguaje para comunicarse con ellos. No estaba claro si Voldemort había sabido sobre ese talento porque siempre se había enfocado en las serpientes, ya que había aprendido a temprana edad que podía hablar con ellas. Harry, por supuesto, mantuvo el secreto; era maravilloso saber que el lenguaje que hablaba no era malvado sino algo muy útil.

Unas semanas después de la primera prueba Harry se dirigía a almorzar al Gran Comedor cuando vio a Draco acercándose con aire petulante. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y se preguntó qué querría el heredero de los Malfoy ahora. Ron y Neville presintieron que habría alguna pelea, así que esperaron a que Draco y Harry estuvieran frente a frente, sin dejar de fulminarse con la mirada. Una pequeña multitud se reunió para lo que se suponía sería una afrenta. Ambos chicos tenían sus varitas en la mano cuando vieron algo plateado pasar corriendo cerca. Todos se giraron para ver dos zorros plateados que empezaron a jugar a las luchas en el suelo. Ron levantó la mirada para ver a Fred y George bajando las escaleras con las varitas en la mano, dejando claro a quiénes pertenecían los Patronus. Los gemelos demostraron bastante inteligencia a ver que comenzaría una pelea y decidir terminarla antes de que empezara.

—Es realmente fácil hacer este hechizo— comenzó Fred.

—Sí, puedes hacer mucho más que alejar a un dementor, puedes usarlos para peleas de juego— añadió George—. Hay un rumor que dice que puedes hablar con ellos.

—Me pregunto cómo se hará— murmuró Fred.

— ¿Zorros?— bufó Draco lanzando su Patronus, que era un pequeño dragón—. Esto es un Patronus.

—El mío es mejor— fanfarroneó Harry apareciendo su ciervo.

—No, creo que el mío es mejor— continuó Neville lanzando su nutria—. Las nutrias son increíblemente útiles.

—Yo también tengo un zorro— dijo Ron apareciendo el suyo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— sonó la temida voz de Severus Snape.

Todos se quedaron helados y se giraron lentamente para ver a Snape dirigirse hacía ellos. El profesor miró los Patronus que todavía caminaban por ahí. Peor aún, el director de Dumstrang estaba con él. Harry pensó que terminaría como una pila de cenizas en el suelo porque cuando Snape lo miró pareció que quería prenderle fuego. Karkaroff lo salvó sin querer ya que se impresionó por el nivel de magia que los alumnos podían realizar.

—Estoy impresionado, profesor Snape. Estos chicos saben lanzar un Patronus corpóreo.

—Sí, y también les gusta hacer espectáculos— rechistó el pocionista—. Estoy tentado a quitarles puntos, deberían saber que el Patronus es un asunto serio.

—Lo siento, señor— se defendió Harry—. Sólo queríamos comparar nuestras habilidades.

—Tú eres Harry Potter— dijo Karkaroff sonriéndole, una sonrisa que Harry devolvió sólo por educación—. Sé mucho sobre ti, el que venció al Señor Oscuro cuando era un bebé.

—Yo no hice nada, señor. Fueron mis padres los que detuvieron a Voldemort.

El hombre pretendió ocultar su miedo ante el nombre.

—Debes ser muy valiente al decir el nombre de quien mató a tu padre.

—No le temo a Voldemort, todo lo que trajo es dolor y destrucción, y me alegro de que se deshicieran de él. No me agrada ser famoso por vivir; no soy un héroe y no hice nada cuando era un bebé.

Karkaroff no replicó nada y se marchó dejando a los estudiantes con Snape, que también estaba impresionado con las habilidades de sus alumnos, pero no lo mostraría. Les ordenó desaparecer los Patronus y dirigirse a almorzar. Tenía que mantener el orden y no podía permitir que cometieran la mínima infracción. Remus Lupin bajó las escaleras sonriendo, había visto todo.

—Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno— sentenció Snape justo en ese momento.

—Cinco puntos a cada uno por esos perfectos Patronus— dijo Remus, y al recibir la mirada molesta de Snape agregó—. Eso deja a Draco con cinco puntos sobre los demás, Severus. Además fue realmente entretenido, pero no volveré a darles puntos si los vuelo a ver hacer eso.

—Sí, profesor Lupin— dijeron los estudiantes a coro.

Draco se adelantó y le sonrió a Lupin y a Snape, sabiendo que una vez más se había salido con la suya.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, los comentarios sobre lo sucedido ya estaban recorriendo el lugar. Snape entró al Gran Comedor y fulminó con la mirada a Harry en su camino hacía la mesa de profesores. Remus llegó tras él y tomó asiento a su lado, aunque Snape parecía querer matarlo. Sí, los chicos merecían esos puntos, pero Snape ni lo diría ni se los daría él mismo. Apareció entonces un gran perro negro y lanudo en el Gran Comedor junto a Hagrid. Snape entrecerró los ojos al ver que Canuto se dirigía a la mesa de profesores.

— ¿Tenías que traer ese perro pulgoso hasta aquí?— le preguntó a Hagrid.

— ¡Oh! Canuto es un buen perro, no lastima a nadie, Severus— protestó el semigigante.

—Preferiría a Fang, es mucho mejor y no tiene pulgas— replicó el pocionista mientras Canuto le gruñía—. Si me atacas te castraré— le dijo al perro.

—Severus, si haces eso Narcissa te regresará el favor— intervino Remus en voz baja.

—Consideraré eso— contestó Snape fríamente—, pero eso significa que deba caerme bien.

—No, claro que no— dijo Remus.

—No es tan malo— intervino Sprout—, me hace reír.

—A mí también— añadió Flitwick sentándose a lado de Hagrid.

—Podría asegurarme de que siempre los haga reír— les respondió Snape.

—Severus, hazlo y Buckbeak tendrá un lindo hurón negro para comer— se agregó McGonagall tomando asiento.

—Minerva, me quieres demasiado para hacer eso— contestó Snape sorprendiéndola.

—Vuelve a decir eso y te encerraré en una habitación soleada con sólo novelas románticas por compañía.

—Sabes cómo torturar a un hombre, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. Es una pena que no haya Quidditch este año, mis leones destrozarían a tus serpientes.

Remus amaba esto, durante casi todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el colegio Snape y MacGonagall tenían siempre algún intercambio verbal de ese tipo. Era obvio que a McGonagall le encantaba discutir con Snape, todos sabían que Slughorn, aunque hubiera sido un profesor decente y bueno en su materia, no estaba al nivel de Snape. Severus vivía para molestar a McGonagall y ella no se quedaba atrás. Si hubieran estado más cercanos en edad y si Minerva hubiera sido del tipo de mujer que desea casarse (era una orgullosa y feliz solterona), probablemente habrían tenido un par de citas. Remus también disfrutaba discutir con Snape, aunque lo hacía de manera mucho más sutil porque eso molestaba más a su compañero. Sirius continuaba con su técnina de "golpéalo en la cabeza con un martillo", que casi lo mata en varias ocasiones.

Después del almuerzo Harry se dirigió a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y disfrutó aprender sobre Unicornios. Como era varón se mantuvo alejado de ellos y vio cómo las chicas acariciaban y disfrutaban de las hermosas criaturas; el sólo hecho de estar tan cerca (como a cincuenta pies al otro lado de la cerca del potrero) ya era una amenza. Después de la clase se dirigía al castillo cuando vio a su padrino sonriendo demasiado. Harry conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa, su padrino no toleraba muy bien el azúcar y era claro que eso era lo que había consumido (o eso creyó). Esperaba que el hombre no lo avergonzara demasiado, Draco no estaba lejos y seguro tendría algo que comentar.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Te divertiste en clase?— le preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, Hagrid es genial. ¿Qué haces? ¿No tienes trabajo?

—No, ahora no. Es difícil esconderse ahora que estoy en el registro de Animagos.

—Bueno, después del juicio no tenías otra opción.

—Quiero mostrarte algo— le dijo Sirius acercándose al lago— ¡Ahora puedo hacer hielo!

—Eso es muy interesante, Sirius— respondió Harry mientras su padrino congelaba un buen trozo de la orilla del lago.

— ¡También puedo pararme sobre él!— exclamó el hombre deslizándose en el hielo. Desafortunadamente olvidó una cosa importante, el hielo mágico no dura demasiado— Oh, mi…

Sirius se hundió y Draco se largó a reír, incluso Harry no pudo evitar encontrar aquello divertido y reír también. Rió más fuerte cuando Sirius salió transformado en Canuto y nadó hasta la orilla. Un corro se había reunido para ver cómo salía el perro, se sacudía, se transformaba en humano y se secaba con la varita. El hombre miró a Harry y a Draco que reían con fuerza, vio a Ron y Neville que lo miraban como si estuviera loco, aunque también reían. Se les unió y caminaron al colegio con rapidez hasta que llegaron a las puertas y Filch le ordenó que saliera a trabajar a los terrenos. Parecía que Sirius tenía acatar las órdenes de todos ahora, pero lo hacía sin quejarse. Después de todo era libre y estaba junto a su ahijado, eso era lo más importante para él.

El alocado comportamiento de Sirius podía ser explicado ahora. Toda su vida había sufrido lo que el mundo mágico llamaba "estados de ánimo"; un momento podía estar riendo y disfrutando la vida, y al siguiente podía estar en una esquina llorando desconsolado. Sirius Black sufría de una enfermedad bastante común que afectaba a muggles y magos de igual manera, desorden bipolar. Todos los adolescentes son cambiantes a esa edad, por eso nadie se había dado cuenta cuando él era una adolescente, y no fue hasta que escapó de prisión que había sido diagnosticado correctamente. Irónicamente le habían prescrito el mismo medicamento que Remus tomaba para su "pequeño problema peludo", y le funcionaba bastante bien. Así que su vida había cambiado para mejor porque ya no tenía que temer los horribles estados de ánimo. Todavía era Sirius y sus bromas y travesuras se habían calmado simplemente porque Fred y George eran sus ídolos, tal y como él lo era de ellos. La vida real era mucho mejor para él, excepto por el hecho de que tenía que ver a Severus Snape todos los días. Dumbledore le había dado como condición para contratarlo el no humillar, lastimar o ser rudo con Snape, así que tuvo que planificar otras maneras de molestar al idiota, como le gustaba llamarlo. Hasta el momento era Snape el que había salido victorioso y Sirius sabía muy bien que el otro hombre era más inteligente, aunque jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera bajo tortura.


	19. El Baile de Navidad

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de __RebeccaRoy_.**

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Diecinueve. El Baile de Navidad.**

Harry estaba nervioso, el baile de Navidad se acercaba y nunca antes había notado cuantas chicas había en Hogwarts. ¡Estaban en todas partes, riendo en los pasillos, en la biblioteca y en las clases! Ron ya le había pedido a Hermione ir con él y ella había aceptado; Ginny también tenía pareja pero no decía quién era. Harry Potter, sin embargo, no tenía cita y estaba preocupado, se vería muy mal si aparecía solo. Se dirigía a su lección de Defensa cuando la vio. Allí, con un grupo de Ravenclaw estaba Luna Lovegood. La chica había cambiado, ya no era la niñita que había conocido, ahora era una joven mujer. La chica usaba un poco de maquillaje para incrementar la belleza de su rostro; sus anteriormente transparentes cejas ahora eran de un ligero gris y tenía algo de color en sus bonitas mejillas. Harry tragó en seco y se acercó a ella totalmente nervioso. Luna se giró y le sonrió, él casi se derrite ahí mismo.

—Hola, Luna. Eh… ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?— preguntó Harry escuchando su corazón latir fuertemente.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Harry!— respondió ella sonriendo. Era la única manera de ir al baile, siendo de tercero sólo podía esperar que alguien la invitara—, será un honor.

— ¡Genial!— sonrió Harry.

—Nos vemos en Pociones, ¿después podemos hablar?— le dijo ella (estaba avanzada un año en Pociones; Snape era uno de los profesores que permitían que un estudiante adelantara curso si era realmente bueno, y Luna Lovegood lo era).

—Por supuesto, será genial— concluyó Harry antes de casi flotar hacía su próxima clase.

Remus sonrió al ver la sonrojada cara y la mirada soñadora de Harry. Se había preocupado por el chico pero ahora sabía que tenía una cita. Tendría que tener a Sirius bajo control porque éste sólo se dedicaría a molestar a Harry. Pero no tuvo que ocuparse después de todo de Sirius, éste no molestó a Harry. Remus intuyó que su amigo estaba saliendo con alguien y, aunque quería saber con quién, no le preguntó ya que su amigo se lo diría a su debido tiempo.

Unos días después Draco y Hermione se encontraron en el pasillo fuera de la oficina de Flitwick. Hubo un fuerte intercambio de palabras y Draco llamó a Hermione "sangresucia". En un segundo Hermione sacó su varita, al igual que Draco. Harry, Ron y Neville los observaban pero no se atrevieron a intervenir porque vieron algo que ni Draco ni Hermione vieron: al diminuto profesor Flitwick saliendo rápidamente de su oficina. Fue justo en ese momento que la castaña y el rubio se lanzaron hechizos mutuamente. Hermione volvió el cabello de Draco rosa, y a ella le comenzaron a crecer los dientes. Con un movimiento de varita, el profesor de Encantamientos detuvo el crecimiento de los incisivos de la chica y regresó el cabello de Draco a su color original. No se veía enojado sino decepcionado cuando se dirigió a los adolescentes.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor por pelear en los pasillos como matones comunes— dijo y miró a Draco—. Y usted jovencito…

— ¡Ella empezó!— protestó el chico— ¡Ella me lanzó el hechizo primero!

—Escuché lo que dijo, jovencito. Estoy muy avergonzado de usted, joven Malfoy. Usando un término tan desagradable. Es un chico inteligente, muy inteligente, e insultar y menospreciar es algo que no debería hacer. ¿Le gustaría que alguien lo ridiculizara?

—No, señor— respondió Draco en voz baja.

—Tómelo como una lección; y restaré otros cinco puntos a Slytherin. Odio hacerlo pero su acción fue atroz. Quiero que piense antes de hablar en un futuro.

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora todos a clases. Todos menos usted, señorita Granger. Debo reparar sus dientes.

Ella siguió al profesor a su oficina y miró alrededor porque nunca antes había estado allí. Todo era de tamaño perfecto para el pequeño profesor, pero también pensaba en el confort de sus invitados. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, la mayoría mágicos, algunos muggle. El piso de piedra estaba cubierto con una hermosa alfombra de temas boscosos y sobre la chimenea había una fotografía de una encantadora mujer mayor. Hermione supo que era la difunta esposa de Flitwick. El profesor era muy bueno en encantamientos y en unos minutos tenía arreglados los dientes de la chica. Le pasó un espejo para que se mirara y ella jadeó, ¡estaban perfectos!

—Quizá me excedí un poco— comentó el profesor.

—No, señor. Están perfectos. Gracias.

—De nada. ¿No debes ir a clases?

—Sí, señor— sonrió ella y salió de la oficina casi chocando con Snape—. Profesor Snape.

—Señorita Granger— devolvió el hombre el saludo y ella se marchó.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Severus?— preguntó Flitwick al alto Jefe de Slytherin. ¿Acaso el hombre no podía sonreír un poquito? ¡La vida era complicada pero no tenía que ser tan serio! Sacó unas tazas de té y levito una hacía Snape— ¿Azúcar o leche?

—Así está bien. ¿Por qué le quitaste el doble de puntos a Draco?

—El señor Malfoy insultó a la señorita Granger con la palabra con "s". No voy a repetir esa horrible palabra.

— ¿Lo hizo después de que le advertí que no lo hiciera?— inquirió Snape bastante molesto—. Entonces fuiste demasiado dócil con él.

—Sabes que me cuesta mucho quitar demasiados puntos a la vez.

—Sí, lo sé— concedió Snape recordando sus días de escuela—. Me sorprendió que el joven Potter y sus amigos no se unieran contra Draco.

—Sin duda Harry se habría metido en problemas de hacerlo. Además sabe que no hubiera sido lo correcto.

—Cierto— concedió el pocionista.

Se marchó al fin porque tenía muchas cosas que preparar. Algunas eran para él mismo pues sabía que terminaría con una horrible jaqueca cuando culminara el baile de Navidad. Severus Snape raramente se emborrachaba. Su padre, aunque fue un hombre cariñoso, era alcohólico; era su único vicio. Al final había enfermado del hígado y por eso había muerto durante el último año de Snape en el colegio. Su madre estaba tan profundamente enamorada de Tobías que lo siguió al poco tiempo, había muerto de pena. Sólo porque Snape había crecido en un hogar pobre no quería decir que no había sido amado, en realidad era lo contrario. De todas maneras se había asegurado de ganar dinero para nunca más vivir en la pobreza. Sus costosas túnicas negras y sus botas de piel de dragón hechas a mano atestiguaban su nivel económico ahora.

Dos semanas después llegó el baile de Navidad. Los estudiantes estaban ansiosos y los profesores se preparaban para una velada interesante. Harry se encontró con Luna en el hall de la entrada y no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. La chica se había rizado el cabello y lo había peinado de una manera muy ingeniosa, traía un brillante vestido plateado. Harry se preguntó si su sencilla túnica verde botella palidecería a su lado, pero no le importó. Giró el rostro para ver a una hermosa chica que no reconoció al principio, tenía un hermoso vestido celeste y su cabello estaba sujeto en un precioso moño. Cuando se acercó vio que era Hermione, ya que Ron estaba a su lado con su túnica azul marino. Sonrió y volvió a su compañera.

— ¡Luna, te ves preciosa!

—Gracias Harry, tú te ves apuesto— respondió la chica—. Hermione me ayudó.

—Creo que tú me ayudaste más— le sonrió la castaña.

—Miren con quien van Fred y George— dijo Ron.

Los cuatro se giraron para ver a los gemelos bajando las escaleras con las gemelas Patil. Fred estaba con Padma, que usaba un brillante vestido rojo; George con Parvati, que vestía uno azul. Los gemelos llevaban túnicas azul marino similares a la de Ron, y venían sonriendo idénticamente. Padma y Parvati se veían como si hubieran ganado la lotería, ya que a ambas les gustaban Fred y George. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entraron primero los campeones con sus parejas. Viktor Krum con Lavender Brown, él vestía de rojo y ella de rosa. Después Cedric, vestido de púrpura, junto a Cho Chang, de lavanda. Por último Fleur con un brillante vestido dorado, y a su lado… ¿Bill?

—No puede ser… ¿Cómo puede ser él?… ¡Ya no viene a la escuela!— tartamudeó Ron.

—Sí, pero lo hacía. Y ella tiene el derecho de invitar a quien quiera— le dijo Hermione.

—Pero… ¿Bill?— inquirió Fred.

—Ni siquiera es tan buen mozo— secundó George.

—Mírate en el espejo— le dijo Ron.

—Eso fue frío— sonrió Harry.

Entraron al fin al Gran Comedor y Harry todavía estaba interesado sobre con quién iría Ginny. Tomaron asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas que estaban en la sala y miraron alrededor. Harry vio a Ginny al mismo tiempo que Ron y los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ginny estaba hermosa en un vestido verde claro y caminaba junto a… ¡Draco Malfoy! Harry tuvo el impulso de ir y encargarse de Draco. ¡Cómo se atrevía a salir con su hermana! Porque para él Ginny era una hermana, había crecido con ella. Una mano en su brazo le hizo mirar hacía Luna que le sonreía con suavidad.

—Es bueno ver interrelaciones entre las casas— le dijo ella—. Me gusta ver a los Gryffindor y a los Slytherin llevarse bien.

—Pero… ¡Es Draco Malfoy!— protestó Harry.

—Luna tiene razón— intervino Fred.

—Sí. Ginny puede averiguar sobre sus habilidades de buscador y lo utilizaremos en su contra el próximo año— dijo George.

—Además se ve contenta— sonrió Hermione.

—Si Malfoy la lastima— sentenció Harry— tendrá que lidiar con todos nosotros.

—Él es inteligente— dijo Luna—. Creo que es muy valiente y noble al atreverse a salir con Ginny. No lo haría si ella realmente no le agradara.

—Eres muy lista, Luna— le sonrió Ron.

La cena salió muy bien, cada persona tenía un menú frente a ellos y ordenaron la comida que más les apetecía. Harry disfrutó sus chuletas de cerdo y Luna se sirvió pescado. Cuando la cena terminó las mesas desaparecieron y comenzó el baile. Harry vio a Neville, enfundado en un túnica verde, junto a Hannah Abbot, que llevaba un vestido amarillo, bailando cómodamente; algunos de los profesores también lo hacían. Vio a Remus con una joven que no conocía. No se veía mucho menor que él y tenía largo cabello castaño, una cara en forma de corazón y unos brillantes ojos azules. ¡Sirius estaba bailando con Rita Skeeter!

— ¿Acaso está loco?— le preguntó Ron mientras descansaban un momento de tanto bailar.

—Sí, lo está— sonrió Harry—. Pero igual lo quiero.

—Snape se ve casi feliz— comentó Hermione.

—Es cierto— dijo Fred.

—Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con la profesora Burbage— dijo George.

—Pues le está prestando bastante atención— asintió Harry—. Iré a buscar algo para beber.

—Yo también— dijo Ron viendo que Harry se dirigía a confrontar a Draco.

—Iremos con ustedes— terciaron Fred y George—. Señoritas, ¿necesitan algo?

—No, por favor no comiencen una pelea— rogó Hermione.

—No lo haremos— le aseguró Ron.

Draco no era tonto, sabía que esto pasaría. Después de todo Ginny tenía muchos hermanos y estaban en la casa opuesta a la suya en Hogwarts. Bill se les había acercado y estaba hablando con Ginny y Fleur. Draco se paró derecho y miró a los Weasley y a Harry que venían a "conversar" con él. Snape también miraba, si las cosas se ponían muy violentas intervendría y rodarían cabezas. Draco se encontró rodeado de pronto. Ginny se acercó fulminando con la mirada a sus hermanos, ¿Cómo se atrevían?

—Así que sales con Ginny— comenzó Ron mirando feo a Draco.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ginny si estamos saliendo?— le retó el rubio.

—Él me invito al baile, le advertí sobre ustedes— dijo Ginny—. Draco dijo que no le importaba porque tenía que venir con la chica más hermosa y agradable de Hogwarts.

—Muy bien. Draco Malfoy eres muy, muy valiente— dijo Bill—. Como el mayor te doy mi permiso para salir con mi hermana, pero si le haces daño haré tu vida un infierno.

—No la lastimaré. Ella me mataría antes.

—No creas que eso significa que nos caes bien— le advirtió Ron.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Harry—. Aún eres un idiota.

—Bien. Ginny, ¿vamos a bailar?

—Claro, Draco.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse. Snape estaba impresionado con la arrogancia de Draco… ¿o era valor? El chico salía con una bruja sangrepura que provenía de una poderosa línea de magos puros. Ella probablemente, además de su madre, era una de las más poderosas en habilidad mágica en su familia. Los chicos volvieron con sus parejas y se aseguraron de hacer el resto de la velada tan entretenida para ellas como pudieran. Una cosa era clara, la escuela se ponía cada vez más interesante…

**Para todos aquellos que leyeron La Nueva Casa de Harry Shersnape lleva ya diez capítulos subidos del libro ilustrado esta precioso, la dirección del link esta en mi perfil, si desean descargarlo.**


	20. La Segunda Prueba

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

Capítulo Veinte. La Segunda Prueba.

Estaba tremendamente fría la mañana de la segunda prueba, pero eso no detuvo a los estudiantes para dirigirse al lago a observarla. Neville estaba sentado con Luna ya que Harry, Ron y Hermione serían parte del desafío. No sabían en qué participarían sus amigos, pero los rumores decían que era algo peligroso. Los estudiantes podían ver algo de lo que sucedía, cada campeón tendría un mago o bruja con una cámara siguiéndolos con equipo de buzo muggle (algunas cosas muggles funcionaban mejor que la magia y los equipos de seguridad y los camarógrafos estarían mucho más tiempo que los campeones bajo el agua). El equipo y las cámaras eran un préstamo de la embajada americana, así que no violaba el estatuto de protección Muggle de Gran Bretaña porque no había sido hecho en el país.

—Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Harry, Ron y Hermione— le comentó Neville a Luna.

—Probablemente escondiéndose— dijo Draco sentándose a lado de Luna con Ginny—, porque Ron molestó demasiado a su hermana.

—Draco, sólo porque tienes nuestro permiso para salir con Ginny no te da derecho a insultar a Ron— intervino Fred sentándose tras Draco junto a George.

—Sí, salte de la línea y después de que Ginny haya terminado contigo…

—Y Bill.

—Y Charlie, no lo olvides.

—Sigue el idiota de Percy.

—Tendremos nuestro turno.

—Draco jamás haría algo para lastimarme y no se saldrá de la línea— protestó Ginny con los ojos brillantes— ¡Él es más inteligente que ustedes!

—Él es un Slytherin, querida hermana. ¡Nos duele que salgas con él!— exclamó George.

—Mi mamá era Slytherin— comentó Neville—. Mi padre era Gryffindor, y ambos eran aurores.

— ¿Ven? No todos los Slytherin somos malos— dijo Draco—. Yo soy el más buen mozo de la escuela.

— ¿Más buen mozo que yo?— inquirió Sirius tomando asiento a lado de Luna— ¡Imposible!

—Soy más inteligente que tú, primo— se defendió Draco—. Eso y la apariencia.

— ¡Ah! Te pillaron, tío Siri— rió George.

— ¿De qué lado estás, cachorro?

—Del lado que tiene cerebro, aunque sea Slytherin y malvado— sonrió Fred.

—Lo mataste con eso— le dijo George a su hermano.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera responder Snape pasó por allí y Sirius le gruñó. Snape lo ignoró y se paró junto a los demás profesores y jueces. Les dieron las últimas instrucciones a los campeones y éstos se dirigieron a la orilla del lago. Cedric masticaba algo y Neville parecía satisfecho, como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía. Los campeones se metieron al agua y dieron vuelta a un gran reloj de arena. Pasó una hora y Krum salió primero, cinco minutos después salió Fleur. Diez minutos pasaron y Cedric aún no aparecía. Quince… Cedric seguía sin aparecer. Un momento después Neville lo divisó con dos personas nadando hasta la orilla lentamente. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente Ron vio que Cedric tenía a Harry y Hermione; Ron había salido primero con Fleur y Krum no había salido con nadie. Los magos y brujas que salieron del agua intercambiaron palabras con los jueces y Dumbledore habló con la jefa de las sirenas.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido?— se preguntó Neville.

—Parece que tenían que ir a buscar algo preciado— le dijo Sirius—. O algo así.

—Vaya, a veces piensas— se burló Draco.

— ¿Quieres que hable con tu madre?— le retó Sirius.

—Ella se pondría de mi lado. Me quiere más.

Neville sólo sacudió la cabeza y miró las puntuaciones. Cedric perdió puntos pero como rescató a dos personas porque se había tomado la prueba muy en serio no perdió tantos. Quedó empatado con Fleur y toda la escuela le aplaudió. Los estudiantes se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo para cenar, después directos a sus salas comunes. Era claro que los Hufflepuff iban a celebrar toda la noche porque el festejo había comenzado en la cena. Nadie vio salir a Snape del castillo, excepto un perro negro que le siguió entre las sombras. Snape se dirigió al bosque y se adentró hasta encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué me pediste que nos encontráramos aquí?— inquirió el rubio.

—El señor Oscuro ha vuelto. No me mientas, la marca está más oscura cada día.

—Y si ha vuelto, ¿qué te importa a ti? Tú le sirves a Dumbledore.

—Sólo para seguir en libertad.

—No has hecho nada para que él regrese.

—No puedo dejar Gran Bretaña, si lo intentase me matarían— dijo Snape mirando a su alrededor—. Todavía soy leal, nunca he dejado de serlo.

—No puedo decirte si ha vuelto o no.

—Recuerda que soy leal, lo quiero de vuelta. Mi vida ha sido difícil desde que se fue. Tú no eres un prisionero como yo.

—Haré lo que pueda— respondió Lucius—. No me llames aquí de nuevo, es muy peligroso.

Snape se alejó de Lucius y volvió al colegio. Canuto lo siguió lo más cerca que pudo deseando desgarrar la traidora garganta de Snape. Lo siguió hasta que lo vio marchar a la oficina del director. Volvió a su forma humana y no le perdió de vista. Escuchó a Snape dar la contraseña y subir y luego él hizo lo mismo. Irrumpió en la puerta con la varita en mano y furia en su rostro. Vio a Snape frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, sentado frente al él. Sirius se adelantó y apuntó su varita en el cuello de Snape.

— ¿A qué debo tu visita, Sirius?— preguntó el director.

—Esta cosa, este asqueroso mortífago, ¿sabes dónde estaba?

—Black, saca tu varita de mi cuello y luego cuéntale al director— le dijo Snape con frialdad.

— ¡Estaba reunido con Lucius Malfoy!— exclamó el animago— ¡Estaban planeando traer de vuelta a Voldemort!

—Sí, Lucius Malfoy de verdad está planeando traer de vuelta a Voldemort— dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Severus está intentando averiguar si ha tenido éxito.

— ¡Es un asqueroso mortífago y voy a matarlo!

—No, no lo es— dijo Dumbledore—. Severus me avisó antes de salir con quién se reuniría, sé todo sobre eso. Severus es, de hecho, mi espía; y lo ha sido por años.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió Sirius confundido.

—Mi espía, y confío en él. No lo tendría aquí si no lo hiciera. Ahora saca la varita del cuello de mi muchacho.

—Director— intervino Snape—, no creo que a él importe o lo comprenda.

—Creo que tiene derecho de saber lo que tú haces por nosotros— respondió Dumbledore calmado, aunque había un brillo en sus ojos que ponía a Sirius nervioso—. Severus ha hecho mucho para mantener el mundo mágico a salvo estos últimos años. Si no fuera por él mucha gente habría sido aniquilada. Voldemort no está muerto, sólo ha perdido sus poderes. Severus ha aceptado un trabajo agotador y difícil con el fin de deshacerse de Voldemort.

— ¡Pero es un mortífago!— protestó Sirius.

—Y tú trataste de matarlo cuando eran estudiantes.

—Dije que estaba arrepentido.

—Confío en Severus porque a pesar de sus errores ha hecho todo lo posible para pagar por ellos. Su culpa es grande, pero fue engañado para unirse a Voldemort. No tienes idea por lo que ha pasado.

—No me interesa la lástima de nadie— gruñó Snape— ¡Mucho menos la del perro!

—¡Jamás te tendría lástima, idiota grasiento!

—¡Bastardo sin cerebro!— exclamó Snape.

—¡Suficiente! Sirius, una cosa más— dijo Dumbledore—, no te atrevas a hacer algo que lastime a Severus, o te enfrentarás conmigo. Es mi muchacho, y no permitiré que nada le suceda, ¿está claro?

—¿Y si él me ataca?— inquirió Sirius.

—No lo haré, eso molestaría mucho a Remus.

—Ahora que sabes la verdad sobre Severus, no dirás nada a nadie, excepto Remus. Cualquier palabra despreocupada podría causarle la muerte, y en ese caso también te enfrentarías conmigo.

—Sí, señor— aceptó Sirius bajando finalmente la varita— ¿Al menos usaste veritaserum en él?

—No, eso lo hizo Alastor Moody.

—Creo que yo soy el idiota aquí— aceptó Sirius de mala gana—. Sin embargo no significa que me caes bien, Snape. Respeto lo que haces, pero no me caes bien.

—Eres correspondido, Black. ¡Eres un arrogante, matón, altanero, idiota, imbécil, irresponsable, horrible, espantoso, bruto, ignorante, flojo, pomposo, rebelde, estúpido, subdesarrollado, vano, inútil, xenofóbico, zombie!

—¿Te sietes mejor, Severus?— preguntó Dumbledore divertido mientras Sirius sólo estaba allí asombrado.

—Sí, director. Si me disculpan, tengo pociones que preparar.

—Por supuesto. Sirius, todavía tienes prohibido ir a las mazmorras como Canuto— le recordó el director.

—Sí, señor.

Salió de la oficina y bajó las escaleras. No le habló a Snape porque de verdad no lo soportaba y acababa de ser humillado frente al director. Aún así era un alivio saber que el idiota, a pesar de malvado y siniestro, estaba en contra de Voldemort. Pero no le caía bien y nunca lo haría, así eran las cosas. Snape era feo pero más inteligente, mostraba más habilidad con las damas y era más poderoso que él. Finalmente se dirigió al despacho de Remus y lo encontró sentado con Harry, Ron y Hermione comiendo chocolate.

— ¡Quiero chocolate!— exclamó sacando un trozo del escritorio de Remus.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con Dumbledore?— le preguntó su amigo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—El fraile gordo me dijo que fuiste para allá. ¿Qué le hiciste a Severus?

—Nada, sólo tenía un par de cosas que decirle. Nada malo, sólo quería que me dejaran ir a las mazmorras.

—Eso sucederá cuando el infierno se congele— dijo Hermione y todos en la habitación la miraron—. Bueno, así debe ser. El profesor Snape necesita al menos un lugar donde esté libre de bromas.

—Estoy de acuerdo— asintió Remus—. Después de todo, pociones y bromas no son buena combinación, a menos que sea una poción de broma. Canuto, saca las manos de mi chocolate o te arrancaré los brazos.

—Odio cuando se acerca la luna llena— le dijo Sirius sacando las manos de la bolsa de chocolate—. Eres una maldita molestia.

—Yo también te amo— respondió Remus glacialmente.

— ¿Han visto a Moody?— inquirió Sirius.

—No te atrevas a hacerle una broma, después no te podrás sentar— le advirtió Remus.

—Sólo necesito preguntarle algo.

—Debe estar en su oficina.

Harry había estado poniendo atención a la conversación, parecía que Sirius escondía algo. No dijo nada y sólo siguió disfrutando de su chocolate. Había terminado otra clase de Oclumancia y le dolía la cabeza. Pero tenía a Ron y Hermione para ayudarlo, e incluso Neville estaba interesado en lo que hacía. No había manera de escaparse de las lecciones, de otra manera hubiera seguido a Sirus para ver por qué quería ver a Moody…

**Para todos aquellos que leyeron La Nueva Casa de Harry Shersnape lleva ya diez capítulos subidos del libro ilustrado esta precioso, la dirección del link esta en mi perfil, si desean descargarlo.**


	21. Protegiendo a la familia

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de __RebeccaRoy_.**

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo 21. Protegiendo a la Familia.**

Lucius Malfoy tenía un problema. Parecía extraño que un hombre tan poderoso tuviera algo de qué preocuparse. Era apuesto, rubio, sus ropas eran hechas a mano con los mejores materiales y vivía en una hermosa mansión donde era atendido por once elfos domésticos. Era rico y poderoso, y estaba casado con una mujer igual de poderosa y hermosa, miembro de la antigua casa Black. Ella le había dado un hijo del cual sentirse orgulloso. Y aún así su cuidadosamente cultivado mundo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor.

El problema principal era el regreso de Voldemort. Un año atrás habría recibido esa noticia con los brazos abiertos y habría disfrutado volver a servirle al señor Oscuro. Pero algo había cambiado y eso no le gustaba, o quizá sí. Para el la vida ya no era blanca o negra. Un niño de la edad de su hijo había cambiado su percepción para siempre. Harry Potter había mostrado compasión por una criatura, cosa que él jamás habría hecho. Aquél muchacho había arriesgado su vida por un inútil elfo. Lucius pudo leer (al menos en ese entonces) la mente del chico; el niño se asustó cuando Dobby fue liberado, pensó que él, Lucius, lo mataría. ¿Quién arriesgaba su vida para salvar a un elfo? Eso había hecho al rubio pensar las cosas y reflexionar sobre su vida. No le gustó lo que vio y trató de cambiar; bueno, lo más que pudiera sin afectar su difícilmente ganada reputación como un mago serio y capaz.

Su oportunidad de liberarse a sí mismo de su vida pasada como mortífago se había estrellado a su alrededor cuando la marca había comenzado a oscurecerse. Sabía (aunque los otros mortífagos no) que significaba que Voldemort había vuelto. No había querido ir a él, pero lo había hecho por su familia. Dijeran lo que dijeran de él, que era malvado y cruel, no podían decir que no amaba a su familia. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, por esa razón había vuelto con su antiguo amo, arriesgando su propia vida al entrar a la mansión Ryddle. Ahora tenía una tarea enfrente; pavimentar el camino para que Voldemort atrapara a Harry Potter.

Lucius levantó la vista del fuego cuando su esposa entró en la habitación. Narcissa vestía una túnica invernal de terciopelo azul y su cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso moño. Ella tomó asiento a su lado y lo miró preocupada.

—Te ves pensativo, amor— dijo ella—. Es la marca, ¿cierto?

—Sí. El señor Oscuro ha vuelto— contestó él en voz baja.

—Así que fuiste donde él. No te ves contento por eso.

—Antes lo habría estado— contestó Lucius con cuidado. ¿Cuánto comprendería su esposa?

— ¿Pero ahora no estás seguro? Él es malo, Lucius. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero Cissy, no tengo opción. Debo volver con él. Acabaría contigo y con Draco si me rehúso a servirle.

—Podrías hablar con Dumbledore.

—No confío en él, no puedo. Sé que Severus lo hace; sé que su lealtad está con él aunque me diga lo contrario. Sus razones son claras como bien lo sabes.

—Por supuesto. No podía esconder su amor por esa nacida muggle del colegio— dijo Narcissa con frialdad.

—El hijo de esa nacida muggle detuvo al señor Oscuro, no una sangrepura. Quizá tengamos ese asunto de la sangre en un concepto equivocado…. Ya no sé que creer, Cissy, y eso me atemoriza.

—Me tienes a mí y a Draco. Si debes servirlo lo entenderé— asintió ella poniendo su mano sobre la de su marido—. Sé que lo harás por nosotros.

— ¿Me apoyarás aunque vuelva con el señor Oscuro? Nunca te gustó.

—No, pero ahora vuelves por una razón diferente. Sólo prométeme una cosa, Lucius: si él te pide a nuestro hijo, avísame.

— ¿Avisarte?

—Sí, avísame. No pediré más que eso.

—Por supuesto, amor— concluyó Lucius besándole la mano.

Él sabía que ella tenía un plan cocinándose en su mente, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Tenía que servir a Voldermort, pero quizá, sólo quizá ella podría salvar a su hijo del mismo destino. Odiaba el papel que tenía que jugar, pero era por su familia. Había sido testigo de cuántas familias habían sido destrozadas por Voldemort, y por dentro sentía un poco de culpa. La había desechado porque no le servía pensar en cosas que ya no podían cambiarse, lo pasado, pasado es. Sentirse mal no traería de vuelta a los que habían muerto.

Unos días después de haber hablando con su esposa fue convocado a la mansión Ryddle. Se dirigió allí para ver qué quería Voldemort ahora. Se puso sus ropas de mortífago y se apareció al borde del terreno, caminó hacía la destartalada morada que antaño había sido una gran mansión. Con la máscara que presentaba al mundo, sin un pelo fuera de lugar, entró al lugar y miró alrededor con disgusto. ¡Se necesitaría una armada de elfos domésticos para hacer ese lugar habitable! Subió las desmoronadas escaleras de piedra hasta la sala dónde encontraría a su amo. Se arrodillo frente a la encapuchada figura.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, Lucius— le dijo Voldemort.

—Lo que deseé, amo.

—Bien, quiero que averigües cualquier debilidad que tenga Hogwarts. Luego me reportarás lo que encuentres.

—Muy bien, mi señor. ¿Cuándo desea que le traiga al mocoso?

—Te avisaré lo que deseo que hagas con respecto a él con el tiempo, Lucius. Ahora vete, todavía estoy débil y necesito descansar. Aunque no estoy tan débil para castigarte si me fallas.

—Sí, amo.

Lucius se dirigió a Hogwarts con su esposa presumiblemente a visitar a Karkaroff, ya que eran viejos amigos, o eso quería el rubio que los demás creyeran. Narcissa vio a Sirius, aprovechaba su parentesco porque le gustaba aterrorizarlo sólo con su prescencia. La mujer entró al colegio justo cuando los estudiantes se dirigían al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Casi sonrió al ver la manera en que los chicos la miraban, aún lo tenía después de todos esos años. Snape la vio y se dirigió hacía ella, sonriendo.

— ¡Waw! Puedes sonreír, Snape— le dijo Sirius adelantándose para tomar la mano de su prima y besarla—. Claro que con una criatura tan adorable como mi prima son los ángeles los que lloran la belleza que nos fue entregada y no a ellos.

—Siento que él tenga que estar aquí— le dijo Snape a Narcissa—, generalmente no permitimos perros en el castillo.

—Bueno, pese a lo molesto que es, es el último varón Black, y un perro sangrepura— respondió ella.

— ¿Tenías que ponerte de su lado?— gruñó Sirius.

—Yo también— intervino Remus acercándose—. Ella es más inteligente que tú, Canuto.

—Te odio, Lunático.

—Lo sé, es por eso que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Aunque pensándolo bien, Severus es mi mejor amigo ahora.

—Oh, qué alegría. ¿Puedo matarme ahora?— dijo Snape sedosamente.

— ¡Severus!— exclamó Narcissa consternada— Eso no fue amable, ¡Remus Lupin es un buen hombre!

—Él no es un hombre, madre— dijo la voz de Draco.

—Si te estás refiriendo a ese horrible artículo de Rita Skeeter no me importa— le espetó la mujer a su hijo—. Estás vacunado, ¿cuál es el problema? Además, una criatura como él protegiendo el colegio es lo que necesitamos ahora.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy— dijo Remus apenado.

—Esa Sketter fue horrible contigo y con Hagrid, y yo soy lo suficientemente Slytherin para saber que eres necesario para la protección de éste colegio. Si fueras un peligro yo misma acabaría contigo.

—No me molestaría si lo último que viera fuera su hermoso rostro— sonrió Remus.

—Entonces ya sabes por qué soy un animago— dijo Sirius.

—Te toleramos mejor como perro— respondió Snape venenosamente.

—Yo también en ese tiempo del mes— añadió Remus.

—Eres el único hombre que conozco que tiene "ese tiempo del mes". Jamás creí que un mago lo tendría— le dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

—Una palabra más y te quitaré lo que necesitas para que haya una nueva generación— le advirtió Narcissa apuntándole con su varita.

Era decir algo que Narcissa se aliara con Remus, pero era una mujer inteligente. Con el asunto de la vacuna contra la mordida de un hombre lobo, él era seguro alrededor de los niños y las personas vacunadas. Cuando Rita imprimió al artículo sobre Remus hubieron muchas cartas de apoyo para él. No querían que lo despidieran y, de hecho, la ley se había aplicado al pie de la letra en su contratación, así que no había nada que el Ministerio pudiera hacer para impedir que enseñara. Tenía un bozal, estaba etiquetado y no sólo tomaba la poción matalobos, también un medicamento muggle para controlar sus estados de ánimo. Era querido por los alumnos y le habían prohibido la entrada a Rita al colegio después de ese cruel acto.

—Sí, deja en paz a Remus— dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick. Todos se giraron para verlo—. Es bastante sensible sobre eso, ¿sabías?

— ¡Profesor Flitwick! Es un placer verlo— le saludó Narcissa.

—Y a usted, señora Malfoy. Si recuerdo bien, una de mis estudiantes más brillantes. Era muy buena en encantamientos, querida. Su hijo hace lo propio.

—Gracias, profesor. Draco es un chico muy inteligente, tan preocupado…

Narcissa se marchó con Flitwick y Snape le sonrió a Sirius; sabía bien que se llevaba mejor con ella, era como su "hermano favorito", un título que estaba feliz de tener. Snape seguía aumentando puntos contra Sirius, y no había nada que el animago pudiera hacer al respecto. Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Snape y se marchó, a plena conciencia de haber sido vencido…


	22. En el cementerio

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de __RebeccaRoy_.**

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo 22. En El Cementerio**

Harry no podía creer que otro año escolar se había ido tan rápido. Había aprendido mucho durante el año sobre Oclumancia y Defensa Avanzada, además de la alegría de tener una novia. De verdad le gustaba Luna, ella era dulce, inteligente y graciosa, todo en uno; le gustaba estudiar con ella, era muy habilidosa. Lo único que empañó el año fue Draco Malfoy saliendo con Ginny. Aunque Malfoy trataba a la chica como una reina, a Harry no le gustaba para nada. Quizá Bill había dado su consentimiento, pero eso no significaba que sus demás hermanos (que incluía a Harry) tenían que estar de acuerdo. Harry ni siquiera podía hacerle bromas a Draco porque entonces se metería en serios problemas con Moody, y sentía que no era justo. Por supuesto, no quería un trasero adolorido, así que se comportaba cerca de Draco.

Ahora se venía el verano y era difícil estudiar porque la última prueba se efectuaría en un par de días; él sólo quería pasar el tiempo afuera. No ayudaba que aún tuvieran un montón de tarea y lo mucho que tenían que estudiar, así que su tiempo libre era bastante limitado. Harry sabía que se pondría peor el próximo año, tenían que prepararse para los TIMOS. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando Remus le dijo que estaba casi listo para su TIMO de DCAO. Neville había resultado ser uno de los mejores herbologistas en práctica y casi todos los días se encontraba con la profesora Sprout, con tierra hasta los codos, disfrutando trabajar con la variedad de plantas que ella le permitía. Ron y Hermione peleaban y volvían alternadamente al menos una vez por semana, y Harry lo encontraba muy divertido.

La fecha de la prueba final llegó y Harry, junto con el resto del colegio, se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch para verla. Harry no estaba muy contento de que lo hubieran convertido en un laberinto, para él era un lugar sagrado. Se sentó a lado de Luna y fulminó con la mirada a Draco, que se sentó junto a Ginny a unas filas de ellos. Fred y George se sentaron cerca del rubio y su hermana, y ella les dirigió una mirada mortal, desafiándolos a decir algo. Sirius tomó su lugar cerca de su ahijado, al parecer demasiado contento. Harry supo de inmediato que Sirius había hecho algo que no debía y justo entonces apareció Severus Snape y miró de muy mal modo a su padrino.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo, señor?— le preguntó Harry. Snape se giró y le dio al chico una mirada que éste no pudo descifrar—. Quiero decir, ahora ya lo conozco bastante bien. ¿Le hizo algo, verdad?

—Logró meter un dulce en mi té de la tarde— dijo el pocionista fulminando con la mirada a los gemelos.

— ¿Galletas de canario?— inquirió Fred mirando a Sirius.

— ¡Tío Sirius! ¡Se supone que no debías usar eso en el profesor Snape!— exclamó George.

—Sí, él está fuera del límite.

—Él es el mejor…

—Y más asombroso…

— ¡Profesor de Pociones de todos los tiempos!— terminó George.

—Era para Minerva, ¡lo juro!— se defendió Sirius con una sonrisa ganadora.

—Me encargaré de ti después— le advirtió Snape al animago y enseguida miró a los gemelos—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y detención una semana por ser tan despreocupados con sus cosas.

—Sí, señor— respondieron los chicos y el profesor se marchó ondeando su capa.

—Pudo ser peor— dijo Fred.

— ¿Peor?— agregó Ron— ¡Tienen detención con Snape!

—Bueno, pudo haberle escrito a mamá. Nunca lo ha hecho y no quiero que empiece ahora— respondió George.

— ¿Acaso su madre los mataría?— preguntó Draco.

—¡Por supuesto! Ella quiere más al profesor Snape que a nosotros…

—Dijo que si recibía una queja de él…

—Nos volvería polvo…

—Bien, muy bien— dijo el rubio sonriendo sarcástico.

Harry vio a los campeones marchar hacía el campo, hasta la entrada del laberinto. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado disfrutando la tercera prueba que no notó un pequeño bicho posarse en su hombro y quedarse allí. Era Rita Skeeter en su forma animaga. Nadie sabía que poseía tal don, no estaba registrada. La mujer había usado esa forma durante casi todo el año para conseguir historias del personal y los alumnos, pensó que podría sacar una buena historia sobre Harry si se quedaba allí. El chico se había negado a una entrevista, así que encontraría algo sobre él para que viera que no debía meterse con ella. Harry se acomodó en su asiento para observar la última prueba y disfrutó cada minuto de ella. Al final Cedric salió del laberinto con la copa y fue declarado el ganador.

Harry nunca llegó a las celebraciones. Cuando volvía al castillo una figura lo esperaba al borde del bosque. Era un mortífago, se lanzó sobre el chico y lo atrapó antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo. Harry luchó y se removió, pero el mortífago sacó un objeto y desaparecieron. La exclamación fue total, hubo más de cincuenta testigos de ello. Mientras tanto, Harry se encontró incapaz de moverse mientras era llevado por el traslador. Se obligó a relajarse lo suficiente para mantener la calma y, cuando el viaje terminó, logró soltarse del mortífago; se giró con la varita en mano dispuesto a pelear. Podía ser valiente y bien entrenado, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad porque el mortífago frente a él era más fuerte, mayor, y completamente entrenado.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— le gritó Harry a la persona encapuchada.

— ¡Desarma al mocoso!— ordenó una voz alta y fría. Harry la reconoció de sus sueños, era Voldemort.

— ¡Quédate quieto!— gruñó el mortífago y logró quitarle la varita al chico, pero éste no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Harry miró alrededor con rapidez y vio que estaba en un antiguo cementerio de viejas lápidas. Podía ver un montón de destartaladas piedras que anteriormente debió haber sido una hermosa mansión, pero no había ninguna casa a la vista. Se escondió tras una lapida mientras el mortífago maldecía y trató de defenderse lo mejor que pudo. Finalmente fue inmovilizado y arrastrado hasta una lapida, donde fue amarrado con firmeza. Intentó maldecir y gritar, pero sólo pudo mirar desafiante al hombre frente a él. Miró con impotencia como el mortífago arrastraba un caldero hasta llegar a su lado. Encendió un fuego bajo él y tomó un bulto que acarreó con cuidado hasta el caldero; removió la túnica y Harry quiso gritar al ver la cosa entre la tela. Tenía la forma de un niño pequeño, pero era rojizo y despellejado, como habría esperado que luciera un demonio.

El chico miró al hombre sacarse la capucha y descubrió que era Barty Crouch Jr. Se suponía que estaba muerto, ahora veía que no era así y que estaba devolviendo a su amo su antigua fuerza. Harry vio y escuchó cómo llevaban a cabo la tétrica ceremonia. Cuando Crouch le cortó un brazo quiso escupirlo y maldecir, pero cuando el mortífago se cortó su propia mano y la dejó caer en el caldero deseó desangrarse hasta morir. Hubo entonces una brillante luz, un resplandor y luego, lentamente, un hombre delgado, alto y blanco emergió del caldero. De inmediato Crouch se situó a lado de éste para ayudarlo a salir y vestirse.

—Amo, siento que haya tomado tanto tiempo— dijo Crouch.

—Eres leal, Barty. El único hasta el momento. Déjame ver tu brazo.

—Aquí está, amo— mostró Barty su brazo izquierdo.

—No, tu recompensa primero. Has hecho mucho por mí— dijo Voldemort creando una mano de plata para Crouch y adhiriéndola a su muñeca. Luego presionó un dedo contra la marca tenebrosa en el otro brazo de su vasallo, ésta comenzó a ponerse roja—. Me pregunto cuántos aparecerán ahora que saben que volví.

Harry no podía hacer nada. Estaba amarrado fuertemente contra la lapida; sabía que podría morir, pero no planeaba irse sin dar pelea. Aún no podía hablar, sólo maldecía a Voldemort. Observó cómo uno a uno los mortífagos aparecieron con un "plop", y cada uno se dirigió a Voldemort, se arrodilló a sus pies y besó el borde de su túnica. Se pusieron de pie y formaron un semi círculo alrededor de Voldemort. Al parecer esperaba más gente y cuando iba a hablarle a sus mortífagos apareció otra persona. No tenía máscara, y Harry vio a Karkaroff acercándose. Se arrodilló ante Voldemort que lo miró con furia contenida.

— ¿Te atreves a venir aquí?— siseó Voldemort— ¡Tú me traicionaste!

—Lo sé, amo. No vine a pedir perdón. Severus todavía es leal.

— ¿Por qué debo creerte a ti de entre toda la gente?

—Tengo pruebas de su lealtad. Él habló con Lucius en el bosque, les oí hablar. Severus está ansioso de venir hacía usted, amo.

— ¿Y por qué no vino?

—Tiene un plan…— se interrumpió Karkaroff al ver a Harry— ¿Es prudente que hable en presencia del mocoso?

—Sí, morirá pronto. Continua.

—Severus camina una línea muy delgada con el director de Hogwarts, amo. Sabe que necesita un tiempo más la protección de Dumbledore. Él vendrá, amo.

—Veo en tu mente que son verdaderas esas palabras. Fuiste valiente al venir a mí; mostraré piedad sólo esta vez. Tu muerte será indolora.

—No soy merecedor de su piedad— susurró Karkaroff—. No lo merezco…

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry observó la luz verde que había visto tantas veces en sus pesadillas golpear a Karkarroff en el pecho. El hombre cayó muerto al suelo y los demás mortífagos se alejaron de su cuerpo. Harry estaba enojado y asustado, esforzándose para liberarse mientras Voldemort seguía hablando de sí mismo y de cómo había escapado a la muerte. Debió prestarle más atención a Harry, éste se concentraba en usar magia sin varita para soltarse de las cuerdas. Finalmente logró liberarse y se sacó el sucio trapo que Crouch le había metido en la boca. Decir que Harry estaba molesto era poco, pero tenía claro que si iba a morir esa noche sería bajo sus términos. Se sacudió la túnica mientras Voldemort se giraba para ver, en lugar de un asustado adolescente atado, a un jovencito libre y sacudiéndose las ropas como si tal fuera la cosa.

—Eres un niño inteligente, ¿no es así, Harry?— siseó Voldemort.

—No seas idiota, Voldemort— respondió Harry sintiéndose asustado y valiente al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Tú mataste a mi padres, trataste de matarme a mí, ¿y me preguntas cómo me atrevo?— dijo Harry, la muerte parecía algo divertida ahora— ¿Sabes? Volviste demasiado feo.

— ¡Mocoso insolente!— exclamó Lucius Malfoy, marchando con su bastón para golpear a Harry. Fue detenido por Voldemort, quien rodeó al chico.

—Ah, tan tonto como para enfrentarte a mí, Harry. Ahora comparto el mismo poder que te dio tu madre, el mismo que me impedía tocarte— susurró Voldemort que fue a tocar a Harry, pero éste le empujó el brazo—. Ya veo, debo enseñarte una lección antes que nada.

Harry sabía lo que vendría, sabía que no había que hacer para prepararse contra lo que Voldemort haría. Aún así iba a permanecer desafiante aunque fuera torturado. Voldemort levantó la varita y lanzó un _Crucio_ a Harry; el chico cayó de rodillas y apretó los dientes con tal fuerza para no gritar de dolor. Quería gritar porque el dolor era enorme, pero su orgullo y rabia no lo dejaban. Voldemort estaba fuera de sí de rabia, ¡cómo se atrevía ese insolente muchacho a no gritar! Sabía que tenía que terminar pronto con él, pero le daría una oportunidad de defenderse. No permitiría que dijeran que no le dio una oportunidad al mocoso que vivió. Retiró la maldición y le lanzó su varita a Harry. El chico la tomó y se puso de pie, sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

—Eso dolió menos que mirar tu horrible rostro— escupió Harry—. Con razón tu madre murió cuando naciste.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!— gruñó Voldemort hirviendo de furia.

—Me atrevo porque tú fuiste tan estúpido de matar a mi padres, cara de serpiente.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Ambos hechizos chocaron al mismo tiempo y sucedió algo que ni Harry ni Voldemort esperaban. Los hechizos formaron un arco de luz que los envolvió a ambos, alejándolos de los mortífagos. Harry se concentró como nunca antes y envió los guijarros de luz hacía la varita de Voldemort. Cuando el primer guijarro entró en la varita del mago oscuro, la figura fantasmal de Karkaroff salió de ella. Luego la nueva mano de Crouch y Harry supo quién vendría a continuación, primero su madre, después su padre.

—Aguanta un minuto más, Harry— le dijo James.

—Cuando digamos "ahora", corre, toma el traslador, y vuelve a Hogwarts— le susurró Lily.

—Mamá, papá… no puedo, ¡debo matarlo!

—Hoy no, hijo. Tendrás tu oportunidad— le aseguró James.

— ¡Ahora, Harry!— gritó su madre.

Harry rompió la conexión y corrió alejándose de Voldemort. Apuntó su varia a Crouch, quien gritó de la sorpresa cuando Harry lo convocó hacía él; lo aturdió, tomó el traslador y volvió al castillo. Aterrizó de golpe en el terreno del colegio y unos fuertes brazos le ayudaron a levantase. Vio a Moody a su lado, su guardián rápidamente se fijo en Crouch, le amarró las manos y lo despertó. Snape llegó en ese momento y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, recordando lo que Karkaroff había dicho.

—Voldemort ha vuelto— le dijo Harry—, pero estoy seguro de que eso usted ya lo sabía, señor.

—Aquí no, señor Potter. Vamos a la oficina del director— susurró Snape para que sólo Harry pudiera escucharlo—. Sí, sé que volvió y usted sabe el por qué, tengo la marca tenebrosa.

—No confió en usted— siseó Harry.

—Eso es muy sabio, yo soy muy peligroso y no quiero su confianza— respondió Snape con un tono más fuerte—. Vamos, Potter. No podemos tenerlo aquí donde ya está en peligro, ¿cierto?

Harry siguió a Snape hacía la oficina del director. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, había presenciado una muerte y Snape estaba actuando extraño. ¿Qué tan rara se volvería la noche?


	23. Construyendo las defensas

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de**____**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo 23. Construyendo las Defensas.**

Harry siguió a Snape hasta el colegio, Moddy iba con ellos, arrastrando a Crouch. Remus y Sirius corrieron para ver si Harry estaba bien; el animago estaba pálido y tomó a Harry envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Juntos subieron las escaleras, con toda la intención de llevarlo a la enfermería. Remus estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello, Harry estaba lastimado y necesitaba que lo atendieran, podría hablar de lo sucedido después.

—Necesito ver al director— protestó el chico—. Debo decirle que Voldemort ha vuelto.

—Necesitas que te atiendan, Harry— le dijo Remus.

—Tío Lunático, por favor. Eso puede esperar, debo decirle todo ahora.

—Sólo si vamos contigo. No hay manera de que pases por esto solo— respondió Sirius.

—Está bien, pero primero voy a encerrar a éste en mi baúl— asintió Moody señalando a Crouch—. Yo los alcanzaré.

— ¿Desea que lo acompañe, señor?— le preguntó Snape.

—No, ve con Harry. Yo me encargo de esto.

Harry fue ayudado hasta que llegaron a la oficina del director. Remus y Sirius no lo dejaron hasta que estuvo bien sentado. Snape se colocó a lado del escritorio de Dumbledore, luciendo muy serio. McGonagall se detuvo a su lado mirando a Harry con preocupación. Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry, tan preocupado como la subdirectora. El chico vio al Ministro de Magia, de verdad no quería hablar con Fudge, no confiaba en él para nada. Sin embargo debía decir todo lo que había sucedido aquí y ahora, todos debían saber que Voldemort estaba de vuelta.

—Director, no creo que Harry deba hablar de esto ahora— habló Sirius.

—Ha pasado por mucho esta noche— añadió Remus.

—Debo hacerlo, debo decirles lo que sucedió— intervino Harry—. Voldemort ha vuelto, yo estaba allí.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, debe decirnos lo que pasó— dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Cuando estés listo, Harry.

Harry les dijo todo, desde cómo fue secuestrado al volver al castillo hasta cuando fue atado a la lápida del padre de Voldemort. Les dijo cómo Voldemort había muerto y cómo Karkaroff había sido asesinado. Les contó cómo se había liberado de las cuerdas y cómo se había visto obligado a un duelo con Voldemort. Cuando llegó a la parte en que su varita se había conectado con la de su enemigo, McGonagall jadeó. Finalmente, cuando Harry sintió que había hablado durante horas, se acomodó en su asiento esperando lo que dijeran los adultos.

— ¡E-eso no puede ser cierto!— tartamudeó Fudge— ¡No puede haber vuelto! ¡Simplemente no puede!

—Harry no mentiría— dijo Dumbledore con calma.

—No puedo creer esto, ¡no lo haré!— explotó el ministro— Él es el único testigo, ¿cómo podemos creerle?

—También está el hijo de Barty Crouch— irrumpió Snape—. Alastor Moody lo ha encerrado en su baúl.

—Hay alguien más en esta habitación que estuvo allí— dijo Dumbledore—. Ya es hora de que se revele. Rita Skeeter, muéstrate o yo lo haré por ti.

El escarabajo que había aterrizado en la túnica de Harry y se había quedado allí durante todo lo sucedido, voló hasta el suelo. En unos segundos una mujer apareció en su lugar, se paró bien derecha y miró alrededor nerviosamente. Sirius sabía lo que se sentía que descubrieran que se era un animago ilegal, sin saber cuál sería el próximo destino. Aún así ella había lastimado a Remus y le gruñó para demostrarle lo mucho que le disgustaba.

—Señorita Skeeter, usted estuvo con Harry esta noche— le habló Dumbledore— ¿Él dice la verdad?

—Sí— respondió ella a punto de echarse a llorar—. Estaba equivocada sobre el chico, fue tan valiente, incluso con todo lo que hicieron pasar. Estaba buscando una historia sobre él y fue por eso que terminé en el cementerio, ¡fui testigo de todo! Este pobre niño ha sobrevivido de nuevo a todo… a quién ustedes saben…

—Lo ve, ministro. Harry dice la verdad— le dijo Dumbledore a Fudge.

— ¡Si admito esto públicamente será el fin de mi carrera!— exclamó el ministro.

—Entonces no lo haga— habló Harry sorprendiéndolos a todos—. Deje que Voldemort crea que usted ha decidido ignorar las señales de su regreso. Así puede entonces trabajar para quebrantarlo y a su seguidores.

—Es algo muy peligroso lo que Harry le pide, ministro— intervino Dumbledore—, pero usted es el mago apropiado para el trabajo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, nadie sospecharía que usted está haciendo algo así— dijo Snape.

— ¿Qué harán cuando termine todo esto? ¿Presumo que tomarse toda la gloria?— inquirió Fudge.

—No, me aseguraré de que eso no suceda— concedió Dumbledore—. La señorita Skeeter escribirá un libro dónde lo alabe completamente.

—Claro, director— aceptó Rita—. Es algo muy noble y valiente lo que hará, ministro.

—Usted ayudará en el engaño— dijo Dumbledore.

—Albus, ¿puedo llevar a Harry a la enfermería?— preguntó Remus—. Ha pasado por mucho.

—Por supuesto. Harry, has sido muy valiente, necesitas descansar.

Harry fue guiado fuera de la oficina del director por Remus y Sirius hasta la enfermería. Moody fue directo a la oficina; la reunión sería larga y agotadora, quizá duraría hasta la madrugada. Fudge estaba complemente en el lado que quisiera deshacerse de Voldemort, pero sabía que él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a ese monstruo solo. Trabajaría con Dumbledore con la promesa de que después le darían el crédito correspondiente. Después de un rato Snape dejó la oficina para dirigirse dónde Voldemort. Fudge se dirigió con Dumbledore y Moody a interrogar a Crouch.

Cuando Harry, Sirius y Remus llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con Poppy y Molly.

— ¡Harry! ¡Estábamos tan preocupadas!— exclamó Molly abrazándolo— ¡Pobrecito!

—Estoy bien, tía Molly— le aseguró Harry—. No pudo matarme, no esta vez.

—Estoy segura de que estás bien, pero igual te quedarás aquí. Una vez termine de revisarte te daré una poción para dormir— le dijo Poppy.

Harry estaba demasiado choqueado para discutir, así que se puso el pijama y se acostó sin reclamar. Remus y Sirius lo taparon bien y bebió la poción. Se durmió rápidamente y Poppy sanó la herida en su brazo. Se veía tan joven e indefenso, no debió haber sufrido esa noche. ¡Era demasiado joven para que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas! Remus y Molly se sentaron a lado de la cama de Harry; Sirius se transformó en Canuto y se acomodó en la cama. Harry se acurrucó con el gran perro negro y pronto los ronquidos de Canuto se podían escuchar en toda la enfermería.

A la mañana siguiente Remus despertó en una cama, tapado con una manta. Se sentó, se estiró y vio que Harry todavía dormía profundamente. Escuchó la voz de Snape en la otra habitación, murmurando molesto; se dirigió hacía allí y vio al pocionista acostado boca abajo, sólo con los boxers puestos, y varias heridas profundas en la espalda. Remus supo que el hombre estaba en un grito, pero aún así se rehusaba no sólo a demostrarlo, sino que además le reclamaba a Poppy que estaba trabajando en sus heridas.

— ¡Me pude haber encargado yo solo, Poppy!— rezongó Snape— ¡No están tan mal!

—Lucen mal desde aquí, Severus— dijo Remus consiguiendo que Snape le gruñera—. Supongo que Voldemort te volvió a recibir.

—Sí, y salí ligero. Esto es todo lo que me hizo.

—Oh, okay. Poppy, deja que yo me encargue— le pidió Remus a la enfermera, encontró la varita de Snape y se la dio a su dueño—. Puede hechizarme si quiere, Harry quizá necesita que lo veas.

—Está bien, Remus. Severus, pórtate bien con Remus o pasaras el resto del año escolar como mi gato.

Snape gruñó. Afirmó su varita cuando Remus comenzó a limpiar las heridas.

— ¿Sabes que eso está frío?

—Pero ayuda, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo te convencieron de venir aquí? ¿Fue un _stupefy_del director?

—Efectivamente.

—También lo hace conmigo. Todo lo que quiero después de una transformación es descansar, y él hace eso y termino aquí. Yo sano bastante bien, tú, por otro lado, necesitas ayuda con esto.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas, lobo?— le preguntó Snape.

—Te lo debo, Severus. Tú has hecho mi vida soportable y creo que puedo encargarme de ti.

—Todavía te odio.

—Lo sé.

Remus continuó atendiendo a Snape, al parecer el dolor decrecía. Notó con alivio que Severus no era esqueléticamente delgado; era delgado pero con una buena estructura muscular que demostraba que se alimentaba adecuadamente. Sus túnicas lo hacían parecer más delgado de lo que en realidad era y era bueno saber que no se estaba matando de hambre. Sirius entró en la habitación bostezando con fuerza y se detuvo de golpe al ver la condición de la espalda de Snape.

—Por Merlín, ¿Voldemort te hizo eso?

—No, fue el hada de los dientes— gruñó Snape y Sirius apretó su varita.

—Sirius, por favor, no molestes a Severus tan temprano— le pidió Remus.

— ¿Por qué siempre te pones de su lado?

—Es un hombre inteligente…, y no, no soy gay, me acosté con tu prima anoche.

— ¿Con cuál?

—Narcissa, es muy ardiente.

—Sólo en tus sueños pasaría eso— terció Snape—. En primer lugar, ella diría que no. En segundo, Lucius te mataría.

—Está bien. Fue Tonks, la semana pasada— dijo Remus divertido al ver el shock en la cara de Sirius.

—Mejor que no lo hayas hecho. Ella es mi primita, si te atreves, Remus…

— ¡Está bien! Todavía soy virgen, a diferencia de ustedes dos, ¿contento?

— ¿Severus no es virgen?— inquirió Sirius— ¿Cuánto tienes que pagar por sexo, Severus?

—No tengo que hacerlo, las mujeres me buscan.

— ¿Tú pagas, Canuto?— sonrió Remus.

—No es gracioso, Lunático. De verdad no es gracioso.

Snape quería reír, esos dos eran muy entretenidos. Sirius le molestaba, pero Remus intentaba con tantas ganas ser bueno y amistoso. Sirius tenía asuntos que trabajar con Snape y éste no era un hombre paciente. No se atrevía a relajarse con Black porque uno de sus problemas era que no concía límite para sus bromas. Los gemelos Weasley sabían que algunas bromas no debían hacerse, Remus también lo sabía y trataba de controlar a Sirius. Incluso Harry sabía que no debía hacerle bromas.

— ¿Cómo está Harry?— preguntó Snape a Remus cuando éste termino con él.

—Pregúntaselo tú— le dijo Sirius.

—No, es mejor que no lo haga— respondió Snape.

—Harry debe saber que tú te preocupas por él— le dijo Remus—. Severus, no es tu culpa lo que le sucedió a James y Lily. Tú intentaste salvarlos, nosotros también; fue Peter quien hizo que los mataran con su traición.

—Tú no sabes nada de cómo me siento, lobo— gruñó Snape mientras Remus cerraba la puerta y colocaba hechizos protectores para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación—. No lo sabes.

— ¿Te importa Harry y te preocupas por él?— inquirió Sirius.

—No, no me importa ese niño.

—Eso es mentira, sí te importa— le dijo Remus—. Lo que digas no saldrá de esta habitación, te lo prometo.

—Vale, yo también— dijo Sirius—. Mi palabra es mi obligación.

—Está bien, me importa. Cada vez que lo miro, veo a su madre y a su padre y me doy cuenta de que no pude protegerlos. ¿Están contentos ya? ¡Ahora pueden sentir lástima!

— ¿Lástima?— dijo Sirius— ¡Cuando el infierno se congele!

—Eres un hombre muy valiente, Severus— le dijo Remus—. No necesitas lástima, necesitas ser tratado con respeto.

—O adorado— dijo Sirius con sarcasmo—. Oh, esperen, ¿acaso Fred y George no hacen ya eso?

—Sí, lo hacen— respondió Remus y enseguida miró a Snape—. Fuimos horribles contigo cuando éramos estudiantes, pero ahora estamos del mismo lado. Necesitamos trabajar juntos, ¿estás preparado para eso?

—Sólo para eliminar a Voldemort— contestó Snape.

—Bien, podríamos llamarnos "Los tres mosqueteros"— sugirió Sirius y recibió una mirada molesta de Snape—. Entonces no.

—Será nuestro secreto, nadie más lo sabrá— dijo Remus— ¿Amigos?

—Está bien— aceptó Snape—, mientras todavía pueda atacar a Black.

Públicamente seguirían peleando. Privadamente trabajarían como amigos. Snape quería amigos verdaderos, amigos que se quedaran con él, y al parecer Remus e incluso el molesto perro que era Black quería ser sus amigos. Snape lo permitiría prudentemente, lo haría porque ya no quería estar solo como lo había estado durante todos esos años. La muralla que se había construido a su alrededor se estaba cayendo ladrillo a ladrillo, y quizá ahora podría volver a reír y amar.

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y comentan esta traducción, lamento no tener el tiempo suficiente para responder todos sus comentarios**


	24. Cartas y el nuevo trabajo de los gemelos

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo 24. Cartas y el Nuevo Trabajo de los Gemelos.**

Harry estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo la carta de su primo Dudley. Sabía que Dudley era inteligente, pero no tanto como para que se diera cuenta de lo que él, Harry, era. Harry nunca le había dicho nada, incluso cuando lo visitaba un par de días durante el verano jamás había mencionado la magia. Pero de alguna manera su primo se había enterado y lo mantenía en secreto a sus padres. Harry había leído y releído la carta y se sintió confortado de que Dudley parecía estar feliz por él, así que sacó papel y lápiz y se acomodó para responderle a Dudley. Mientras escribía se escucharon voces cada más fuertes y cercanas.

—¡Canuto! ¡Regresame eso de inmediato! ¡Esa es mi carta!

—¡Es de mi prima!— gritó Sirius corriendo hasta la sala donde Harry escribía— ¡Tengo derecho a saber en qué andas!

—¡No es gracioso, Canuto! ¡Devuélvemela!— gritó Remus tras él.

—¡No! ¡Quiero leer lo que dice!

—¡Devuélveme eso, maldito perro!—. Remus se lanzó hacía Sirius con la intención de quitarle la carta, pero sólo se encontró en el suelo cuando su amigo lo empujó.

—¡Oigan! Estoy intentando escribir una carta— exclamó Harry.

—¡Dame eso!— gruñó Remus luchando con el animago.

—¡No, quiero leerla!

Los dos magos pelearon por la carta por todo el piso de la sala. Remus tuvo cuidado de no pegarle a Sirius con demasiada fuerza, podría lastimarlo debido a que era más fuerte por su pequeño problema peludo. Harry a iba a abandonar la sala cuando vio entrar a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados al ver a un profesor de Hogwarts y a un mago del equipo de seguridad peleando; los hombres se maldecían y gruñían mientras se disputaban la carta, que por cierto ya no estaba cerca de ninguno de los dos. Snape la convocó y se la pasó a Harry rigidamente. Los sonidos de la pelea se habían extendido hasta el piso de abajo, y por supuesto, Molly apareció en la sala.

—Profesor, sería mejor que nos marchemos ahora— dijo Harry cuando Molly se puso roja de rabia ante lo que estaba presenciando.

—Quiero ver esto— dijo Snape.

—Yo no, señor. Sé lo que va a suceder.

—Será divertido.

—¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?

—¡Él me quitó mi carta!— se defendió Remus pegándole a Sirius.

—¡Es de mi primita y quiero saber en qué andan!— refutó Sirius— Eh, ¿dónde está la carta?… ¡Ay! ¡Lunático, eso dolió, creo que me rompiste una costilla!

—¡SUFICIENTE!— gritó Molly y tomó a cada hombre de una oreja— ¡SE PONEN A PELEAR ASÍ DELANTE DE HARRY! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TENDREMOS UNA REUNIÓN AQUÍ Y USTEDES SE PONEN A HACER ALGO COMO ESTO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CARTA?

—Yo la tengo, tía Molly— dijo Harry dándosela.

—Gracias, Harry, cielo— le sonrío Molly para enseguida volverse a los hombres— ¡YA QUE USTEDES NO PUEDEN COMPORTARSE POR UNA SIMPLE CARTA YO ME LA QUEDARÉ! La reunión será aquí. Severus, ¿quieres algo mientras esperas? ¿Té, pastelitos?

—Estoy bien, señora Weasley. Gracias.

—¡Quiero pastelitos!— se quejó Sirius.

—¡No te pregunté a ti!

Snape tomó asiento cerca del fuego con una leve sonrisa. Era divertido ver a Molly Weasley de esa manera; ella siempre lo procuraba a él y eso le gustaba, aunque actuara como si le molestara. Levantó una ceja cuando Remus y Sirius lo fulminaron con la mirada. El director llegó con el resto de la Orden y vio que Snape parecía un poco más relajado. Sonrió al saber que su chico ahora estaba más interesado en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez que la guerra terminara lo llevaría a un viaje al extranjero como recompensa por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos.

—Creo que eso significa que debo irme ahora— dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Moody tomaba asiento—. Aunque no sé por qué, ya sé que Voldemort me quiere muerto.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?— preguntó Snape con fríaldad.

—Porque soy más guapo que él, más inteligente, y le pateé el trasero al comienzo del verano— contestó el chico.

—Chiquillo arrogante— fue la respuesta del hombre.

—Gracias. Oh, y él cree que debe matarme antes de que yo lo haga. Algo sobre que el mejor sobrevivirá, pero se le olvidó que yo soy el mejor.

—Estás en buen camino, chico— le dijo Moody—. Te crié muy bien.

—¿Y yo? Yo también ayudé— protestó Remus.

—Por supuesto. Ah, Voldemort debe tener horrocruxes para haber vuelto. Sirius, tienes libros bastante tenebrosos en tu biblioteca, tal vez deberías deshacerte de algunos— concluyó Harry y se marchó dejando a los miembros de la Orden sin palabras.

¿Cómo podía saber tanto? Snape estaba impresionado, pero no lo demostraba, aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan sorprendente que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas de esa manera, después de todo tenía el cerebro de su madre. Snape adoró ver las miradas de hilaridad en los rostros del resto de los miembros de la Orden. Sólo Moody, Remus y Dumbledore mostraban serenidad. McGonagall palideció y Kinglesy se veía pensativo. Remus vio que Dora estaba impresionada y la abrazó.

—Este chico es…. ¿Cómo supo todo eso?— inquirió Kingsley.

—Es muy inteligente. Yo no revisé la biblioteca y a él le gusta leer— respondió Remus.

—No sabía que tenía esa clase de libros oscuros— murmuró Sirius.

—Quizá si en lugar de mascar los libros los leyeras, lo sabrías— dijo Snape.

—¡Severus! Muestra amabilidad— le advirtió McGonagall.

—Soy amable, Minerva.

—En tus sueños— dijo Sirius.

—Creo que lo mejor será comenzar con la reunión— tajó Dumbledore.

La siguiente hora discutieron sobre lo que Snape había descubierto sobre Voldemort y lo que el ministro estaba haciendo para ayudarlos. Públicamente iba a hacer sus vidas un infierno, privadamente les daría todos los recursos para ayudarlos. Como se había dicho antes, nadie sospecharía de él. Fudge también hacía todo lo posible para que los gobiernos de otros países los ayudaran cuando llegara el momento de la batalla. Una trampa estaba siendo preparada para atraer a Voldemort y exponerlo al mundo. La reunión finalmente terminó y los miembros de la Orden dejaron la casa, todos menos Dumbledore y Snape y aquellos que se quedaban allí. Molly se acercó al pocionista.

—Debes quedarte a cenar.

—No puedo. El perro no me dejará.

—Puedes hacerlo— intervino Sirius—. Hará feliz a Remus por alguna razón.

—Quédate, chico. Así dejaremos de escuchar los reclamos de Molly— dijo Moody.

—Está bien— aceptó Snape finalmente.

Molly llamó a los chicos para cenar y los miró fijamente cuanto ellos vieron a Snape. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Harry cerca de Ginny y Tonks con Ron, Fred y George al otro lado. Los gemelos le sonrieron a Snape, aunque éste los fulminó con la mirada. Si se atrevían a hacerle una broma… vale, no se atreverían. Molly los mataría. A Snape le ponía nervioso el hecho de que les agradaba, parecía que ellos lo veían como una especie de mentor y amigo más que como su profesor, sin importar cuántos puntos les quitara o cuantas detenciones les diera. La cena fue bastante tranquila hasta el final, cuando Harry le preguntó a Tonks sobre su don.

—Te vi en el Baile de Navidad, tu cabello era bastante diferente. ¿No duele cuando cambias, cierto?

—No, pero debo concentrarme— respondió Tonks con una sonrisa, de inmediato cambió su rostro para copiar el de Snape—. Sirius, ¿podrías pasarme ese vaso por favor?

—Aquí tie… ¡Maldición, Tonks! ¿Podrías no hacer eso?— exclamó Sirius casi botando el contenido del vaso de la impresión— ¡De entre toda la gente tenías que escogerlo a él!

—Le hago eso todo el tiempo— dijo Tonks dándole la espalda—. Una vez me vestí toda de negro y me transformé en la tía Bella.

—Eso fue cruel— dijo Remus—. Pensé que Sirius moriría del shock.

—Bueno, pero ella está encerrada— sonrió la metamorfomaga—. Pensé que sería gracioso.

—Pagaría por ver eso— comentó Snape.

—Se lo merecía, por lo malo que fue con usted, profesor— le respondió Tonks—. Algún día se lo mostraré.

—Gracias, Dora. No necesitas llamarme profesor, puedes llamarme Severus.

—O idiota grasiento— dijo Sirius.

—Eso es mejor que Perro Sarnoso— contraatacó el pocionista.

— Mortífago.

—Bastardo sin bolas.

—A…

—¡Suficiente!— les advirtió Molly— ¡No más! ¡Y no te atrevas a preguntarle sobre eso, Sirius, o sentirás mi ira!— le ordenó a Sirius refiriéndose a que éste iba a decirle a Snape que mostrara su marca.

—¡Sólo iba a preguntarle que cuándo se lavaría el cabello!

—¡Oye! Eso no fue amable— dijo Fred.

—Sí, él es muy limpio, pero su pelo es realmente graso— añadió George.

—Estamos creando un shampoo que funcione para su tipo de cabello— siguió Fred.

—Un noble uso de su tiempo— dijo Snape sedosamente— ¿No deberían pasarlo mejor estudiando? Recibieron sólo ocho TIMOS, entre los dos.

—Eh… vamos a crearlo para dárselo en agradecimiento por los puntos extras en los EXTASIS, señor— dijo George intentando darle una sonrisa ganadora—. ¡Usted es…

—Nuestro favorito…

—Grandioso…

—Valiente…

—Profesor de Pociones de todos los tiempos!

Snape no sabía si reír o fulminarlos con la mirada. Optó por fulminarlos con la mirada, pero eso no impidió que esos chicos siguieran sonriéndole. Molly miró a sus hijos, era claro que respetaban y querían a Snape. De todos sus hijos tenían que ser lo gemelos quienes apreciaban a Snape. Al menos era apreciado en el colegio por dos estudiantes. Él era tan joven y probablemente sentía que debía ser estricto y serio para que lo respetaran. A Bill no le caía bien el profesor, pero por supuesto, sólo era diez años menor que Snape.

—Fred, George, sean respetuosos con Severus.

—¡Lo somos, mamá!— exclamaron al unísono.

—Bueno, al menos les cae bien mi muchacho— sonrió Dumbledore—. Severus, deberían estar contento de tener unos estudiantes tan dévotos y talentosos.

—¡No necesito un aprendiz, menos dos!

—¡Seremos buenos!— exclamó Fred.

—¿Alguna vez le hemos hecho alguna broma, señor?— inquirió George.

—Bueno, nuestro cumpleaños no cuenta ¿cierto, señor?

—Me superan en número— gruñó Snape.

—Bueno, con tu trabajo este año te sería útil una mano extra— dijo Dumbledore— ¿Qué dicen, chicos?

—¡Sí! ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Snape gruñó mentalmente, realmente no quería esto. Aunque sabía que lo necesitaría. Voldemort planeaba usarlo la mayor parte del verano y eso significaba que se atrasaría con sus pociones. Fred y George eran de sus mejores estudiantes, sus pociones nunca salían mal y tomaban su trabajo con seriedad. No conseguiría a nadie mejor que ellos.

—Muy bien. Sin embargo espero que trabajen duro y bajo mis estrictas especificaciones. Si no me gusta lo que hacen, los despediré.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Bien, comienzan mañana temprano.

—¿A qué hora, señor?

—A las ocho en punto.

—Allí estaremos— sonrió Fred.

Molly miró a Snape y notó el destello de alivio en sus ojos. La mayoría no se daría cuenta, pero ella sí. Sabía que él estaba bajo mucho etres ahora y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. Severus se había suavizado con los años, confiaba en ella lo sudficiente para hablar cuando necesitaba a alguien. Él sabía que Molly nunca lo traicionaría y de verdad se preocupaba por él. Ahora dos de sus hijos trabajarían para él como aprendices. Tenía que sobrevivir, Voldemort sabría que su traición sería su caída, y Snape necesitaba estar ahí para dar el último golpe al malvado señor Oscuro…


	25. Mas mal destruido

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de**__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo 25. Más Mal Destruido.**

Moody sonrió con tristeza mientras tomaba la bolsa que contenía los destruidos horrocruxes. Había encontrado uno más y quería darle la buena noticia a la Orden. Tenía el cáliz, el anillo y el diario; Kreacker tenía el guardapelo en un lugar seguro, listo para traerlo cuando se le pidiera. El que ahora había encontrado en Hogwarts era la diadema de Ravenclaw, y ya la había destruido. Sabía que sólo faltaba uno, y estaba seguro de que era la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini.

—Estuve revisando en Hogwarts y encontré esto— dijo mostrándolo—. Uno menos y nos falta uno.

— ¿Así que todo lo que nos queda es la serpiente?— inquirió Kingsley.

—Correcto— respondió Moody—. Sé que mi chico tiene que encargarse de Voldemort, pero esto le facilitará las cosas.

—Espero que en realidad sepa lo que debe hacer— comentó Molly.

—Lo sabe, es demasiado inteligente para poder ocultárselo— respondió Moody—. Ustedes escucharon lo que dijo.

—Bueno, no está solo. Todos estamos aquí para ayudarlo— dijo Remus.

—Lo sé, pero aún así es difícil verlo pasar por todo esto— respondió Molly.

—Severus llegará pronto— habló Dumbledore—. No podemos hablar con él sobre esto.

—Si confías en él, ¿por qué debemos ocultarle esto?— preguntó Sirius.

—No quiero que Voldemort se entere. Le dije a Severus que no necesita hacer esto si no lo desea, pero él lo ve como su deber.

—Tenemos a Skeeter— insistió Sirius.

—Lo sé, pero Severus está convencido de que él tiene qué hacerlo.

El hombre del estaban hablando entró cojeando a Grimmauld Place. La reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en la cocina porque era un lugar más privado (o sea que ningún adolescente podría espiarlos), y Snape estaba de nuevo de mal humor. Había ido a ver a Voldemort y fue recibido por Bellatrix Lestrange. El decir que no estaba contento con verla sería innecesario. Estaba adolorido por lo que ella le había hecho y en esos momentos sólo pensaba en matarla.

Voldemort había usado castigo corporal sólo una vez cuando había vuelto. Desde entonces sólo había sido una tortura por medios mágicos y eso con escasez. Bellatrix, apenas lo vio intentó matarlo y si Voldemort no hubiera estado ahí lo habría conseguido. Ella lo acusó de haberla dejado en Azkaban todos esos años, Snape respondió que ojalá todavía estuviera allí. Ahora estaba herido y se dirigió a la reunión de muy mal humor. Al menos tendría la satisfacción de ver el miedo en el rostro de Black cuando se enterara que su loca prima estaba libre.

La reunión siguió su marcha y Snape miró a Sirius lanzándole tapas de botella a Crookshanks cuando dijo del escape de Azkaban.

— ¿Quién escapó?— inquirió Kingsley.

—Rookwood, los Carrow, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange… oh, y Bellatrix— respondió Snape mientras Sirius dejaba caer las tapas y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos—. Sí, perro, tu prima favorita está suelta y te odia más que nunca; me dijo que te mandaba todo su odio.

—Podrías regresarle el mensaje. ¿Intentó algo contigo?— preguntó Sirius moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva.

— ¿Como acostarse conmigo? Cómo si quisiera, ella es una puta al igual que tú.

— ¡Maldito!— exclamó Sirius y se levantó para atacar a Snape, pero fue detenido por Moody— ¡Déjame!

—Sólo decía la verdad— murmuró Snape.

— ¡Suficiente!— gruñó Molly poniéndose de pie— La reunión ha terminado, ¡váyanse todos!

—Te odio— le susurró Sirius a Snape mientras salía.

—Severus, quédate un momento, necesito decirte algo— le pidió Molly al espía, éste se detuvo y se giro a mirarla.

—Yo también me quedaré— añadió Tonks.

Una vez que todos se marcharon Snape se enfrentó a las dos determinadas brujas. No creyó honestamente que alguien se daría cuenta de que estaba herido, después de todo ya se había encargado de eso y el corte ya no dolía tanto. Ni siquiera era algo tan grave como para ir donde Poppy. Se quedó de pie, mirando a ambas mujeres; si se hubiese sentado no habría tenido la ventaja que tenía ahora. O eso creyó, podía ser mal alto que esas mujeres, pero la forma en que le miraban lo hicieron sentir pequeño. Bajó la mirada, no podía mirarlas a los ojos.

—Muy bien, ¿qué fue lo que esa horrible mujer te hizo?— inquirió Molly.

—Nada grave, me lanzó un hechizo que me dio en la pierna.

—Echémosle una mirada.

Arriba, Sirius intentaba dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina cuando Moody, a la fuerza, lo llevó a la sala y lo arrojó a un sillón. Moody no estaba contento con que Sirius todavía molestara a Snape sin importarle todo lo que le habían dicho. Moody confiaba en Snape (el veritaserum tenía muy buen uso después de todo), y no le gustaba el cómo Sirius actuaba alrededor del pocionista. Snape podría morir a manos de Voldemort en cualquier momento, y Sirius necesitaba darse cuenta de que el Jefe de Slytherin estaba de su lado. Harry estaba leyendo un libro, o pretendiendo leerlo mientras Moody se colocaba a lado de su padrino.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso te crees mejor que todos y por eso los tratas tan mal?

—Es Severus Snape de quien estamos hablando, es malvado, cruel, ¡siempre lo ha sido!— intentó defenderse el animago— ¡Escuchaste lo que me dijo!

—Eso fue en respuesta y lo sabes. Severus no es malo, cometió algunos errores pero tú también. Intentaste matarlo y James Potter tuvo que rescatarlo de Remus, gracias a tu estúpido error.

—Dije que lo sentía, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

—Hasta que lo digas en serio. Estoy conciente de cómo fuiste criado, sé que no tuviste una buena infancia; pero ello no te excusa a tratar a Severus como lo haces.

—Sólo te cae bien porque es un Slytherin— refunfuñó Sirius.

— ¡Me cae bien porque tiene buen corazón! Él lo negará hasta el día de su muerte pero así es. Es duro como el acero la mayor parte del tiempo, debemos apoyarlo o no sobrevivirá. ¿De verdad quieres que muera?

—No, señor. ¡Pero él también me molesta!

—Y tú lo molestas a él.

—Bueno, ambos son alfa, eso podría ser parte del problema— dijo Remus desde la puerta—. Ambos quieren mandar y por eso pelean siempre.

Harry no tenía mucho qué decir y sabía que Remus tenía razón. Era realmente agotador mirar a Sirius y Snape pelear constantemente. Estaban en guerra ahora y aún así no podían dejar de molestarse mutuamente. Podría ser bastante molesto para él porque respetaba a Snape y quería mucho a Sirius. Harry terminó de escribir una carta, hizo una copia y envió una por lechuza y lo otra iría al correo muggle. Vio a Snape caminar por Grimmauld Place y supo por la postura del hombre que no quería que le hablaran. Claramente estaba de mal humor y Harry salió de su camino al salir de la casa.

**Aviso que me demorare en las actualizaciones de todas las historias que estoy traduciendo ya que mi computador personal murió, lo lleve al técnico y estuve esperando estos días por la respuesta final y no hay nada que hacer, el arreglo es tan caro que me conviene comprar uno nuevo, pero para eso debo esperar, ya que no esta en mi presupuesto, así que debo ocupar el computador de mi casa y ese debo compartirlo con mis hijas que pasan todo el día en facebook así que no tendré tanto tiempo disponible para escribir,hoy subiré las historias que tenia guardadas y espero que tengan paciencia seguiré subiendo capítulos , solo que no a la velocidad que estaban acostumbradas. gracias por sus comentarios. byeee**


	26. La malvada Profesora Umbridge

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de**____**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo 26. La Malvada Profesora Umbridge.**

Era un frío día de septiembre cuando Harry volvió al colegio. En realidad debería haberlo esperado con el escape de Azkaban de hacía unas semanas, y con los dementores rehusándose a cuidar la prisión parecía que Inglaterra estaba bajo la sombra de la depresión. Harry leía el Quisquilloso en el tren mientras Neville leía el Profeta. La historia del día era sobre el cómo un mago o bruja desconocido había involucrado a un sacerdote cristiano para destruir a los dementores. Había un montón de comentarios al respecto sobre una poco conocida ley que había sido aprobada cuando el Estatuto de Secreto también se había aprobado, que decía que se podía pedir ayuda a alguna autoridad religiosa muggle para destruir alguna fuerza oscura si era claramente justificado. Las conversaciones ahora serían sobre si era o no justificado contra los dementores.

— ¿Qué opinas, Harry?— preguntó Neville— ¿Crees que es legal?

—Sí lo creo, nosotros no podemos destruir a los dementores, pero los sacerdotes cristianos pueden. Llamen a los dementores lo que realmente son, demonios, y está su respuesta.

—Harry tiene razón. Los dementores son malvados y nunca debieron dejarlos vigilar una prisión. Quien sea que le aviso al sacerdote debería recibir un premio— dijo Luna, sentada a lado de la ventana.

— ¿Pueden los globins vigilar a los prisioneros?— preguntó Neville.

—Mejor que los dementores— reflexionó Harry—. Nunca se ha sabido de un escape masivo de prisioneros en las prisiones vigiladas por goblins. De hecho, mi padrino es el único en doscientos años en haber huido de una prisión cuidada por ellos.

—Y el último— dijo Draco desde la puerta.

Entró al compartimiento vestido con su uniforme y su insignia de prefecto a la vista. Se sentó y tomó un pastel de caldero, Luna le dio una palmada en la mano. Ron y Hermione llegaron, el pelirrojo miró a Draco como diciéndole "no empieces conmigo". Draco se veía un poco tenso y pálido, y Harry se preguntó si ya había conocido a su _querida tía_. Harry lanzó un hechizo para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que decían en el compartimiento, el rubio se veía nervioso.

— ¿La conociste?— le preguntó a Draco en voz baja.

— ¿A quién, Potter?— respondió Malfoy molesto.

—A tu tía, alias "la perra".

—Sí, la conocí. Está loca. Si no fuera por mi madre dudo que hubiera sobrevivido. De verdad la odio. Cuando se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Ginny se puso violenta. Tendré que romper con Ginny; no me gusta hacerle daño, pero es por su seguridad.

— ¿Te unirás a Voldemort?

— ¿Tengo opción? Si no lo hago mi loca tía me matará, y si ella no lo hace de seguro mi padre lo hará.

—Quizá podríamos ayudarte— ofreció Harry en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo, Potter? Saben que no tengo oportunidad, el señor Oscuro tiene espías en todas partes. Él va a ganar.

—No, no lo hará— dijo Ron—. Déjamos ayudarte.

— ¿Saben que mi padre tiene convencido al Ministro de que el señor Oscuro no ha vuelto?— respondió Draco—. Tu tío fue obligado a dejar su trabajo por un tecnicismo… ¿y adivinen quién viene a enseñar?

—Lo sabemos, Dolores Umbridge— contestó Hermione—. Déjanos ayudarte, no estás solo.

—Él es demasiado poderoso— dijo Draco poniéndose de pie— ¡Ustedes no comprenden su poder!

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder Draco se había marchado. Harry sabía que el rubio estaba asustado y en realidad no quería unirse a Voldemort. Había esperado que la tentativa amistad que habían comenzado el año anterior continuara, pero al aparecer no sería así. Era pura maldad lo que había en Voldemort, y Harry lo quería muerto. Sólo El Quisquilloso parecía interesado en escribir la verdad sobre Voldemort. El Profeta se negaba e incluso habían despedido a Rita Skeeter. Harry sabía que Fudge estaba de su lado y actuaba de esa manera para engañar a Voldemort y sus seguidores, pero era difícil para él cuando el mundo mágico lo trataba como un mentiroso y un loco.

Cuando el tren finalmente llegó a la estación Harry no estaba de buen humor. Aún quería estar en la escuela y le encantaba aprender, pero no esperaba con ganas lo que sucedería este año. Subió al carruaje que lo llevaría al colegio y miró a los Thestrals que ahora podía distinguir gracias a que vio morir a Karkaroff. Subió con Ron, Hermione y Luna y se sentó todavía malhumorado. Siguió así durante toda la cena y también al día siguiente, cuando asistió a la primera clase de Defensa sin que Remus la enseñara. Tomó asiento atrás y sacó su libro sabiendo que odiaría la clase con Dolores Umbridge.

La bruja entró al salón y Harry pensó, al igual que la noche anterior, que ella parecía un sapo. Vestía una túnica rosa con un lazo a juego en la cabeza, se veía muy fea; cuando hablaba volvía loco a Harry con esa voz aguda. El chico esperaba mantener la cabeza agachada, hacer su trabajo y no atraer su atención. Lo que no sucedería porque ella se concentró en él apenas pasó lista. Harry supo que sería un año largo si tenía que mantener la lengua en su sitio durante la clase. Si le respondía a esa mujer, Moody lo haría arrepentirse con algunos reglazos en el trasero. Pero eso no le impedía imaginar maldecirla hasta convertirla en un montón de cenizas.

—Bien, no es la celebridad de Hogwarts— dijo ella con su ridícula voz infantil cuando llegó a Harry en la lista— ¿O es el niño que quiere toda la atención?

—No, profesora— contestó Harry imaginando cómo transfigurarla en un sapo—. Sólo quiero aprender lo que usted tiene que enseñar.

— ¿En serio?— inquirió Umbridge caminando hacía él— Pensé que le gustaba esparcir mentiras en inútiles papeles que se hacen llamar periódicos.

— ¿Qué?— respondió Harry lo más tranquilo posible para comprender lo que ella decía— ¡Oh, El Quisquilloso! Yo leo El Profeta, profesora.

— ¿No estás interesado en lo que tiene que decir El Quisquilloso?— le picó Umbridge.

—No, señora— mintió Harry—. Para nada. Sin embargo espero con ganas la temporada de Quidditch, espero que usted vea los partidos. Fred y George Weasley son bateadores asombrosos, y Angelina es la mejor cazadora que hay.

—Ya veo. La escuela es más que Quidditch, señor Potter— respondió Umbridge intentando sacarlo de quicio para poder darle detención.

—Lo sé, profesora, pero hace a la gente feliz.

Después de esa clase fue algo bueno que Harry tuviera una hora libre, la necesitaba. Estaba tan enojado que explotaría, así que agradeció que Moody lo llevara a su oficina. El chico estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera notó que Sirius estaba allí. Sirius nunca había visto a Harry tan molesto, la magia crepitaba a su alrededor en oleadas de pura energía. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia; Moody se preocupó cuando notó que Harry podría explotar en cualquier momento. Silenció la oficina y conjuró una vajilla que puso enfrente de Harry. Le hizo un gesto al chico dándole permiso para arrojarla y descargar su rabia.

— ¡La odio!— gritó Harry tomando un plato y lanzándolo con tanta fuerza que Sirius dio un saltito— ¡Es mala y cruel! ¡No sabe cómo fue! ¡No soy un loco o un estúpido y no estoy mintiendo! ¡Voldemort volvió!

— ¿Estás seguro de que es prudente dejarle hacer esto?— preguntó Sirius mientras Harry lanzaba una jarra que casi lo golpea— ¡Ey, eso estuvo cerca!

—Necesita dar rienda suelta a su rabia, estará bien— respondió Moody con calma cuando Harry arrojó otro plato.

—Hasta que los elfos se enteren de que les robaste la vajilla— dijo Sirius cuando un plato pasó cerca de su cabeza— ¿Por qué lanzas las cosas a mi dirección?

— ¡Le haré algo…!

Harry continuó arrojando cosas y finalmente se agotó y se sentó. Moody comprendía que tenía que descargarse de alguna manera, era mejor así que enfrente de Umbridge, esa mujer haría la vida de su muchacho un infierno. Dejándolo arrojar cosas que se rompían ayudaría a su vólatil temperamento. Harry ahora estaba más calmado, Moody movió la varita y removió toda la loza destrozada justo cuando Snape entró a la oficina para hablar con él. Harry lo tomó como su señal para salir, estaba tranquilo, podía continuar el día.

—Gracias, tío Moody.

—No hay problema, muchacho. Mantente fuera de problemas o te encontrarás sobre mi rodilla.

—Sí, señor— sonrió Harry marchándose para dejar hablar a los adultos.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— inquirió Snape.

—Harry necesitaba ventilarse— respondió Moody—. Mejor aquí que con Umbridge.

—Esa mujer es horrible. No me gusta— asintió Snape.

—A ninguno. Estoy preocupado por Remus— dijo Sirius mientras Moody aseguraba la puerta— ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Intenta atraer a los hombres lobo a nuestro bando— respondió Snape—. Greyback es astuto, por lo que he escuchado trata a sus licántropos muy bien, y eso hace complicado el trabajo de Remus.

—Esperemos que sobreviva— dijo Sirius.

—Lo hará, lo conozco. Ahora vuelvan al trabajo ustedes dos— les ordenó Moody.

—Sí, señor— exclamó Sirius— ¡De vuelta a proteger el colegio! Mientras Severus vuela hasta sus mazmorras. ¡Murciélago grasiento!

—Me voy, perro— gruñó Snape, salió por la puerta y Sirius vio cómo su capa flotaba tras él.

— ¿Cómo hace eso? ¡Capas que flotan a la perfección deberían ser un crimen!

—Es su secreto, todo lo que sé es que asusta a los de primer año. Y para que lo sepas, yo también lo hago— respondió Moody.

—Eso es porque tú eres feo— comentó Sirius, cuando Moody lo fulminó con la mirada carraspeó— ¡Me voy a trabajar, señor!

Sirius volvió a su trabajo mientras Harry volvía a sus clases. Al menos había un rayo de esperanza, al final de la semana comenzarían las prácticas de Quidditch y se harían las pruebas para ser guardián. Harry lo esperaba con ansias y Fred y George habían dicho que Ron estaría en la prueba del sábado. Finalmente la semana terminó y Harry se dirigió al campo de Quidditch a mirar cómo Angelina elegía al buscador del equipo. Fred y Geroge llegaron con Ron y Ginny; Ron se veía un poco molesto y Ginny muy emocionada. Harry y Ginny se enfrentaron por el puesto de buscador y ella lo hizo tan bien que terminó como buscadora de reserva. Ron por su parte lo hizo muy bien y obtuvo el puesto de guardián.

— ¡Muy bien, Ron!— felicitó Harry a su amigo— Fuiste el mejor.

—Yo-yo… no sé— tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

—Fuiste el mejor, el más centrado— le animó Neville mientras leía un grueso libro de herbología—. Angelina supo cómo escoger un buen equipo. Después de todo aprendió bien de Oliver.

—Sí, así fue— sonrió Harry—. Oh, genial, Fred y George están jugando a atrapar la bludger.

—Ojalá no tengan problemas— dijo Ron más tranquilo—. Si se lastiman el profesor Snape no estará contento, tienen que trabajar para él.

—Eso es cierto— habló Hermione acercándose a Ron—. De verdad estuviste genial, Ron.

—Gracias, Hermione— sonrió Ron.

Para el final del primer partido del año Ron demostró que era un excelente guardián. Era Gryffindor contra Slytherin y desafortunadamente Harry recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al principio del juego con una bludger. Se rompió el cráneo y terminó en la enfermería. Ginny tomó su lugar como buscadora, Ron estaba enfocado en su posición; voló perfectamente, bloqueando la quaffle una y otra vez. Fred y George disfrutaban enviar las bludger a los Slytherin y Angelina marcó varias veces contra el guardián contrario. La mayoría de la escuela sabía de la relación entre los buscadores y se preguntaban si eso afectaría el juego. En el aire, ambos vieron la snitch al mismo tiempo.

—Nos vemos después, Ginny— dijo Draco lanzándose en picada—. Qué mal que Harry no esté aquí.

— ¡Soy igual de buena que él!— gritó Ginny lanzándose más rápido que él— Nos vemos después, Draco.

— ¡Ni hablar!

Estaban codo a codo, acercándose cada vez más rápido al suelo mientras ambos intentaban alcanzar la snitch. Snape estaba de pie observando cómo su ahijado estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Ambos buscadores se giraron al mismo tiempo y Ginny sostenía algo en su mano, todo el equipo de Gryffindor la asaltó cuando aterrizó. El equipo de Slytherin aterrizó también, Ginny se giró para mirarlos cuando Draco se acercó.

—Buen juego, volaste muy bien— sonrió Ginny extendiendo su mano.

—Tú también— respondió el rubio—. Buen juego, parece que tu hermano es un buen guardián.

—Sí, pero Ginny ganó el juego— dijo el aludido acercándose.

—Así fue. Nos vemos— se despidió Draco.

Harry despertó lentamente en la enfermería y sentía la cabeza muy pesada. Abrió los ojos y vio a Moody y a Sirius a su lado, y a todo el equipo de Gryffindor a sus pies. Por las expresiones en sus rostros supo que habían ganado y logró darles una débil sonrisa. Trató de sentarse, pero Moody se lo impidió. Ginny se acercó y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Ginny estuvo genial, Harry— dijo Fred.

—De verdad vuela muy bien— comentó George.

—Es porque Harry le enseñó— añadió Ron.

— ¡Suficiente!— exclamó Poppy apareciendo a lado de la cama— Todos fuera, excepto ustedes dos— señaló a Moody y Sirius—, pueden quedarse.

El equipo de Gryffindor se marchó prometiendo celebrar con él cuando saliera de la enfermería. Harry sonrió y Moody lo abrigó bien, Sirius se transformó en Canuto y se acostó con su ahijado. Una vez sus ronquidos llenaron la enfermería. Moody dejó a Harry y a Sirius y se marchó a hacer el trabajo pendiente. Harry estaba en buenas manos… o patas.


	27. Atrapan a Remus Lupin

**_Traducción de la maravillosa historia de __RebeccaRoy_.**

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Veintisiete. Atrapan a Remus Lupin.**

Remus Lupin en realidad debió darse cuenta de que eso sucedería. Después de todo Greyback no estaría contento con que él, Remus, intentara reclutar a sus hombres lobo. Despertó lentamente y se percató de que tenía suerte, primero por estar vivo y segundo por no estar destrozado. Escuchó gruñidos y supo de inmediato quién se abalanzaba sobre él. Podía percibir el aroma de Greyback sabiendo que le esperaba mucho dolor. Los rumores sobre Greyback eran suficientes para enfermar a cualquiera si es que eran ciertos. Remus abrió los ojos y se sentó, todavía estaba adolorido por la lucha, pero sanaría rápido. Miró a Greyback parado cerca de él y notó que vestía una túnica negra de mortífago y lo apuntaba con su varita. La túnica le quedaba apretada y su largo cabello gris le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía dientes de lobo y garras en lugar de uñas.

—Todavía intentas luchar contra mí— le dijo Greyback—. Debes saber que me perteneces.

—No— contestó Remus moviéndose a una esquina de la habitación, tenía el presentimiento de lo que vendría— ¡No soy tuyo!

—Oh, ¿Así que crees que te haré algo tan crudo, cachorro?— inquirió Greyback caminando hacía Remus, lo levantó con facilidad tomándolo de la túnica—. Muchos de los rumores sobre mí son sólo eso: rumores. Me gusta comer humanos, pero no me mancho de esa manera con humanos o miembros de mi raza.

— ¡Tú me convertiste en un monstruo! ¡Esa es la única conexión que tenemos y te odio por eso!

—No eres un monstruo, eres una criatura superior; puedes sufrir heridas y dolores que un ser humano no puede, vivirás más que ellos y a diferencia de los vampiros sólo deseas humanos una vez al mes. Puedes estar al sol y las únicas cicatrices que tienes son las que yo te di el día que te hice mío. No entiendo por qué me odias por eso.

— ¡No me diste opción! ¡Arruinaste mi vida, si no hubiera sido por mis padres habría sido un paria completamente!

—Que mal que veas las cosas de esa manera, cachorro— dijo Greyback arrojándolo al suelo y sacando un látigo—. Podrás sanar sin cicatrices, pero aún así sentirás dolor y espero que te enseñe que soy tu amo.

—No lo eres. Jamás podrás serlo, estoy completamente impreso en los seres humanos.

Greyback gruñó y dejó caer el látigo. Si eso era cierto entonces Lupin estaba ahí sólo para separar a su manada. No lo toleraría, tendría que enseñarle a ese cachorro una lección. Entonces se le ocurrió que la persona en la que Remus se había impreso debía hacerle la poción matalobos con el fin de mantenerlo domado. Greyback gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría matar a ese cachorro como deseaba, si le pertenecía a un humano probablemente ese mago vendría a matarlo a él si le hacía algo al cachorro.

— ¿Quién es el humano que es tu alpha?— inquirió Greyback golpeando a Remus con el látigo— ¡Dímelo o me aseguraré de que tus últimos días estén cargados de dolor!

—Severus Snape— gimió Remus cuando el látigo rasgó su túnica y profundizó en su piel—. Intentó no imprimirme en él, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¡Él es malo y cruel como tú, pero hace la poción que me mantiene sano!

— ¿El maestro de pociones del señor Oscuro? Escúchame bien, cachorro, la única razón por la que no te mato por intentar llevarte a los míos es porque le perteneces al maestro de pociones de mi amo. Si se encuentra solo ahora podremos decidir si vives o mueres.

Remus sabía que Severus no sería amable con él, tenía que mantener su perfil. Era bueno que los mestizos de otras razas como él tuvieran posibilidades naturales de oclumancia y ningún mago humano podría quebrantarlas. Remus sabía lo que sucedería y dependía de él mantener la cubierta de Snape, aunque no podría evitar el dolor, humillación y sufrimiento. Greyback terminó de golpearlo y lo dejó en la celda. Contactaría a Voldemort y esperaba ganarse su favor llevando una "mascota" para entretenerlo…

Severus Snape no estaba contento, de hecho estaba furioso. Remus Lupin había sido capturado y ahora era él quien recibía la ira de Voldemort. ¿Por qué? Al parecer el maldito licántropo se había impreso en él y lo veía como su alpha. No era para nada divertido ya que Remus pudo habérselo comido hacía años, si no hubiera sido que el maldito James Potter había salvado su vida. Snape sabía que Remus no había sido el culpable del asunto de la Casa de los Gritos, pero aún así tenía todo eso en mente mientras yacía temblando frente a Voldemort. Tenía la garganta en carne viva de tanto gritar; una cosa que había aprendido rápidamente era que cuando el señor Oscuro estaba enojado, no debía atreverse a contener el dolor. Voldemort se colocó sobre Snape y lo pateó en la espalda apuntándolo con la varita.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me dijiste que ese licántropo te pertenecía?

—No sabía que era dueño de un hombre lobo, amo— respondió Snape, y era verdad.

— ¿Entonces por qué Greyback dice que ese hombre lobo te pertenece? Respóndeme, Severus, o degustarás de nuevo el látigo.

—No-no lo sé, amo, de verdad no lo sé— contentó Snape intentando pensar con claridad, sin embargo era muy complicado teniendo la varita apuntada hacía su cabeza—. La única razón por la que Greyback pueda pensar que soy dueño de ese maldito licántropo es que él se haya impreso en mí.

— ¿Impreso?— inquirió Voldemort sin comprender el término.

—Sí, es lo que los perros y lobos hacen con un líder de manada, mi señor. Los hombres lobo hacen lo mismo.

—Así que tienes un hombre lobo de mascota— dijo Voldemort alejándose de Snape—. Será tuyo una vez que termine de divertirme con él. Ahora levántate, tengo trabajo para que hagas.

—Sí, amo— respondió Severus levantándose y sacudiéndose la túnica.

Más tarde, Remus Lupin fue llevado ante Voldemort y varios de sus mortífagos. Vestían túnicas negras y máscaras blancas; miraron al amarrado hombre lobo que Greyback arrojó ante Voldemort. Snape fulminó con la mirada a Remus y no hizo nada para detener lo que sucedió después. Voldemort se deleitó torturando al mago frente a él. Lo torturó hasta que éste ya casi no pudo moverse, y hasta que se cansó de él se lo entregó a sus mortífagos para que se entretuvieran antes de dárselo a Snape. Finalmente le fue permitido a Severus recoger a su hombre lobo y encontró a Remus desnudo y encadenado como un animal. Estaba magullado y golpeado por todos lados, miró a Snape con los ojos llenos de miedo y algo más. Snape agarró unos trapos y se los arrojó a Remus.

— ¡Cúbrete!

— ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo, Severus?— preguntó Remus con calma.

— ¡No hables a menos que yo te lo ordene!— exclamó Snape golpeándolo con el puño— ¿Me ves como tu alpha no es así? ¡Bien, encontrarás que soy un amo más cruel de lo que habrías deseado! Párate y sígueme.

Snape removió las cadenas de Remus y le permitió colocarse los trapos alrededor de sus caderas. Snape le puso un collar y una correa, tiró de ella obligando a Remus a seguirlo a la habitación que ocupaba cuando tenía trabajo con Voldemort. Uso magia para amarrar a Remus al escritorio y lo dejó acurrucado contra la pared, él se sentó frente al escritorio a trabajar cuando Greyback entró en la habitación. Snape lo odiaba, lo veía como nada más que un animal que disfrutaba convirtiendo humanos en hombres lobo. Pero ahora con la vacuna se había dedicado más a matar y comer niños ya que no podía transformarlos.

— ¿Qué quieres, lobo?— exigió saber Severus con fuerza.

—Así que de verdad es tuyo— dijo Greyback mirando a un acurrucado Remus.

— ¡Púdrete!— le gruñó Remus a Greyback.

—¿Qué dije sobre hablar?— inquirió Snape poniéndose de pie y tomando un látigo.

—L-lo siento, Severus— se disculpó Remus arrodillándose para no hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Snape.

—Parece que tienes que controlar mejor a tu lobo, Snape— se burló Greyback.

—Te referirás a mi como profesor— le dijo Snape en voz baja mientras tomaba un objeto de plata de la mesa— ¿No te lo había dicho antes?

— ¡El señor Oscuro no permitirá que me lastimes!

—Dudo que seas tan importante como yo— contestó Snape sedosamente— ¡Y ahora tú, Lupin…!

No quería hacerlo, sin embargo era mucho mejor que lo que le habrían hecho si se lo hubieran entregado permanentemente a otro mortífago. Especialmente a Bellatrix, ella disfrutaba causar dolor y no sabía cuándo detenerse; evidencia de ello eran los Longbottom, fue ella quien los torturó hasta la locura, los demás sólo habían mirado sin intervenir. Snape se dirigió hacía Remus y comenzó a golpear al pobre hombre lobo, destrozando su espalda en el proceso. Remus gimió de dolor pero no gritó, sabía que Snape no lo toleraría. El espía terminó con él y arrojó el látigo a un cajón del escritorio.

—No volverás a hacer eso— le gruñó Snape a Remus— ¡Respóndeme!

—No, señor, no lo haré.

—Bien. Greyback, largo.

—Diviértete con tu mascota— se burló el licántropo—, debe ser perfecto para ti.

Greyback se marchó y Snape miró a Remus, que todavía temblaba por la severa golpiza que había recibido. En un día sus heridas habrían sanado y no habría nada que mostrara que lo que le había hecho. Se acercó a Remus y tiró de su cabello colocando la varita en su cuello. No sería amable, eso sólo conseguiría que lo mataran y sabía que Remus estaba conciente de ello.

—Puedo matarte cuanto lo desee— le siseó a Remus—. Nadie podría culparme por eso, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Sí qué?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, y ahora sabes qué tipo de amo seré, así que no volverás a desobedecerme.

Remus asintió y se acurrucó contra la pared. Había sido un estúpido al creer que podría convencer a sus compañeros licántropos de dejar a Greyback. Ahora pagaba por ello siendo el esclavo de Snape. Hizo todo lo posible por no hacer ruido, no tenía deseos de que los golpearan de nuevo, así que los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran del fuego en la chimenea y el rasgar de la pluma sobre pergamino de Snape. Finalmente el pocionista terminó y arrastró a Remus hacía una pequeña habitación donde lo encerró. Al menos recibió comida, no moriría de hambre.

Remus sabía que tenía que escapar y hacerlo sin ayuda. Snape no estaba en posición de ayudarlo ya que seguramente lo asesinarían si lo intentaba. Remus no culpaba a Snape por la paliza, estaba conciente de que tenía que hacerlo. De todas maneras Remus no tenía intención de quedarse allí, Severus volvería pronto al colegio y él se quedaría. Eso significaba que estaba a merced de Voldemort, y éste sería un amo vil y cruel y haría su vida un infierno. Remus comenzó a planear su escape esa misma noche pese al dolor que sentía. Escuchó cuando Severus se marchó y gradualmente el fuego murió y quedó solo en la oscuridad…

Andromeda Tonks estaba sentada con Molly Weasley en Grimmauld Place conversando. Se habían vuelto amigas cuando Andromeda se unió a la Orden, hacía cuatro meses. Se parecía mucho a Bellatrix y Narcissa, pero Bellatrix tenía el cabello negro, Narcissa rubio y ella castaño. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa y se preguntó quién podría ser, Sirius todavía estaba en el colegio y no volvería hasta después. La respuesta llegó cuando la puerta se abrió y un semi desnudo Remus Lupin entró a tropezones en la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y profundos cortes que aunque comenzaban a sanar aún se veían horribles.

—Greyback no tomó a bien que tratara de acercarme a sus hombres lobo— dijo como saludo.

— ¡Remus! ¡Pobre hombre!— exclamó Molly ayudándolo— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Él no quería— explicó Remus—, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que mantener su cubierta.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Andromeda.

—Severus. Greyback sabe que estoy impreso en un humano. Fui un tonto.

—No, Remus. Intentaste ayudar a los otros hombres lobo— le consoló Molly atendiéndolo.

Dos días después Snape llegó a Grimmauld Place. Moody no le había dicho nada en el colegio, sólo que se enfrentara a lo que había hecho. Snape actuaba como si no tuviera miedo, pero sabía que no saldría ileso. No importaba el hecho de que Voldemort lo había torturado de nuevo porque Remus había escapado, y ahora se encontraba en una situación peligrosa con el señor Oscuro. Tenía que enfrentarse a lo que había hecho y suponía que Remus no querría verlo nunca más. Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina donde vio a Moody, puso su varita en la mesa y esperó su castigo.

— ¿Por qué torturaste a Remus?

—No tenía opción, si no lo hubiera hecho no habría podido mantener el engaño.

— ¿Por qué usaste un látigo en él? ¿Querías enseñarle una lección?

—No, de hecho es menos doloroso que usar un Crucio.

—Tiene razón— dijo Remus desde la puerta—. Ya sané, y Severus sabía que escaparía. ¿Qué tan mal te fue por eso?

—El señor Oscuro me torturó por una hora, aunque fue menos de lo que esperaba. Remus, siento lo que tuve que hacer.

—Estamos en guerra, tú debes hacer lo que es necesario— respondió Remus cuando Molly entró a la habitación.

Snape no podía mirarla a los ojos. Remus se percató de que Snape mostraba sumisión hacía ella mirando al piso. Los Slytherin se asemejaban más a una manada de lobos que a serpientes. Peleaban por su lugar en el grupo pero presentaban un frente unido al mundo. Cuando enfrentaban la disciplina hacían lo que el pocionista hacía en ese momento. Fred y George se aparecieron en la cocina a lado de su madre. Moody, sintiendo que Snape esperaba ser castigado, comenzó a regañarlo diciéndole lo que le haría si volvía a lastimar a Remus.

— ¡Es suficiente, Alastor!— exclamó Molly enojada—. Severus no quiso hacerlo. Está en una posición muy compleja en la que no quiere estar, y el que tú lo trates así no ayuda.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Fred—. Si de verdad hubiera querido lastimar al tío Lunático habría usado plata.

—O la maldición Cruciatus— añadió George—. Es un espía, a veces los espías se ven obligados a hacer cosas terribles.

—Ustedes me asombran— les dijo Snape.

—Bueno, nos gustan las bromas y todo eso…

—Pero sabemos que existe el mal y lo difícil que es derrotarlo.

—Es por eso que lo apreciamos…

—Y respetamos, usted hace lo que pocos harían.

—Molly— dijo Snape—, tus hijos son los mejores. En serio.

—Gracias, Severus.

Ya que Snape había llegado temprano en la mañana del sábado prácticamente le ordenaron quedarse a desayunar. Sirius bajó de su habitación y se encontró con Snape desayunando en la mesa. Remus estaba a su lado y el pocionista se aseguraba de que el hombre lobo comiera lo suficiente. Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Snape y tomó asiento al otro lado de Remus, llenó un plato con comida. Comenzó a comer mientras miraba con furia a Snape una y otra vez. Cuando pusieron más salchichas en la mesa Snape tomó el plato de Remus y lo llenó. Sirius lo miró mal de nuevo, preguntándose qué era lo que tramaba ese hombre. Snape se percató de la manera en que Sirius le miraba.

—Remus necesita recuperar fuerzas— le dijo con frialdad a Black—, antes de que tú te comas todo lo que hay en la mesa.

— ¿Así que de verdad te preocupas por Remus? Lo azotaste, ¡vi el daño!

—Sí, lo hizo, pero pudo ser peor, Canuto— intervino Remus—, pudo haber usado plata.

—Todavía te odio, Snape— gruñó Sirius— ¡Eres malo, cruel y asustas a los de primero!

—Me encanta asustar a los de primero. De hecho, es muy divertido. Moody también lo hace.

—No estoy seguro de cuál de los dos es más feo— murmuró Sirius.

—Pero yo consigo brujas— se defendió Moody.

—Yo también— aseguró Snape—. Algo sobre magos peligrosos atrae a las brujas.

—Así es…

— ¡Vírgenes aquí!— exclamaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo, cubriéndose las orejas— ¡No queremos oír esto!

Snape miró a Molly y supo que debía detenerse de inmediato, al igual que Moody. Sabían que no debían meterse con Molly Weasley, ella podría hacerlos pedacitos. Snape se percató mientras seguía desayunando que tenía mucha suerte de que Remus lo hubiera perdonado. De verdad se había sentido mal por lo que había tenido que hacerle al hombre lobo, pero lo que más le costaba era entender que Remus fuera tan comprensivo. Incluso Fred y George comprendían la situación y eran más inteligentes de lo que había creído al principio. Sólo esperaba que esta vez la guerra no durara tanto como la anterior, porque no sabía si podría soportarlo. Claro que no se lo diría a nadie, eso lo hacía débil, y odiaba ser débil.


	28. Inspecciones y una venganza inesperada

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Veintiocho. Inspecciones y Una Venganza Inesperada.**

El invierno del quinto año de Harry fue el más frío que pudiera recordar. Incluso el viejo director no había sentido un invierno como ese en más de sesenta años. Los estudiantes y profesores se acurrucaban frente a las chimeneas y Filch podía ser visto trabajando con enanos sellando ventanas y puertas que habían quedado abiertas. Los centauros vestían calidas pieles bajo sus armaduras de cuero y Hagrid tenía siempre un fuego encendido para los alumnos en sus clases, con salamandras de fuego incluidas. Harry esperaba con ansias la clase de Pociones, ya que le permitiría alejarse del frío de los pasillos con el calor de las pociones.

Umbridge estaba tan horrible como siempre, adjudicándose el puesto de Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y todos en el colegio la odiaban. Casi había logrado despedir a Trelawney después de supervisarla en una de sus clases. Lo que había sucedido después había hecho feliz a muchos en el castillo; Trelawney había hecho una predicción, no una que remeciera las fundaciones de la tierra, pero si una que remeció a Umbridge. Lo que Umbridge no supo (ni el resto del colegio), es que Severus Snape había metido mano en la predicción. A él no le gustaba mucho Trelawney, la veía como un fraude, pero quería vengarse de Umbridge, la odiaba. Snape había puesto en marcha la predicción colándose en la sala de Adivinación e influenciando a Trelawney para que la tuviera. Luego preparó todo para que sucediera. Casi rió al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Umbridge cuando se hizo realidad, así se vengó de la mejor manera que pudo.

Harry todavía estaba hablando de "la predicción" con Neville y Hermione mientras caminaban a las mazmorras. Ron llegó un poco más tarde con las puntas del pelo aún verdes por haber probado uno de los productos de broma de sus hermanos. Claro que no sabía lo que era hasta que se puso completamente verde y ahora estaba planeando la desaparición de Fred y George. Tomó asiento en la misma mesa que en los últimos cinco años junto a Harry, Neville y Hermione. Snape ya estaba allí y no se veía contento. La razón era que Umbridge también estaba allí, vestida con la más horrible túnica rosa imaginable. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en cierta medicina muggle para el dolor de estómago cada vez que la miraba. Snape les dio las instrucciones para el día y fulminó con la mirada a los alumnos y sus pociones. Harry no se atrevió a hacer nada mal, sabía que Snape no estaba de buen humor.

—Así que ésta es su clase de quinto— dijo Umbridge— ¿Les ha mandado preparar pociones fortalecedoras?

—Sí, vienen en los TIMOS— respondió Snape secamente.

—Interesante. ¿Entiendo que usted solicitó el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Sí— contestó Snape y Harry supo que el profesor no quería nada más que hacer volar en mil pedazos a esa bruja.

— ¿Y no tuvo éxito?

—Eso es obvio— la voz del hombre sonó fría como la muerte.

—Sus alumnos parecen ser muy exitosos, ¿tiene la taza más alta de EXTASIS aprobados?

—Sí.

—Impresionante. ¿Pero qué es lo que piensan de usted sus estudiantes?— se preguntó Umbridge girándose hacía los alumnos.

Harry sabía lo que iba a suceder, esa mujer le preguntaría qué opinaba de Snape. La verdad era que a Harry no le molestaba para nada el profesor, era un hombre muy serio y con una lengua ácida. Sin embargo era un gran profesor, esperaba lo mejor de sus alumnos y los incitaba a dar su mejor esfuerzo. Umbridge probablemente había leído los archivos de los días escolares de Snape y lo que sucedió con el padre de Harry, y esperaba encontrar animosidad, al menos, entre el chico y el profesor. Pero Harry había sido criado por Remus y Moody después de la muerte de sus padres, y ellos le habían enseñado el respeto y la comprensión. Harry estaba conciente de que su padre había sido un bravucón y que había sido su madre quien lo domó, pero no había sido muy querido fuera de Gryffindor.

—Señor Potter— se acercó Umbridge a Harry mientras él hervía su poción.

— ¿Sí, profesora?— respondió el chico tan inocentemente como pudo.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa del profesor Snape? Puedes ser honesto, él no puede quitarte puntos por decir la verdad.

— ¿La verdad, señora?— dijo Harry lentamente—. Creo que es genial.

— ¿En serio?— inquirió Umbridge un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, señora. Es el mejor maestro de Pociones de nuestra época. Quiero decir, todos sabemos que quiere el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero si no fuera nuestro profesor de Pociones, ¿quién lo haría entonces? He aprendido mucho de él.

—Ya veo. ¿Y usted qué opina, señor Weasley?

—Es un hombre serio, pero un gran profesor— respondió Ron.

—Bien. No esperaba eso— dijo Umbridge en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

Harry no se atrevió a levantar la mirada cuando sintió que Snape lo observaba. El profesor estaba una vez más confundido con Harry. Ahí había un chico que se parecía mucho a su padre, pero sin los anteojos sentía dolor al mirarlo. Hacía años que esos anteojos le hacían ver en Harry a James; pero el niño no era su padre y era tan parecido a su madre que le dolía al pocionista. Los alumnos terminaron sus pociones, las envasaron para que Snape les pusiera nota; limpiaron los calderos y guardaron sus cosas y salieron del aula. Umbridge ya se había ido pero Snape seguía de mal humor. Vio a Harry dejando el salón y lo llamó.

— ¡Potter!— dijo con fuerza y el adolescente se paró frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Sí, señor?

— ¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de defenderme?

—Yo sólo dije la verdad, señor— dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos—. Usted es genial.

— ¡No necesito que me defiendas, Potter!

—Lo sé, señor. Sé que no le importo mucho. Yo no soy mi padre, señor; jamás sería un bravucón como lo era él.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— inquirió Snape con frialdad, deseando echar a Harry pero conteniéndose.

—Sí, señor. Usted sabe que si me comportara así en la escuela jamás podría sentarme. Sé que mamá domó a papá, el tío Lunático me lo contó.

—Vete ahora— ordenó Snape.

—Sí, señor—. Harry se marchó y se detuvo en la entrada—. Fue genial lo que hizo por la profesora Trelawney.

Con eso Harry se marchó definitivamente y Snape se puso de pie sobresaltado. ¿Cómo se había enterado ese chico? Snape sabía que Harry era muy poderoso, pero que adivinara lo que había hecho…, bueno, ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas. Snape volvió a sentarse, se sobó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Había sabido que enseñarle a Harry seria un desafío, ¡pero no uno tan grande! Cada vez que trataba que el chico le cayera mal, él hacía algo como esto. James Potter probablemente se estaba riendo de él desde el infierno (porque alguien tan cruel como James Potter jamás entraría en el cielo y Snape estaba seguro de ello). Aquí estaba Severus Snape ahora, comenzando a apreciar al Niño que Vivió, a Harry Potter.

Los meses pasaron y Umbridge se volvió cada vez más cruel. Sin encontrar motivos para despedir a nadie del personal, desquitó sus frustraciones en los estudiantes. Mayormente en Harry Potter, no le caía bien para nada. Harry tenía que ser un santo para aguantar cada vez que ella intentaba incitarlo. No ayudaba que El Quisquilloso siguiera imprimiendo cada ofensa de ella en detalle y aunque El Quisquilloso había sido prohibido en Hogwarts los alumnos sabían lo que ocurría. Umbridge no sabía sobre Rita Skeeter y su forma animaga, ya que Skeeter se dedicaba a espiar a la bruja y a Voldemort. Ganaba mucho dinero por sus historias en El Quisquilloso y Umbridge recibía un vociferador cada día. La bruja comenzaba a mostrar la tensión y los alumnos sabían que sería cosa de tiempo para que colapsara completamente. Sucedió en una clase de Defensa que Harry tuvo con ella, sin razón le dio una detención y lo hizo hacer líneas, con una completamente ilegal pluma de sangre.

Harry estaba avergonzado y furioso, y no sabía a quién acudir después de la detención. No podía comprender cómo Umbridge podía salirse con la suya con un acto tan cruel. Su mano le dolía e hizo todo lo posible para que nadie lo notara. Sin embargo, para el almuerzo del día siguiente Kingsley Shacklebolt llegó a la escuela con dos Aurores y ordenó que Harry y Umbridge fueran al vestíbulo. Harry estaba comprensiblemente nervioso, ¿qué había hecho mal? Snape vio esto con temor en su corazón, sabía que Harry no había hecho nada malo y esperaba que Kingsley no estuviera ahí por él. Kingsley tenía una copia del Quisquilloso en la mano y en él había un artículo sobre la secreta práctica de Umbridge de usar una pluma de sangre en los alumnos durante las detenciones. Una vez más Skeeter había salvado a Harry aunque éste no lo supiera.

—Muéstranos tu mano, Harry— le pidió el Auror.

—Sí, señor—. Harry mostró su mano que todavía tenía el hechizo de desilusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— inquirió Moody cojeando hasta Harry, miró la mano del chico y vio el daño bajo el hechizo— ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Pregúntale a la profesora Umbridge— le dijo Kingskey con calma.

—Debo mantener a los niños en orden— se defendió la bruja.

— ¿Usted utilizó una pluma de sangre a sabiendas de que es un objeto oscuro?— inquirió Kingsley.

—Bueno, sí…, pero…

—Dolores Umbridge, está bajo arresto. Entregue su varita— sentenció el Auror.

— ¡No puede arrestarme!— chilló la bruja— ¡El ministro no lo permitirá!

—El ministro sigue la ley, señora Umbridge, y él no la defenderá ahora— acotó Kingsley estirando la mano para que ella le entregara la varita.

Umbridge no tuvo opción y la entregó, y fue guiada fuera del colegio. Los alumnos y personal que se habían reunido estaban anonadados; habían escuchado los rumores, pero nadie había dicho nada directamente. Harry estaba allí parado, asombrado por lo que había sucedido. Moody se acercó a él y lo llevó a la enfermería. Harry no se atrevió a protestar, pensó que estaba en problemas por no haber dicho lo que Umbridge le había hecho. Moody sacó el hechizo de la mano del chico y Poppy frunció el ceño ante el daño. Feas líneas rojas recorrían el dorso de la mano y comenzaban a ponerse púrpuras en los bordes. Formaban palabras y Poppy no estaba nada contenta con ello, le costaría sanar la mano de Harry.

—Umbridge estaba usando una pluma de sangre— gruñó Moody.

—Eso pensé, y explica por qué ningún estudiante dijo nada— respondió Poppy.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cuando se usan plumas de sangre provocan que la víctima se sienta avergonzada, no desea admitir lo que sucede— respondió Snape desde la puerta—. Si alguno de mi Casa sufrió ante sus manos…

—No te atrevas. No podré sacarte esta vez, y tampoco podrá Dumbledore si le haces algo a esa mujer— le advirtió Moody—. Yo también quiero lastimarla, pero no terminará en nada bueno.

Poppy terminó con Harry y lo dejó ir a su próxima clase. El director tendría que buscar un reemplazo para Umbridge. Ya que Remus estaba todavía oficialmente desaparecido y no podía enseñar, le dejaba un opción que sabía que Snape odiaría.

El pocionista se dirigió a la oficina del director y vio a ahí a Sirius; se puso blanco de la furia. Una vez más había sido sobrepasado y por ese… ¡ese malvado perro recibiría el puesto de Defensa! ¡Pero si tenía medio cerebro! No, él se marcharía, ¡al diablo con enseñar! ¡No iba a ser desairado una vez más! Ya iba en la puerta cuando Dumbledore lo llamó.

—Severus, sé que estás molesto, muchacho, pero te necesito como profesor de Pociones— dijo el director con calma.

— ¡Tú sabes que quiero el puesto de Defensa! ¡Me insultas al dárselo a Black!— gruñó Snape de forma infantil.

—Severus, sabes que no puedo darte ese trabajo; sé que lo harías de forma extraordinaria, pero entonces, ¿quién te reemplazaría en Pociones? Tú eres el mejor en ese puesto, los mejores puntajes en los EXTASIS vienen de tus alumnos.

—Quiero el puesto de Defensa. Black es demasiado estúpido para enseñar—. Sirius lo miró choqueado y se puso de pie—. Incluso es capaz de atacarme en tu oficina.

— ¡Horrible bastardo grasiento!— le gruñó Sirius—. No quiero el trabajo pero me pidieron que lo aceptara. ¡Alastor debería tenerlo!

—Alastor está donde él lo desea— intervino Dumbledore y miró a Snape—. Sabes que no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres, pero sí lo que necesitas.

—Sabía que no debí enseñarte música muggle— bufó Snape molesto.

— ¿Un caramelo de limón?— ofreció el director a ambos hombres.

—No, gracias director— dijo Snape.

— ¡Gracias!— exclamó Sirius comiéndose uno. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y lucía como si se hubiera comido un limón entero— ¡Está ácido!

—Pero muy bueno, ¿quieres otro?

—No, gracias señor.

—Ahora compórtense ambos, cualquier pelea y se meterán en problemas— dijo Dumbledore seriamente—. Severus sabe exactamente de qué tipo, ¿no es así, mi muchacho?

—Sí, señor. No atacaré a Black, pero si el me ataca a mí dejaré sólo lo suficiente de él para la próxima generación Black.

—De verdad te odio, Snape.

—Bien, porque yo me siento de la misma manera.

Snape se marchó de la oficina con Sirius tras él, ambos de mal humor. Esperaría hasta la tarde para dirigirse a ver a Lucius y quejarse sobre Black. Narcissa se podría de su lado, siempre lo hacía, cosa que era graciosa porque ella era pariente de Black, no de él. Su amiga lo veía como a un hermano y más familia de lo que veía a Sirius. Los alumnos abrieron camino al verlo hasta que llegó a las mazmorras para su siguiente clase. Afortunadamente era de primer año y a él le encantaba asustarlo completamente. Tenía que admitir que había cosas buenas en su trabajo. Y asustar a los de primero estaba casi hasta arriba de su lista.


	29. En el Departamento de Misterios

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Veintinueve. En el Departamento de Misterios.**

Harry sabía que incluso con Umbridge fuera de la escuela las cosas sólo empeorarían. La razón era que Voldemort aún estaba por ahí tratando de matarlo. Harry tenía la idea de que era por algo que había oculto en el Departamento de Misterios y que le concernía. Quizá ahora era capaz de bloquear a Voldemort casi completamente, pero eso no detenía los sueños que lo colmaban todas las semanas, ya que había ido al Ministerio con Moody en una ocasión, sabía que el pasillo y la puerta que veía llevaban a ese departamento. Estaba seguro de que nadie a excepción de un Inefable podía entrar, quizá alguien con una autorización de alta seguridad. ¿Entonces por qué los sueños continuaban acosándolo? Él, Harry, no era un Inefable y no tenía una autorización para entrar a ese lugar.

El final del año escolar se acercaba y era tiempo de tomar los TIMOS. Harry había tomado el examen de Defensa un día después de que Umbridge fuera llevada a Azkaban. Lo habría tomado al principio del año si no hubiera sido por ella. Ahora tenía tiempo de enfocarse en sus otras clases y descubrió que realmente tenía que estudiar más duro para Aritmancia. Si no fuera por Neville dudaba que pudiera lograrlo, Neville era bueno en Aritmancia además de Herbología y Encantamientos. Su amigo era fatal en Pociones, así que ni siquiera intentaría tomar el TIMO de esa materia.

Harry sintió que le había ido muy bien en sus exámenes, su poción era perfecta, había logrado transfigurar su tetera en oruga y fácilmente había cambiado la Alpaca que le habían dado en un relajante tono malva.

Intentaba descansar después del último examen al cálido sol cuando se quedó dormido. Comenzó a soñar y vio que Voldemort había capturado a Moody. Harry era incapaz de hacer nada mientras miraba a Voldemort torturar a su tío una y otra vez. Intentó gritar pero no podía emitir sonido alguno, sólo podía ver cómo Voldemort se ensañaba con Moody. Al menos su tío se rehusaba a gritar, eso era algo que Harry sabía nunca haría el viejo Auror. Despertó para ver a Ron sobre él luciendo pálido, Hermione y Neville también estaban ahí. Harry se sentó y se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando, ¿no era así?

—Harry, estamos tratando de despertarte desde hace rato— le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tenías una especie de ataque— secundó Ron todavía bastante pálido.

— ¿Dónde está el tío Al?— inquirió Harry.

—Debe estar en su oficina— respondió Neville.

—Lo vi con Voldemort— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al castillo.

—Está en su oficina— insistió Ron—. Por lo menos es ahí dónde lo vi por última vez.

—No creo que fuera un sueño— exclamó Harry apresurándose hacía la escuela y casi chocando con Snape.

— ¿Por qué tan apurado, Potter?— preguntó el hombre nada complacido por el casi choque.

—Lo siento, señor. Sólo voy a ver al profesor Moody.

—Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey porque no te ves bien— le dijo Snape tan fríamente como pudo, porque no podía permitir que nadie se enterara de que preocupaba por Harry ¿no?, no sería bueno que el chico dorado se enfermara ¿no es cierto?

—Estoy bien, son los nervios de los exámenes. Señor, ¿ha visto al profesor Moody?

—No, no lo he visto en todo el día. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Pasó por entre los cuatro adolescentes y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid. Después desearía haber detenido a los chicos, pero tenía trabajo que hacer y cuatro chiquillos de quinto curso no era algo por lo que tenía que preocuparse por el momento. Harry entró al castillo y corrió a la oficina de Moody, no lo encontró. Lleno de terror les dijo a los demás lo que había visto en su sueño. Luna y Ginny iban pasando por allí en ese momento y escucharon la conversación, se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal. Harry se veía como poseído y temblaba de forma incontrolable, sus ojos estaban llenos de verdadero miedo.

— ¿Pudiste ver dónde estaba?— le preguntó Luna.

—En el Departamento de Misterios, pero no puede ser allí, ¿cómo Voldemort entró ahí?

—Malfoy— dijo Ron.

—Déjanos ayudarte— dijo Ginny con calma.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió Harry.

—Déjanos ayudar, hay mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarte. Danos unos minutos— contestó Luna.

— ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Ir a rescatar a tu tío, por supuesto— dijo Neville—. Yo puedo hacer que entremos al Departamento de Misterios, recuerda que soy bueno en Aritmancia.

—Está bien, eso haremos…— aceptó Harry.

—Nos encontraremos fuera del Bosque Prohibido— concluyó Luna.

Harry asintió y salió nuevamente, miró alrededor y se escondió en la entrada del bosque con Ron, Neville y Hermione. El tiempo parecía no avanzar mientras esperaban, y Harry se estaba poniendo frenético cuando Luna llegó con Ginny y seis más. Harry se sintió mucho mejor porque aquellos eran Cedric Diggory y su novia, Cho Chang; Fred y George, además de Angelina. Había una sorpresa, Blaise también, era el único de Slytherin, pero odiaba a Voldemort con pasión ya que éste indirectamente había causado la muerte de su padre; para él tenía sentido pelear contra Voldemort aunque se hiciera llamar el heredero de Slytherin. Blaise hacía lo que muchos Slytherin querían hacer pero no se atrevían en esos momentos: enfrentarse al señor Oscuro.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?— preguntó Blaise tranquilamente.

—Thestrals— respondió Luna sacando un trozo de carne cruda.

—Eso funciona— se sorprendió Harry al ver a los Thestrals acercándose.

—Eh… nosotros no podemos verlos, Harry— comentó Hermione.

—Entonces qué bueno— sonrió Fred.

—Sí, significa que tú y mi pequeño hermano no han visto a nadie morir de cerca— explicó George.

—Dime "hermano pequeño" una vez más y todos aquí verán a alguien morir de cerca— le gritó Ron a George.

Mientras tanto Harry ayudaba a Ginny a sentarse en uno de los Thestrals. Luna ya estaba montada sobre uno, al igual que Cedric, que aunque no podía verlos, se había montado con confianza una vez ayudó a Cho a hacer lo propio. Los gemelos también montaron y Ron, para no ser menos, hizo lo mismo. Neville, contento, le permitió a Harry que lo ayudara y finalmente Harry montó el suyo. Con voz clara le dijo hacía dónde quería ir y así lo hicieron también los demás adolescentes. Los Thestrals extendieron sus alas y despegaron hacía el claro cielo de la tarde. Llegaron a Londres justo al atardecer, y de golpe aterrizaron en la cabina telefónica que los llevaría al Ministerio. Todos lograron entrar y Harry marcó el número para comenzar su misión. La cabina telefónica descendió en el suelo y entraron al atrio del Ministerio.

Harry sabía a donde ir, el truco era entrar al Departamento de Misterios. Guió a sus amigos hasta el nivel más bajo y llegó hasta la puerta que resultó ser el primer obstáculo en su camino. Ahí Neville mostró sus habilidades, cuidadosamente descifró el código que protegía la puerta. Luego entraron a una habitación circular que tenía más puertas. Harry suspiró, tendrían que probarlas todas. Una vez más, Neville probó su talento marcando las puertas que habían revisado con un hechizo muy útil. Finalmente llegaron a la que Harry sabía llevaba a la sala de las profecías. Entraron y caminaron por las filas hasta llegar a la noventa y seis. Pero no vio a Moody. Con una sensación de desesperación se percató que había llevado a sus amigos a una trampa.

—Todos lo que sepan hacer hechizos desilusionadores, ahora es un buen momento— les dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué, Harry?— preguntó Ginny.

—Porque los he traído a una trampa— respondió Harry sintiéndose como un tonto—. Lo-lo siento.

—Harry, tal vez por esto fuiste atraído aquí— dijo Neville apuntando a un orbe con el nombre de Harry bajo él.

—No puede ser— murmuró el ojiverde tomándola— ¿Una profecía sobre mí en este lugar? Es por eso que me necesitaba aquí.

—Eres un chico muy inteligente, ahora entrégala— dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

— ¡Oh, maldición!— exclamó Harry girando el orbe con una mano y alzando su varita con la otra. Vio a diecisiete mortífagos además de Malfoy— ¡Oh, maldición! ¡No ustedes!

—No deberías maldecir, no es un buen hábito— sonrió Lucius socarronamente.

— ¡Púdrete puta de mierda!— le insultó Harry.

—Ese lenguaje, chico. Dame la esfera y tú y tus amigos podrán marcharse— gruñó el hombre.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de encontrarlos?— dijo Harry mirando alrededor, notando que la mayoría de sus amigos habían desaparecido—. No creo que quiera darte esto, oh, y puedes decirle a tu feo jefe que no es nada bueno tratar de engañar a las personas con sueños.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a insultar al señor Oscuro!— gritó Bellatrix marchando hacía él.

— ¡Miren quién escapó del hospital psiquiátrico!— rió Harry— ¿Cómo está la cama de Voldemort?

— ¡Maldito…!

— ¡Suficiente!— ordenó Lucius— ¡Dame esa profecía ahora!

— ¿Sabían que esas máscaras están fuera de moda? Yo trataría con algo que asuste más, como una máscara de hockey.

Mientras los mortífagos trataban de entender lo que Harry había dicho, los demás adolescentes se habían colado entre ellos y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos. Normalmente esto no habría sido una gran pelea, pero cuando el enemigo es invisible es difícil dar un buen tiro. Los mortífagos estaban descubriendo aquello de manera difícil. Ellos eran guerreros expertos, pero los adolescentes tenían la ventaja, y ya que los mortífagos querían tener control sobre su número no se atrevían a volverse invisibles como los chicos. Aún así los mortífagos estaban muy, muy molestos y comenzaron a acorralar a los chicos hacía una puerta. Harry perdió el equilibrio y se encontró cayendo por lo que parecía ser un agujero en la tierra. Neville aterrizó encima de él y Harry lo hizo a un lado para ponerse de pie.

—El tío Al está bien— dijo Harry mirando una tarima con un antiguo arco que tenía unas destartaladas cortinas—. Amigos, si había una habitación en la que no quería entrar era esta.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó Ron.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto— dijo Neville poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, yo también— agregó Cedric.

— ¿Tienes fuegos artificiales, querido hermano?— preguntó Fred a George.

—No, ¿pero ayudará esto?— respondió George sacando algo del bolsillo de su túnica.

— ¡Sí, servirá!

Ahora todos los chicos estaban juntos, con las varitas en las manos cuando dieciséis enojados mortífagos llegaron. Harry no sabía cómo saldrían de eso con vida, había llevado a sus amigos a la muerte. Había sido un completo idiota. Sin embargo, lanzó algo a los mortífagos que tenía cerca, éstos gritaron y se convirtieron en gallinas. Lucius rugió de rabia y la batalla comenzó de nuevo. Pero los chicos tuvieron suerte ya que la puerta a la cámara se abrió y la mitad de la Orden entró. Moody fue el primero y se dedicó a una violenta pelea contra Malfoy.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Harry!— ordenó— ¡Todos los chicos fuera de aquí, ahora!

—Sí, señor— asintió Harry guardando la profecía en su mochila.

— ¡Nosotros tenemos la edad suficiente!— gritó Fred.

— ¡No nos iremos! ¡No puede obligarnos!— añadió George.

— ¡Le diré a su madre!— gruñó Moody.

— ¿Dijimos que nos quedaríamos? ¡Quisimos decir que nos vamos!

Harry estaba saliendo cuando vio a Moody tratar de bloquear a Bellatrix para que no se fuera, ya que Lucius les había ordenado que emprendieran la retirada. Un mortífago había pasado por el velo y Lucius no quería perder a más. Harry vio a Bellatrix levantar la varita y atacar a Moody. Vio caer a Moody al piso, inerte. Harry corrió hacía él y cayó de rodillas a lado de su tío. No respiraba. El chico gritó de rabia y lágrimas de angustia corrieron por su rostro. Vio a Bellatrix intentar escapar, y con un rugido se puso de pie y corrió tras ella. La siguió hasta el atrio y lanzó su primer imperdonable, ella cayó y gritó de dolor. Aquello se sentía tan bien, pensó Harry, tan correcto, causarle dolor como ella le había causado a él.

— ¿Te gusta esto?— inquirió— ¿Te gusta ser torturada?

—Harry, detente— le dijo Remus caminando hacía él, había seguido al chico sabiendo que estaba lo suficientemente colérico como para hacer esto—. Tú no eres así, ella no lo vale.

— ¡Ella lo mató, mató al tío Al!— sollozó Harry.

—Ven aquí, Harry— dijo Remus lanzando un hechizo para atrapar a Bellatrix—. Estoy aquí. Todo saldrá bien.

— ¡Ella no merece vivir!— exclamó el muchacho dejando que Remus lo sostuviera, sollozando en su túnica.

— ¡Qué encantador!— se dejó escuchar la fría voz de Voldemort—, el lobo y su niño. Disfrutaré tanto matarte después de que me entregues la profecía.

Remus y Harry se giraron a ver a Voldemort, éste marchó por el atrio hasta quedar frente a ellos. Remus gruñó sosteniendo su varita al igual que Harry. El chico empuñó con fuerza el arma, sabiendo muy bien que aquello, quizá, fuera lo último que hiciera. Odiaba a esa malvada criatura que estaba frente a él más que nada en el mundo. Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres y él no le temía, no, lo odiaba y quería matarlo. El adolescente y el señor Oscuro se miraron mutuamente, ninguno retrocedió mientras caminaban en círculos. Harry no era rival para Voldemort, pero era un chico valiente, y no caería sin pelear. Ojos verdes miraron a los rojos, cada uno intentando entrar en la mente del otro. Por alguna razón aquello no funcionó, alguna extraña conexión lo impidió esta vez. Finalmente Harry habló, y por supuesto, fue un insulto.

—No veo cómo tienes seguidores. Eres bastante feo.

— ¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?— inquirió Voldemort con frialdad— ¡Puedo matarte sin intentarlo!

—Uh… ¿entonces por qué estoy todavía aquí? Creo recordar que trataste de matarme cuando era un bebé y no funcionó muy bien para ti. El año pasado igual, pero no tuviste suerte.

—Bueno, sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida. Saluda a tus padres por mí, Harry.

—Preferiría que siguiera con vida— habló Albus Dumbledore entrando al atrio—. No fue una buena decisión el que vinieras aquí esta noche, Tom.

— ¡Tú!

—Remus, toma a Harry y vete por favor— ordenó Dumbledore—. Llévalo a mi oficina, deseo hablar con él a solas.

—Sí, director— aceptó Remus tomando a Harry.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás hacie…? ¡Bájame!— protestó el chico cuando Remus lo echó sobre su hombro— ¡Quiero matar a Voldemort, tío Lunático, bájame!

—Lo siento, Harry, tengo órdenes— respondió Remus en voz baja acarreando a Harry a un lugar donde pudiera aparecerse con el molesto adolescente.

Llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts y Harry maldijo a Remus, que lo llevó hasta la oficina del director, lo bajó hasta una silla y lo dejó allí. Harry estaba molesto de estar ahí, además de tener un poco de miedo, ¿estaba en problemas por lo que había hecho? ¡Después de todo él había visto a Voldemort torturar a Moody! Había sido engañado para ir, ¿acaso era su culpa? Aún así quería salir de ese lugar, no quería quedarse y se enojaba más a cada minuto que pasaba.


	30. Secretos y la profesia

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Treinta. Secretos y la Profecía.**

Mansión Ryddle:

Lucius Malfoy se sentía confiado de que esta vez no sería castigado. Después de todo, durante la batalla, mientras Harry escapaba había logrado tomar la profecía. Cuidadosamente la guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la mansión Ryddle. Vio a varios de sus compañeros mortífagos con variados tipos de lesiones, pero en realidad no le importaba en ese momento. Él había rescatado a Bellatrix y la había traído consigo, luego observó al resto de las tropas. Uno había muerto y cinco estaban en custodia del Ministerio. Eso dejaba a diez, de los cuales sólo uno estaba mortalmente herido. Lucius se dirigió a Rodolphus Lestrange, que yacía dando su último aliento mientras su esposa estaba a su lado. Eso no era bueno para Lucius, ya que significaba que Bellatrix se pondría más inestable.

Voldemort llegó de mal humor, su pelea con Dumbledore no había salido muy bien y se había expuesto al Ministerio. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que había vuelto y, por lo que sabía, la profecía se la había llevado el mocoso que se había atrevido a desafiarlo. Vio el cuerpo de Rodolphus y los maltratados mortífagos a su alrededor. Marchó hacía Lucius, que estaba arrodillado frente a él, e intentó hacerlo sufrir por su falla. No sabía lo que Lucius había hecho, así que estaba furioso con él. Tomó el brazo izquierdo de Lucius y tocó la marca, llamando al círculo interno de mortífagos que no estaban allí, especialmente a Severus Snape. Era mejor que el idiota asistiera o si no lo cazaría y lo mataría en persona. Una vez que terminara con Lucius, Voldemort se encargaría de sus estúpidos mortífagos.

—Amo, tengo la profecía— habló Lucius sosteniendo la esfera.

—Así que me fuiste útil después de todo— siseó fríamente Voldemort, tomando la esfera—. Puedes hacer las cosas sin hacer tonterías.

—Sí, amo— respondió Malfoy contento de saber que no sería torturado.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y Snape entró a la casa, se arrodilló frente a Voldemort. El señor Oscuro estiró la mano, le quitó la máscara y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Este era el trato normal que Voldemort le daba a Snape, ya que incluso ahora no confiaba en él. Aún así necesitaba que se encargara de los mortífagos heridos. No encontró ninguna señal de traición en la mente de Snape, así que lo mandó a ayudar a los lesionados. Bellatrix estaba sentada en la escalera mirándolos con los ojos alocados y salvajes. Snape vio el cuerpo de Rodolphus y supo que habría problemas. Silenciosamente atendió a los mortífagos haciendo lo mejor posible y finalizando a altas horas de la noche. Ya se había despedido de Voldemort y se dirigía hacía la puerta cuando Bellatrix lo interceptó.

—Puedes haber engañado a todos aquí, Severus— siseó— ¡Pero yo sé que no eres leal!

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices al señor Oscuro?— respondió Snape con frialdad.

— ¡Ten la seguridad de que lo haré!

—Ve con tu esposo, bruja. Deberías al menos honrarlo en muerte estando a su lado.

— ¡Te veré muerto, Snape!— rugió ella mientras él salía por la puerta.

—Dudo que el señor Oscuro lo apruebe— dijo él, Bellatrix le lanzó una delgada daga plateada, él no pudo esquivarla con rapidez, así que se embebió profundamente en su hombro—. Tienes muy mala puntería, querida.

— ¡Te odio!

—Siento lo mismo por ti, perra— gruñó Snape sacando la daga de su hombro y lanzándola al suelo. Extrañamente su brazo se sentía un poco adormecido, pero no hizo caso— ¡Te veré en el infierno!

Salió de la mansión y tomó una moneda de su bolsillo para avisarle a los miembros de la Orden que se dirigía a Grimmauld Place, y que se encontraran allí. Se apareció fuera de la casa y entró, su brazo se sentía peor que antes. Se introdujo a la cocina y les contó lo que sabía. Dejó fuera el ataque que había sufrido por parte de Bellatrix, ¿a quién le interesaría eso? Finalmente terminó y se preguntó en dónde estaría el director, ¿no debería estar ahí? No vio a Moody, pero sí a Remus, y se veía bastante preocupado. Se preguntó qué habría sucedido.

— ¿Dónde está el director?— preguntó.

—Con Harry— respondió Sirius.

—Remus, ¿dónde está Moody?— le preguntó esta vez a Remus, y cuando éste no levantó la mirada ni respondió, Severus sintió un frío temor recorrerlo—. Remus, ¿dónde está?

—En San Mungo— respondió Molly en voz baja—. Los sanadores no saben si sobrevivirá.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Tus amigos mortífagos! ¡Eso fue lo que sucedió!— exclamó Sirius acercándose a él—. Voldemort llevó a Harry al departamento de Misterios y Bellatrix atacó a Moody. Si él muere…

—Tendrás que ponerte en la fila, Black, ¡yo voy a matar a esa perra!— gruñó Snape dirigiéndose a la puerta. Desafortunadamente no llegó muy lejos antes de sentir que iba a desmayarse. Para su horror se percató que la daga que había utilizado Bellatrix debió estar envenenada, y ahora se avergonzaría aún más desmayándose frente a la Orden—. No me siento bien— dijo cayendo al suelo.

Se desplomó en un montón de túnicas negras, Molly inmediatamente estuvo de pie dando órdenes. Echó a la mayoría de la cocina y entre ella y Remus pusieron a Snape en la mesa. Ordenó a Sirius llamar a Madame Pomfrey por medio de la red flú, mientras Tonks le ayudaba a desvestir al pocionista. Molly colocó al hombre bocabajo en la mesa, agradecida de que él estuviera inconciente, sabía que él era un hombre modesto y también muy orgulloso. Su desmayo lo habría humillado completamente. Vio la herida, la escaneó y frunció el ceño, esa no era una herida ordinaria, estaba maldita y necesitaría a un gran sanador para curarla.

En Hogwarts:

Harry todavía estaba muy enojado, no quería estar cerca del director. ¿Por qué no le había contado lo de la profecía? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Él, Harry, había hecho tanto por ayudar al colegio y al mundo mágico, ¿y no confiaban en él? Se sintió traicionado y sólo quería salir de esa oficina. No importaba que el director se hubiera disculpado y se viera triste porque Harry ya no quería nada con él. La profecía aún resonaba en su cabeza: "Aquél con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero é tendrá un poder que el señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"

Harry miró a Dumbledore y con rabia apenas contenida, dijo:

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes, señor?

—Estaba tratando de protegerte, Harry— respondió Dumbledore con tristeza en sus ojos y su voz.

— ¿En serio?… ¿O ES QUE NO CONFÍA EN MÍ Y PIENSA QUE SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO SEÑOR OSCURO?

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Harry? Perdiste a tus padres, te has enfrentado a muchas cosas que magos y brujas adultos nunca han enfrentado, no quería que tuvieras que lidiar con esto…

— ¡USTED NO PUEDE DECIDIR QUÉ ES BUENO PARA MI O NO! ¡MEREZCO SABER LA VERDAD! ¡NO SOY SU PEÓN O ALGUNA OTRA PIEZA DE AJEDREZ PARA SER MOVIDO A SU ANTOJO!

—Lo siento, Harry, de verdad— habló Dumbledore con dolor—. Tienes razón, mereces saber la verdad, toda la verdad. Yo sólo quería protegerte, pero quizá sólo soy un viejo tonto que ha olvidado de qué se trata la vida.

—Si pierdo al tío Al no sé si podré lidiar con esto, señor. Él ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, se encargó de mí— respondió Harry con ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo ahí.

—Si puedo ganar tu confianza una vez más, ¿puede este viejo ser tu mentor y tutor si él muere?

Harry estaba enojado y confundido. ¿Cómo podía permitir que ese mago se le acercara de nuevo? ¡Le había ocultado la profecía! Claro que le había explicado el porqué; quería que él, Harry, fuera feliz, tuviera una buena vida y que no se preocupara. Bueno, Harry sí se preocupaba. Era cierto que había tenido una buena infancia con Remus y Moody, pero ellos no eran sus padres. Voldemort los había asesinado y ahora… estaba intentado causar una ruptura entre los aliados. Miró al viejo director y vio la pena marcada en su rostro. De verdad no había querido lastimar a Harry, pero Harry sabía que no podía permitir algo así nuevamente…

—Sí, señor. Pero debe prometerme no esconder nada más. Deseo saber la verdad, señor, toda.

—Te lo prometo, Harry, tienes derecho a pedir eso— dijo Dumbledore y se dio cuenta de que tenía que decirle al muchacho sobre los horrocruxes—. Hablaste de horrocruxes el año pasado y tenías razón al asumir que Voldemort tenía uno. En realidad tiene más de uno.

— ¿De cuántos estamos hablando?— preguntó Harry, recordándole a Dumbledore a otro jovencito.

—Seis, mi hermano hizo algunas investigaciones y encontró algo interesante sobre la conexión que tienes con Voldemort.

— ¿Yo soy uno?

—No, parte del alma de Voldemort se separó de él al atacarte, pero tú absorbiste ese pedacito de alma. Eso por eso que puedes hablar pársel, pero no eres un horrocrux, Harry. Mi hermano se dio cuenta de eso él solo, es más inteligente de lo que yo había pensado.

—Eso es bueno, señor— dijo Harry comenzando a relajarse— ¿Tiene idea de qué son los otros seis?

—Sí, Alastor de hecho encontró varios de ellos. El diaro que tú destruiste en segundo año, un anillo, una copa, una diadema y un guardapelo que le costó la vida al joven Regulus Black ya han sido destruidos. El último es la serpiente Nagini.

—Muy bien, entonces queda la serpiente y después sólo Voldemort— murmuró Harry y enseguida sonrió— ¿Sabe que la última parte de la profecía ya se está realizando?

— ¿Oh?— musitó Dumbledore comiendo un caramelo de limón— ¿Cómo, mi muchacho?

—Bueno, el poder que él no conoce, ¿no es que nosotros ya destruimos sus horrocruxes?

Dumbledore iba a responder cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Con un movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió y McGonagall entró a la habitación luciendo muy seria. Harry miró cómo ella se acercó al director y le habló en voz muy baja. Harry no entendió lo que dijo, pero Dumbledore se veía grave. El director se giró hacía Harry, que se preguntó que estaba sucediendo.

—Harry, debo marcharme, tus amigos están en la enfermería.

—Sí, señor. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Severus Snape ha sido herido gravemente. Necesito ir a verlo.

—Sí, señor…

Grimmauld Place:

Snape comenzó a despertar lentamente y sintió a alguien trabajando en su hombro. Sintió la dura superficie de una mesa bajo su pecho y trató de moverse, pero no lo consiguió. Siguió así mientras alguien, él estaba seguro de que era Molly, terminaba de trabajar en su hombro. Gentiles manos le dieron la vuelta y al abrir lentamente los ojos vio el amable rostro de Molly entrar en foco. Severus sentía frío y vergüenza, aunque todavía traía su ropa interior. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Severus esperó que no fuera Sirius, porque si ese era el caso tendría que matarlo. Apenas pudo girar la cabeza y vio al avejentado director acercándose a él, con clara preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucedió, mi muchacho?

—Bellatrix me arrojó una daga. Estaba envenenada.

—Logré neutralizar el veneno— dijo Poppy, que estaba mezclando una poción para que la bebiera Severus—. Pero necesito observarlo un par de días.

—Siento mucho esto, Severus— dijo Dumbledore.

—No es su culpa, director.

—Esto no debió suceder, debí mantenerte a salvo. Las cosas van a cambiar ahora.

Severus quiso responderle al director, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Aunque no pudo hacerlo, estaba demasiado agotado para hablar. Poppy le ayudó a beber la poción y él volvió a quedarse dormido. La sanadora conjuró una camilla y levito a Severus hasta ella, lo llevó por flú a la enfermería del colegio. Ahí le puso un pijama y lo acostó en una cama. Él sobreviviría y continuaría peleando en la guerra, pero no como antes, porque ahora todos tenían su mejor interés en cuenta…


	31. Protegiendo a los seres queridos

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Treinta y Uno. Protegiendo a los Seres Queridos.**

Severus Snape estaba de muy mal humor; había sobrevivido a la daga envenenada de Bellatrix, pero ahora era virtualmente un prisionero. Sabía que el santo mocoso que vivió tenía algo que ver con esto. Después de su colapso despertó en la enfermería con Poppy, McGonagall y el maldito director alrededor suyo. Fue entonces que se le informó que ya no arriesgaría más su vida espíando a Voldemort. Dumbledore amablemente le dijo que no permitiría que _su chico_fuera lastimado y que actuaría como un padre debía hacer, protegiendo a su hijo. Un día después de esa información, Severus había ido a la oficina del director completamente furioso, recordando lo que había sucedido:

_Había entrado a la oficina temblando de furia. Estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos brillaban con rabia. Su magia crepitaba en torno a él mientras estaba de pie frente al escritorio. Dumbledore sabiamente le había quitado la varita y le había ordenado que se sentara. Severus se rehúso y permaneció de pie frente al director, incapaz de hablar por un momento porque su rabia era muy grande. Era clara la razón por la que estaba molesto, después de que Dumbledore hablara con él dos globins habían arribado, le pusieron un brazalete en el tobillo que le impedía ir a cualquier lugar que no autorizara el director. Severus Snape estaba más que molesto, en esos momentos sentía una furia homicida y Dumbledore estaba conciente de ello, pero no perdería a su chico de ninguna manera._

—_¿Te atreves a hacerme esto?— rugió Severus de pie, con los puños apretados por la rabia._

—_Sí. No es que no confíe en ti, mi muchacho, es precisamente porque lo hago, confío completamente en ti, pero no puedo dejarte volver. No volveré a fallar en mi misión de protegerte; me prometí a mi mismo que me encargaría de ti como si fueras mi hijo y eso es lo que haré._

—_¿MANTENIÉNDOME PRISIONERO?_

—_Si es necesario, sí— dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore, observando cómo Severus prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca—. De verdad me preocupo por ti, muchacho, si te perdiera no sé qué haría. De verdad eres el hombre más valiente y noble que conozco._

—_¡Yo soy malo y perverso y no seré influenciado por sus palabras, director!_

—_Te quedarás donde pueda cuidar de ti._

—_No._

—_No tienes opción._

—_Tomaré veneno, ¡así no me tendrás de ninguna manera!_

—_No puedes…_

—_Oh, ¿acaso encantaste esta cadena de esclavo para que no pueda hacer algo así?— inquirió Severus con una voz que podía congelar la sangre—. Cómo te atreves…_

—_Severus, estás entrando en terreno peligroso— interrumpió Dumbledore con calma, aunque sus ojos habían perdido el brillo característico y lo miraban fijamente, demostrando que él también estaba enojado—. Tranquilizate ahora._

—_¡NO LO HARÉ HASTA QUE ME LIBERES! ¡DESEARÁS NUNCA HABER HECHO ESTO!_

—_¡Es suficiente, Severus!— adivirtió Dumbledore con seriedad._

—_¡NO! ¡YO…!_

_El pocionista nunca terminó la sentencia ya que Dumbledore, un hombre muy paciente, ya había tenido suficiente. El director se puso de pie y se acercó al joven, se sentó en la silla en la que Severus debería estar sentado y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. Convocó una regla y comenzó a trabajar en el joven mago. Severus chilló, maldijo y lo amenazó, pero nada funcionó. Se había pasado de la raya y lo sabía; a diferencia de Voldemort, que usaba castigos como táctica de terror para mantener a sus seguidores en la línea, Dumbledore castigaba raramente, y sólo cuando Severus había pasado el límite. Había adoptado a Severus hacía muchos años, y a veces una mano firme era necesaria. Finalmente logró la reacción que quería; Severus se calmó, y Dumbledore terminó su trabajo._

—_Lo siento, director— se disculpó el joven en voz baja. No lloraría, no él, pero se sometería y tranquilizaría—. Estuve mal en faltarle al respeto._

—_Sí, mi muchacho, así fue. Me preocupo por ti y por eso hice lo que hice. Con el tiempo lo comprenderás y espero que me perdones._

—_¿Puedo retirarme, señor?_

—_Sí, pero como bien sabes, sólo puedes ir a unos cuantos lugares._

—_Sí, director._

_Le devolvieron su varita y se marchó._

Ahora estaba escondido donde el director nunca lo buscaría ¡y no saldría más! No le importaba lo infantil que estaba siendo, estaba molesto y sentía que no confiaban en él, ¡y lo mantenían lejos del trabajo que tenía que hacer! Le debía al mundo, después de todo, lo malo que había hecho…

Mientras tanto, Sirius Black procesaba las noticias lentamente, una expresión de asombro cubría su rostro. Severus Snape no volvería a su vida de espía y ahora estaba escondido. ¡De todos los lugares en su casa! Aquello se lo contó Harry, que había visto a Snape entrar a la casa y marchar a un cuarto de arriba. Remus le había contado lo que Dumbledore había hecho (bueno, lo que sabía), y por qué Severus estaba ahí. Sirius destapó otra cerveza de mantequilla y bebió un gran trago, dejó la botella y le dio a Remus una gran sonrisa.

—Déjalo en paz, Canuto, no está de humor para que lo molesten— le dijo Remus.

—Ya lo sé. Aprecio mi vida, ¿pero no es gracioso que haya escogido mi casa para esconderse y estar de mal humor?— rió perrunamente Sirius mientras tiraba su cabeza hacía atrás— ¡Esto es genial!

—Sí, pero el que lo molestes no será divertido— dijo Harry entrando a la habitación y tomando asiento; tomó un refresco y comenzó a beber—. De verdad creo que quiere que lo dejen solo.

—Dumbledore es muy valiente— habló Remus—. Le envió una carta a Voldemort, explicando que Severus era _su_maestro de Pociones y que él, Voldemort, no podría tenerlo de vuelta o algo así.

—Aurores en toda Ingalterra están esperando la tormenta que estallará— dijo Sirius—. Al menos ya no hay dementores de los que preocuparse.

—La mayoría de ellos han desaparecido o han sido destruidos— respondió Harry—. Me gustaría agradecer a la persona que supo cómo hacerlo.

—A mí también— sonrió Remus—. Tuviste suerte de que en la prisión en la que estabas no los usaban, Canuto.

—Cierto, ¡aunque era muy aburrido! Los globins no son tan malos como los dementores, pero aprendes rápidamente a hacer lo que te ordenan o pueden ser muy desagradables. Te dejan encerrado en una celda oscura durante un tiempo para que pienses.

—Pensé que usaban tortura— dijo Harry pensativo.

—¿Y arriesgarse a matar o mutilar a quienes tenían a cargo?— inquirió Sirius sonriendo amargamente—. No, eso bajaría el valor de un prisionero, mientras más sano más vales.

—Bien, pensé… que destruirían la casa mientras yo no estaba— dijo la voz de Moody desde la puerta, apoyándose en un bastón—. Escuché que Severus está aquí…

—¡Tío Al!— exclamó Harry con alegría.

Saltó sobre la mesa y abrazó a Moody, no lo soltaba. Creyó que había perdido a su tío y estaba muy preocupado después de la batalla en el Ministerio. Moody dejó claro que por esa vez el adolescente lo guíara hacía una silla para descansar sus cansados huesos de la batalla. Tenía suerte de estar vivo, la maldición que le habían lanzado debió matarlo, si no hubiera sido por su armadura de batalla que estaba probando para los gemelos Weasley…. El que se encontrara ahí era una prueba de que había funcionado, sólo tenía un nuevo juego de cicatrices para mostrar por el daño del hechizo. Harry se sentó mucho más feliz, y Sirius estaba contento de que su ahijado hubiera crecido con esos dos grandes magos. Él debió hacer el trabajo, pero no fue así; ahora estaba y eso era lo importante. Como Moody había dicho sobre criar a Harry: "Mientras más, mejor", y era cierto, Harry brillaba por todo el amor que le habían dado. El chico se vio serio por un momento mientras pensaba en algo.

—Le lancé un Crucio a Bellatrix cuando pensé que te había matado— dijo mirando su botella de refresco—. Lo disfruté y eso me molesta. Si no hubiera sido por el tío Lunático estoy seguro de que la habría matado.

—Bueno, con el calor de la batalla esas cosas suceden— explicó Moody mirando al chico fijamente.

—¡Pero lo disfruté! ¿Eso me hace tan malo como Voldemort?

—En absoluto. Sientes remordimiento por lo que hiciste, sientes horror por haber usado esa maldición. Él no siente nada, tú eres mejor que él y debes darle las gracias a tu madre por ello. ¿Por qué no vas ahora a hablar con el profesor Snape?

—¿Por qué él puede ir y nosotros no?— se quejó Sirius.

—Porque ellos necesitan hablar— sentenció Moody.

Severus se rehúso a mirar cuando la puerta del ático se abrió y Harry entró en silencio. El chico se sentó con la piernas cruzadas en el suelo, frente al maestro de Pociones que seguía sin mirarlo. Claro que el mocoso que vivió iba ahí, probablemente quería hablar y Severus no estaba de humor para ello. Acercó más su piernas hacía él y miró al piso. Sus acciones era defensivas e infantiles al mismo tiempo. Harry sólo se sentó y no dijo nada, Severus comenzó a irritarse. ¡Oh, qué alegría! ¿El mocoso esperaba que él hablara primero? No iba a hacerlo, se quedó ahí echando humo por una hora y Harry no se movió en todo ese tiempo. Finalmente Severus no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?— ladró.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, señor.

—Estoy bien. ¡Ahora vete!

—El director no es un mal hombre— dijo Harry sin moverse—. Él de verdad se preocupa mucho y a veces eso interfiere su juicio, como me dijo una vez. Sin embargo tiene razón en que usted no vuelva con Voldemort.

—¡Devo volver!

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry provocando que Severus lo mirara— ¿Por qué, señor? No hay razón para que vuelva. Además el director le escribió una carta a Tom diciéndole que ya no regresará.

—¿No es eso adorable?— dijo Severus con amargura— Ahora el señor Oscuro me cazará.

—Bueno, en realidad no. Ahora cree que el director lo mantiene aquí para vengarse de él— sonrió Harry—. Me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando recibió la carta.

—¿Encuentras eso gracioso, Harry?—. El pocionista levantó una ceja.

—Sí, señor. Lo es. Él va a perder, el mal no puede ganar sin importar cuánto lo intente.

—¿Entonces de qué sirvo? No tengo nada más que ofrecer.

—¡Eso no es cierto, señor! Usted es un excelente maestro de Pociones y un gran mago. Yo lo he admirado desde que era muy pequeño.

—¿En serio?— inquirió Severus mirando agudamente al chico— ¿Estás loco?

—Tal vez, pero entiendo lo que usted ha hecho, señor. De verdad intenta salvar vidas. La muerte de mis padres no fue su culpa, señor. Voldemort los mató con la ayuda de Peter Pettigrew, y ahora está muerto; y yo planeo encargarme de Voldemort.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?

—Bueno, tiene que ver con el poder que él no conoce— respondió Harry pensativo— ¿Y si le disparo con una Glock o una ametralladora, señor? ¿No sería eso genial?

—Lo sería, Harry— sonrió Severus—. Me encataría ver eso.

—Entonces así lo mataré— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie— ¿Bajará? Tía Molly se preocupa por nosotros y estoy seguro de que ella cree que estamos muy delgados.

—Te estás poniendo peligrosamente informal conmigo, Harry— respondió Severus poniéndose de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo siento, señor.

Guió a Severus del ático hasta la cocina, donde Molly puso un plato de pastelillos frente a ellos. Severus tomó un pastelillo con forma de caldero y se sentó a comerlo mientras Remus y Sirius lo miraban, enseguida volvieron a su conversación. El pocionista no resistía hacer bromas cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, así que colocó su varita bajo la mesa y apuntó a los dos merodeadores. Sin palabras lanzó hechizos de cambio de color de cabello, guardó su varita sin que nadie lo notara y puso su mano sobre la mesa. Molly se dio la vuelta y vio a Sirius con cabello púrpura y a Remus con cabello azul, se les quedó mirando, luego recorrió con la vista la cocina para encontrar el culpable.

—¡Ah! Lúnatico, tu cabello está azul— exclamó Sirius mirando el pelo de su amigo.

—Canuto, tu cabello está púrpura.

—¿Hay algún problema— preguntó inocentemente Severus, al ver los cabellos levantó una ceja— Interesante elección de colores, caballeros.

—Estamos de su lado— habló Fred.

—Sí, defenderemos a nuestro querido profesor— añadió Geroge.

—¡Si alguno de ustedes pelea aquí se arrepentirá!— gritó Molly mirando a los magos que ya habían sacado las varitas— ¡Limpiarán la casa sin magia!

Los magos se calmaron y Moody sonrió al ver lo que había hecho Severus. Miró a Remus y Sirius, que ya planeaban la venganza contra Snape. Moody sabía que nunca lo lograrían, Severus siempre estaba un paso delante de ellos. Convocó un pastelillo y comenzó a comerlo mirando cómo Severis hablaba con Fred y George. Gracias a Harry ahora estaba lidiando bien con la elección del director. Era necesario tenerlo con vida, y Dumbledore había hecho bien al no permitirle volver con Voldemort…


	32. Salvando al joven heredero

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos. Salvando al Joven Heredero.**

Draco Malfoy estaba asustado; no quería unirse al señor Oscuro, pero por cómo lucían las cosas parecía no tener otra opción. Su tía Bellatrix estaba contenta y esperaba con ansias verlo en las filas de los mortífagos, ella estaba segura de que allí era dónde él pertenecía. Draco no estaba de acuerdo, él era un sangrepura, ¿por qué tenía que llamar "amo" a un fenómeno mestizo que apenas si era humano? Odiaba al señor Oscuro y no quería servirle, pero no tenía opciones; o se unía o su familia moría, no había otra manera. Miró por la ventana de la biblioteca en la mansión hacía el cielo gris de verano y notó cómo caía la lluvia. Coincidía perfectamente con su estado de ánimo, estaba seguro de que ese sería el día en que sería obligado a unirse a él.

— ¿Draco?— le llamó Narcissa desde la puerta donde estaba parada, sola.

— ¿Sí, madre?

— ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir hoy al Callejón Diagón para ver la nueva Saeta de Fuego?

— Claro. Ojalá no esté lloviendo allí— sonrió el chico intentando actuar como si nada estuviera mal. Seguramente su madre se decepcionaría si no mostraba deseos de unirse al Señor Oscuro— ¿Puedo comprarla si me gusta?

—Por supuesto, Draco— respondió su madre con calidez—. Que sea un regalo por tu nueva… posición en la vida.

—Sí, madre. Espero poder servirle al señor Oscuro— dijo Draco forzando una calida sonrisa.

—Bien, lo harás muy bien. Tan fuerte y poderoso— habló su madre sonriéndole por primera vez—, como la sangre Malfoy que hay en ti.

Ella guió a Draco a la chimenea de la sala y le dijo a Lucius que volverían en un par de horas. Su marido asintió y siguió leyendo mientras ella arrojaba polvos flú al fuego. Entró en él y mencionó el destino, Draco hizo lo mismo y llegaron al Caldero Chorreante donde, cuidadosamente, sacudieron sus túnicas. Draco siguió a su madre por el lugar y se dirigieron a la tienda de Quidditch. El chico se quedó allí mientras su madre iba a la botica a comprar ingredientes para pociones. Draco miraba las escobas cuando sintió una varita posarse en su espalda; se quedó helado.

—No te des la vuelta, chico, sólo ven conmigo— le dijo una voz grave, y una mano lo guió a la puerta—. No intentes nada, chico.

—No puede hacer esto, mi madre…

—Ella no puede ayudarte, muchacho.

—Pagarás por esto— gruñó Draco.

—Lo dudo, chico. Entra aquí.

Draco fue arrojado a una tienda vacía, luego hacía la chimenea, donde el hombre arrojó polvos flú y arrastró al reluctante adolescente. Éste escuchó las palabras "Grimmauld Place" y supo que lo llevaban con la Orden. Una vez que salieron de la chimenea el hombre lo soltó y se sacó la capucha para revelarse: Sirius Black. Con un rugido de rabia Draco comenzó a golpear al hombre. Sirius cayó al piso y no se defendió, no quería arriesgarse a lastimar al adolescente. Severus entró en la habitación y vio a Draco golpear a Black. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Narcissa llegó y tomó a Draco de la oreja.

— ¡Draco, detente de inmediato!

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, madre? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Tu madre te trajo para que puedas decidir si quieres unirte a Voldemort o no— habló Dumbledore entrando a la habitación—. Dudo que hubieras podido decidir si permanecías con tu padre.

—Tu padre en realidad no quiere que te unas a él— le dijo Narcissa—. Ni yo. Como un verdadero sangrepura el unirte a él traicionaría tu raza. Incluso tu padre se ha dado cuenta de ello.

— ¿Entonces por qué él no está aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?— inquirió el rubio.

—Tu padre tiene miedo, y no cree que podamos ayudarlo— respondió Dumbledore.

—Y con razón, director. Después de lo que me hizo…— dijo Severus en voz baja.

—Me atengo a mi decisión, Severus. No volverás— le contestó Dumbledore al pocionista, enseguida miró a Draco—. Draco, ¿qué es lo quieres?

— ¡No deseo servir a ese mestizo fenómeno sub-humano! Cada vez que pienso en unirme a él me siento enfermo.

—Buena respuesta, sobrino. Es bastante espeluznante— dijo Sirius sobándose la quijada, donde había recibido un golpe—, y verdaderamente cruel… ¿mencioné ya que es bastante feo?

—Además, si me uniera a él no podría hacer esto— continuó Draco mirando a Ginny, quien había llegado y lo observaba—. Ginny, he sido un estúpido, un idiota por siquiera pensar en unirme al señor… quién tú sabes… ¿Me perdonas?

—Por supuesto, Draco— sonrió la chica— ¿De verdad no te unirás a él?

—No, es demasiado feo, demasiado cruel y demasiado inferior a mí. No quiero volverme malo, quiero hacer cosas buenas aunque no sean grandiosas.

Su recompensa fue Ginny caminando hacía él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y, olvidando que habían varios adultos presentes, lo besó. Él devolvió el beso olvidando que su madre estaba allí. Hubo sonido de pasos y de repente allí estaban Molly junto a Ron, Fred, George y Harry. Draco y Ginny estaban en su propio mundo sin prestar atención a nadie. Era claro que se habían extrañado ese último año, y ahora recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Severus levantó una ceja ante ese perdón no verbal. Sirius silbó suavemente y Ron le pasó dinero a Fred y George, mientras que Harry le pagaba a Ron.

—Eh… ese es un "hola" muy interesante— dijo Remus entrando en la sala.

—Draco…— llamó Narcissa intentado tener la atención de su hijo, pero falló— ¡Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy!

— ¿Qué?— inquirió Draco separando sus labios de los de Ginny. Miró alrededor y se sonrojó un poco— Yo… eh…, extrañé a Ginny. Ya lo dije, ¡la extrañé!

— !Aw! Eso es tan dulce— exclamó Sirius con una mirada sensiblera en el rostro—. Una serpiente y un león enamorados…

— ¿Y qué?— dijo Draco abrazando a Ginny y mirando molesto a Sirius— ¡Podría gritar desde el tejado que amo a Ginny Weasley!

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Ginny muy contenta ante los acontecimientos.

—Sí, eres hermosa, talentosa y muy inteligente— declaró el rubio.

— ¿Así que esto significa que volverás a salir con nuestra hermana?— inquirió Fred.

—Sí…, si les parece bien.

—Claro, no veo la pega— respondió George—. El que te rehusaras a servir a Voldy te hace bueno.

—Estoy de acuerdo, eres un joven muy valiente— asintió Molly, sonriéndole—. Ahora todos a almorzar, los elfos han trabajado mucho y se molestarán si no disfrutamos lo que nos han preparado.

Draco siguió a la familia hasta el comedor y se enteró de que su madre hacía un tiempo estaba planeando llevarlo a Grimmauld Place. Ella había arriesgado mucho al llevarlo a la seguridad, pero aún quería que supiera que su padre lo amaba, y que sólo servía a Voldemort por miedo, no por lealtad. Lucius amaba a su familia más que a Voldemort, y haría todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. Harry seguía mirando a Draco, de verdad estaba contento de que el otro chico hubiera recibido ayuda para tomar la decisión correcta. Después del almuerzo Draco se diriguó a la entrada de la casa y vio el retrato de la señora Black mirándolo fijamente. Se acercó a ella sabiendo quién era.

—Así que tú eres el joven heredero Malfoy— le dijo la mujer en el retrato.

—Sí, señora. Lo soy.

— ¿Rechazaste unirte al señor Oscuro?

—Soy un sangrepura, y él ni siquiera es completamente humano. No me inclinaré ante un engendro como él.

—Sabias palabras, chico. Eres un verdadero sangrepura al hablar así.

—Soy un verdadero mago. No me arrodillaré ante ningún señor Oscuro.

—Eres listo, chico. Más valiente que mis dos hijos— dijo la señora Black cuando Sirius se acercó—. Especialmente éste.

—Típico, madre. Al menos ahora no puedes disfrutar el golpearme como cuando era un niño— contestó Sirius.

— ¡Eres una lástima de hijo!

—Cierto. Adiós, madre— concluyó el hombre cerrando de golpe las cortinas que cubrían el retrato.

— ¿Ella siempre fue así?— preguntó Draco.

—Era peor. Ahora es buena. ¿Así que quieres hacer el gran tour?

— ¡Claro!— respondió Draco siguiendo a su tío por la casa.

Severus los vio subir las escaleras y sintió un deje de celos. Draco se estaba llevando bien con su némesis de infancia. Sintió una mano en el hombro y se giró para ver a Narcissa, ella sabía lo difícil que sería ver a Draco en ese lugar. Le dijo algo en voz baja que lo hizo sonreír…

**Mansión Ryddle.**

Lucius Malfoy jadeó cuando fue golpeado una vez más por Voldemort. Estaba furioso porque Draco no había sido llevado a sus pies como había prometido Lucius. El hombre intentaba explicar que su hijo había sido secuestrado ese mismo día en el Callejón Diagón. Aunque había pruebas de varios testigos de que Draco había sido sacado a la fuerza de la tienda de Quidditch, Voldemort lo tomó como una falta de Lucius. El rubio trastabilló hacía atrás y cayó. Había sido herido hacía años, los nervios de su pierna fueron cortados y necesitaba el bastón ya que su cadera no soportaba su peso, como en ese momento. Podía sentir la magia del señor Oscuro a su alrededor.

— ¡Me prometiste al chico, Lucius! ¿Dónde está?— ladró Voldemort.

—Fue s-secuestrado m-mi lord…

— ¿Eso o planeó escapar? ¿Quizá, al igual que su padre, no desea servirme?

—Yo deseo servirlo, amo. No soy digno pero lo deseo. ¡Por favor! Déjeme encontrarlo y traerlo ante usted…

—No, Lucius. Bellatrix lo encontrará por mí. Se unirá o morirá.

—Sí, amo.

Lucius fue arrojado nuevamente al suelo, donde no pudo moverse ya que Voldemort puso su bota encima.

—No, Lucius, todavía no termino contigo. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar porque no lo hemos hecho en mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

—N-no, amo…— respondió el rubio sabiendo muy bien hacía donde se dirigía todo aquello.

Fuera de la habitación nadie podía escuchar los gritos de dolor. Bellatrix se paseaba en la antecámara y sonrió fríamente porque sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella era la favorita del señor Oscuro, y él la escuchaba. Pronto tendría al débil del mocoso Malfoy allí, y se uniría a ellos. Era su destino y no tenía opción. Se sirvió una copa de vino y sus oscuros ojos brillaron con sádica diversión…

**Quedan pocos capítulos de esta linda historia, quisiera darles las gracias todos aquellos que leen y en especial a aquellos que comentan, siento mucho el no poder contestar los comentarios pero me falta tiempo, si los leo y ellos son los que me inspiran a traducir con mas rapidez, gracias.**


	33. Amigos,sirvientes y un nuevo año escolar

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Treinta y Tres. Amigos, Sirvientes y un Nuevo Año Escolar.**

Draco se asentaba muy bien en Grimmauld Place y disfrutaba estar allí. Había recibido una agradable sorpresa cuando Dobby visitó la casa, ya que el elfo mantenía una constante vigilancia sobre Harry aunque trabajara para los Weasley. Draco terminaba de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó un chillido de alegría y una pequeña figura chocó contra él. Bajó la mirada y reconoció a Dobby, abrazado a sus piernas y sollozando de alegría. Dobby era un elfo libre, le pagaban y podía usar ropas, éstas no combinaban pero estaban limpias; unos pantaloncillos de fútbol azules, una camisa amarilla y un chaleco rojo, además de una cubre tetera naranja con verde cómo sombrero. Narcissa bajaba también las escaleras y se detuvo al ver al que había sido su elfo, ese que su querido esposo había perdido.

— ¡Amo Draco, amo Draco! ¡Usted está más grande pero Dobby aún lo reconoce, señor!

—Dobby, te ves bien— contestó el rubio recordando las palmadas que le daba su madre cuando no trataba bien a los elfos— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Oh, amo Draco! Dobby está feliz de ser libre, aunque extraña al antiguo amo de Dobby.

—Me alegra que estés feliz, Dobby— habló Narcissa— ¿Te ha ido bien con tu nueva familia?

—¡Oh, sí, ama Cissy! Muy bien, pero Dobby la extraña a usted. Aunque no al amo Lucius, él es malvado… ¡Oh, no!

Narcissa lo sostuvo gentilmente para que no se lastimara.

—No tienes que castigarte, Dobby. Lucius es un idiota. Tú eras mi elfo, pero ahora le sirves a otra familia por su culpa.

— ¿Ama Cissy no está enojada con Dobby?

—No. Lucius te alejó y Harry te liberó— respondió la mujer justo cuando Harry llegaba.

—Bueno, el señor Malfoy estaba lastimándolo— dijo el ojiverde—. No era correcto.

—No, no lo era. Especialmente porque yo le dije a Dobby que lo protegiera— asintió Narcissa.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Draco, mirándola.

—Bueno, mi esposo es un idiota y quería en ese tiempo traer de vuelta al señor Oscuro— explicó ella—. Naturalmente yo no quería eso, porque significaría tu muerte. Además, soy una verdadera sangrepura como mi hijo, no nos arrastramos ante señores o damas oscuros. Es por eso que Draco no quería unirse a él, en el fondo sabía que estaba por encima de ese monstruo.

—Por supuesto. ¡Y si me unía a él no podría salir con Ginny!— sonrió Draco al ver bajar a la pelirroja.

Por la tarde varios adolescentes estaban molestos cuando a Harry, Ron y Hermione les permitieron entrar a la Orden. Fred y George pusieron el grito en el cielo ante la injusticia y sólo pararon cuando su madre les dio una palmada en la cabeza. Dumbledore mantenía su palabra, Harry sabría todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Éste encontró que la mayor parte de la reunión era aburrida mientras los mayores hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho en la reunión anterior. Fue Sirius el que salvó el día diciéndole a Remus que le diera a Harry un trozo de su pergamino encantado. Harry sonrió al ver lo que era, sin embargo no dijo nada. Finalmente fue momento de que Dumbledore explicara porqué Harry y sus amigos estaban en la Orden, ya que todos los miraban de vez en cuando desde sus asientos.

—Normalmente no tendría a alguien tan joven aquí— dijo Dumbledore con calma mientras Sirius fulminaba con la mirada al director y luego a Harry y sus amigos—. Sin embargo, ya que Harry sabe lo de la profecía yo le prometí incluirlo en todo lo relacionado con la guerra y por eso está aquí.

— ¿Y Ron y Hermione?— inquirió Molly, molesta.

—Porque son parte del Trío Dorado— dijo Severus son poder contenerse.

— ¿Trió qué?— preguntó a su vez Molly, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron colorados.

—El Trío Dorado. Siempre andan juntos planeando una cosa u otra— respondió Severus dándole a Harry una mirada que hizo que éste quisiera esconderse en el lugar más alejado de la casa—. Estos tres chicos se confían todo.

—Olvida a Neville, señor— dijo Ron intentando vengarse de Snape por haberlos avergonzado.

—Él no está aquí, está de viaje con su abuela y yo diría que estaría presente si lo tuviéramos aquí— habló Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes—. Harry necesita saber que todos estamos aquí para ayudarlo, Voldemort lo ha marcado para morir. Harry sabe lo de los horrocruxes.

—Con los hurrocruxes destruidos será más fácil que yo lo mate, señor— dijo Harry—. En realidad no quiero, pero no tengo opción, ¿no es así?

—Me temo que no— respondió Dumbledore con tristeza—. En realidad lo intenté en el Ministerio, Harry, de verdad. Pero por mucho que lo domine no puedo matarlo.

—Estúpida profecía— dijo Hermione entre dientes.

—Estoy de acuerdo— asintió Remus mientras le daba una palmada en la mano a Sirius que quería quitarle un trozo de chocolate, trozo que Remus terminó dándole a Severus, quien lo miró sobresaltado.

—Gracias, Remus.

—Le das a él pero no a mí, ya veo cómo son las cosas— se quejó Sirius.

—Severus ha sufrido demasiado y debemos ser amables con él— replicó Remus—. Tú querías ser su amigo antes.

—Estaba ebrio— respondió Sirius.

—Puedo imaginarme eso— comentó Harry y enseguida cerró la boca cuando Severus y Sirius lo miraron feo.

El chico no se atrevió a decirles nada a Sirius o Severus porque ambos lo miraron de forma idéntica. Quería seguir vivo; miró a Moody, quien le sonrió. Terminó la reunión y Harry volvió a sus estudios. Pero la paz en esa casa no duraría, no con Los Merodeadores y Snape bajo el mismo techo. Harry no supo cómo sucedió, pero un momento estaba estudiando y al siguiente estaba corriendo a la sala para ver con asombro cómo Severus Snape se encargaba de ambos Merodeadores con facilidad. Remus sabiamente se movió del camino, Sirius en cambio se abalanzó contra Severus y Harry pensó que éste último mataría a su padrino. ¿Por qué Remus estaba parado allí sin hacer nada?

—Eh…, tío Lunático, el profesor Snape matará a Sirius.

—Claro que no, aunque creo que Canuto piensa que sí— sonrió Remus.

— ¡Lunático, ayúdame! ¡Él es malvado!— chilló Sirius.

— ¡Dilo!— exigió Severus sosteniendo al otro en el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien deténgalo!

Harry se percató entonces de lo que estaba haciendo Severus. No estaba golpeando a Sirius, esto era más malvado y cruel. ¡Severus Snape estaba perversamente haciéndole cosquillas! ¡Oh! No era bueno, era totalmente cruel, la cosa más malvada que Severus podría hacerle a Sirius. Harry sonrió y luego rió, era malvado y divertido al mismo tiempo. Severus continuó haciéndole cosquillas a Sirius, éste chillaba y gritaba por piedad. Claro que con todo ese bullicio Molly subió esperando ver a Sirius siendo torturado severamente, en lugar de ello se encontró a Snape sometiendo a un Sirius que chillaba y forcejeaba mientras le hacían cosquillas. Harry la miró y salió corriendo hacía donde Moody conversaba con Dumbledore.

—Harry, mi muchacho, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?— preguntó Dumbledore.

—El profesor Snape… le hace… cosquillas… al tío Sirius… y tía Molly… los… matará— respondió el chico entre jadeos.

—Aquí viene— dijo Moody cuando se escuchó cómo Molly les gritaba a aquellos hombres. Remus bajó apresurado mientras Moody miraba con su ojo mágico—. Mh…, parece que Severus escogió una nueva forma de torturar a Sirius. Ah, Severus está consiguiendo calmar a Molly. Qué chico más astuto.

—Bueno, tú sabes de eso. Es un Slytherin— dijo Remus justo cuando Sirius bajaba muy desanimado.

— ¡No es justo!— se quejó— ¡Se sale con la suya siempre!

—Era hora de que el zapato estuviera en el otro pie— respondió Moody— ¡Lo merece!

—Claro, defiende a tu compañera serpiente— murmuró Sirius.

—Los Slytherin no son tan malos— intervino Harry—. La mayoría son bastante geniales, sólo que algunos pueden ser un dolor— dijo esto viendo a Draco salir de la cocina.

—Sólo estás celoso porque soy buen mozo y tú no— le dijo Draco.

—Estás loco— contestó Harry rodando los ojos.

Severus bajó las escaleras luciendo satisfecho. Molly bajó enseguida y los guió a todos a la cocina. Harry supo que el maestro de pociones tenía que ser un gran hombre al poder poner a Molly Weasley de su lado. Una vez más Severus Snape pudo añadir puntos a su favor contra su rival Sirius Black…

El primero de septiembre llegó de nuevo, y Harry se encontró de vuelta en el tren hacía la escuela. Había crecido bastante durante el verano y ahora estaba casi tan alto como Remus. También estaba más relleno, aunque seguía siendo delgado gracias a los genes de su padre. Draco no estaba en el tren, no porque no volviera al castillo, sino por su seguridad. Su padre aún lo buscaba y aunque Harry sabía que lo hacía para que Voldemort no lo matara, no sentía lástima por él. Ese era un punto difícil entre él y Draco. Harry odiaba a Lucius y no lo ocultaba. Estaban de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo en ese punto y lo dejaron ahí. Además Draco quería seguir vivo y sabía lo poderoso que Harry era mágicamente.

Este era el primer año en que Harry no vería a los gemelos en el colegio e iba a extrañarlos. Gracias a su duro trabajo el año anterior con Severus Snape, y el negocio de órdenes por lechuza, abrieron una tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Mucha gente les había ayudado para que abrieran el negocio. Cedric Diggory había invertido todas sus ganancias del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y les ayudaría en la tienda. Harry también había invertido junto con Sirius y Remus, así que los gemelos tendrían un buen comienzo. El dinero invertido estaba comenzando a dar ganancias (la tienda había abierto una semana antes). Harry se preguntaba cómo Filch se las arreglaría con todos esos productos en el castillo.

— ¿Así que creer que el feo será derrotado pronto?— preguntó Ron a Harry refiriéndose a Voldemort.

—Feo, eso lo describe muy bien— dijo Harry pensativo— ¿Sabías que ya empaté con mis padres al haberlo enfrentado tres veces?

—Sí, escuché que él tenía que escoger entre tú y yo— dijo Neville—. No creo poder hacer lo que tú haces.

—Desearía que Voldemort nunca hubiera atacado a nadie— habló Ginny acariciando a Crookshanks—. Es decir, todo ese talento desperdiciado. Es una verdadera lástima.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no me siento mal por él— dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, él morirá pronto— dijo Harry—. Sé que debo matarlo. No quiero hacerlo, pero estoy conciente de que soy el único que puede hacerlo.

—No estás solo, amigo, estamos contigo— le animó Neville.

—Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí— sonrió Harry—. Espera a que Voldemort sepa cuál es el poder que no conoce.

—Aún creo que no es bueno— dijo Hermione, a la que no le gustaba lo que Harry planeaba para encargarse de Voldemort—. No es muy deportivo, ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, tengo que cumplir la profecía y esa es una manera tan buena como cualquiera— respondió Harry.

Antes de que alguien más hablara uno de los Aurores que estaban patrullando el tren entró al compartimiento a revisar. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que era Tonks, aunque ahora tenía el cabello y los ojos en "modo estándar" como ella le llamaba. Cabello castaño y ojos grises enmarcaban su lindo rostro. Vestía una túnica marrón y una armadura de piel de dragón y, pese a ser Auror aún lograba verse femenina (gracias al hecho de que la armadura era entallada) en su traje de combate. Pasó la dama del carrito y Harry ordenó un poco de todo, al igual que todos los años, para compartir. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ir al compartimiento de prefectos y dejaron a Harry con Neville, Ginny y Luna; cosa que a Harry no le molestaba, le encantaba el viaje hacía el colegio y los Thestrals no le molestaron tanto como el año anterior. Los centauros personalmente escoltaron los carruajes hasta el colegio, y algunos Aurores también se aseguraron de que los chicos llegaran a salvo.

Ya adentro, Harry miró la mesa de profesores y vio a Snape sentado cómodamente al lado de Slughorn, el viejo jefe de Slythin y maestro de Pociones. Harry sabía que él enseñaría Pociones durante ese año, ya que Voldemort le había puesto precio a su cabeza, como decían los muggles. Eso significaba que Severus iba a enseñar DCAO, y Harry gruñó mentalmente. No le sería ligero ese año, bueno, nunca le había sido ligero, pero Severus tendría un gran deleite al torturarlo. Podían llevarse bien pero eso no quería decir que Snape no era un hombre sádico cuando quería serlo. Al menos Neville ya no le temía, además de que ya no estudiaba Pociones. Neville era bueno en Defensa, y Snape seguro estaría sorprendido. Harry vio a Draco seguro en la mesa Slytherin y se sintió aliviado. Por Ginny claro está, a él aún no le caía del todo bien el rubio, ¡jamás serían amigos!

—Parece que Draco llegó sin problemas— dijo Ron— ¿Recuerdas cómo llegamos al segundo año?

—Sí, si hubiéramos manejado el automóvil no podría haberme sentado por un año.

—Mamá me habría vuelto cenizas, después de que McGonagall hubiera terminado conmigo.

—Al menos Fred y George nunca lo tomaron— terció Neville—, pero hubiera sido genial.

—Sí, los primeros quince minutos, hasta que mamá llegara y los asesinara en frente de toda la escuela. Creo que hasta el director le tiene miedo a mi madre.

—Eso es muy sabio. Ella es la más terrorífica mujer, mamá y tía que hay— sonrió Harry.

Al día siguiente fue la primera clase de Defensa y Harry entró nervioso a ella. Sabía que durante el año aprendería a hacer hechizos sin palabras y esperaba hacerlo bien. Había practicado algunos hechizos no verbales y era bastante bueno en los escudos. Miró cuando Snape entró al salón. El profesor los hizo ponerse de pares y le dijo a Harry que le siguiera en frente de la clase. Harry miró a su profesor, el hombre era alto y el brillo en sus ojos lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Parece que estás instruido en Defensa Básica, me enteré de que lograste una tarea complicada— le dijo Snape mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Harry rápidamente colocó escudos oclumánticos— ¡Pero ahora aprenderemos hechizos no verbales!

— ¡Protego!— exclamó Harry cuando Snape levantó la varita lanzándole un hechizo.

—Señor Potter, dije no verbales— dijo Snape fríamente una vez que se puso de pie y se sacudió la túnica— ¿Qué parte no comprendió?

—Uh, lo siento, señor. Me puse nervioso.

—El chico que se enfrentó al señor Oscuro se pone nervioso. Temes a la persona equivocada.

—Señor, Voldemort no puede quitar puntos o poner notas— se defendió Harry—. Ni es tan talentoso como usted.

Maldición, estaba muerto. Snape pondría su hígado en un frasco de la repisa.

—Los halagos no lo llevarán a ninguna parte. ¡Ahora intente seguir mis instrucciones!

Para el final de la clase Harry estaba bastante adolorido, Snape había tomado con gran placer el hechizarlo y bloquearlo. El chico fue capaz de bloquear la mayor parte de los hechizos, pero cada vez que Severus lo ayudó a ponerse de pie había un brillo malvado en sus ojos. El hombre disfrutaba de ello demasiado; Harry lo había fulminado con la mirada pero siguió trabajando. Sabía que Snape lo probaba, pero no era muy divertido. Moody le daría al profesor una medalla si Harry se quejaba así que no recibía su simpatía.

Había un lado positivo en el curso, y es que ahora era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. El primer sábado tuvieron las pruebas y después de gritarle a unas chicas Hufflepuff para que se marcharan (lo que hizo que Sirius lo molestara sin piedad, hasta que Harry reventó y lo amenazó con teñirle el pelo verde) eligió su equipo. Dean y Seamus reemplazaron a Fred y George como golpeadores y Ron volvió como guardián. Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que Harry tomó el puesto de cazador y Ginny tomó su lugar como buscadora. La chica atrapó la snitch antes que Harry cuatro de cinco veces. Ahí supo el chico que ella era mejor. Sirius estaba impresionado de que Harry le diera esa posición a Ginny, una chica… Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él sólo sonrió.

—Estaba bromeando— le dijo él.

— ¡Dirás "lo siento" cuando atrapes la snitch!— respondió ella.

—Estoy seguro de que así será. Así que diré que lo siento ahora y en el futuro. ¿Me perdonas?

—Por supuesto, tío Siri.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el tío Lunático?— le preguntó Harry a Sirius.

—Sí, volvió con los hombres lobo— respondió Sirius sin parecer muy contento—. Al parecer nuestro vampiro favorito y dos pelirrojos lograron hacer la poción Matalobos masticable, así que Lunático está ocupando eso para lograr que los hombres lobo vuelvan a nuestro lado.

—Espero que eso funcione— dijo Harry con sinceridad.

—La última vez no salió tan bien. Eso podría decírtelo Snape. Pregúntale.

—Como el tío Lunático no me dijo nada yo no preguntaré. Aprecio que mis huesos no sean molidos y usados en las pociones del profesor Snape.

Sirius sonrió y Harry se dirigió al castillo para cenar, estudiar y luego darse un merecido descanso. Aunque había dejado algunas clases aún estaba bastante ocupado. Estudiaba para sus EXTASIS en Tranformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque tenía TIMOS en Historia y Aritmancia no necesitaba continuar con la primera, y sus notas en la segunda no eran tan buenas como para seguir con esa clase. Ya no tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero igual iba a visitar a Hagrid cuando tenía tiempo.

El primer juego del año era contra Slytherin, y Harry vio a Sirius caminando con Moody y Snape, con una sonrisa en la cara. Harry sabía que Sirius había hecho varias apuestas a favor de Gryffindor, y estaba esperando para recolectar sus galeones. Harry tenía la firme intención de ganar porque quería quitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Draco. El rubio estaba asombrado de no ir frente a frente contra Harry como tenía planeado. En lugar de ello tendría que enfrentarse a Ginny, pero eso lo hacía mejor; Ginny era muy, muy buena en lo que hacía. El juego comenzó y Harry comprobó que era tan buen cazador como buscador.

— ¡Genial! Harry es muy bueno como cazador. Podría llorar— dijo Dirius conjurando un gran pañuelo rojo y dorando con el que hizo como que se limpiaba lo ojos. Snape y Moody estaban a punto de matarlo. McGonagall hacía todo lo posible por no reír sólo porque tenía que dar el ejemplo— ¡Nuestro cachorro crece tan rápido!

—Si me tocas te mataré— advirtió Severus a Sirius cuando éste se acercó para abrazarlo—. Será lentamente. Primero haré que te transformes en Canuto, luego te desollaré. Cuando termine con eso te volveré humano, convocaré tus huesos y los aplastaré para añadirlos a mis pociones. Una vez que termine con eso te sacaré las extremidades y también las añadiré a mis pociones. Si todavía respiras te golpearé y luego cortaré tus órganos internos y le pasaré a Narcissa las únicas partes de ti que necesita.

—Wow. De verdad eres malo— le dijo Sirius.

— ¿Mencioné que haré una alfombra con tu pelaje para dársela a Harry?

—Muy bien. ¡Ahora sé con seguridad que tú eres la persona más malvada que conozco!

—Gracias— sonrió Severus satisfecho.

—En verdad, Severus, eres incorregible— le regañó McGonagall—. Ahora deja de pelear y mira como mis cachorros acaban con tus serpientes.

Severus murmuró algo sobre desesperantes felinos y Sirius lo miró como si estuviera loco. Snape sólo miró el partido y vio cómo Ginny y Draco se lanzaban tras la snitch. Ginny estiró la mano y la cogió. Draco casi se estrella contra el suelo. Severus se sentó, ahora sabía que jamás lo dejarían olvidar ese momento y se rehusaba, absolutamente se rehusaba a mirar a Sirius o a McGonagall.

—Creo que necesito un trago, chico— dijo Moody levantándose.

—Iré contigo. Y no se permiten perros— añadió Severus fulminando con la mirada a Sirius.

—Te odio— contestó Sirius.

—No, no es cierto. Deja de decirlo— le dijo McGonagall.

—Minerva, Black sólo está celoso porque soy más grande que él— sonrió Severus sarcástico.

Se marchó con Moody mientras Sirius comprendía sus palabras y los labios de McGonagall formaban una fina línea. Severus pagaría después por ese comentario, ¡pero se había sentido tan bien! Ahora caminaba con Moody hasta Hogsmeade y se adentraron al Cabeza de Puerco. Había ganado una batalla más contra el perro loco y estaba muy satisfecho por eso.


	34. Sorpresas en el Bosque Prohibido

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro. Sorpresas en el Bosque Prohibido.**

El invierno llegó a Hogwarts congelando a todos en el castillo y convirtiendo los terrenos en una delicia invernal. Harry amaba el clima y le encantaba ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos. Sentía un poco de pena por Draco, que no tenía permitido salir a los terrenos y la manera en que se sentó en la clase de Defensa. Harry supuso que había tratado de colarse afuera y Snape lo había disciplinado. Harry le dio un ungüento sabiendo que ayudaba y el rubio se lo agradeció. Unos días después Harry estaba acurrucado en el lugar más cálido que pudo encontrar cuando Moody lo encontró.

—Abrígate, Harry— le dijo—. Alguien quiere verte.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Harry, enseguida vio a Severus y a Sirius tras Moody.

— ¡Oh, qué alegría! Tengo que lidiar con el mocoso dorado— exclamó Severus. Harry supo de inmediato que estaba bromeando, aunque parecía bastante serio— ¿Por qué tengo que congelarme afuera cuando podría estar en mis mazmorras?

— ¿Torturando inocentes de primer año, señor?— inquirió Harry; enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y una mirada de horror cruzó su rostro— ¡Lo siento, señor! No fue mi intención ser irrespetuoso…

— ¿De verdad, Harry?— silbó Snape— ¡Si fueras cualquier otro estudiante te desollaría!

—Severus, deja de aterrorizar a Harry— advirtió Moody—. Y si le quitas puntos yo se los devolveré.

—No te atreverías…

—Pruébame, chico, sólo pruébame— respondió Moody ácidamente—. Harry, todos sabemos que él es malvado y todo eso, pero sé respetuoso.

—Sí, señor. Lo seré.

Snape levantó una ceja ante aquello y se envolvió con más fuerza en su capa. Siguió a Moody fuera del colegio y encontraron a Bane esperando por ellos, pateando el suelo con su gran y fuerte casco. Sin una palabra los guió hasta el Bosque Prohibido y Harry se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo. Su corazón se llenó de miedo con cada paso hasta que finalmente llegaron a un claro. Harry vio a alguien envuelto en una capa de piel y se acercó a hablarle. Con un grito de alegría corrió hacia Remus y lo botó a la nieve. Ayudó a su tío a levantarse y lo abrazó con fuerza, rehusándose a soltarlo.

— ¡Tío Lunático! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No estás herido, cierto?

— ¡Calma, Harry!— rió Remus— Estoy bien, pero tengo un ligero problema.

— ¿Qué sucede?— apremió Harry.

—Bueno, Greyback encontró mi campamento y apenas logramos escapar con vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "logramos"?— inquirió Snape.

—Sus hombres lobo están mi bosque, profesor Snape— dijo Bane claramente molesto— ¡Mi bosque no es la esperanza para cada criatura que a ustedes se les ocurra traer aquí!

—Le aseguro que no sabía que vendrían licántropos a su bosque, lord Bane— se defendió Snape, luego se percató de lo que Bane había dicho y entrecerró los ojos— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "sus hombres lobo"?

—Severus, no puedes enojarte conmigo— se adelantó Remus cuando Snape dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo con las manos picándolo por estrangular al imprudente licántropo—. Eh…, tú sabes que me imprimí en ti… ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Lupin?— exigió Snape con un gruñido.

—Uh…, mejor vengan a ver…

Los demás lo siguieron a unas cuevas donde dio un grito y varias formas peludas salieron. Todos eran jóvenes y estaban vestidos con ropas hechas de pieles. Se amontonaron alrededor de Remus quejándose y lloriqueando; a Harry le recordaron a los perros o lobos naturales, pero no se atrevió a reír. Severus Snape ahora tenía licántropos de mascotas. No se atrevió a reír o siquiera sonreír, apreciaba su vida y no disfrutaba el dolor.

—Remus, voy a matarte— dijo Severus con voz baja y el rostro blanco de rabia.

—En realidad, Severus, tú eres el culpable de que me haya impreso en ti— alegó Remus— ¡Te hubieras limitado a hacerme la poción matalobos, pero tenías que actuar de dominante! Eres mi alpha y como yo soy el alpha de estos jóvenes hombres lobo, bueno, ya sabes lo que sigue…

— ¡Aw! ¡Severus Snape y sus mascotas hombres lobo…!— se burló Sirius riendo con fuerza.

—Detente, no es gracioso— ordenó Moody y luego miró a Remus— ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Bueno, este bosque es seguro y ellos pueden ayudar a proteger el colegio en la batalla que viene— dijo Remus y los licántropos asintieron como uno—. Además están bien entrenados, Severus, así que no te preocupes.

— ¡Qué gracioso! Recuérdame después matarte lentamente, lobo— contestó Snape con frialdad.

—Sí, Severus.

—Todavía no hacen nada con respecto a estas criaturas— intervino Bane— ¡No permitiré que un montón de monstruos corran por mi bosque!

— ¡No somos monstruos, no ahora!— exclamó uno de los más jóvenes— Tomamos la poción matalobos en tabletas masticables. Saben mal, pero ahora somos buenos lobos.

—Tendrán que ser etiquetados— suspiró Severus.

—Sí, amo Snape.

—Si me hacen enojar los golpearé, los torturaré y luego moleré sus huesos para agregarlos a mis pociones.

—No esperábamos menos, amo Snape.

—Lupin, ven conmigo.

—Claro, por supuesto.

Sirius miró con interés. Remus nunca había actuado así alredor suyo, ¡y él era un animago! Claro que entonces Remus había visto a James como su alpha, y eso sólo se había intensificado cuando aquél se casó con Lily. Era muy divertido ser el líder del pobre hombre lobo, y Severus era bueno con Remus, aunque hubiera tenido que golpearlo. Un malévolo pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y caminó hacia su amigo y Severus con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Harry miró a Moody, que parecía sombrío pero no detendría la diversión por nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay entre ustedes dos?— les preguntó Sirius.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió a su vez Snape.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?— sonrió Sirius maniáticamente.

— ¡Qué gracioso, Sirius! Sabes que yo no soy gay— exclamó Remus.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso?— exigió Severus sacando su varita— ¡Sólo porque el director lo es no significa que yo también!

—Sirius, tal vez quieras detenerte. Severus se está molestando…— advirtió Remus,

—Es que ustedes actúan como pareja…

Y eso fue todo. Remus sacó su varita y Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo para huir en forma de perro. Los aullidos de dolor del can hicieron que Hagrid saliera de su cabaña; vio cómo Canuto pasó a su lado y se escondió en su casa. Remus y Severus se detuvieron frente a él. No se atrevían a entrar a la cabaña porque respetaban mucho a Hagrid. El semigigante entró a la casa, tomó a Canuto y lo colocó frente a los otros dos.

— ¿Esto es de ustedes?— preguntó.

—Eso no estuvo nada bien… ¡Oh, mierda!…— dijo Sirius intentando volver a su forma animaga, pero siendo hechizado ferozmente por ambos magos antes de poder hacerlo.

—Deberían volver al castillo, profesores, va a hacer una noche fría— les aconsejó Hagrid.

—Cierto, tengo que hablar con el director— asintió Remus.

Sirius cojeó tras ellos maldiciendo por lo bajo porque ahora tendría que dirigirse a la enfermería. Harry tenía que admitir que se veía interesante, por decir lo menos. Los hechizos apenas lo habían dejado parcialmente humano, y Harry rió por el problema en el que se había metido su padrino. Lo merecía. El chico iba a volver a su Sala Común cuando Moody le dijo que se pusiera la túnica y lo siguiera. Harry obedeció y Moody lo guió hasta la oficina del director, junto a Remus y Severus. Una vez dentro se sacó la capa y se preguntó por qué estaría allí.

—¡Ah, Severus, Remus, Alastor, Harry! ¿A qué debo la visita?— preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo contento.

—Este maldito licántropo ha traído a unas crías…

—Son cachorros, señor— corrigió Harry.

— ¡Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por tu desfachatez!— le gritó Snape.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor— dijo Moody.

— ¡Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor!

—Dies puntos para Gryffindor.

—Es suficiente— intervino Dumbledore aún sonriendo— ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Remus, Severus?

— ¡Tiene crías en el Bosque Prohibido!

Remus explicó al director lo que había sucedido, el cómo casi los había pillado Greyback, y que apenas habían escapado con vida. Había cincuenta cachorros en el bosque ahora, y Snape estuvo complacido de que la poción matalabos masticable estuviera almacenada. No lo admitiría, pero adoraba a los gemelos Weasley, el invento revolucionaría al mundo y los derechos de los licántropos. Se quedó de pie luciendo amenazante y sombrío aunque parecía que Harry ya no le temía, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

—Entonces hay que ponerlos a trabajar— dijo Dumbledore.

—Esto es todo. Es el fin, director— exclamó Severus molesto— ¡Tomaré prestadas las armas de Potter y me dispararé!

—Por favor no lo haga, señor. Lo extrañaría— le dijo Harry.

— ¡Oh, qué alegría!

—Severus, tú no tienes que entrenarlos. De eso se encargará Remus— explicó Dumbledore—. Ahora, ¿por qué no van a ayudar a Poppy con Sirius?—. Remus y Severus se dirigieron a la puerta— ¡Oh, y no vuelvan a hacerle eso!

—Está bien— rezongó Severus.

—Sí, director— asintió Remus.

Los dos magos se marcharon dejando a Harry y a Moody en la habitación. De inmediato Dumbledore se puso serio. Harry supo entonces que tenía algo que decir, el director había prometido ser sincero si era algo que se refería a él. Harry tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría para nada. Moody tomó asiento mirando al chico protectoramente, y luego al director con su ojo mágico.

— ¿Qué planea Voldemort, señor?— preguntó Harry al fin.

—Tus tíos fueron atacados.

— ¿Qué? ¿Están bien? ¿Quién fue?

—Están bien. Quería avisarte porque desde ahora estarán viviendo en un pueblo no lejos de aquí. Tu primo está a salvo en la escuela.

— ¿Por qué no permitiste que Remus escuchara esto?— preguntó Moody.

—Tiene mucho qué hacer ahora, y se culparía por el ataque— respondió el director—. Greyback atacó la casa; afortunadamente no se encontraban. Están, obviamente, preocupados.

—Debería ir a verlos— dijo Harry.

—No, tú te quedarás aquí, chico— le dijo Moody y cuando Harre iba a protestar continuó—. Ya sé que los quieres, no sé la razón porque no son buena gente, pero tú te quedas aquí. Voldemort haría cualquier cosa para atraparte.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?— inquirió el chico.

— ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez, Harry?— le preguntó Dumbledore.

—Supongo que no es un juego de ajedrez común…

—No, mi muchacho, para nada. Pero es un juego que estoy seguro que disfrutarás mucho.

Harry se sentó y no supo por qué fue necesario que subiera a ese lugar bajo su capa. Se preguntó cuál sería el plan y esperaba estar listo. Se enteró de que Draco iría donde su padre para llevarlo a Hogwarts, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Harry odiaba eso, pero sabía que tenían que tener una buena razón. La segunda parte del juego involucraba peligro, un poco de engaño y si todo salía bien, Voldemort moriría antes de terminar el año. Sabía que su momento se acercaba, que pronto tendía que matar a Voldemort o morir en sus manos. A Harry le gustaba vivir, así que matar a Voldemort se veía mucho más real al pasar los días…


	35. El Enfrentamiento final

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco: El Enfrentamiento Final.**

Harry sabía que era tiempo de actuar, gente estaba muriendo y eso tenía que parar. Sabía que los planes en marcha no estaban terminados como todos a su alrededor querían, pero él estaba listo para encargarse de Voldemort, estaba seguro de eso. Era el momento de que el mundo mágico se uniera frente a Voldemort. Incluso los Slytherin estaban en su contra y ahora ayudaban a derrocar al malévolo mago y sus seguidores. Harry dejó la oficina del director un sombrío día de primavera con cartas en la mano para enviar a los periódicos por la mañana, y una más para enviarle a Voldemort esa noche. Si se negaba a recibir la carta tendría que admitir ante los periódicos. El chico caminó hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de enviar aquella carta con una lechuza del colegio, y se dejó caer en un sillón.

— ¿Lo hiciste?— preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, lo hice. Va a suceder, tendré que matarlo.

— ¡Santo cielo!— exclamó Ron.

—Estoy de acuerdo— terció Neville— ¿Sabes ya cómo vas a matarlo?

—Bueno, primero trataré de que vea los errores que ha cometido, pero dudo que lo haga. Pero lo intentaré y eso es lo que importa.

—Así es— asintió Neville— ¿Alguien más aparte de nosotros y los profesores sabe sobre los hombres lobo?

—Nadie— contestó Harry—. Hay algo más, Charlie viene con los jinetes de dragones.

—Yo creía que los dragones no podían ser domados— se extrañó Hermione.

—No pueden— habló Ron—. Dejan que los monten o no, depende de ellos.

—Hablé con mi papá— volvió a hablar Hermione—. Tiene algunas… conexiones con los militares muggles.

— ¿Cómo saben ellos sobre nosotros?— inquirió Ron— Espera, no me lo digas, sale en un libro.

—Qué gracioso, Ron. Y tienes razón. Harry, ¿dijiste algo sobre el poder que él no conoce?

—Sí, pero la electricidad no funciona aquí, y él creció en un orfanato muggle.

—No tenía electricidad— dijo Neville sorprendiendo a todos—. Lo verifiqué, está en los archivos muggles.

—Neville, continúas sorprendiéndome— le sonrió Ron.

Neville devolvió la sonrisa. El día de la batalla se acercaba con rapidez, Harry estaba nervioso pero sabía que era su momento. Estúpida profecía, muchas personas habían visto el duelo en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia y Dumbledore había _intentado_ matar a Voldemort; no menos de cinco veces, y no pudo. ¡Y era el mago más poderoso de la época! Eso significaba que Harry no tenía más opción que matar a Voldemort. A la mañana siguiente Harry tomó su copia del diario El Profeta y vio su carta en la página principal, comenzó a leerla para ver que todo estuviera en orden:

_Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió nos ha pedido que imprimamos la carta que le ha enviado A-Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado completa. Así que el nombre de Quien Ustedes Saben será utilizado, nos disculpamos por cualquier malestar que esto puedo ocasionar:_

_Para Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Marvolo Ryddle, alguna vez Premio Anual en Hogwarts, mago extraordinario, tratado de autonombrarse amo del mundo, líder de los mortífagos y flagelo del mundo moderno, de Harry James Potter, el niño al que escogiste como tu igual, a cuyos padres asesinaste y cuya vida no has hecho muy agradable._

_Quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas, ya no deseo que sigas destruyendo personas y quiero que vengas a Hogwarts para un duelo final conmigo. El ganador, claro está, decidirá cómo se regirá el mundo mágico. Sé que no puedes esperar a "darme una lección", así que te permitiré hacer eso. Sin embargo recuerda la advertencia que te dí el año anterior: Conoces la profecía al igual que el mundo mágico, no me divierte estar en este papel y sólo deseo terminar esta guerra. Para hacerlo te llamo a duelo el día 2 de mayo de éste año, a una semana de hoy. Espero tu respuesta._

_A los seguidores de Voldemort: la mayoría de ustedes lo siguen para proteger el mundo mágico, no para destruirlo. Temen a los muggles porque los ven como una amenaza a nuestro mundo. Comprendo ese miedo y les prometo que si deciden venir a nuestro lado se les perdonará y dará la oportunidad de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Si desean proteger al mundo mágico tendrán la oportunidad._

_Sinceramente, Harry James Potter._

Harry dejó el periódico y suspiró, de alguna manera tener aquello en papel hacía el duelo que venía aún más real. Se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer y sintió que los días pasaban volando. Un minuto era lunes y el siguiente viernes. Remus hizo todo lo posible para consolarlo al igual que Moody. Pasó mucho tiempo con Ron y Hermione y repasó una y otra vez el plan que Neville tenía que cumplir. Finalmente llegó el día en que Harry tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort y se vistió cuidadosamente con su túnica verde; bajó al Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes le esperaban y él vio que no estaban las mesas. Se acercó a la tarima y se paró con Dumbledore tras él, y Remus y Moody a cada lado.

—Estamos contigo, Harry— le dijo Remus.

—Lo sé. Tío Al, ¿tienes la bolsa?

—Aquí está, Harry, ¿la quieres?

—No, el derecho de mostrarla lo tienes tú.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y Voldemort entró con aquellos más leales a él. Sirius, que irónicamente estaba parado a lado de Severus, gruñó cuando Voldemort entró con una túnica negra con borde plateado. Harry se acercó para enfrentarlo en medio del Gran Comedor, estaba casi tan alto como Voldemort y obviamente era mucho más apuesto que el señor oscuro cara de serpiente calvo de ojos rojos.

—Buenos días, Tom— saludó Harry tranquilamente—. Me alegra que hayas venido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Oh, llámame Harry, después de todo podemos tutearnos. Ahora tú sabes la profecía y yo de verdad quiero matarte.

— ¡Puedes matarme hoy pero me levantaré mañana!— siseó Voldemort.

—No lo creo.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Severus dando un paso adelante y Harry notó que usaba una armadura negra de piel de dragón bajo un sobretodo negro.

— ¡Tú!— exclamó Voldemort.

—Sí, yo. Estás condenado. Desde que nos traicionaste a todos. ¡Traicionaste la causa que nos hiciste creer para poder arrastrarnos ante ti!

— ¡Yo no traicioné a nadie!

— ¡Mentira!— gritó Lucius Malfoy alejándose de Voldemort— ¡Nos traicionaste al abandonar nuestra causa para conseguir tu propio poder!

Uno por uno los mortífagos se alejaron de Voldemort y se pararon a lado de Harry. Finalmente sólo Bellatrix, Rookwood, McNair, Avery y Crouch quedaron a lado de Voldemort. Éste se enfureció y le ordenó a Nagini que atacara a Lucius, y eso era justo lo que Neville estaba esperando. Se adelantó y con un simple corte de la espada de Gryffindor desprendió la cabeza de la serpiente. Voldemort gritó de rabia y Harry levantó la mano para silenciar el lugar. Sorprendentemente funcionó y le hizo un gesto a Moody, quien hizo aparecer una mesa y se acercó.

— ¿Quién sabe lo que es un horrocrux?— preguntó Harry y muy pocos levantaron la mano— Se necesita alguien muy loco para hacer un horrocrux; tomas un trozo de tu alma, que has fracturado después de cometer un horrible asesinato, y con un complejo hechizo lo pones en un objeto. Una vez que lo has hecho tu cuerpo puede ser destruido pero tu alma sigue atada a la tierra. Eres más poderoso que un fantasma, como un espectro. Nagini era uno, de verdad una cosa muy horrible de hacer a una criatura inocente.

—Eres muy listo, chico— dijo Voldemort, sus ojos rojos mirando a Harry fríamente.

—Tío Al, ¿puedes mostrarle lo que encontramos por favor?

—Por supuesto, Harry. Veamos, diario destruido, lo mismo el anillo, copa destruida, guardapelo y diadema igual.

—Verás, ahora eres tan mortal como nosotros— le señaló Harry—. Ya no hay más Voldemort, puedes rendirte o morir. Es tu elección.

— ¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort!— rugió el mago oscuro sacando su varita.

— ¡Ah! Pero yo tengo un poder que no conoces— habló Harry con calma— ¿Deseas que continuemos?

— ¡Vas a morir, mocoso!

—Está bien, te di una oportunidad.

Harry tenía su varita en la mano izquierda, y Voldemort no se dio cuenta de que el chico no era zurdo. No hasta que éste sacó una Glock y la apuntó hacía él, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que quizá había subestimado al muchacho después de todo. Harry calmadamente le disparó a la cabeza y Voldemort se quedó quieto un segundo, con una bala en la frente. Cayó de espaldas y antes de llegar al piso estaba muerto. Harry lo miró asombrado, todo el trabajo, todo los años y todo había parecido tan… anticlimático. Ningún hechizo extremadamente raro, ningún juego de luces, sólo una bala y era todo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que se oyeron gritos desde afuera y Harry se percató de que, pese a la muerte de Voldemort, las criaturas oscuras estaban actuando.

Juntó a aquellos capaces de pelar y los guió afuera donde una batalla a gran escala se estaba realizando. Los jóvenes licántropo que Remus había traído estaban luchando contra los hombres lobo de Greyback. Los dragones descendían en picada hacia los gigantes que trataban de acercarse al castillo, y los dementores que aún quedaban eran alejados y destruidos con agua bendita y sacerdotes. La batalla fue brutal pero rápida, y la armada de Voldemort fue rodeada y destruida. Una vez terminado aquello Harry se colocó en medio del campo de batalla, asombrado por lo que había tenido que hacer. Remus se acercó y pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico, sonriéndole. Lo peor había terminado, Harry viviría para graduarse, casarse y tener su propia familia. Con el tiempo le contaría a sus hijos, a sus nietos y bisnietos sobre cómo había ayudado a destruir a uno de los magos más malvados de su tiempo…


	36. Sirius recibe algunas respuestas

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia**

**Capítulo Treinta y Seis. Sirius Recibe Algunas Respuestas.**

Había pasado un mes desde el fin de la guerra, los mortífagos que se habían negado a rendirse estaban muertos o prófugos y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fueran castigados. Sirius estaba bastante pensativo y la razón era porque su prima había entrado a la habitación. Él había citado a Narcissa porque finalmente había figurado quién lo había puesto en Nurmengard. No la culpaba, de hecho se sentía seguro con ella. La rubia había actuado por amor y honor y no la culpaba de nada.

—Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que fuiste tú quien me puso allí— le dijo en voz baja—. Y como soy, creo que me tomó más tiempo del que le habría tomado a Remus o incluso a Severus.

— ¿Estás muy molesto conmigo?— le preguntó ella—. Sabes cómo lucía todo, habías traicionado a gente inocente, a tus amigos…, y además habías matado a doce personas mas Pettigrew. Tenía que actuar rápido y hacerte desaparecer. Aunque eras culpable, eres de la familia, y no podía permitir que te pudrieras en Azkaban.

—Gracias. Me mostraste más piedad de la que habría recibido. Estoy orgulloso de llamarte familia.

—Yo también lo estoy, aunque Severus diga que eres el perro de la familia— respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, soy un perro lindo. Ahora cuéntame, ¿por qué te casaste con alguien más tonto que yo? Pudiste tener al mejor, sé que él es rico y todo eso, pero hay otros más ricos.

—Cierto, pero lo amo. Lo amaba desde el colegio, él era bueno conmigo. Creo que en realidad me enamoré de él por cómo trataba a Severus— al ver la mueca que Sirius hacía, añadió—. No hagas eso. Severus es un hombre inteligente, y totalmente Slytherin, como tú y tus amigos averiguaron más veces de las que puedo contar. Lucius trataba a ese pobre chiquillo con respeto, y le enseñaba. Desde entonces son buenos amigos.

—Lucius torturó a Dobby— le señaló Sirius.

—Tú tampoco tratabas a Kreacher tan bien como debías. Y eras un bravucón en la escuela, no lo niegues. Odiabas a Severus porque él se defendía y aunque nunca los delató a ti y a tus amigos ustedes recibieron su merecido en detenciones y castigos.

—Odio cuando tienes razón. No odio a Snape, realmente no… ¡Pero aún me molesta!

—Eso es porque ambos son viejos perros y ambos quieren ser el más importante. Puede ser algo divertido de ver en ocasiones.

—Yo soy un sangrepura y él no— sonrió Sirius con sarcasmo.

Se acomodó en la silla y recibió una taza de té que Abby llevó junto con pastelillos y galletas. Narcissa era una mujer muy lista que había criado a su hijo muy bien. Su marido tenía el problema de haber servido a Voldemort, pero se había redimido en la batalla y después de ella. Varios de sus amigos mortífagos lo habían seguido y también renunciaron a aquél mago oscuro; Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Avery fueron de los que rechazaron a Voldemort, y ahora ayudaban a atrapar a aquellos que le seguían siendo fieles, aunque su amo hubiera muerto. Draco era un jovencito inteligente y eso se lo debía a su madre. Sirius bebió su té sin perder la sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sirius, no te atrevas a hacer algo por lo que deba castigarte— le advirtió su prima.

—Tú me conoces, Cissy. ¿Acaso hago cosas que merezcan castigo?— respondió Sirius mirándola con toda inocencia.

—Pues Molly no estaba muy contenta contigo la semana pasada que vine a verte. Ella no es una bruja a la que debas molestar, Sirius.

—Ella me trata como un niño.

—Déjala. Tómalo como un honor.

— ¿Cómo es que te llevas bien con Molly y Arthur y Lucius no?

—Por la misma razón por la que a ti y a Severus les gusta pelear— contestó ella fríamente—. Ustedes los hombres piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas en lugar de con lo que tienen entre las orejas.

—Touché.

Antes de que Narcissa respondiera algo Lucius subió las escaleras, parecía molesto. Tenía una muy buena razón ya que su cabello no tenía el normal color rubio. Estaba verde oscuro; Lucius fulminó con la mirada a Sirius, furioso. Moody venía saliendo de la biblioteca con un libro y miró a Lucius, estudió su cabello con curiosidad. Sonrió y miró a Sirius, quien levantó su taza de té en saludo. Narcissa intentaba no reír, y hasta el momento lo estaba logrando, su marido con cabello verde era un espectáculo realmente digno de ver.

— ¿Te atreves a hacerme esto?— le ladró Lucius a Sirius.

—Sí, lo hice— respondió el pelinegro con cinismo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?— inquirió Moody.

—Por supuesto. Lucius decidió que mi cama era un buen lugar para acostarse con su esposa. Considera esto mi venganza.

—Sirius, tengo una pregunta para ti…— se escuchó la voz de Harry que venía corriendo por las escaleras y casi choca con Moody— ¡Oh! Lo siento, tío Al— enseguida vio a Lucius— ¿Está buscando un nuevo look, señor Malfoy?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, mocoso insolente!— gruñó el aludido.

— ¡No te atrevas a tratar mal a Harry, Malfoy!— advirtió Moody.

— ¿Quién lo hizo?— preguntó Harry sonriendo.

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él, pero lo merecía. Severus bajaba las escaleras y vio también a Lucius, fulminó también a Sirius. Sacó su varita, pero Moody levantó la mano y le impidió lanzar algún hechizo. Severus se giró hacia Lucius e intentó volver el cabello de su amigo a la normalidad. No funcionó, ahora el cabello del antes rubio quedó azul oscuro. Severus se tomó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo y suspiró; esperaba llevarse bien con Sirius, pero cosas como estas lo hacían bastante difícil.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué hiciste esto?— le inquirió a Sirius.

— ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada Lucius llevó a Narcissa a mi habitación para divertirse un poco?

—Sí.

—Pues es mi venganza. Dudo que vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Y quizá tú harías algo peor si lo encontraras en tu cama con mi prima!

—Bueno, yo…—. Narcissa comenzó a reír y Sirius y Harry abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¡Señora Malfoy, oídos vírgenes!— gritó Harry cubriéndose las orejas.

—Siempre quisimos hacerlo en la cama del Jefe de Casa— continuó Narcissa—. Fue mi idea.

—Pero lo de tu cama fue idea mía— sonrió malévolamente Lucius mirando a Sirius. Luego se puso serio y sacó su varita del bastón—. Arregla mi cabello, ya te divertiste.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene que salir solo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— siseó Lucius.

—Unas cuantas horas. Apuesto a que nunca más harás algo así.

—Bueno, tu habitación es lo más cercano a la del Jefe de Casa de Gyffindor— le dijo Severus.

— ¡Pondré protecciones para mantenerlos alejados!

—Suerte con eso— sonrió Severus.

Moody aclaró su garganta y entró completamente a la habitación dando por terminada la conversación. Lucius se sentó a lado de su esposa, Harry a lado de Sirius y Moody. El chico sabía lo que había hecho Narcissa, Moody habló con él antes de que Sirius lo hiciera con su prima. Harry se molestó, obviamente, pero Moody le explicó y entonces se dio cuenta de que Narcissa había hecho lo correcto. Además, ahora no era el momento de destruir las frágiles alianzas que se habían formado.

— ¿Y cómo fue que logró que Sirius escapara de aquella calle?— le preguntó el chico a Narcissa.

—Estaba cerca, haciendo compras. Llegué justo antes que los Aurores. Vi a todas esas personas muertas y a Sirius parado allí con su varita en la mano. Lo aturdí e hice que lo encerraran en Nurmengard. Creí que era culpable, yo vi los cuerpos.

—Nunca me dijiste eso— habló Lucius—, pero creo que lo comprendo. Pensaste que él era un mortífago yo lo sacaría de prisión y continuaría matando, ¿no es así?

— ¡Lucius piensa!— exclamó sarcástico Sirius.

—A veces puedo pensar— dijo Lucius en voz baja—. Aunque fui bastante idiota al seguir con el señor Oscuro.

—Pero no siguió con él— le sonrió Harry—. Arriesgó su vida para detener a Voldemort.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Era por honor.

—Ahora la guerra terminó y el director me quito esa maldita cosa de la pierna— dijo Severus.

— ¿Por qué no te cortaste la pierna?— le preguntó Malfoy.

—Uno, porque me gustan mis piernas. Y dos, porque él hizo algo para que no pudiera hacerlo.

—El viejo debe preocuparse por ti en verdad si hizo algo así— susurró su amigo.

—Lo hace. Es un viejo horrible y molesto, pero totalmente grandioso— sonrió Severus a medias.

Tomó una taza de té y la bebió pensativo. La guerra había terminado y él estaba vivo, y libre, y tenía amigos de verdad. Miró a Harry y fue a tomar su varita, pero una mirada de Moody detuvo el hechizo que iba a lanzarle. En su lugar tomó un pastelito.


	37. Epilogo

_**Traducción de la maravillosa historia de **__**RebeccaRoy**_.

**Y muchas gracias a LatexoHPo por betear esta historia y por su infinita paciencia**

**Epilogo**.

Veinte años después:

Alastor Moody suspiró contento y tomó la taza de té que su elfina había dejado a su lado. Estaba sentado afuera, pero pese a la calidez de día aún sentía un poco de frío. Era por esa razón que tenía una manta sobre sus piernas y estaba sentado en un confortable sillón lleno de almohadones y cojines. Pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado durante aquellos años y sonrió ante los recuerdos. Bueno, con la mayoría de ellos, porque pese a la muerte de Voldemort todavía quedaron algunos que tuvieron que ser atrapados antes de ser juzgados. Al menos ya no había dementores cuidando Azkaban, ya que todos habían sido destruidos. Ahora todas las prisiones mágicas eran custodiadas por goblins.

Moody miró a un mayor pero muy feliz y sano Harry, que corría tras una de sus pequeñas hijas. Aunque había salido con Luna durante el colegio se habían separado al final del séptimo curso y salieron con otras personas. Él salió con Ginny Weasley, cuando ella jugaba para las Arpías de Hollyhead cinco años después de graduarse de Hogwarts. Luego se casaron y ahora tenían una numerosa familia. Durante siete años sólo pareció que Ginny se la pasaba embarazada, pero estaba feliz con su gran familia que compartía con Harry. Tenían tres chicos y cuatro chicas, una gran familia tomando en cuenta que las familias mágicas no tenían más de dos o tres hijos desde hacía siglos.

James Alastor Potter tenía 14 años. Simon Remus Potter tenía 13. Lily Molly Potter tenía 12. Rose Helen Potter tenía 11. Joshua Sirius Potter tenía 10. Violet Diana Potter, 9. Y Daisy Rebecca Potter tenía 8 años.

La siguiente familia sorprendente que le interesaba a Moody era la de Draco Malfoy. El chico había terminado con Ginny y había salido con un par de chicas antes de enamorarse de Luna Lovegood. Se casaron y por primera vez en muchas generaciones, los Malfoy tuvieron más de un hijo. Luna había logrado tener cinco hermosos hijos que habían sacado la hermosa estampa de sus padres. Tenían tres niños y dos niñas, por suerte, ya que como Luna sabiamente decía, los chicos eran muy inquietos.

Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy tenía 14 años. Rabastan Severus Malfoy, 13. Astoria Narcissa Malfoy, 12. Cygnus Lucius Malfoy, 11, y Druella Andromeda Malfoy, 9.

Moody se giró a observar el siguiente par "disparejo" que habían encontrado. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Se pensaba que terminarían matandose si salían juntos y mucho menos se pensaba que se casarían. Ambos tenían fuertes temperamentos, pero se amaban demasiado. Hermione era la Jefa del Departamento Ilegal del Ministerio, y Ron había escrito una serie de novelas de misterio. Tenían dos hijos muy traviesos y con grandes personalidades que salieron a sus tíos Fred y George: Hugo Arthur Weasley de 13 años, y Helga Diana Weasley, también de 13.

Luego Moody observó a Remus, el querido Remus que lo había ayudado a criar a Harry llevándoselo del hospital después del ataque de Voldemort. Remus se había casado con Nymphandora "Dora" Tonks, y hacían una linda pareja. Tenían dos hijos a los que amaban profundamente: Tehodore John Lupin, de 19 años, y Mary Rachel Lupin de 17.

La siguiente familia que Moody observó fue la de Sirius Black y su esposa Rita Sketter. Ella lo amaba y se había desesperado cuando lo declararon muerto. Cuando se enteró que estaba vivo lo golpeó en primera estancia, luego lo besó y le confesó cuánto lo había extrañado. Aún así pasaron varios años antes de que se casaran y ahora tenían cuatro hijos, dos chicos y dos chicas: Augustus Regulus Black, de 16; Diana Andromeda Black, de 15; Phineas Orion Black, de 14; y Athena Virginia Black de 13.

Moody vio la delgada figura de Severus Snape salir de la casa con su esposa Emmeline Vance. Moody habría jurado que Severus jamás se casaría, pero sorprendió a todos cuando lo hizo con Emmeline poco después del comienzo del nuevo milenio, y ahora tenían dos hijos, una niño y una niña: Alexander Severus Snape, de 15 años, y Eileen Terra Snape de 14.

Moody se acomodó y se relajó al pensar en cómo habían resultado las cosas. Con todos los niños mágicos corriendo, en el lado correcto, tenía la fe en el futuro del mundo. Uno de sus viejos amigos, Arthur Weasley, era ahora Ministro de Magia, y había sacado buenas leyes para proteger a todos los niños mágicos. Y con Minerva McGonagall como nueva directora del colegio los niños aprendían sobre ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle. Moody sabía que si Remus no hubiera tomado a Harry Potter cuando éste era un bebé las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Ahora todo estaba bien y se dispuso a disfrutar del cálido sol

**FIN**

**Gracias a todos quieren leyeron esta linda historia, en especial a **Natalie G o linfocito Princess Mabel Malfoy Pedro I Marce Mama Shmi sara lupin potter RAC Alba040389 VeroSev Mimesis Seleina Chiara Grasso shineevero , **hemos llegado al fin**


End file.
